ROCKRITIC II
by D.Would
Summary: UA. "Je ne suis pas ROCKRITIC et il n'est pas moi", se répète Scorpius. Il ne veut pas s'oublier dans un monde où on le confond avec son père. Vivre. Voler. Apprendre. Se distinguer. Et c'est en voulant se distinguer que le cataclysme survient...
1. Outro

**Posté le : **14 Septembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue et celle de la première partie de ROCKRITIC et les textes personnels qui la composent. Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination foisonnante de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : UA - **« Je ne suis pas ROCKRITIC et il n'est pas moi », se répète Scorpius. Il ne veut pas s'oublier dans un monde où on le confond avec son père. Vivre. Voler. Courir. Ecouter. Se dépasser. Apprendre. Rire. Se distinguer. Et c'est en voulant se distinguer que le cataclysme survient.

**Note : **Cette fanfiction est une suite de ROCKRITIC - que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil. Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue dans son intégralité pour suivre cette fanfiction. J'ai fait en sorte de rappeler les faits et de les rendre compréhensibles pour tous. L'histoire comportera quatorze chapitres (tous d'une vingtaine de pages, environ) et, peut-être, un bonus. Ils auront tous une thématique particulière. Le chapitre 1 est plutôt une introduction pour rappeler les faits, la situation, dévoiler le caractère des personnages principaux etc. Le second chapitre lancera plus l'intrigue et on sera parti.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

**D.**

**Mot de DevoneMarkils - bêta-lectrice du chapitre 1 : **J'ai été franchement heureuse de « participer » à ma façon à ce début d'histoire et j'espère que vous serez tout aussi ravis que je ne l'ai été à lire ce chapitre. Profitez bien de ce moment si particulier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : OUTRO**

**« **Je ne suis pas ROCKRITIC et il n'est pas moi **»**

* * *

><p><em>It's seems like the ending but it's just the beginning<em>

* * *

><p>Papa est parti depuis longtemps maintenant - encore une fois.<p>

Il n'a pas laissé d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone pour le joindre. C'est la deuxième fois cette année. La première, c'était au début du printemps quand les bourgeons étaient enroulées sur eux-mêmes. Papa était parti six semaines on-ne-sait-où, à l'aventure - et ça, du jour au lendemain.

Je crois que, la plupart d'entre vous ici, ignore ce que ça fait de se lever un matin et de ne pas voir son père. Je peux vous garantir que c'est horrible, qu'un trou de la taille d'une télévision se forme dans notre ventre. Papa fugue. Et moi je fuis. Je fuis la maison et tous ces tracas. Je reste dans ma chambre, le plus clair du temps.

J'écoute les voisins pour deviner des parcelles de leur vie. J'écoute la maison vide des rires de Papa. J'écoute les pleurs d'Harry - mon beau-père. J'écoute tout cela et je ne dis plus rien. J'attends.

J'attends que le temps passe sans s'arrêter. J'attends le jour où l'on inventera une télécommande permettant de mettre notre vie sur avance rapide. J'attends le moment où mon père rentrera. J'attends et je peux toujours courir. Papa ne rentrera pas - du moins, pas maintenant.

En règle générale, Papa retourne à la maison au bout de cinq semaines, quand il a bien fait le tour de la question qui le hante. En cinq semaines, je grandis. Il s'en étonne toujours. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de partir encore…

Au lycée, notre professeur de Littérature nous a demandé de donner un titre qui définirait un de nos proches. Pour Papa ce fut _En Attendant Godot_, de Samuel Beckett. Cette attente angoissante de cet ami qui ne vient jamais - jusqu'à l'acte final. Et on se pend dans le silence.

J'ai dix-sept ans. L'âge où - selon mon paternel - je devrais m'amuser à faire le grand-huit sans mes vieux, à baiser ma copine dans la cuisine, à me faire des chichas sur la terrasse du jardin, à me masturber dans son fauteuil favoris en matant le câble. L'âge où l'on devrait prendre ses clics et ses clacs et partir avec un ami pour une destination choisie au hasard. L'âge de l'irraisonnable.

J'ai dix-sept ans et moi, Scorpius Malefoy, je ne fais rien de tout cela. Je préfère de loin discuter avec mon beau-père, regarder des films avec lui, lire l'Encyclopédie quand le vide se fait trop oppressant, surfer sur le net, réfléchir allongé dans mon lit. Et attendre. Attendre Godot et se pendre dans le silence. Le silence le plus complet dans la maison.

Ma chambre donne sur le jardin. Elle est au dernier étage, dans le grenier aménagé. L'été, il y fait très chaud. Mais elle a les qualités d'être vaste et très lumineuse. J'adore me réveiller avec les premières lueurs du jour, le nez levé vers les vasistas à tendre l'oreille et à essayer de déceler le moment où Harry ira prendre sa douche et toquera à la porte d'en bas pour me dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Il s'excuse toujours de me réveiller. Et je souris. Parce que je me lève toujours bien avant tout le monde - surtout quand Papa n'est pas là. L'absence me rend fébrile, sur le qui-vive, le ventre tordu d'un affreux pressentiment…

Toutes les fois où il part, je me demande si c'est la dernière. Papa me manque. Il manque à tout le monde ici. On s'organise comme on peut pour compenser.

Lorsque mon père daigne rentrer à la maison, on est tous soulagés, heureux mais très en colère aussi… Plus il part, plus un fossé se creuse entre nous. Et un beau jour, la barrière sera infranchissable, je le crains.

Mais mon père reste mon père - aussi salaud qu'il puisse être. Je serai un fils indigne de me détourner de lui. C'est écrit par un gars important, Aristote. Un père peut renier son fils, mais un fils ne peut renier son père. Grosso Modo.

Et j'ai mal. Mal d'avoir un salaud pareil dans mon arbre généalogique. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour lui dire ce que je ressens… Mais moi, moi, j'ai encore une excuse : je suis son fils. Harry, lui, en a aucune.

Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, sauf quand il pardonne trop rapidement à Papa. Ses raisons m'échappent. Je ne le trouve pas logique lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Je trouve qu'Harry s'aplatit bien trop facilement pour lui faire plaisir et que Papa se plaît à l'écraser. Je ne trouve pas leur couple équilibré, mais je m'abstiens de le leur dire. Ce sont leurs affaires, pas les miennes.

Une fois, j'ai eu l'audace de demander à Harry pourquoi il lui pardonnait ses conneries et tout le reste. Il m'a répondu : « _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ton père a un énorme problème. Il est peut-être en train de guérir en ce moment _»

Tu parles ! Le cas de Papa est incurable et irrécupérable. L'amertume me guette, là, allongé dans mon lit à ressasser mes pensées qui se bousculent. Je souffle. Une mèche blonde se soulève brièvement.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je vois le ciel bleu s'étendre. Je me demande s'il fait tout aussi beau à l'endroit où se trouve Papa. Si le ciel est aussi plein de promesses, de couleurs, d'odeurs. La fenêtre est ouverte sur ce monde que je peux saisir en tendant un peu plus la main.

Je lève mon bras, décidé à en venir à bout. Mais la fenêtre est trop loin. Mon bras retombe le long de mon corps, et je reste là, allongé sur mon matelas sous la vasistas. Les lueurs du soleil éclairent mes coussins jetés pêle-mêle sous la couverture. J'en cale un sous mon cou et enlève mes chaussures dans un parfait jeu de jambe piqué à Papa. Près de moi, un carton d'invitation pour toute la famille. Nous sommes tous conviés à mon lycée demain, pour la remise des diplômes.

James est encore coincé en Ecosse pour un nouveau projet. Il a passé un coup de fil tout à l'heure, pour s'excuser. Lily est à New York pour son voyage universitaire. Et Albus vogue entre Londres et ici. On ne sait pas très bien où. Je sais d'avance que Papa ne sera pas là. Harry a tout de même insisté pour qu'on lui réserve une place. Dans la vie il faut de l'espoir…

Pourtant, Harry sait tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il en sera. Papa ne sera pas là. Il n'est jamais là, de toute manière. Ma remise des diplômes, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Il dirait : « _Ecoute, Scorpius, ça ne sera qu'une cérémonie de branleurs. Tout ce qui m'intéressera ce seront les p'tits fours. Je jouerai au Tétris sur mon téléphone portable et personne ne remarquera que je me suis pointé._ » Voilà ce qu'aurait dit mon père. Il ne comprend pas que pour moi, et des milliers de jeune diplômés, il est important de voir ses parents en face de nous, sourire de fierté.

Mon père n'est fier que d'une seule chose : ce qu'il est devenu - ROCKRITIC.

Vous ne savez peut-être pas très bien de quoi il s'agit. Est-ce un métier ? Une vocation ? Une façon de vivre ? Eh bien, je dirai que c'est tout ça à la fois.

Mon père - aux yeux de tout le monde - n'est pas Draco Malefoy, mais ROCKRITIC, ce sublime connard à gueule d'ange atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan. Un mec accro au rock et aux diatribes venimeuses des tabloïds. Un musicien autodidacte qui aime les tatouages et a eu du mal à décrocher à la drogue. Un gars qui ne cesse de répéter :

« _L'amour c'est pour les faibles. L'amitié c'est pour les nuls. La famille c'est pour les tocards _», alors que son compagnon et son fils sont tout près.

Ça ne le gène pas. Rien ne le dérange. Il n'a aucun scrupule et aime humilier les autres pour rire un bon coup. Une fois, il m'a accompagné au lycée en pantoufles et robe de chambre et a marchandé mon dépucelage avec des gonzesses de mon école. La honte de ma vie. Vraiment.

Papa est quelqu'un d'atypique, qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs sur cette planète. Enfin, j'crois. Les pères normaux ne sont pas comme lui. Papa est un salaud et il l'assume pleinement. Je ne sais pas encore comment il arrive à vivre avec lui-même…

Parfois, j'ai du mal à le supporter, et le reste de la famille avec. Je veux dire qu'il a été difficile pour moi de grandir correctement avec un père pareil. Il ne respecte rien - pas même les lois. Il suit ses propres codes se limitant à « _La baise, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux après la liberté _».

Mon père ne pense qu'à lui et à son art - son moyen d'expression de prédilection. Mon père adore écrire. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça le fait bander, dit-il. J'ai du mal à le comprendre du haut de mes dix-sept ans et demi. De toute manière, qui peut le comprendre réellement ?

Tous mes camarades du lycée trouvent mon père « _cool_ » mais ils ignorent ce que cela signifie d'avoir grandi avec.

Je suis né de sa relation avec une dénommée Astoria. Leur couple a tout de même tenu quelques années. Ils se sont séparés avant ma naissance. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être constamment trompée. Mon père - ROCKRITIC - a ensuite arrêté de travailler dans le journalisme. Un arrache-cœur.

Il s'est pris une année sabbatique. Il a vogué vers Porto. Il a ensuite traversé le restant de l'Europe, s'arrêtant en Belgique. Puis il est revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour la publication de son premier livre - _Fuck You_. Il a eu un certain succès. Un succès auquel personne ne s'attendait.

Et alors qu'il était à l'apogée, je suis arrivé, moi, la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie.

Ma mère m'a abandonné devant sa porte et il a dû faire avec. Il m'a élevé sur le tas, au milieu des paquets de cigarettes, des bouteilles de Poppers et des cadavres de Vodka, Whisky et Rhum. Ma mère m'a jeté dans la gueule du loup en toute connaissance de cause.

Je lui en ai toujours voulu. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de stable ou de recommandable et elle lui a laissé un bébé à lui, l'irresponsable. J'aurais pu très mal tourner, vraiment. Mais Harry était là. Il connaissait déjà bien Papa. Il l'a aidé.

Enfin, il _nous_ a aidé.

Il m'a pris sous son aile et ça a été la seule personne présente pour moi - même au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Papa me raconte sans pudeur que quand j'étais bébé il me déposait chez Harry pour aller faire la bringue. Il me récupérait deux jours plus tard, après avoir dessaoulé. Harry me laissait alors partir puis revenir, à son gré. Il aimait déjà fort mon père. Et moi, je les déteste quand Papa raconte cette histoire comme s'il s'agissait « du bon vieux temps ». Non, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs à aborder avec son enfant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry l'aime. Après tout, mon père n'a rien pour lui. Peut-être une belle gueule, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il y a tout un tas de beaux mecs ! Harry pourrait trouver mieux. Je n'arrête pas de le lui dire. Tous les jours, peut-être. Je lui demande alors de m'adopter et qu'on parte, tous les deux. Sans lui. Sans ROCKRITIC.

Je me ronge un ongle et regarde un moineau posé sur le rebord de la vasistas à fixer l'horizon de ses yeux noirs et ronds, vides de toute conscience. C'est très con, mais j'aimerais être un moineau de temps à autre. C'est mignon et minuscule les moineaux. Ça a une petite voix adorable et ça arrive à se faufiler un peu partout pour des miettes. Les moineaux ça ne pense pas. Ça vole juste et c'est tant mieux. Ils ont une vie de roi.

J'aurais dû mettre sur mes choix de futures carrières : « _Devenir moineau mais doit d'abord apprendre à utiliser sa paire d'ailes _». Peut-être que ça a de la gueule sur un curriculum vitae. Je pourrai être livreur de miettes dans une boulangerie. Une connerie du style… Je m'égare et je souris. Je dépose ma main sur mon torse. Je me demande à quelle distance, à vol d'oiseau, se trouve Papa.

Le moineau s'en va. Il s'envole et me laisse là. J'ai envie de l'appeler, de lui crier de revenir. Mais Harry m'entendrait en bas et me prendrait pour un fou. Il en déjà un sur les bras : Papa.

Papa est quelqu'un de fier, parfois, il avait des cas de conscience et désirait s'occuper de moi. Au final, c'était moi qui m'occupait de lui, déjà tout petit. Je vérifiais s'il avait de la température, s'il ne s'étouffait pas dans son sommeil avec toutes les merdes qu'il prenait, je lui rapportais la nourriture depuis le frigidaire.

Papa était une loque à un moment donné. Moi j'étais ses jambes et ses mains. Il m'aimait pour ça, j'étais plutôt serviable et dévoué. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Je me suis aperçu que j'étais la personne qui le tirait vers son propre Enfer.

Le déclic s'est fait quand Papa a failli faire une overdose. Il a aussitôt lâché la coke et s'est concentré sur de nouvelles choses - l'écriture, par exemple. Harry avait eu très peur. Il lui a demandé de partir en désintox pendant qu'il s'occuperait de moi… Allez expliquer à un gosse que son père part en rehab. Vous verrez comme c'est un exercice facile.

Harry a été le père que je n'ai jamais eu, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, l'oreille attentive à mes maux et une voix consolatrice. Il a été là dans les hauts comme dans les bas. Il me comprenait.

On se serrait les coudes parce qu'on endurait la même chose au quotidien : on aimait quelqu'un qui nous faisait du mal à cause de ce qu'il était et ne pourrait jamais changer. Papa ne le sait pas ou fait semblant de ne pas le savoir. En tout cas, Harry a un courage sans nom pour l'aimer encore au jour d'aujourd'hui… Peut-être se drogue-il aussi pour fermer les yeux ?

Un rire me secoue alors que _Dumb_ de Nirvana - un indémodable - secoue les murs de ma chambre.

Je ne pourrai pas, à sa place. Je trouve ça fou et disproportionné.

On ne peut pas aimer ROCKRITIC parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on l'aime.

Vous savez maintenant les grandes lignes de mon existence : un père salopard, un beau-père affectueux, une mère disparue, et moi, au milieu, à essayer de me faire une place.

Demain, donc, je vais être diplômé de mon lycée - spécialité Sciences. Je suis assez doué en Chimie. J'adore ça. J'aimerai beaucoup percer dans le domaine sans qu'on me rappelle constamment qui est mon père… Mais ça, ça semble impossible. Où qu'il passe, il laisse une trace indélébile. On ne peut oublier ROCKRITIC même si je l'aimerai terriblement. L'oublier juste l'espace de quelques secondes…

Son ombre me pourchasse constamment. Je lui ressemble physiquement - sauf pour les yeux et pour le nez, un peu moins pointu. Mes yeux sont bleus, comme ceux de ma mère… C'est une des rares choses que je sais la concernant.

Papa n'arrive pas à en parler. J'ignore pourquoi. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de la voir ne serait-ce qu'en photo. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Elle m'a lâché, c'est tout. Que Dieu la bénisse de s'être débarrassé d'un salaud et de son fils d'une pierre deux coups.

Échec et Mat, mère.

Je déglutis et je pense à toutes les Mamans qui seront là pour applaudir leur fils qui montra sur l'estrade pour récupérer leur diplôme.

Demain, quand j'aurais le mien, j'ai envie de voir mon père me sourire et me dire que, même si je lui ressemble physiquement, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, que tous les deux nous sommes foncièrement différents.

Je ne veux pas être une sorte de ROCKRITIC II… Une photocopie de premier choix faite au cybercafé du coin. Ça serait une existence angoissante. Je ne supporterai pas. J'ai déjà assez vécu avec la version originale pour en incarner une nouvelle, édulcorée et sans profondeur.

Je ne veux pas être comme Papa. Je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un et, plus tard, lui faire du mal. Mais beaucoup de psys disent qu'on a tendance à recopier inconsciemment le schéma parental et amoureux de nos parents. Je hais cette idée. J'ai envie d'imposer ma différence à la gueule du monde et de leur dire : « _Je suis Scorpius. Juste Scorpius. Pas lui. Mais moi. _»

Demain, je saurai quelle faculté acceptera de me prendre, moi, Scorpius Malefoy. Je saurais si j'ai un avenir dans la Chimie et si je pourrai me défaire, un jour peut-être, de l'ombre de mon père.

Demain, j'espère que toute la famille sera réunie.

* * *

><p>Le proviseur est ratatiné dans son siège et écoute la directrice-adjointe faire le discours d'adieu à la promotion. Le proviseur n'a qu'un titre honorifique. En réalité, il s'occupe de très peu de choses concernant les affaires du lycée. J'aime pas sa tête de gâteux. J'ai juste envie qu'il vire pour éviter aux générations futures cette plaie.<p>

Je suis assis au troisième rang dans ma toge bleu-marine à attendre, la gorge nouée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction des portes, espérant voir mon père arriver de manière spectaculaire avec une réplique digne de son personnage.

La directrice-adjointe nous informe enfin qu'elle nous appelle par ordre alphabétique et nous dit quelle université nous a choisi.

On débute avec Stephanie Abercombe - la pétasse du lycée. Celle qui frimait pendant trois années entières en cours de gym en faisant le grand-écart faciale avec autant de facilité qu'une starlette du porno.

Stephanie se lève et embrasse deux de ses amies faux-cul et sourit à pleine dents. Quelques lourdauds au fond de la salle baragouinent des insanités à propos de son postérieur. Je ne me donne même pas la peine d'applaudir. À quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas la blairer et elle me le rend avec autant de douceur.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Stephanie. Je pense que l'Université de Sir Dogtown sera ravi de vous accueillir pour vos prouesses sportives.

- Merci Madame la directrice-adjointe.

Elles se serrent la main et le bal des promus est ouvert.

Les diplômés passent sur l'estrade à tour de rôle et serrent la main à la directrice-adjointe, au proviseur, puis à l'ensemble du corps professoral. Je me retourne et vois Harry me faire un léger signe de la main. Il prend une ou deux photos et les montre à Albus - que je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusqu'ici. Finalement, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait…

Albus et moi, nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Enfin, pas réellement si on y regarde de plus près… Il est plus âgé que moi d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Albus est le chouchou de mon père, ROCKRITIC. Il l'aime comme si c'était son propre fils, parce qu'Albus adore la littérature et le rock - comme lui. Albus a déjà sorti un premier album avec un label indépendant assez réputé.

Il a plutôt une belle voix. Une voix de crooner qui rift sur les basses. Naturellement, Al happe la fin des syllabes, comme s'il avait la flemme de terminer ses phrases. Je le lui avais déjà fait la remarque, un jour. Il avait souris en disant d'une voix douce : « _J'emmerde la grammaire et les lois de la prononciation _». Quand Al parlait, il était toujours très courtois, même en employant des jurons. Étrange mélange.

Lorsqu'une de ses chansons passe à la radio, Harry cesse toute activité et l'écoute, un sourire aux lèvres. Et j'adore voir Harry sourire, même si ce n'est pas grâce à mon père…

Albus n'est pas réellement un grand-frère ou quoi que ce soit du style. On n'a aucun lien de parenté. Nos pères se sont justes casés ensemble alors qu'on était gosses. Quand on a commencé à vivre ensemble, j'avais peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. Albus, lui, était déjà au collège. Il est parti très tôt de la maison. J'ai beaucoup plus de liens avec Lily…

Oh, mais me voilà encore parti dans un de mes délires ! Il faut que je vous explique :

Harry et mon père - ROCKRITIC - ne pouvaient pas se blairer avant, y'a un bail. Finalement, l'attirance a été mutuelle et ils se sont mis ensemble on-ne-sait-pas trop comment… Ils ne nous disent pas tout, à nous, les mômes. Et on n'est pas sûr de tout vouloir savoir. Ça peut être traumatisant et je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma santé mentale en jeu. Ils sont ensemble, c'est tout ce qu'on a à dire.

Harry a divorcé avec sa femme - Ginny - quand Albus venait à peine d'avoir onze ans :

Je crois que le divorce les a tous affecté. En particulier James. Il en veut à son père d'avoir brisé une famille. Depuis, il préfère considérer comme modèle paternel mon propre père, ROCKRITIC, le plouc de base.

Raison de plus pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec Albus ? Parce qu'il ne venait à la maison qu'un week-end sur deux. Ça réduit donc de beaucoup les moments en commun. Surtout que quand il venait avec son frère et sa sœur, Papa faisait en sorte de s'effacer un peu, pour laisser Harry profiter de ses enfants. C'est une des rares bonnes choses qu'il ait faite pour lui.

Même si on était tous différents, Lily, Albus, James et moi, nous avons réussi à rester solidaire : surtout face à la critique. Tous les quatre, nous étions d'abord « les enfants de ». C'était lourd à porter.

Harry est un cinéaste connu pour ses longs-métrages culturels. Mon père pour ses livres et sa personnalité hors-norme. Nous, les gamins, on devait se construire derrière et sortir du lot pour se forger notre propre identité sans pour autant défrayer la chronique…

Ensuite, chose qui était de taille, nous avons été élevé par deux hommes. Et même pour un week-end sur deux, c'était parfois difficile à porter. Hormis le fait que mon père soit une belle salope, eh bien, tout le monde ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil.

Leurs arguments ne tenaient parfois pas la route : Je veux dire, en quoi un mec serait-il moins doué qu'une nana pour apaiser les enfants ? Pourquoi cela serait-il forcément malsain qu'il n'y ait pas une figure maternelle dans une maison ? Albus disait toujours qu'il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance des gens. Qu'après tout, ça avait décimé des peuples entiers : le peuple noir, le peuple juif, les peuples d'ici et d'ailleurs, et parfois même les homosexuels.

Albus s'était fait craché dessus au lycée à cause de ça. Il n'a rien dit à Harry ou à Papa. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se plaindre auprès d'eux.

On s'était réuni un soir en conseil de guerre dans la chambre de Lily, sous une tente aménagée, chacun avec une lampe torche. Moi, je n'avais que sept ans, mais je comprenais déjà pas mal de choses. James était déjà parti à Glasgow, suivre ses études de concepteur de jeux vidéos. Monsieur Poppy, ma peluche favorite - un vieil hippopotame déconfis, tenait son siège à sa place.

On n'était plus que trois mômes à la maison. Lily et Albus passaient de plus en plus de temps ici - leur mère ayant épousé un magnat du pétrole qui ne pouvait pas les sentir. On se racontait tout, tous les trois. Des petits détails à des choses plus fondamentales.

Lily gribouillait nos figures sur des grandes pages blanches et on essayait de ne pas bouger, afin de tenir la pose.

Albus s'adressait à nous avec beaucoup de respect, comme si nous n'avions pas, Lily et moi, douze et sept ans. Il ne nous prenait pas pour des gosses, mais des êtres dignes de son attention. Il ne se moquait pas de nous, comme James ou Papa le faisaient. Albus nous traitait comme de vrais amis - ou des camarades de fortune - et ça m'a manqué une fois qu'il est aussi parti de la maison.

Le plus dur ce fut de voir Lily se rendre en école d'art. Je me suis retrouvé très seul. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Harry, mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours, vous comprenez.

Finalement, avec les années, on s'y est fait d'avoir deux pères pédés. Après tout, ça changeait rien : la terre était toujours aussi ronde, aussi bleue, aussi belle…

- Justin Connor, hèle la directrice-adjointe.

Je sursaute. La lettre C ? Déjà ? Je rêvasse trop.

Justin Connor est un des mecs les plus canons du lycée. Le plus homophobe aussi. Mais ça, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Mon père reste mon père. Et on ne peut pas dire du mal d'Harry : c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Connor adore se payer ma tête. Au bal de promo, mon père était venu à l'improviste et s'était fait passé pour mon frère jumeau venant d'un pensionnat bulgare assez rude. Tout le monde avait ri. Moi j'étais partagé entre l'incrédulité de voir mon père se dandiner sur le dancefloor avec de jolies filles, la honte en entendant les rires de mes camarades et la pitié de le voir ici, revivre sa jeunesse par procuration.

ROCKRITIC ne veut pas quitter le berceau de ses dix-sept ans. J'ai passé tout mon bal de promo à siroter du punch et à sourire de tristesse à l'idée de voir mon père si insouciant gâcher - par la même occasion - ce qui devait être un des plus beaux moments de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir-là, j'ai appelé Albus. Je me sentais seul. Il m'a dit de lui pardonner, qu'une fois de plus ce n'était jamais trop, que mon père m'aimait. Je l'ai remercié mais de l'autre côté du combiné Harry a tout entendu. Il a demandé à Albus de lui expliquer sommairement la situation.

Vingt minutes plus tard Harry était là, dans le gymnase du lycée à essayer de ramener Papa à la maison. Il s'est excusé à sa place. J'ai menti en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Finalement, je suis rentré avec eux, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. J'ai alors pris conscience que Papa serait toujours le même homme - inchangé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry est venu dans ma chambre et m'a serré dans ses bras. Il m'a caressé les cheveux en répétant plusieurs fois « _Pardon_ ». Pardon pour quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de Papa. Toujours la faute de Papa. Personne d'autre.

Harry m'a demandé de continuer à être aussi patient avec lui, qu'un jour, tout le monde se rendra compte à quel point je suis un garçon bien. Il avait mal pour moi. Et j'avais mal pour lui.

Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête et regarde Harry. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation à l'idée de me voir monter sur l'estrade pour récupérer mon diplôme et savoir quelle faculté m'a acceptée. Mon ventre gargouille d'anxiété. Un poids se loge sur mon estomac et écrase toutes mes certitudes au passage.

C'est à présent à la lettre J. Je vois Kimberley Johnson rejoindre la directrice-adjointe. Kimberley et moi nous sommes sortis ensemble au cours de l'année. Je l'avais invité à l'anniversaire surprise d'Harry.

Nous avons couché ensemble au retour des festivités. C'était ma première fois. Le lendemain matin, Papa nous a surpris au pieu et s'est fait une joie de la ramener. Il m'a enfoncé plus bas que terre et a dit que le prénom Kimberley « _sonnait comme une cloche autour du cou d'une pétasse_ ». Je ne fais que citer.

Kimberley était vexée, normal après tout. Mais Papa et Harry l'impressionnaient beaucoup. Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Kimberley a juste été ma première - rien d'autre. Papa a mis son grain de sel et elle n'a plus voulu de moi. Ni aucune fille du bahut, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait que mon père était un taré s'immisçant dans ma vie privée.

J'ai beau avoir une jolie tête, ça ne suffit pas pour attirer les foules. J'ai donc vécu la plupart de mon existence dans le célibat. Papa essaye toujours de me faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il faisait fuir le monde à lui tout seul.

J'ai le trac.

Harry me lance un sourire confiant. Albus a les yeux rivés sur l'estrade et ne me regarde pas, et même s'il me regarderait, je doute qu'il me voit réellement. Albus a tendance à se perdre dans le vide, lunatique et taciturne comme il est. Il doit sûrement penser à la magnifique couleur du ciel se découpant à travers une des fenêtres. Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux. Je me dis que lui, il a de la chance : son père s'appelle Harry. Moi je me trimballe ROCKRITIC.

Et puis, il n'a jamais eu de soucis à se faire pour ses études. Albus est un garçon surdoué. Il comprend toujours tout. Il plaît par sa force tranquille et sa beauté lisse. Il a hérité des yeux verts sauvages de son père et du p'tit cul rebondi de sa mère.

Il est artiste aussi. Il doit être béni des Dieux, ou quelque chose du style. Comment je sais qu'il a cul rebondi ? Eh bien, un jour, je devais faire un exposé chez une camarade de classe. Elle n'a pas cessé de me parler de lui avec de gros yeux émerveillés. Elle a passé tout son temps à me montrer son blog dédié à Albus et sa musique, comme une groupie.

Puis, au-dessus de son lit, il y avait un poster de lui, retourné de trois-quarts. Et elle m'a dit « _Il a un beau p'tit cul rebondi_. » J'ai cru vomir. Il y avait vraiment des malades partout - y compris dans ma classe.

Lorsque j'étais invité aux fêtes, c'était juste dans l'espoir qu'Albus m'y accompagne et qu'on l'aperçoive. Je n'ai pas encore osé leur dire qu'Albus ne vivait plus avec nous depuis très longtemps… J'aurais eu l'air de quoi sinon ?

Laura Lewis se lève et part récupérer son diplôme. Bientôt à moi. Je vois Harry se tortiller sur sa chaise d'impatience. On dirait que c'est lui qu'on va appeler. Je me souviens que durant ma période de révision, il n'arrêtait pas de venir dans ma chambre pour voir si tout allait bien. Il avait viré mère poule durant des semaines. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive à me demander ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui.

Mon père, lui, s'en foutait. Il disait que le Ministère de l'Education ne donnerait jamais le moindre papier officiel à un incapable comme moi. Au fond, je sais qu'il rage. Papa n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire de longues études. Il m'a raconté qu'il était parti de chez lui à dix-sept ans. Il est jaloux, tout simplement.

Il aime son masque de ROCKRITIC mais ça le fait chier de ne pas pouvoir être Scorpius - un gars plutôt normal, sans talent et qui essaie juste de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

- Scott Malefoy, annonce la directrice-adjointe.

Je rassemble tout mon courage et souffle. Je me lève et j'entends quelques personnes applaudir poliment. Quelqu'un siffle alors que je remonte l'allée. Je me retourne et voit Albus, sortit de sa rêverie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir : je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, contrairement à mon père.

Je monte les deux marches de l'estrade et titube une fois sur ma toge. Je souris, mal à l'aise et bafouille des remerciements à l'adresse de la directrice-adjointe.

- Je vous félicite pour vos résultats exemplaires, dit-elle. Vous avez été major de votre promotion dans une matière. L'Université de South Ashland sera plus que ravie de vous accueillir parmi ses prestigieux étudiants.

- South Ashland ? Mais… Mais ce n'est pas une université de Lettres ?

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- Mais, je voulais être en Chimie Moléculaire… Je veux faire de la chimie.

- Mmh, écoutez, attendez-moi dans mon bureau après la remise des diplômes. Nous en parlerons avec le proviseur et quelques-uns de vos enseignants, ajoute-t-elle en un murmure.

Je descends de l'estrade, atomisé. Moi ? Faire des Lettres ? Mais… C'est impossible. Toute ma scolarité je me suis focalisé sur les sciences. Mon cœur a toujours balancé pour la chimie. Je me rassois et j'ai mal.

Harry semble inquiet. Je ravale mon dégoût et ma déception. J'essaie de lui sourire mais je dois certainement grimacer. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre dehors. Albus se lève, puis Harry. Ils s'éclipsent tous les deux et je fais de même après plusieurs minutes.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit, Harry me serre dans ses bras.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- En colère. En colère contre ce lycée de merde. S'ils croient pouvoir décider de mon avenir comme ça ! Je n'irai pas à South Ashland.

- C'est pourtant une excellente école, raisonne Albus d'un air neutre. Enfin, j'aurais aimé y aller si j'avais pu. Ça m'aurait aidé à améliorer ma plume pour les paroles de mes chansons.

Albus était parti dans une prestigieuse école d'art de la scène à Londres.

- Je ne suis pas un artiste, contrairement à vous. Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel, de posé, qui aime trouver une raison à tout. Je serai beaucoup plus utile dans un laboratoire que dans un amphithéâtre bondé d'aspirants écrivains.

- Ne vois pas forcément le mauvais côté des choses… Tu apprendras beaucoup là-bas. Et puis, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours changer d'école l'an prochain. Et si l'idée te dérange tant que ça, je n'ai qu'à appeler quelques-uns de mes contacts pour…

- Je ne veux pas de piston, Harry. Je veux qu'on me prenne uniquement grâce à mes capacités.

- C'est très sage de ta part, mon grand, admet Harry en ajustant mon couvre-chef de diplômé sur le sommet de mon crâne. Maintenant, fais-moi voir ton diplôme !

Je déroule le morceau de papier et l'étale devant ses yeux. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de dire que Papa sera très fier de moi lorsqu'il reviendra. Oui, mais quand ?

Sur mon diplôme figure mes notes. Je me maudis de l'intérieur : j'ai majoré en épreuve de Lettres sans m'en apercevoir. Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Moi qui voulait juste réussir l'épreuve pour gagner des points, je me retrouve avec une toute nouvelle vie déjà tracée. Je m'en veux comme pas possible… Je n'aime pas lire, en plus. Ça va être un cauchemar d'aller en Lettres.

- Tu pourras frimer là-bas, en disant que ton père est ROCKRITIC, balance Albus avec un sourire en coin. Ils graviteront tous autour de toi pour frôler de près le mythe.

Je roule des yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que mon père est désormais quelqu'un dans le monde de la littérature. Bon, d'accord, il avait écrit de belles conneries et des choses un peu plus belles. Il n'est même pas conscient de ce qu'il fait quand il attrape un stylo.

La plupart du temps, du moins pour son premier best-seller, il était complètement camé. Alors la question que je me pose à propos de mon père est : Est-il méritant ? À mes yeux, Albus écrit mieux que lui. Ses poésies sont plus censées et profondes que les déliriums en prose de mon père.

Le téléphone d'Harry finit par sonner et il s'éloigne, laissant Albus et moi tout à fait seuls devant les portes du gymnase où résonne ponctuellement des applaudissements. Albus se balance d'avant en arrière puis se tourne vers une des fenêtres du corridor. Il fredonne un air que je ne connais pas.

Je m'approche et regarde le point invisible qu'il fixe, au-dessus du clocher du lycée. La pelouse verdoyante dissipe dans l'air une odeur de gazon fraîchement tondu.

Des insectes paraissent au soleil, profitant de l'absence des nombreux étudiants pour traverser la cour pavée. Les arbres portent au loin leurs premiers fruits de la saison et une sensation étrange me parcoure.

À partir de maintenant, plus jamais les choses seront à nouveau pareille dans ma vie. Je ne serai plus un lycéen et bientôt, je serai majeur. Toutes les portes s'ouvrent à moi et c'est à moi d'en saisir les opportunités.

Je fais parti de ces quelques personnes pensant que chaque chose a une raison d'être. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos impunément à South Ashland.

Il y a des gens qui tueraient pour s'y rendre. Et moi, j'avais pu y trouver ma place uniquement grâce à mes résultats scolaires. Une réussite que même Papa ne pourrait s'attribuer. Une chance à moi, à moi seul. Quelque chose que nulle ne pourrait m'enlever.

À vrai dire, la chimie avait été la voie de la facilité. J'étais plutôt bon dans la matière. Je n'avais jamais pensé à autre chose que les sciences.

Et même si mon père est écrivain, son métier ne m'avait jamais intéressé. J'avais cet apriori en le voyant : tous les écrivains étaient des drogués nombrilistes. Peut-être n'est-ce pas le cas, après tout ? À vrai dire, je connais très peu d'auteurs, alors…

- L'été s'annonce merveilleux, finit par souffler Al en se penchant un peu plus vers la fenêtre. On pourra probablement profiter de la piscine cet après-midi ou demain.

- J'ai déjà hâte de pouvoir partir en vacances, de respirer un nouvel air après cette année bien chargée.

- Tu comptes inviter tes amis à la maison pour clore le lycée ?

- Quels amis ? je demande cyniquement.

Aussitôt, Albus se tait et me regarde, dans l'expectative. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis au lycée, mais dans son cas, c'était choisi : il appréciait la solitude. Moi, j'étais le paria de mon lycée. C'était différent.

- Je voudrais que les choses soient plus faciles, parfois.

- Si la vie était facile, ça ne serait pas amusant, rétorque Albus. Crois-moi, je m'ennuie assez souvent comme ça pour qu'on y ajoute de la facilité quelque part.

Je souris doucement : C'est vrai qu'Albus avait constamment l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, comme si rien ne le touchait, qu'il était dans sa bulle en permanence. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour paraître si détaché aux réalités des choses. Je ne pourrai pas à sa place. Je me fais trop de mauvais sang.

- Tu avais une idée de carrière si tu aurais été retenu en Chimie Moléculaire ? demande-t-il d'un ton plutôt joueur.

- Eh bien, non. Je m'imaginais trouver sur le tas, une fois là-bas.

- Je le savais. Tu fermes les yeux sur ta véritable nature. Ce n'est pas bon. Ça peut même devenir destructeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien, peut-être que l'écriture a toujours été une partie de toi que tu as renié. Tu t'es dis qu'on n'attendait pas ça de toi et tu t'es braqué sur un chemin impropre à la décadence. Tu t'es rassuré avec les moyens du bord.

- C'est très… gentil de dire ça, dis-je avec prudence.

- Non, c'est sincère.

Albus sort de la poche arrière de son jean son portefeuille et déplie un morceau de papier plié en huit. Il me le tend et je découvre une écriture ronde, légèrement penchée sur la droite. Je lis :

**«** _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en contrebalance de ce que ton père veut ou non ! Tu as beau avoir le même ADN que lui, tu n'es en rien sa propriété exclusive. Tu as le droit de faire tes choix et tes erreurs. D'un côté, il y a les gens ayant des couilles - et bizarrement, ce sont souvent des femmes, et d'un autre il y a les lâcheurs, les cons, les handicapés des rêves. Tu sais, j'ai failli faire l'erreur de sacrifier ma vie pour plaire aux miens. Mais quand tu sens quelque chose en toi… tu ne pourras pas le refouler éternellement. Un jour, cela doit sortir. Un jour, tu vas te rendre compte que tu es passé à côté de ce qui fait de toi Albus et pas un autre_. **»**

- La personne qui t'a dit ça a été très clairvoyante, finis-je par prononcer en lui tendant à nouveau la feuille.

- C'est ton père qui me l'a appris, quand j'avais onze ans. Il dit des choses censées, parfois. Ce jour-là, quand je suis rentré, je me suis empressé de tout recopier pour que ça ne sorte jamais de ma tête. Je me suis alors promis de devenir la personne que je désirais être - rien d'autre. C'est grâce à lui que je chante à présent. Il m'a dit quelque chose qui a chamboulé ma vie et je le garde toujours sur moi, pour me le rappeler.

Je fixe le bout de mes chaussures, dépité.

- Mon père ne m'a jamais dit une chose pareille.

- Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec son fils, je pense. Tu pourras lui laisser tout le temps qu'il faudra, il ne changera pas. Il est tant de juste l'accepter comme il est.

- Ce n'est pas simple.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais essais, au moins.

Je pose mon front contre la surface lisse et fraîche de la vitre. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je sens Albus s'approcher. Il presse mon épaule.

- Il reviendra. Il revient toujours, réconforte-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus la force de sourire. J'ai peur de partir à South Ashland et de laisser Harry seul avec ce taré. J'ai peur que ça dégénère en mon absence. Pas toi ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

Je ris.

- C'est impossible, Al. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

Des pas se font entendre tout à coup et les portes du gymnase s'ouvrent sur un bataillon d'élèves en toge bleu-marine. Albus les regarde vider la salle et le corps professoral ferme la marche. Des étudiants parlent avec excitation de leurs prochaines études et se chamaillent en se volant leur couvre-chef. La directrice-adjointe me fait signe d'approcher. Je la rejoins.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de la répartition, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais l'avis des Universités sont expéditifs. On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus. Enfin, si vous désirez toujours rejoindre un Institut de Chimie, je pense que vous devrez effectuer la démarche par vous-même durant l'été… J'essaierai, si possible, d'y ajouter une lettre favorable et…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai… J'ai réfléchi et je suis décidé à le faire. Je vais essayer.

- Vraiment ? Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Peut-être bien que je regretterai, mais je ne le saurais jamais si je n'y vais pas. Au revoir, Madame et merci pour tout.

Je m'en vais et dépasse Albus qui me suit de près. J'ai intercepté son léger sourire. Je crois qu'il est fier de moi. Et même si mon père est absent en cette grande journée, je sais que ma vie je la ferai sans lui. Je ne suis pas ROCKRITIC et il n'est pas moi.

Mélangés à la cohue des jeunes diplômés, Al et moi avançons péniblement. Le groupe des footballeurs foncent vers moi et Al me saisit l'épaule pour éviter d'être percuté. Je le remercie et nous poursuivons notre route. Harry est adossé à une des portières de la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il parle au téléphone. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me tend le combiné.

- Allo ?

- Allo, Scott, comment vas-tu ?

- Papa, arrêtes de m'appeler Scott.

Scott était le prénom que m'avait donné ma mère. Mais mon père m'a rebaptisé Scorpius - en l'honneur des bandes dessinées qu'il lisait étant enfant. À l'école, les professeurs m'ont toujours appelés Scott, mais pour mes amis et ma famille c'est indubitablement Scorpius. Je me renfrogne, haineux à l'idée qu'il ose gâcher cette journée en m'appelant.

- Tu t'es souvenu, alors ?

- De quoi ? demande mon père.

- Eh bien, de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui…

- Il se passe quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

Je grogne d'agacement.

- J'ai reçu mon diplôme, gros con ! Je suis diplômé et figure-toi que j'ai été major de ma promotion dans une matière.

- Ah bon ? souffle une voix contre ma nuque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter et je fais aussitôt volte-face. Mon père est là, avec ses habituelles Ray-Ban à me sourire. Il ôte mon couvre-chef et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je crois que mes yeux brillent, ou quelque chose du genre car le sourire de mon père s'élargit.

Brutalement, il me serre dans ses bras et me frappe le dos à des intervalles réguliers. Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Albus allumer une clope et s'amuser à retourner une motte de terre avec le bout de sa chaussure. Papa sent l'eau de toilette forte qu'on donne dans l'avion. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il pue mais je suis trop heureux de le revoir.

Je le serre dans mes bras, froissant un peu mon diplôme derrière son dos. Je l'entends rire dans mes cheveux et il répète « _Mon petit Scorpion est devenu un homme _». Je roule des yeux : si je comptais toutes les fois où j'étais devenu un homme selon lui, j'aurais autant de vies qu'une divinité indienne…

- Tu as dit la même chose quand j'ai eu mes premiers poils sur le menton !

- Ouais, mais c'était émouvant, se justifie Papa en me regardant de haut, avec un petit sourire.

- Et aussi le jour où j'ai eu ma première fois.

- J'ai cru pleurer ce matin-là, continue-t-il.

- Et la fois où…

Papa éclate de rire, sincère.

- Tu as toujours été un grand homme de toute façon, avoue-t-il à demi voix. Plus grand et plus mâture que moi… Tu m'as sauvé, Scorpius. Je suis peut-être le père le plus imbuvable de l'univers, mais tu es un sacré bon fils. Donc ça compense quelque part.

Vous n'allez pas me croire mais c'est - je crois bien - le premier vrai compliment que ne m'ait jamais fait mon père. Et ça me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire.

Moi, Scorpius, jeune diplômé et bientôt étudiant en Lettres à South Ashland, je vous présente… eh bien… mon père (j'appellerai plutôt ça un emmerdeur professionnel), Draco Malefoy - ROCKRITIC pour les intimes.

Au fait, ne lui dites jamais qu'il est beau et plutôt bien conservé pour son âge sinon sa tête ne risque de ne plus passer les portes. Et je ne vous parle pas de ses chevilles ! Mon père adore paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Même moi j'ignore quel âge il a réellement. Seul Harry semble le savoir et il est plutôt bon aux jeux de « je garde les secrets ».

À vrai dire, j'men fous de quel âge il peut bien avoir parce que ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, qu'il m'ait fait une surprise. Mon père est pas du genre attentionné et il se souvient rarement des dates qui ne le concernent pas directement. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt un exploit.

Je me sépare lentement de son étreinte, à regret. J'aimerai rester là toute ma vie.

- Tu étais où comme ça ?

- Mmh, en Orient. Tu sais que j'adore les pays arabes. J'ai revu les endroits que j'ai visité étant plus jeune. La Turquie, l'Irak et les Emirats-Unis - même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. On y a vécu plusieurs mois tous les deux, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais, oui, idiot, puisque je te le dis…

- J'aimerais bien y retourner avec toi, alors.

- Pas cette fois, alors. Maintenant, je suis fatigué. Rentrons à la maison, dit mon père en s'approchant d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Je suis blasé. Pas de les voir s'embrasser. Ça j'en ai l'habitude depuis tout petit. Mais de savoir que mon père se fait des putains de voyages sans nous et, qu'une fois rentré à la maison, il ne veut que rester peinard dans le canapé. Il change souvent de passeport tellement il est rempli de tampons de douanes différentes.

J'entends un bruit de baiser mouillé alors que je détourne le visage pour voir ma classe passer devant moi sans me souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

Heureusement que mon père est trop absorbé par les lèvres d'Harry pour l'avoir remarqué… Pourtant, cela n'échappe pas au regard vigilant d'Albus. Il m'observe un bref instant et finit sa cigarette. Il s'approche de moi et regarde le groupe de jeunes s'éloigner en riant. Il me sourit et dit :

- Je suis sûr que ton père ignore que Bagdad a été la plus grande ville du monde pendant des siècles avec plus d'un million d'habitants…

- Et qu'il y avait trois califats - dont un à Bagdad - qui régissaient l'ordre entre les musulmans, la paix et la diffusion de la culture, dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

Le regard d'Al se perd au niveau du point de chute de la rue, le soleil creusant un trou dans le béton rendu chaud par l'été.

- Et que la plupart des inventions modernes se sont faites dans des laboratoires ou des bibliothèques de là-bas…

- Et que les travaux de médecine contemporaine ont été repris par les arabes depuis les études menées par les grecs…

- Et que la dernière dynastie égyptienne est en réalité macédonienne…

- Et que Cléopâtre avait plus de sang grec que de sang égyptien dans les veines…

- Et que le phare d'Alexandrie est toujours aussi effectif après des centaines d'années…

- Et que César avait eu deux enfants avec elle…

- Et que son fils - Césarion - a été assassiné pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre le pouvoir à Rome…

Al se tait et m'observe.

- Tu as une tête bien faite pour ton âge, admet-il alors qu'il suit Harry et Papa se dirigeant vers la voiture. Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

- Quand Papa était stone, je lisais l'Encyclopédie. J'attendais qu'il sorte de son endormissement. Je n'aime pas trop la télévision. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'entendre un génie me dire ça.

- Je ne suis pas un génie, maugrée Albus.

- Tu es trop modeste, dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Al se renfrogne et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. On dépasse un groupe de filles et je les entends glousser sur notre passage. Enfin, je rectifie : sur le passage d'Albus. C'est lui le beau garçon de cette histoire. Moi je ne suis que la pâle photocopie de mon père.

Albus… après mûre réflexion, ne ressemble pas tant à Harry qu'on veut bien le croire. D'accord, il a ses yeux. Et alors ! Ses traits sont différents sans que je ne puisse dire en quoi et ses cheveux ne sont pas totalement noirs. Il y a des reflets châtains dans ce joyeux bordel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demande-t-il alors qu'il s'apprête à traverser la rue pour rejoindre Papa et Harry déjà à bord de la voiture.

- Rien.

Il hausse des épaules et nous grimpons à l'arrière.

Papa a les pieds sur le tableau de bord de la Jeep, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il a mit le CD de son groupe préféré - Guns N Roses - et chantonne _You Ain't The First_, ses Ray-Bans toujours sur le nez.

Harry lui demande de mettre sa ceinture, mais il fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Sans un mot, Albus et moi nous nous attachons et Harry fait de même. Il conduit plus lentement que la normale, comme s'il avait peur de faire un accident avec Papa pas attaché. Quel con, j'vous jure !

Je regarde le paysage défiler à travers ma vitre, mon coude posé sur le rebord. Tout à coup, Harry coupe la musique et me jette un regard chargé d'étincelle à travers le rétroviseur :

- Alors, tu vas à South Ashland l'année prochaine ?

- Oui, je présume.

Papa se retourne, comme s'il avait eut le feu aux fesses.

- South Ashland ? L'université élitiste de bourges ?

- Celle-là, je confirme d'un hochement de tête.

Papa fait glisser ses lunettes de soleil le long de l'arrête de son nez, la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu es un gamin plein de surprises, prononce-t-il.

Tandis qu'Harry est arrêté à un feu rouge, Papa en profite pour se faufiler entre les sièges et passer à l'arrière, près de moi. Harry lui tape le postérieur en disant que ce ne sont pas des choses à faire et Al éclate de rire, quoi que comprimé par l'arrivée soudaine de mon père à nos côtés.

- Je peux te donner quelques p'tits conseils si tu veux…

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Papa - encore une fois - fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu du tout et me fournis mille et un conseils et avertissements pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas mon père aussi bavard. Ça fait sourire Harry.

Nous approchons de la maison. Le portail automatique s'ouvre et je vois, dans l'allée principale, une belle Corvett grise de collection garée avec un énorme nœud rouge sur le capo. Je descends de la voiture, ébahi. Papa me fait une tape dans le dos.

- C'était ma première voiture, dit-il. Je l'avais acheté à crédit à une vente aux enchères automobiles. Je voulais le must. Et il est de tradition notoire chez les Malefoy d'offrir une voiture à leurs jeunes diplômés.

- Tu as eu quoi comme voiture ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout. J'ai été déshérité. J'étais trop fou et ingérable pour mes parents.

- Elle est magnifique… Vraiment.

Harry caresse la carrosserie du bout des doigts et Albus se penche vers le compteur kilométrique, intrigué.

- Tu verras, fils, une belle bagnole, c'est comme un morceau de sucre fondu au soleil. Ça attire les mouches, mais surtout les nanas hypoglycémiques.

Mon père se tait. Il me contemple comme si c'était la toute première fois.

- Tu as grandi à une vitesse de folie.

- Tu étais trop shooté pour t'en apercevoir.

- P'têtre bien…

Son regard se porte sur Harry qui réajuste un rétroviseur extérieur pour se regarder à la dérobée.

- Par contre, j'ai mis tout mon pognon dans la bagnole alors c'est mort pour le logement étudiant…

- Tu rigoles ? Tu as mis tout TON argent dans une voiture ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon argent… C'était ton livret épargne logement. Tu sais, celui que je renfloue depuis ta naissance.

Mes yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leur orbite et rouler par terre.

- Tu me remercieras sur du long terme, dit-il en me tapant l'épaule dans un gente vainement paternel.

- Je ne crois pas.

Malgré moi, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et ne me quitte plus. On s'avance vers la maison et je me blotti sous le bras de mon père, marchant côte à côte. Je profite du léger calme pour lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- C'est quoi ton plus grand regret dans la vie ?

Papa s'arrête de marcher et fixe l'horizon qui chancelle bientôt vers l'aquarelle froide du crépuscule. Puis il répond :

- De ne pas t'avoir eu plus tôt. Oui, ça doit être ça…

Il monte les quelques marches menant à l'entrée de la cuisine et me laisse là, pantois. Albus et Harry me dépassent. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis baba. J'ai envie de pleurer, de rire, de sauter, de crier… de tout.

Sur la table en bois, un petit paquet enveloppé avec soin semble m'attendre. Je vois mon prénom tracé sur une étiquette couverte de l'écriture d'Harry. Il a une façon particulière de former ses A. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, ma bouche fendue en un sourire resplendissant.

- C'est bon, je viens juste d'avoir mon diplôme. Je n'ai pas gagné une guerre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Albus affiche un sourire en coin et se penche en avant pour voir ce que contient le paquet. Il a toujours été d'une nature curieuse. J'ouvre le paquet et y trouve un écrin et à l'intérieur se trouve un petit médaillon d'argent avec un Scorpion - mon signe astrologique. Harry m'aide à l'attacher autour de mon cou et je le serre dans mes bras. Je me dégage, encore ému.

- Vous avez décidé de me faire chialer, putain.

Je renifle malgré moi.

- James t'a envoyé un cadeau ce matin. Il arrivera au cours de la semaine, j'imagine, ajoute Harry. Lily, quant à elle, tient à te le remettre en main propre.

- Je vais me changer. Je déteste cette robe bleu-marine.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers et finalement Harry insiste pour prendre une dernière photo. Je souris malgré moi pour pouvoir me dérober plus rapidement et monte rapidement les marches des deux paliers.

J'étouffe dans mon grenier. J'enlève ma robe et la jette sur la chaise de mon bureau. J'opte pour un tee-shirt manche courte et un jean à la place de ce pantalon noir savamment repassé. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre dans la cuisine lorsque j'entrevois un petit paquet rouge sur mon bureau. Dessus y figure la mention : TOP SECRET.

Je l'ouvre en un quart de seconde. Oui, je sais, je suis un être faible, que voulez-vous…

- Une pochette de CD ?

Au recto se trouve une photographie en noir et blanc d'Al se tenant la tête entre les mains, qui semble crier à plein poumons, les yeux clos. Le cliché est pris en plein mouvement et cela donne de la puissance à l'image. Au-dessus se trouvait inscrit la motion « **The Brain Battlefield **»

Je m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit contemple le verso :

On distingue un homme de dos, ouvrant la porte de sa maison depuis l'intérieur et faisant face, avec horreur, à un brasier. Le rouge de l'incendie se mêlait avec le sang de l'aurore. L'illustration était piquetée d'orange, de jaune, de blanc, de gris et de noir, mais de rouge surtout. Le rouge des flammes dévorait tout sur son passage. Sur un des murs de la maison, figurait les titres suivants :

**1. **Outro

**2. **Fight Club, man

**3. **Cinderella is Hooking

**4. **Traffic Jam in Paradise

**5. **Wilde, Wild-eyed

**6. **I Loved your Love

**7. **Something is Going to Desappear

**8. **Your face seems like a Picasso

**9. **Bambi's Mother is Dead

**10. **Rainbow Watercolor

**11. **Speed and Crash Down

**12. **Club 27' : Remember Jimi, Janis, Jim and Kurt

**13. **Eating Phœnix's Embers

**14. **Do You Want to be my Sweet Valentine ?

**Bonus Track **

J'ouvre la coque plastifiée du CD et tombe sur un petit fascicule que je découvre avec plaisir. Ce sont des dessins d'Albus ainsi que les paroles de ses chansons. Je suis surpris qu'il me l'ait offert. Son second album ne devait entrer dans les back que dans trois semaines !

À l'intérieur, sous l'encart réservé au CD s'étale ces mots au feutre noir indélébile : « _Tu as toujours eu une oreille très attentive et j'ai besoin d'être entendu_. »

Avec empressement, je fouille dans les tiroirs de mon bureau. J'y retrouve mon vieux walkman ainsi que mon casque audio. Je l'enfonce sur mes oreilles et appuie sur le bouton lecture après avoir inséré le disque avec soin.

Je suis peut-être bien la première personne au monde écoutant cet album dans son intégralité. Mon excitation bourdonne dans mes oreilles.

Tout à coup surgit les premières notes d'_Outro _- une mélodie accoustique. Ça débute par cette petite phrase lancée par Albus à ses musiciens « _It's seems like the ending but it's just the beginning _».

Puis les notes s'emballent. Et me voilà parti dans son univers. Un monde complexe. Des idées sous-jacente. Un mélange entre dit et non-dit. Je me régale, là, dans mon lit, rendu sourd par sa voix. Le ciel bleu se peint au travers le cadre de ma vasistas.

Cette musique est si habitée par Al que j'ai l'impression qu'il se trouve tout près de moi, à chanter. Mais dans un sens, j'ai raison sur un point : il n'est qu'en bas, dans la cuisine, à se douter qu'à cet instant même j'ai découvert son cadeau.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres… Il veut sûrement conserver son album comme grande surprise. J'écoute pour la seconde fois _Outro_.

Je me demande de quelle façon le remercier sans être démasqué. Je me creuse les méninges et mets mon walkman sur pause. Alors que mes idées prennent forment, j'entends des bruits de pas. Comme un criminel, je jette mon appareil sous un coussin et attend.

La voix de Papa gueule depuis le premier qu'on va bientôt manger. Je souffle de déplaisir. Papa gueule sans arrêt : quand il est heureux, en colère, triste, affamé, excité, sur la défensive. Il gueule tout le temps. Je crois que je deviens sourd d'une oreille, à force.

Je me lève et me dépêche de me rendre dans la cuisine. Al a les pieds sur la table, dévoilant ses bottes noires. Harry lui demande de s'asseoir correctement, agacé.

Depuis qu'Albus s'est fait percé l'arcade sourcilière, Harry se retient de tout commentaire. Je sais que ça le démange au vue de tous ces regards furtifs vers son fils. Papa trouve les piercings cool. Il veut que je m'en fasse un depuis mes seize ans. Il est dingue.

Papa a fait un barbecue aujourd'hui. Enfin, des viandes carbonisées seraient le terme le plus exact. Comme à son habitude, il nous lance les aliments avec la spatule qu'on doit rattraper avec notre assiette au vol. C'est un vrai art. James arrive à le faire avec une main ! Celui qui perd se retrouve donc à devoir manger quelque chose déjà tombé par terre. Harry trouve ce jeu stupide - même s'il gagne à tous les coups.

Un jour, je n'étais pas très réveillé et j'ai reçu un steak-haché graisseux sur le front - ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Albus et Lily. Aujourd'hui, bien décidé à ne pas raté, je me prépare à l'avance. Je brandis mon assiette, près à la réception.

- Pitié, Draco, arrête avec ce jeu de merde, râle Harry. Tu vas encore nous en foutre partout.

- C'est le but ma pauvre Lucette. **[1]**

Papa lance un faux-filet à Albus qui le rattrape de justesse. Vient le tour d'Harry qui dissuade le de jouer avec lui en un seul regard. Avec révérence, Papa se penche et lui tend son morceau de viande, déposé délicatement au creux de son assiette.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin, minaude mon père. Il me lance la plus belle pièce. Je suis sur le point de la rattraper lorsque notre chien, Nimbus - Akita Inu au pelage blanc, saute par-dessus la table et l'attrape dans sa gueule.

De suite, Papa se met à cavaler dans toute la maison après le chien. Harry met sa tête entre ses mains, se demandant quand on pourrait avoir un repas normal dans cette maison. Papa est déchainé. Il saute de meuble en meuble et poursuit Nimbus jusque dans sa niche.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, je vois le postérieur de Papa et ses jambes dépasser. Au bout de cinq minutes de bataille acharnée, le visage de Papa sort de la niche, quoi que griffé. Il saute sur place en brandissant mon morceau de viande recouvert de bave de chien. Je crois que je vais me faire des spaghettis bolognaise…

Al a profité du remue-ménage pour remettre ses pieds sur la table. Cette fois, Harry ne lui en tient pas rigueur, trop las.

- De toute façon, je n'avais pas très faim.

J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère alors que Papa revient, tenant toujours dans sa main mon morceau de viande qu'il place soigneusement dans mon assiette, sous l'air franchement dégoûté d'Albus.

Je souris à mon père, conscient qu'il essaie de terriblement bien faire. Nimbus revient dans la maison, la queue entre les jambes, gémissant de déception. Alors que la conversation s'oriente vers nos prochaines vacances, je décide de tendre mon assiette au chien. Il dévore tout en un quart de seconde et remet discrètement mon assiette sur la table.

Albus m'observe franchement, amusé. J'hausse des épaules et propose qu'on s'attaque au dessert. Je prends deux parts de gâteau au chocolat. Et quand Al me sert, je lui dis juste :

- Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>[*]<strong> **Noms des universités - South Ashland etc. : **Je les ai inventé pour ne pas créer de problèmes avec le réalisme, la logique etc. Ainsi, je pourrais inventer mon propre cadre, décor, profs etc.

**[1] C'est le but/jeu ma pauvre Lucette : **Phrase cultissime de la télévision. Franchement.


	2. Fight Club, man

**Posté le : **19 Septembre 2011. _Demain, j'entre en deuxième année à la Fac. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je ne pensais pas du tout que ce début vous plairait autant... J'en suis toute retournée. Merci encore. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

**D.**

**Post-It : **Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement toutes les reviews dites anonymes. Parce qu'elles me sont toutes allées droit au coeur. Elles m'ont vraiment fait carburer pour l'écriture de cette suite. J'étais vraiment... touchée par tous vos mots. Un grand merci à _Chaussette _- j'espère que tu continueras d'écrire avec autant de verve. Il ne faut surtout rien lâcher,_ Coukie_, je te remercie pour tes compliments concernant ma plume et mon intrigue. J'espère que ton engouement ne disparaîtra pas de si tôt._ Os-yaoi_, je te remercie, pis, j'espère que tu t'attacheras aux personnages. Quant à toi, _Sam_, ta review m'a fait bander et je crois qu'on se voit bientôt, alors... Juste pour te dire que j'ai hâte et qu'on discutera posément à Paris.

**Mot de Sushie-Chan - bêta-lectrice du chapitre 2 : **Alors tout d'abord, ce chapitre deux a été un PUR ORGASME à corriger. Sérieusement, j'ai pas arrêté de me sentir bien. Même à la fin, je me sentais sur un nuage, c'est pour vous dire les enfants ! Ce truc est une bombe nucléaire. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Ensuite, ces deux gamins, Scorpius et Al, je les adore. Je les imagine déjà. Je les verrais bien même… Enfin vous verrez bien ! Mais je dis que plus on est de fous, mieux c'est ! 3 Enjoy !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : FIGHT CLUB, MAN**

**« **Je crie de bonheur, d'exaltation, d'euphorie. **»**

* * *

><p><em>How to define a fight club ? <em>

_Maybe when a chair break your back. Maybe… Maybe not._

* * *

><p>Une semaine déjà que je suis diplômé. Je viens de recevoir mon permis de conduire et mon emploi du temps de la fac. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans à la fin du mois. Le monde est beau. Le ciel est bleu. Les oiseaux chantent. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Enfin… Tout aurait pu bien se passer si je ne courrais pas les rues de Londres en quête d'un logement étudiant.<p>

Londres est un véritable gouffre financier et Papa a décidé de m'apprendre la vie « à la dure », lui qui claque un millier de livres dans un pantalon ou une bouteille de vin. Il m'a donné jute la somme nécessaire pour être légèrement au-dessus du marché.

Harry et Papa sont partis en vacances ensemble. J'ai préféré me débrouiller seul pour me trouver un appartement. J'aurais aimé faire une colocation si j'étais un tout petit peu plus sociable…

La chaleur me colle à la peau. J'ai mal aux pieds à force de trottiner. Je souffle d'impatience. J'essaie de reconnaître les rues. Je repère des appartements à louer et prends quelques photos. Je téléphone depuis le trottoir, le nez levé vers la fenêtre concernée.

J'en ai ras-le-bol mais j'me la joue autonome. Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, je m'assume. Harry est assez inquiet. Pourtant, il est fier que j'entreprenne les choses moi-même, sans demander l'aide de quiconque. Papa en a rien à branler que j'atterrisse entre les mains d'un proxénète à l'affût de gazelles.

Vous ignorez ce qu'est une gazelle ? Eh bien, moi aussi… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Papa me l'apprenne. Dans le jargon homosexuel, c'est un p'tit jeune à l'air angevin, pas très gros ni très fin. Un gars qui ne connaîtrait pas grand-chose de la vie et qui sortirait à peine de l'adolescence. Un gars facilement malléable ou corruptible. Un gars avec de belles fesses et une musculature très discrète.

Bref, j'en suis le stéréotype puisque je suis blond aux yeux bleus - à mon plus grand malheur. Papa dit que je devrais pomper le propriétaire pour ne pas payer l'électricité pendant un mois. Qu'en gros, il vaut mieux passer à la casserole et y être préparé.

Sans pudeur, il m'a dit s'être prostitué à dix-sept pour se payer de quoi vivre lorsqu'il était à Chicago. Il dit que tous les jeunes sans le sou passent par cette case. Il veut tester mes limites. Ça l'amuse de me voir trimer, moi, le gosse de riche.

Je perds patience dans cette ville gigantesque. Je décide de m'assoir à une terrasse et de faire une pause. J'ai envie d'enlever mes baskets et de me la couler douce.

Mais si je ne trouve toujours pas de logement avant que Papa et Harry reviennent, je vais me faire charrier. Le serveur me demande ce que je désire consommer. Un café. Court, de préférence. Je regarde les gens passer, immobile sur ma chaise.

Je me demande comment ma rentrée à South Ashland va se passer. J'ai reçu, hier, un courrier de l'université. Ils donnaient la liste des ouvrages qu'on devra lire avant les vacances, les manuels scolaires et aussi… à mon grand damne, nos devoirs de vacances. Des devoirs de vacances ! Sérieusement, on a d'autres bites à fouetter que de travailler durant cette période. Se trouver un appart, par exemple…

Un de nos professeurs veut qu'on rédige un journal concernant nos vacances. Il précise que chaque événement ordinaire doit être raconté de manière littéraire - pour cerner notre style dès la rentrée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on lise mes conneries.

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, on aura à suivre un cursus de cinq ans. On a deux matières obligatoires : Littérature Contemporaine et Littérature Moderne. Bon, moi non plus je ne comprends rien à ce charabia. Pour faire clair, la Contemporaine, c'est ce qu'il se passe depuis 1900 à de nos jours ; tandis que la Moderne se recentre plutôt autour des années 1500 à 1700. Ça me prend déjà la tête, si vous saviez… On va aussi avoir deux langues étrangères obligatoires : le Français et le Russe. Ça va être folklore…

J'ai cours d'évolution sémantique de la langue anglaise, de grammaire, d'exercice de style, de toutes ces choses superflus qu'on appelle études. Je sors mon emploi du temps de ma sacoche et le fixe d'un air sombre : j'ai cours tous les jours de la semaine, exempt du week-end. L'horreur. Moi qui me voyait déjà me la couler douce à la Rimbaud.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table. Je le saisis. Une voix d'homme retentit. Un des propriétaires que j'ai appelé dans la matinée. Ma voix tremble. J'ai peur.

Peur de rater l'entrevue. Peur de ne pas être convainquant. Peur de me gratter de partout et de passer pour un toxico. Peur de voir mon hypothétique appartement pour la première fois. Peur d'être déçu. Peur d'avoir des voisins de merde. Peur de ne pas savoir me débrouiller seul. J'ai peur.

Peur de Londres et de tout ce qu'elle entraîne. Je note sur ma serviette en papier l'adresse où l'on doit se retrouver. Je fais un rapide calcul du temps qu'il me faudra pour arriver et promets d'être présent dans la demi-heure qui suit. Je raccroche, finis mon café d'un trait et laisse de quoi régler la note derrière moi. Je pars.

Je pars avec précipitation. Je pars dans la ville, assailli par ses images. Je pars et je crois avoir laissé mon cœur sur cette terrasse. Je pars et j'emprunte le métro. Le métro tout crado. Le métro qui fait chavirer les âmes et les cœurs. Le métro qui pue la sueur et l'appréhension.

L'appréhension d'arriver en retard et tout collant. L'appréhension de voir les choses grandir face à soi. L'appréhension de toutes les bonnes choses qui peuvent m'arriver.

Arriver en avance, les poumons au bord des lèvres, le souffle erratique. Arriver avec les yeux un peu fous, voguant d'un endroit à un autre. Arriver sur une autre planète, bordé d'hauts immeubles à la pierre salie par les années, les intempéries et la pollution.

Je me retourne, et le voilà. C'est un mec plutôt ordinaire, ni très grand ni très petit ; ni très gros ni très fin ; ni très beau ni très moche. Un mec, quoi. Il me désigne la porte de l'immeuble du doigt et me dit :

- C'est ici.

J'acquiesce, la gorgée nouée. Je lui serre la main en me présentant :

- Scott.

Je n'ose pas lui dire le prénom que me donnent mes proches et encore moins mon nom de famille. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas… Je redoute le moment où il me demandera mes papiers d'identité.

Je lui tiens la porte, plus par courtoisie que pour paraître pour un lèche-cul. Il me sourit encore, sentant mon anxiété. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais se ravise à la dernière minute. On entre dans l'ascenseur et m'indique que l'appartement à louer est au dernier étage.

Là-haut, je constate que je n'ai aucun voisin. Il ouvre la porte et mon cœur chavire : cet appartement est une perle. Mon visage estomaqué le prouve.

- Il n'est en location que depuis ce matin. Vous êtes le premier.

- Le dernier, j'espère.

Ce commentaire m'échappe et je me maudis d'avoir parler trop vite. Le sol est fait de vieux parquet. Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça me suffit. J'ai presque envie de partager ce moment avec quelqu'un. J'ai envie de tendre la main à une amie et de lui dire :

« _Tiens, regarde, on a une petite cuisine ouverte sur le reste de l'appartement… Oh, et par-là, la salle de bain ! Une baignoire, tu te rends compte ? La chambre n'est peut-être pas séparée du reste, mais je pourrais toujours mettre un rideau_… »

Mais en réalité, ce qui m'a fait craquer, c'est cette vue. Comme si on se défenestrait du regard dans cette Londres majestueuse et remuante. Le toit est fait à la manière d'une serre. Lorsqu'il pleut, j'imagine que la pluie doit résonner. Ça sent encore la peinture, comme dans un atelier d'artiste. Les murs sont blancs. Tous. Il n'y a pas la moindre tache au sol, mais j'en devine. Cet appartement est rempli d'histoire. Une histoire qui m'échappe et que j'ai envie de découvrir.

Je veux cet appartement. Je veux me lever et voir ça tous les matins. Je veux cuisiner pour mes futurs amis ici. Je veux écouter de la musique en étant dans ma baignoire. Je veux pouvoir lire des romans dans ce salon.

- Je le veux.

Je devins losing-control. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai le coup de cœur - enfin, sauf la fois où j'ai entendu le dernier album d'Al.

Le propriétaire m'observe de pied en cape. Il me jauge. Doit-il faire confiance à un étudiant ? Il me demande qui sera garant. Personne. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je me gère seul. Je trouverai bientôt un travail. Il dégage une espèce de sympathie qui me donne envie d'y croire. Mes muscles sont tendus. Il s'approche de la cuisine ouverte et sort des papiers. Il m'explique. Je crois que c'est un oui implicite. J'ai envie de bondir de joie.

- Et moi, dit-il plusieurs minutes plus tard, je veux me débarrasser de cet appartement au plus vite.

- Il est maudit ou quoi ? Il y a… des fantômes ? Des esprits-frappeurs.

Il éclate de rire et répond :

- Non, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher ici. Une rupture.

Il sourit tristement, contemple chaque recoin de l'appartement et reprend son long speech. Avec la pointe de son stylo, il m'indique les encarts à remplir, mes devoirs et mes droits vis-à-vis de ce logement, où le joindre en cas de problème, les clauses de protection à mon égard, ce qu'il peut faire contre moi si je ne suis pas correct ou un mauvais payeur. Bref, la vie d'adulte.

J'ai envie de chialer de bonheur. J'attends d'avoir mon appart depuis des années ! En fait, depuis que je suis conscient que mon père est autodestructeur. Je signe avec empressement. Je ne fais pas l'effort de cacher mon enthousiasme. Je signe une caution, tout ce qu'il faut. Tout.

Il me dit de repasser dans trois heures et demie - après l'heure du déjeuner, afin qu'il me donne les clefs. Les clefs. Les clefs d'un nouvel univers. Les clefs de mon chez moi. Les clefs qui permettront de m'installer, de vivre, merde !

Je souris et promets d'y être. Je dévale les escaliers, oubliant qu'il y a un ascenseur à disposition. J'ouvre la porte du hall de l'immeuble avec fracas et l'air semble plus frais et le ciel prometteur.

Et brusquement, je crie. Je cris de bonheur, d'exaltation, d'euphorie. Je cours un peu partout. Je chantonne.

À vrai dire, je pensais que cela serait plus laborieux. Le propriétaire n'essayait pas d'en tirer un meilleur prix, il voulait juste se tirer. Et moi, moi je suis le chanceux de l'histoire, celui qui persiste comme une sangsue vorace.

Et je ris. Je ris de toutes les bonnes choses qui vont m'arriver dès que je serai installer. Je passerai probablement les cinq prochaines années de ma vie là-dedans.

Je m'engage sur un passage clouté et cours jusqu'à la prochaine banque. Je consulte mes comptes, histoire de savoir combien il me reste. Assez pour déménager en toute sérénité et m'acheter mes affaires de cours. Je décide de profiter de ma chance. J'ai la baraka.

Je fonce vers un cybercafé et écris un curriculum vitae que j'envoie à plusieurs agences d'emploi jeunes. Après quoi, je file à un fast-food pour prendre un menu à emporter et j'appelle un camion en location, qu'on paye à l'heure.

Je réponds à l'hôtesse d'accueil au bout du fil tout en mordant dans mon hamburger. Je suis assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une statue victorienne. Elle me demande l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me retourne pour trouver la plaque comportant le nom de la rue. Elle me donne l'adresse d'un garage situé le plus proche. Je la gribouille sur mon poignet, mon portable collé contre ma joue et le reste de mon hamburger dans ma bouche. Je la remercie la bouche-pleine et saute sur mes jambes.

Je sirote mon soda en prenant - une énième fois - le métro. Je consulte le plan rapidement et butine joyeusement de station en station. Je suis heureux et ça fait vomir les gens. Vous savez, quand vous avez eu une sale journée, voir quelqu'un de joyeux vous rappelle la misère de votre existence. Et vous le haïssez. Eh bien, dans le métro, j'ai dû me faire cent cinquante-quatre ennemis à force de sourire connement.

J'envois un message à Harry avec mon portable pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je lui dis déménager dans la journée, que mes cartons sont déjà prêts dans ma chambre, que je ne prenais pas mon lit mais juste mon matelas. Il me répond qu'il est heureux pour moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je l'abandonne. Si mon père lui fait du mal durant mon absence, je lui passe les couilles au mixeur. Je devrais probablement passer la menace sous écrit pour qu'elle ait plus d'impact que des mots en l'air…

Mes pensées coupent courts lorsque j'arrive à la station qui me concerne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir volé jusqu'au garage de camionnettes. Je suis là, je remplis les papiers rapidement, donne une caution et je photocopie mes papiers d'identité et me voilà au volant.

Je repars vers la banlieue, grignotant mes frites posées sur le siège passager à ma gauche. Je file vers l'autoroute et même le paysage ne semble pas monotone tant je suis heureux. J'écoute la radio à fond, un tube des années… bref, un truc vieux passe sur les ondes.

_Like a Virgin _de Madonna.

Et je chante à tue-tête lorsqu'on ralentit dans un bouchon. Mes voisins de files me trouvent complètement barge. Je me caresse le cou et le visage pour coller aux paroles et je fais semblant d'avoir de très longs cheveux blonds. Je m'agite, pas du tout concentré sur la circulation ralentie au maximum. Un des chauffeurs éclate de rire et sa tête tombe sur son volant, klaxonnant.

Dès lors, tout le monde se permet de klaxonner. Ces Anglais, que des faux-culs, dit Papa. Il oublie qu'il en est un. Il rectifie en disant qu'il est Ecossais d'origine. Mais moi, je m'en fous de ce que je suis à moitié. Moi je chante du Madonna comme une gonzesse parce que je viens d'avoir mon premier appart et que bientôt, j'aurais les clefs ! Si le monde il est pas beau, hein ?

Je n'entends pas mon téléphone sonner. Je le balance sur un siège et je ne me rends pas compte que l'appel vient d'être accepté. Je finis mes frites après m'en être longuement servi comme micro. Je chante terriblement faux.

Lorsque la chanson se termine en des notes lascives, j'entends un rire. Un fou rire même. Je me retourne pour voir si la camionnette est bien vide. Puis mes yeux tombent sur mon téléphone portable où le prénom de Al figure sur l'écran. Je me maudis et prends le combiné tout en arrêtant le moteur - au vue de l'embouteillage. J'éteins l'autoradio, embarrassé.

Le fou rire d'Al ne semble vouloir s'arrêter. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire autant et aussi fort. Je me demande quelle tête il peut bien avoir. Je souris, partagé entre l'amusement et autre chose, d'indéfinissable.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, d'accord !

Je lance les hostilités. Al toussote, rit encore quelques secondes et reprend son souffle.

- J'imagine que je ne tombe pas au bon moment…

- Tu imagines très bien, Al. J'étais en train de conduire, figure-toi.

- Oh, oui, je vois que ça retenait toute ton attention, lance-t-il sarcastiquement.

J'imagine déjà ses joues se creuser de fossettes et son petit sourire en coin copyright Albus. Je le hais lui et sa gueule d'ange.

- Madonna est indémodable, ajoute-t-il d'un air taquin. Mais je ne savais pas que ses tubes te plaisaient.

Je grogne qu'il peut aller se faire foutre et autre joyeuseté. Il rit encore, amusé. J'ai terriblement envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Je profite du silence pour faire une photo de moi, les sourcils froncés, le majeur levé. Je la lui envoie et j'entends son téléphone émettre un léger bip. Il s'excuse parce qu'il vient de recevoir un message. Il l'ouvre et rit aussitôt. Il me traite de timbré.

- Héréditaire, mon cher Potter, dis-je en fanfaronnant. Je me cale dans mon siège, fixant le virage que prend la circulation est immobilisée.

Le souffle d'Al devient régulier. Je l'entends tapoter contre une surface plane. Il attend quelque chose mais j'ignore encore quoi. Enfin, si je sais mais je préfère ne pas lui tendre de perche. Je ne suis pas un homme facile, moi.

- Tu as écouté mon CD ?

- Enfin, on y vient… Tu as été plutôt lent à te mettre en route.

- Je suis lent pour plein de choses.

- J'espère que ça ne concerne pas le sexe sinon je plains ta petite-amie.

- Qui t'a dit que j'ai une petite-amie ? interroge-t-il, abrupt.

- James m'a parlé d'une Joane la dernière fois. Tu avais rendez-vous à un bar avec elle. Et puis, avec un père journaliste, je sais où trouver de bonnes sources… James a dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu étais avec elle mais que tu ne voulais pas que Harry et Papa le sachent.

- James ouvre surtout trop sa gueule, si tu veux mon avis.

C'est à mon tour de rire. On est désormais quitte, Al.

- De toute façon, ça ne les concerne pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée, qui je peux bien voir et avec qui je sors. Ce sont mes affaires.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Et oui, j'ai écouté ton CD et c'est…

- C'est ?

- Pas mal.

Je l'entends pester, lui, le perfectionniste. Je souris de délice, savourant mon immense pouvoir sur cet album.

- Pas mal au point que tu préfères écouter du Madonna ? lance-t-il, avec dédain.

- Pas mal est un euphémisme. Il est cool ton album.

- Je n'avais pas entendu le mot « cool » depuis des lustres. Je note.

- Ne me renvoie pas ma jeunesse à la gueule, vieux croûton.

- Je ne suis pas vieux. Ton père est vieux.

- Le tien aussi.

Cette fois, on rit tous les deux. J'imagine déjà insulter mon père de vieillard incontinent et le voir faire un arrêt cardiaque sous mes yeux. La belle image. La mort stupide. Je dissimule mon petit air pernicieux en me raclant la gorge.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi pour qu'on parle de mon album, si tu en as envie.

- Mmh, eh bien, prochainement ça va être un peu dur… (J'allume le moteur en voyant la situation se dénouer à l'avant) Je dois aller récupérer mes cartons et mon matelas, envoyer un plis urgent à Lily qui a oublié son livre d'Histoire de l'Art à la maison, faire tourner une dernière machine, me doucher et me changer avant de partir, demander à Papa de m'emmener ma voiture à Londres dès son retour de vacances, aller acheter mes livres de cours, commencer mes devoirs, aménager l'appart, faire les courses, installer le téléphone et Internet et…

- Ah oui, j'oublie souvent que tu es encore à l'école, fait remarquer Al.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et active mon kit main-libre. Je roule doucement puis reprends une allure normale.

- Je suis un étudiant, maintenant. Et tu dois désormais me considérer comme tel, dis-je d'un ton important.

- Mon Dieu… Tu as aussi hérité de la prétention de ton père ou quoi ?

Je persifle, agacé. Me comparer à mon père était vraiment la dernière des choses à faire. J'ai le morale dans les baskets. Je change de sujet :

- Chez toi, c'est comment ?

- Tu n'es jamais venu ?

- Non.

Je l'entends pester conte lui-même. Il n'y a que James qui se soit déjà rendu chez lui. Nous autres, nous en avons l'interdiction formelle. Papa dit que c'est parce que Albus doit garder du crack quelque part. Mais moi, je pense qu'il veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas si grand qu'on l'imagine. De toute manière, je n'aime pas les grandes baraques. Ça accentue la sensation de vide. J'ai horreur de ça. Je préfère les endroits intimes, conviviaux, tout ce bordel là. Enfin, tu verras. J'essaierai de ranger un peu. Mais passes quand tu veux. Tu te souviens de mon adresse ?

- Vaguement, dis-je en changeant de file pour emprunter la prochaine sortie.

- Je suis vexé.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais indispensable à ma survie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner. J'aime quand Al se fait battre sur son propre terrain.

- Ou sinon, on peut toujours aller boire un verre ce soir. Je connais un club sympa qui bouge bien. Enfin, c'est plus un pub qu'autre chose… Disons que c'est un bar dansant pour être exact.

Al et son souci de la précision. Je n'ajoute rien, approchant de la maison. Les immeubles se raréfient et les maisons sont de plus en plus grandes. Le quartier chic, celui où j'ai passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence auprès de la jeunesse dorée que j'abhorre. Je traverse un carrefour où je reconnais deux personnes de ma classe de Terminale se tenant la main. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quand eux ?

- Un bar dansant ? je répète sans grande conviction. Pourquoi pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé.

- De toute manière, Al, que cela soit là-bas ou ailleurs, tu auras toujours la même gueule. Rien ne change pour moi.

Il se tait un moment. Je l'entends parler à quelqu'un puis reprendre le combiné. Son absence m'a permit d'arriver à la maison et de garer le camion près du garage.

- Bon, Al, je dois te laisser. J'ai des choses à faire. On se rejoint plus tard. Je t'envoie tout de suite un message avec ma nouvelle adresse. Passes me prendre aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.

- D'accord. Bon courage… Au fait, j'appelais pour savoir ce que tu pensais du CD et…

- Je sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je l'avais deviné et on en parle ce soir. Allez, amuse-toi bien avec _Joane_.

J'accentue sur ce prénom, puis raccroche. La suite, vous la connaissez. Bourrée d'emmerdes. Trouver de la force pour embarquer plein de cartons, les ranger au fond de la camionnette, soulever un matelas seul et le faire glisser, vérifier qu'on a rien laissé derrière soi, laisser un dernier mot sur le frigidaire, puis prendre ses clics et ses clacs. Et à nous l'aventure !

Je me sens transporté. J'en oublie la douleur d'avoir été assis derrière un volant et d'avoir couru ci et là, sans m'arrêter. J'en oublie mes peurs parce que le bonheur et cette perspective d'avenir gobent tout le reste sur son passage. J'aime ma vie et ce qu'elle va devenir d'ici peu. J'enchaîne kilomètre sur kilomètre, chanson sur chanson avec l'autoradio. Cette fois, je ne chante pas mais le bonheur - telle une bulle indestructible - encercle mon cœur.

Londres se glisse à travers le pare-brise de la camionnette et je me gare non loin de mon nouvel immeuble. Le propriétaire arrive un quart d'heure après et me tend les clefs. Nous nous saluons pour un au revoir. Un à un, mes cartons arrivent dans mon appartement. Il est dix-huit heures trente.

J'ai rendu le véhicule à l'entreprise de location. Mon appartement semble toujours aussi blanc et vide. Il y a juste le matelas par terre. Je prends mon téléphone portable et commande un japonais. Je m'étends, allongé, et attends. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres malgré les courbatures. Une journée fantastique dans ma vie. J'ai pu m'installer par moi-même, comme un grand.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on toque à ma porte. Le livreur. J'ouvre. Je paye. Je dis merci, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Je rejoins mon nid qu'est mon matelas. Je me vautre dessus, grignotant du bout de mes baguettes. Je finis mon repas et me permets un rot - premier rot d'étudiant célibataire. Et je ris d'entendre ce son résonner. J'éloigne la boîte et m'endors, tout habillé. J'ai envie que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais…

Mon esprit vagabonde de songe en songe, ne s'arrêtant sur aucune image précise. Je rêve.

Je rêve de choses proches et éloignées à la fois. Je rêve d'un jour où l'auror ne sombrera point. Je rêve.

Je rêve d'indépendance et de liberté. Je rêve d'un trop-plein de vie. Je rêve de toutes ces choses qui n'ont pas de nom et que j'envie. Je rêve.

Je rêve d'un ciel parfait, sans nuage ni menace. Je rêve d'un horizon bleuté où des prismes argentés se reflèteraient en sa surface. Je rêve d'amitié indéfectible et d'amour puissant. Je rêve d'envol et de lointains firmaments. Je rêve.

Je rêve éveillé dans mon appartement étriqué, au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans fin. Je rêve alors que la nuit balaye Londres et une partie du monde.

J'ai envie de sortir Bielo - mon ukulélé, et de faire la fête tout seul. Bielo est vert. Son prénom sort d'un gargarisme de mon père, partagé entre « Hello » et « Bite ». Il ne sait pas parler le matin. Ça me fait rire. Je lui pose alors des questions auxquelles il est incapable de répondre.

Moi, je suis du matin. Je ne tiens jamais en place. Je me dis qu'il y a tant à faire en une journée, tellement de choses à vivre, à découvrir ! Mais dans le quartier propret où l'on vivait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Juste un centre commercial aseptisé réservé aux plus riches. Alors le matin, pour me changer les idées, je courrais. Je courrais avec de la musique dans les oreilles. J'espère que je trouverai du temps à Londres pour courir…

Je défais un de mes cartons en le tirant jusqu'à moi. Je fouille vaguement l'intérieur et en sors deux piles de vêtements. Le reste doit se trouver un peu plus loin… La porte sonne pour la seconde fois. Je grogne un simple « _Entrez _» et Albus débarque, dans un blouson immonde. J'ai envie de rire mais je suis trop crevé pour ça. L'euphorie redescend. Je comprends pourquoi Papa était claqué après une cuite ou un shoot.

Le regard d'Al voyage d'un coin à un autre, puis il me regarde moi, assis sur mon matelas posé à même le sol au milieu de jeans et de tee-shirts. J'hausse des épaules et continue mon manège. Ça lui fera les pieds d'attendre. Il s'allonge à côté, sans un mot, et sort une clope. Il fume, le nez levé vers le plafond alors que je continue de me demander si ce polo rouge irait bien avec mon _Levi's_.

- Tu devrais fermer ta porte, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Un mec chelou comme moi pourrait entrer.

- Je sais.

- Et te violer.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De me faire violer ou de voir la gueule d'un mec « chelou » ?

- J'en sais rien… Les deux.

Al s'est redressé sur son coude et tire sur la manche de mon polo pour me déconcentrer. Finalement, mon regard se perd et mon visage s'affaisse. Je réfléchis.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrait abuser de mon corps… Tu crois que je suis violable ?

- Mmh, faudra voir. Ça dépend de ce que diront mes potes en te voyant, prononce Al en semant des grains de cendre sur mon parquet.

- Tes amis seront là ?

- Ouais, je leur ai dit de me rejoindre au bar. J'ai envie que tu te fasses des amis ici. Tu verras : ils ne sont pas prise de tête.

- Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Un adage dit : « _Dis-moi qui sont tes amis et je te dirai qui tu es _». Bon c'est pas tout, Al, mais je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à… visiter, dis-je en montrant l'appartement étroit et vide d'un large geste de la main.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos et y trouve mes affaires de bain. Je le laisse planté là, sur mon matelas à terminer sa cigarette. La salle de bain est à l'image de l'appartement : petite mais pleine de charme. Je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et y mets une généreuse dose de gel douche pour obtenir de la mousse. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau.

- Je croyais que t'allais prendre une douche ! gueule Al de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'ai menti.

- T'es pas croyable…

Je ris, le menton collé à la surface odorante de l'eau. Je joue aux mêmes jeux que quand j'étais môme. Je ferme les yeux et profite du calme. Le téléphone portable d'Al sonne une fois ou deux. Il ne répond pas. Il chantonne dans l'obscurité. Et je le devine les yeux fermés. Je m'immerge sous l'eau puis passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je me lave entièrement. Je masse mes mollets et mes bras.

- Putain, tu ponds un œuf ou quoi ? râle Albus.

- L'heure du bain est sacrée. Chez les Romains on pouvait te couper la tête pour avoir gâché le bain de quelqu'un…

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- J'en sais foutument rien, en haussant la voix pour me faire entendre. Mais ils adoraient les bains. Je dois être Romains quelques part.

- Allez, sors de ta mare. Mes amis m'harcèlent de messages pour qu'on arrive au plus vite. Ils ont déjà fait une tournée de bière.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Tous. C'est tout. Je me fais une raison et quitte la chaleur de ma baignoire. J'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et me sèche les cheveux.

- Merde !

- Quoi ? demande précipitamment Al.

- J'ai oublié mes fringues sur le matelas.

- Bah viens les chercher. Je suis trop bien allongé. J'ai la flemme.

- Je vais attraper froid.

- Rien à cirer, grommelle-t-il.

Je m'impatiente. En fait, je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier mes habits. Je ne peux pas sortir de là comme ça. Je suis excessivement pudique comme garçon. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée qu'on puisse voir mon corps. L'idée me dérange. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je deviendrai invisible. Je rassemble tout mon courage et formule :

- Albus Potter, pourriez-vous me faire l'immense honneur de bouger votre royal postérieur et de m'apporter mes fringues, s'il vous plaît ?

Je l'entends expirer bruyamment. Il se lève et s'approche. J'ouvre la porte très doucement et y fait glisser mon bras, m'éloignant le plus possible pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir.

- Tu caches quoi comme ça ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois, c'est tout.

- C'est bon, je m'en fous de ton corps. Je t'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois quand tu étais bébé.

Je grimace à cette idée. Ma main se tend dans le vide à plusieurs reprises. Je souffle d'exaspération, résigné.

- Oui, mais de l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis. Je ne suis plus un bébé. J'ai un corps d'homme et j'ai encore du mal à… gérer ces changements.

- Fais voir.

- NON ! Hors de question. Je t'en prie Al, laisse-moi.

Il me tend mes couches de fringues et s'éloigne. J'entends une nouvelle fois le matelas s'affaisser. J'ai envie de m'excuser d'être si abrupt et autoritaire. Mais je trouve cela déplacé d'avoir insisté. Je ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. Ça viendra probablement avec le temps. Je tremble alors que je déplie mon jean.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste dans la vie hormis de me voir dénudé. Je n'aime pas les disputes, les personnes pressées par le temps, la drogue. Je n'aime pas les délires de mon père, lorsqu'il fait souffrir Harry, son syndrome de Peter Pan. Je n'aime pas l'aplomb et le désintéressement d'Albus, sa manière de vivre dans l'anarchie et son hideux blouson.

Je n'aime pas la compassion d'Harry, la rapidité avec laquelle il pardonne Papa et son dernier film - _Missunderstood_, qui donne tout sauf la fureur de vivre. Je n'aime pas les caprices encore trop enfantins de James, sa façon de parler si condescendante et son petit air sûr de lui insupportable. Je n'aime pas quand Lily insiste pour prendre une photo de moi, alors que je me trouve moche. Je n'aime pas quand elle arrive à toujours tourner la conversation pour dire un mot ou deux à propos de son dernier petit-ami. Je n'aime pas quand elle passe des heures dans la salle de bain pour un type qui ne pensera qu'à la déshabiller.

Mais je les aime eux pour ce qu'ils sont, autant qu'ils m'aiment. En définitive, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je suis finalement habillé. Je sors précautionneusement sans jeter le moindre regard à la silhouette échouée sur mon matelas. J'enfile ma veste et ouvre la porte. Je ne souffle mot et attend qu'il me rejoindre dehors. J'attends. Al se lève et me dépasse. Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur tandis que je ferme la porte à clef derrière nous.

Dehors, les lampadaires ressemblent à d'énormes lucioles statiques. Ils zèbrent les trottoirs que nous empruntions côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Je suis aveuglément Al sans lui demander une seule fois où se trouve le bar dansant dont il m'avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée.

L'endroit ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de me coucher et de laisser courir. J'ai envie de lui dire : « _Ecoute, Al, ton album est génial. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire _».

Mais ça serait du non-respect par rapport à son travail et sa confiance. Je suis surtout énervé contre ma réaction puérile de tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain. Je me suis braqué comme une pucelle. J'ai horreur de cette idée. La nuit ne semble jamais vouloir tomber sur Londres. Toujours des lumières quelque part, un endroit précis à regarder, des rires et des rumeurs de conversation.

J'observe ma nouvelle ville, excité à l'idée de la parcourir lors de cette nouvelle année. dans la semaine, lorsque j'aurais fini mon aménagement, je pense me rendre devant l'Université de South Ashland pour voir à quoi ça ressemble… ça peut toujours s'avérer intéressant.

Le téléphone portable d'Albus continue de sonner. Toujours cette même musique stupide qui me donne envie de briser l'appareil contre le bitume.

- Alors, dit-il enfin alors que ses mains s'enfoncent dans son blouson. T'en as pensé quoi de mon dernier album ? Il n'est pas trop prétentieux ? Les mélodies sont bonnes ? J'ai eu du mal à trouver certains accords…

- Quand on écoute une musique, ça ne nous vient pas à l'esprit que tu as pu trimer des semaines, des mois voire des années. Tout ton travail est concentré en quelques minutes. Et je trouve ça… simple. Beau, d'une certaine manière. Nous on écoute, on s'en fout du reste.

- C'était quoi ton morceau favoris ?

- J'hésite. J'hésite entre _Speed and Crash Down _et _I Loved Your Love_. Elles sont toutes les deux très réussies. Plus réussies que les autres sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Bizarrement, la première est celle qui m'a demandé le plus de travail et est donc plus aboutie. Tandis que l'autre est venue s'imposer d'elle-même, un soir, vers trois heures du matin. J'ai pris ma guitare et les paroles sont venues comme une éjaculation précoce dans l'obscurité. Tu sais, je me suis fait dessus lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je tenais un bon morceau. L'orgueil de l'artiste, sans doute.

Je ris. La Tamise borde nos pas. Al s'appuie contre un muret de pierre et roule une cigarette. Encore une. Je m'arrête un peu plus loin, fixant le bout de la rue où des voitures continuent de passer sans s'arrêter à une allure mesurée.

J'entends Al dire dans mon dos un long discours, comme s'il avait rabâché chacun de ses mots avant de me les dire :

- Dans cet album, je me sens plus proche du second titre - _Fight Club, man_. C'est mon livre préféré. Ton père me l'avait donné quand j'étais môme. J'ai accroché à la première ligne, au premier virage, au premier soubresaut, au premier poing dans la gueule. Tu sais, Scott, on ne naît pas artiste et on ne le devient pas non plus. Tout ça c'est conneries et balivernes. L'art, c'est un peu comme la chance, ça touche un peu tout le monde au hasard, à des moments différents. L'art c'est tirer le gros lot.

« T'auras beau t'ouvrir les veines pour peindre comme Picasso, te transfigurer pour écrire comme Wilde, donner ton âme au Diable pour gratter comme Hendrix, tu resteras toujours aussi minable. Parce qu'il ne faut jamais - j'ai bien dit jamais - vouloir faire comme untel ou untel, aussi génial soit-il. Ce qui fait de toi un artiste, c'est de comprendre enfin que tu es différent et tirer de cette distinction une force, un courage d'affronter les obstacles de la vie.

« C'est en se distinguant qu'on devient artiste. Et même si ce connard d'Aristote - je crois - disait « _Connais-toi, toi-même _», eh bien, il avait raison. C'est en se connaissant mieux soi-même qu'on entreprend de grandes choses et qu'on peut… qu'on peut comprendre les autres, leurs sentiments, leurs envies. Être artiste c'est comprendre que ni ton corps, ni ton esprit n'a de limite. C'est gommer la frontière entre le réel et l'irréel. C'est rêver, tout le temps, sans s'endormir. C'est ça être artiste.

« C'est… ne pas vouloir être parfait et au-dessus des autres. Mais plutôt rester imparfait et donc humain. Tu sais, même si _The Brain Battlefield_ était l'album du siècle, je ne serais pas plus artiste que maintenant. Je pense qu'on ne reste pas perpétuellement artiste. On l'est par phase. Il y a des jours où ça marche, d'autres pas. On doit en laisser un peu pour les autres et ne pas garder nos secrets jalousement.

« L'art c'est partager. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Oublier ce qui t'a amené là. Parce que tout peut se casser la gueule et partir en fumée. Là-bas, à South Ashland, tu verras des mecs bien sûrs d'eux qui cracheront détenir le feu sacrée, des prométhéens à la con qui se voient déjà au Panthéon. Il y en aura qui seront plus subtils et te feront douter de tes capacités par des remarques bien placées. T'auras le bourdon.

« Mais, même si c'est une excellente Université qui met tout dans tes mains afin de réussir, tu n'en sortiras pas plus artiste dans cinq ans en les écoutant. L'école n'a jamais été une machine à fabriquer des êtres vivants. Elle endort l'esprit. Elle rassure avec des 1 + 1 = 2. Mais tout est factice.

« Les longues études, c'est pour les lâches qui ont peur d'affronter la réalité de l'existence. Et ce n'est pas dans leur tour d'ivoire qu'ils réussiront à écrire un truc sensationnel. Ils aligneront deux-trois figures de style comprises d'une élite, lues par une plus petite élite et achetées par une élite encore plus infime. C'est ça que tu veux ?

_« Fight Club _n'est peut-être pas… le livre ayant le plus de… savoir-faire, de style, de… de tout ce qu'ont ces grands maîtres de l'encre et du papier. Mais ce bouquin a incontestablement cette chose qui t'anime. Un chef d'œuvre n'en n'est qu'un que s'il est compris par le plus grand nombre avec l'âge, les années, la maturité et la tolérance.

« Je suis sûr qu'on ne te demandera pas de le lire là-bas, à South Ashland. Ils préfèrent les classiques. La vraie littérature, celle qui se fait aujourd'hui, tu ne la trouveras pas dans ton école. Il faudra sortir pour te parfaire. Apprends ce qu'ils ont à t'apprendre. Mais… ne te contente jamais de ce que le Ministère de la Culture ou de l'Education veut bien te donner. Il faudra chercher par toi-même tes propres références, les choses que tu aimes ou non. Ne te fais pas endoctriner dans tout ce bordel, OK ?

J'acquiesce lentement, pas sûr de tout avoir compris. Je me tourne vers lui. Al a désormais fini sa cigarette. Ça me fait tout drôle de l'avoir entendu parler si longtemps. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois. Peut-être bien la dernière, j'en sais rien.

Pourtant, ces mots me rassurent et m'apaisent. Je suis né dans une famille d'artistes - pratiquement. Ça m'a longtemps foutu le bourdon d'être l'exception dérogeant à la règle. L'art ne se transmet pas de pair en pair ou de père en père.

En fait, c'est un truc aveugle et d'irresponsable qui vole et s'arrête sur des personnes au hasard, juste pour s'amuser. Ce truc m'a oublié au passage. Tant pis. Je vis très bien sans. Et puis, tout le monde n'a pas les épaules suffisamment larges pour endosser le rôle d'artiste. Ça fait peur. Ça implique une différence inconcevable et incompréhensible. Finalement, je suis heureux d'avoir été épargné jusqu'ici.

- Quelle saloperie d'être artiste ! je cris en grimpant sur le muret de pierre délimitant le lit de la Tamise.

Je tiens en équilibre, sans aucun fil pour me retenir. Je sens le silence envahir les environs. Al lève la tête vers moi et n'esquisse aucun geste pour me retenir. Il me regarde, tout simplement et c'est la plus belle chose du monde. Parce qu'il a confiance en moi, en la folie qui réside au fin fond de mes entrailles, en ma jeunesse éperdue. Je tourne sur moi-même et je frôle de peu la chute. Je ris encore, fier de m'être rattrapé.

- On va être en retard, dit-il doucement en jouant avec son briquet.

- On l'est déjà.

Une voiture passe dans la rue et me fait un appel de phare, m'éblouissant au passage. Je l'insulte de crétin et ferme les yeux. J'essaie de me souvenir des cours de gymnastique obligatoire au lycée. De toutes les conneries perverses que nous infligeait notre prof de sport. J'étais plutôt bon. Surtout au sol.

Je tombais toujours à la poutre. C'était un truc de gonzesse. J'ai peur du vide, un peu. Mais j'ai surtout peur de la douleur, de sombrer, de m'éclater les os et les muscles. J'ai peur d'avoir mal.

Je lève mes bras et les ouvre, les yeux toujours fermés. Je respire un grand coup. Je ne ferai sans doute ça qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, alors autant bien le faire. Et je fais ma seule roue avant sur poutre réussie. Je me sens beau. J'éclate de rire. Al m'applaudit comme un enfant émerveillé.

Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux et fait face à la Tamise. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, ni de me noyer tout vivant.

- Allez, descends. Si tu meurs, mon père va me tuer.

Al me tend une main et je redescends de mon perchoir, à regret. Je suis fier de m'être dépassé. Je me blotti contre lui. Sa peau est chaude.

- Tu as eu la frousse, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, argue Albus.

- Tu as eu peur que je tombe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça.

- Tu transpires un peu.

Le silence accueille mes mots.

- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit n'avoir peur de rien, reprend Al. Mais c'est faux. J'ai peur de tout ce qui pourrait faire du mal aux autres. De moi, j'men fous. Mais les autres…

Il se tait et me serre un peu plus fort, alors que nous continuons de marcher.

- Je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon père rentre demain. Il ne restera pas plus longtemps en vacances avec Draco. Il… Il a dépassé les bornes cette fois et mon père ne peut plus pardonner. Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il rentrait pour faire le point, que c'était probablement terminé et que…

La voix d'Al se brise.

- Je n'ai pas osé te le dire quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air si heureux. Alors, j'ai fini par parler de mon album. Mon père a répondu à tes messages pour faire comme si tout allait bien mais… mais…

Je serre Albus dans mes bras, pulvérisé par la nouvelle. J'imagine, non sans peine, Harry seul dans cet avion à contenir sa colère, sa déception, sa tristesse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Al ne cesse de fumer depuis tout à l'heure. Cette histoire l'affecte et moi aussi.

Depuis des années, je pensais que le jour où ils se sépareraient, je serai heureux, mais finalement non. J'ai aussi le cœur qui bat trop douloureusement. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à une séparation et à tout ce quelle implique dans l'avenir. Pas maintenant que tout est si beau… Pas maintenant.

- Promets-moi qu'on ne fera pas comme eux, qu'on ne gâchera pas tout pour des conneries, que quand on rencontrera une personne qu'on aimera, on ne la fera pas souffrir bêtement, pour des histoires de pacotille.

Al se détache de mon étreinte et me fixe. Ses yeux sont rouges. Je devine encore ses pleurs sur mon épaule.

- Je pensais qu'un divorce, ça suffirait, prononce-t-il d'une voix rauque. Un c'était déjà trop. Je me suis fait à cette vie, à cette famille, je ne veux pas devoir tout recommencer.

- Mon père est un gros con. Mais Harry aussi a une part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui arrive. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre toutes ces années sans agir. S'il lui avait posé des limites, peut-être qu'on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, à pleurnicher comme deux mômes qu'on vient d'abandonner au bord de l'autoroute.

Finalement, Albus se détourne et je l'entends renifler. Il avance et marche.

- Je ne veux pas niquer ma journée, mon année, ma vie pour eux, prononce-t-il résolument.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors on va se rendre dans ce putain de bar et on va s'éclater. On va s'éclater comme si c'était le dernier soir de notre vie.

- Tu crois qu'on le sent lorsque c'est vraiment le dernier soir ?

- Ouais, la mort on la sent fondre sur nous. Parfois, on se trompe parce qu'on est tous faillible. Mais j'crois au sixième sens, pas toi ?

- Moi, j'men fous, tant que je suis encore en vie.

Un quartier agité se peint devant nos yeux rougies. Des larmes vagabondes s'échappent encore de nos yeux, rapidement séchées sous la puissance de nos rires d'enfant. On rit pour oublier la souffrance d'une séparation dont on ne veut être les spectateurs. On sait que bientôt, on ne se verra plus pour Noël, le Jour de l'An et les anniversaires. On sait que bientôt, tous nos souvenirs seront enterrés parce que nos parents en ont décidé autrement.

Peut-être que je ne retrouverais plus jamais mon grenier. Peut-être qu'Harry déménagera. Peut-être que Papa fuguera encore plus loin et plus longtemps. Peut-être que je perdrais tout ça. Peut-être que je serai seul. Peut-être que… que je n'aurais plus de famille.

Pourtant, en cet instant, je m'en fous. Je veux d'abord penser à moi. J'aurais du temps - plus tard - pour y penser pleinement et pleurer si j'en ai encore envie.

Les rues se font de plus en plus courtes et étroites. On bifurque deux fois à gauche et on se retrouve dans une impasse entièrement pavée, comportant nombre de tavernes et de bars. Al entre dans l'un d'entre eux et je lui emboîte le pas.

Mes yeux sont encore brouillés alors je ne distingue pas réellement le décor. Je le suis et, trop rapidement à mon goût, nous arrivons devant une table ronde autour de laquelle se regroupe plusieurs jeunes gens ayant tous l'âge - environ - d'Albus.

Celle qui me saute d'abord aux yeux est cette fille aux cheveux entièrement bleu avec un carré plongeant. Elle a des bagues à presque tous les doigts et ses lèvres sont peintes de noires. Des plumes de paon sont accrochées à ses oreilles. Elle m'observe longuement et me désigne une chaise.

- Dylan, dit-elle en me serrant la main de manière très masculine.

Je la remercie de ne pas noter que j'ai l'air d'un zombie décomposé et que mes yeux sont trop rouges pour faire croire uniquement à un manque de sommeil.

- Je suis une ancienne camarade de classe d'Al, je suis aussi sa bassiste.

- Enchanté.

Un grand gaillard nous apporte un plateau de verres remplis à ras-bord de bière. On me tend ma chope et j'accepte sans sourciller.

- Scorpius, je te présente Stu.

Il me montre un type aux allures de geek assis à ma droite, étriqué dans son pull gris. Tout à coup, une nana blonde lui fout une grande claque dans le dos et il semble aussitôt s'écraser contre la table.

- Et cette chose grossière à ta droite, c'est Mallory - enfin, nous, on l'appelle tous Mally. Et voici Joane.

Près de ladite Mally se trouve un type, au cheveu châtain mais reflet rougeoyant. Il porte un débardeur noir et un jean baggie. Son bras gauche entier est couvert de tatouages.

- Joane ? je répète bêtement.

- Oui, la personne avec qui je suis en ce moment, éclaire Al en tirant une chaise près de lui. On en a parlé cet après-midi au téléphone.

Je n'ajoute rien, de peur qu'un commentaire idiot m'échappe comme « _Mais je pensais que c'était une fille_ ! ». Joane chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Albus qui semble l'amuser. Je n'aime pas les apartés.

Je m'occupe les mains en prenant ma chope. Au bout de quelques gorgées à peine, je réalise qu'il sera très dur de la finir. Une chanson de Bob Marley parcoure le bar et Mally emmène Stu danser. Je me retrouve donc auprès de Dylan qui chantonne d'un air légèrement absent.

Je me focalise sur la piste de danse pour m'empêcher de regarder Joane dévorer les amygdales d'Albus et pondre des bébés extra-terrestre le long de son œsophage.

Une fille m'invite à danser, sortant alors de ma torpeur. Elle porte un ensemble couleur prune qui lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur ses épaules et ses lèvres charnues découpent les syllabes de _No Woman No Cry_. De suite, elle pose mes mains sur ses fesses et nos jambes s'emmêlent. Elle arbore un petit sourire malicieux quand son genou passe sur mon entrejambe.

Une fois la chanson finie, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre dans les toilettes. Par politesse envers Al qui m'a invité, je décline sa proposition. Et puis, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Dans mon esprit bourdonne des images de Papa et Harry se disputant. Je les vois crier. Crier jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Crier trop de non-dit. Crier l'imperfection de leur couple.

Et moi, je suis égoïste. Je me dis, alors que mes pieds continuent de danser, que j'ai de la chance d'être bientôt majeur et de ne pas devoir assister à tout ça. J'ai envie de me préserver. J'ai assez souffert pour eux comme ça. Je ne veux plus…

La fille tourbillonne dans mes bras. Elle partage avec moi une blague que je ne comprends pas. Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'en veux de ne pas profiter pleinement de cet instant. Cela aurait dû être _mon_ soir, celui qui aurait marqué d'une pierre blanche ma nouvelle vie. Mais Papa m'a encore volé la vedette pour une nouvelle tragédie. Je me sens embrouillé.

Ça fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et c'est une autre sorte de bombe que j'ai entre les mains. La fille colle son corps au mien et j'entends le _tic tac _du minuteur. Dans moins d'une minute, elle m'explosera à la gueule.

Un malabar s'interpose entre elle et moi et me met un coup de poing éclair. Je recule, sous le choc de l'impact. Je me fracasse contre la table de billard. Des regards convergent vers nous, et le bal commence.

Décidé à ne pas me laisser humilier, je riposte et le frappe à mon tour. Près de nous, un vieillard fini son verre de Whisky avec une indifférence glaciale. Accoutumés à ce genre de scène, deux amis continuent de bavarder joyeusement.

Tout à coup, une queue de billard s'abat sur le dos du malabar. Les traits d'Albus sont déformés par la rage. Tous deux, nous nous retrouvons pris dans une bagarre générale. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, je pensais que ça n'existait que dans les vieux Western. Je me suis lourdement trompé ! Je riais et saignait à la fois.

Al me tenait parfois un type pour que je puisse le frapper sans aucune gêne possible. Le malabar revient à la charge avec un de ses amis, mais une chaise se fracasse dans son dos. C'est Stu. Il court ensuite vers la sortie, suivit de peu par Joane et les filles. Al attrape ma main et nous voilà partis.

On court dans Londres, tous les six. Dylan semble rapide, malgré ses talons hauts. On dévale l'escalier de pierre bordant la Tamise puis nous nous cachons sous un pont, le souffle court. Al met son doigt sur sa bouche et regarde la voûte du pont où des pas martèlent la pierre froide et humide. Une fois le bruit éloigné, Mally pouffe et on éclate tous de rire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

Joane s'approche d'Albus et le tire vers lui. Ils s'embrassent encore une fois. Stu et Dylan échangent un regard éloquent et ouvrent la marche. Mally les suit en chantant une chanson old-school que je ne parviens pas à reconnaître.

- Alors, lance Stu, tu es le petit-frère d'Albus, c'est bien ça ?

- Eh bien, pas vraiment… On… Enfin, c'est compliqué.

Je me tais. Je préfère le silence car même moi j'ignore quel lien m'uni réellement à Albus. Surtout depuis l'annonce de la séparation de nos parents. Est-ce qu'ils se sépareront réellement ou est-ce juste une phase ?

- Fight Club, mec, grogne Dylan en cognant doucement son poing contre le mien.

- Fight Club, répète Stu en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Mally et cette dernière.

Et même s'il fait froid, même si mon nez saigne, même si j'ai mal à la main gauche, même si mon dos est en miette, même si j'ai oublié ma veste dans ce bar dansant, même si j'ai la mâchoire douloureuse, eh bien, je continue d'avancer dans le silence de la nuit.


	3. Cinderella is Hooking

**Posté le : **23 Septembre 2011. _Demain, on se boit un verre avec Sam et Solène. Ça va disjoncter._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Première semaine de cours à la fac. Mmh, des beaux mecs, que des beaux mecs. Des professeurs inspirés et inspirants. L'Histoire, c'est trop cool. À chaque fois, je me félicite de mon choix. Cette année, je commence le russe. C'est… épique ! Mais j'adore, surtout quand j'ai une sorte de Lenny Kravitz dans mon cours. Non, mais, bizarrement, ma fac m'avait manqué. Les cours m'ont manqué. Tout ça, quoi.

**Post-It à coller sur le frigo de tout urgence : **Pour ceux et celles suivants Baba O'Riley, sachez qu'il est très difficile pour moi d'écrire sur le sujet en ce moment. Je fais de mon mieux et, au prochain chapitre, j'imagine, je fournirai une note explicative complète sur mon vécu ces dernières semaines et mes impressions. Je ne suis pas qu'une machine à écrire. Je prends plaisir à ce que je fais. Mais mon affect a été malmené dernièrement et j'ai eu du mal à gérer tout ça. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas la fanfiction - surtout pas aussi prêt du but. Mais j'ai besoin d'une « pause ». Et je vous remercie de cette patience. À partir de maintenant, que cela soit sur cette histoire ou une autre, il sera beaucoup plus difficile de répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews. J'ai choisi un cursus universitaire compliqué et chargé. J'en assume pleinement les conséquences. Et j'attends seulement de vous une part d'indulgence et de patience. Je suis humaine, après tout.

**D.**

**Mot de la Bêta du Chapitre 3 - Mlle Z-S : **Je pourrais dire que j'ai participé au « projet » ROCKRITIC II, si ça c'est pas la classe les amis ! Merci Dairy de m'avoir laissée t'aider. Quant à vous chers lecteurs, bonne lecture et vous aurez sûrement une bonne surprise à la fin, comme moi !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : CINDERELLA IS HOOKING**

« On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Jamais. Peu importe si le soleil ne se lève pas demain, ce visage reste dans notre mémoire. »

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Love ! <em>

_How are you ? _

_Still sick , and you ? _

_Me too. Fucking feelings. _

* * *

><p>Les jours sont passés. Identiques à leur manière. Londres est toujours aussi resplendissante sous les jours d'été. Je regarde depuis ma fenêtre les gens se presser dans des endroits d'affluence - les restaurants, les bars, les places. J'ai envie de sortir, moi aussi. Mais je dois finir des tâches plus sérieuses.<p>

J'ai fini d'aménager mon appartement : mon matelas est toujours au même endroit, au centre du salon. Une couette blanche le recouvre. J'ai placé mes petites bricoles sur les étagères, ma chaîne hi-fi est par terre, mes vinyles non loin. C'est encore vide mais, j'imagine qu'avec les semaines, les mois, les années, le tout deviendra un peu plus joyeux. J'ai fais les courses et acheté mes manuels scolaires.

Je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas aller voir Harry mais l'idée me tord le ventre. Je quitte Londres en transport en commun. J'en profiterais pour récupérer ma voiture à la maison.

Dès que j'en franchi la porte, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose clochait. Le vide. Le silence absolu. Même Nimbus - notre chien - semble affaibli, moins joueur alors que je caresse ses poils blancs en guise de bonjour.

Harry est là, seul à la table de la cuisine, à lire une lettre couverte de l'écriture de Papa. Il semble ailleurs et ne m'a pas entendu. Je parcours rapidement la lettre par-dessus son épaule, décelant des informations ci et là.

- Qui est Pharell ?

Harry lève un regard attristé vers moi et me dit :

- Le premier amour de ton père, celui qu'il n'a jamais oublié. Il… Il a décidé de partir avec lui.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise mêlée à de la consternation. Harry fixe ses genoux, comme s'il avait honte et se sentait responsable de l'avoir perdu. L'humidité de ses yeux en révèle la couleur verte. Je tends ma main vers la sienne, mais il l'éloigne doucement.

- On était en vacances, à New York. J'ai insisté pour qu'on aille voir Lily… Nous sommes… Nous sommes donc partis près de l'école d'art qui l'accueillait. Et… Et ils nous ont dit que Lily n'était pas là, qu'elle était partie sur la trente-sixième avenue pour faire du bénévolat. Ton père et moi, nous nous y sommes rendus. Lily était là, dans cette association, à aider de jeunes sans-abris. J'étais si… si fier d'elle que j'en ai oublié Draco. Il… Il a vu Pharell. Son Pharell est le directeur de l'association. Il a tout de suite reconnu ton père. Et… Et pendant que je prenais ma fille dans mes bras, Draco s'est avancé vers lui et…

Harry se tait brusquement. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le protéger, de lui dire que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Il lève son regard vers moi et je vois des larmes couler.

- Tu comprends, j'étais si heureux de revoir Lily que j'ai laissé Draco de côté. Il a passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec Pharell. J'ignorais à quoi il ressemblait jusqu'alors. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu… (Sa voix se brise) Puis, quand nous devions rentrer à l'hôtel, Draco a refusé. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il m'a proposé d'y aller, de raccompagner Lily à son école, qu'il me rejoindrait. Je l'ai écouté. Draco n'est pas rentré de la nuit, ni le lendemain. J'avais si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Alors je suis retourné à l'association. Le Directeur avait disparu lui aussi. Il n'avait laissé aucune instruction. Et on a vu Draco partir avec lui, le dernier soir. Il m'a laissé cette lettre…

Harry soulève tristement la feuille de papier puis la redépose sur la table.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réellement oublié Pharell… Et moi, tu vois Scorpius, je n'ai été que la roue de rechange.

- C'est faux. C'est faux et au fond de toi tu le sais. Papa… t'aime à sa manière. Il a juste fait une très belle erreur. Il regrettera bientôt d'être parti sur un coup de tête.

- Et s'il ne regrette jamais ?

Son interrogation tombe lourde comme une pierre sur mon estomac. J'esquisse un mouvement pour saisir la lettre de Papa mais Harry la met hors de portée.

- Elle ne t'est pas adressée.

- Mais c'est mon père ! Je… J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Il ne mentionne pas ton nom une seule fois, ni le mien, ni celui d'Albus, James et Lily. Il parle juste de Pharell là-dedans, de Pharell et de la manière dont il l'a rencontré. Alors… Alors je ne vois pas ce que cela peut t'apporter.

J'ai mal, subitement. Papa n'a même pas pensé à me laisser un mot, pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'éprouve beaucoup de dégoût et de colère envers lui. Il n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça, pas à nous, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui. Harry a raison : je ne vois pas ce que cela m'apportera de lire cette lettre. J'aurais encore plus mal que maintenant.

- C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute.

Cet aveu roule sur ma langue en un goût acide. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent douloureusement. Ses mains tremblent mais je n'ai plus peur de l'affronter et de lui dire la vérité. Il faut qu'il sache.

- Si tu avais été plus dur avec lui, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est de ta faute, Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. Si… Si tu avais été moins coulant, il aurait eu peur de te perdre. Maintenant - en fait, depuis le début - il te croit acquis. Il n'a pas peur de partir et qu'il se passe des choses entre temps. Il sait que tu seras toujours là, à l'attendre bien sagement parce que tu l'aimes trop et que t'as bon cœur. C'est de ta faute. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentil et naïf. Papa profite de toi. Il profite de tes faiblesses. Tu as baissé les armes trop tôt. Il n'y a plus rien à faire à part pleurer. Mais ce ne sont pas les larmes qui le feront revenir.

Je me lève et tente de garder suffisamment de force en moi pour affronter son regard décomposé. J'ai l'impression que mes mots ont frappé Harry en plein cœur. Je me sens coupable mais je sais que j'agis pour son bien. Je me dirige vers la cuisinière et prépare des spaghettis bolognaise.

J'entends Harry renifler dans mon dos et tout faire pour se dérober de mon regard. J'ai honte de lui, de son attitude, de tout. On ne pleure pas un salaud. Pourtant, j'ai peur que tout parte de travers à partir de maintenant. Harry ne mérite pas ça.

- Comment va Albus ? me demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Il m'a appelé en me disant que vous aviez passé une soirée ensemble dernièrement.

- Oui, il m'a présenté quelques-uns de ses amis.

- Oh, c'est une très bonne chose.

Je devine les sanglots qu'il tente de ravaler dans sa voix. Il préfère meubler la conversation pour ne plus y penser. Je voudrais avoir le courage de lui dire que tout ira pour le mieux, mais cette fois-ci, Harry doit apprendre seul. J'entends l'eau bouillir. Le bruit des gargouillis sourds et imprécis couvre la respiration hachée de Harry.

Alors que je cherche des ingrédients dans un placard, je passe distraitement ma main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ici, les rôles ont toujours été inversés : j'étais le père et eux les fils.

- Je suis désolé que tu me voies dans cet état. Je te jure que je vais me ressaisir. Je suis juste encore… sous le choc. Être largué pour un autre type, c'est toujours dur à encaisser.

Il se tait.

- Et toi, les amours ?

Sa question me déconcerte. Je m'arrête en plein de mouvement, le sachet de spaghettis au-dessus de l'eau en ébullition. Harry poursuit, un sourire presque forcé sur les lèvres :

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à Londres ?

- Pas encore, non. Je suis… dur en amour. J'ai un idéal assez poussé et je ne crois pas qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse remplir tous mes critères.

- Ah, dit simplement Harry. Je suis sûr que bientôt, tu rencontreras une personne qui sache te rendre heureux. C'est l'essentiel, tu sais, le bonheur. Tu es encore jeune, tu verras.

J'ai envie de lui demander ce que je verrai mais je m'en abstiens. Quelques minutes plus tard, le plat est prêt. Deux assiettes légèrement fumantes nous attendent sur la table. Harry joue avec le bout de sa fourchette avec ses spaghettis tel un enfant ennuyé un jour de dimanche pluvieux. Nous mangeons en silence : ni lui, ni moi, ne trouvons plus rien à dire. Chassez ROCKRITIC et il revient au galop.

Le froid de la maison me glace le sang. Je veux m'en aller. Mais je ne peux laisser Harry seul, ici, avec ses souvenirs. Finalement, il me pousse vers la sortie avec un immense sourire, et me dit :

- Profite de la fin de l'été et ne sois pas malheureux.

J'aimerais lui dire la même chose mais c'est impossible. Je réponds donc à son sourire et récupère mes clefs de voiture posées à un des crochets contre la porte. Je dévale les marches et file vers le garage. Ma Corvett grise n'a pas bougé. Je me dis qu'elle ne fait pas du tout étudiant sur la paille, mais tant pis. C'est un cadeau, qu'on le croit ou non.

Je mets le contact et m'approche du grillage. Harry a appuyé pour moi sur le bouton d'ouverture. Je le vois par la fenêtre, en train de me sourire. Je lui fais un léger signe de la main puis je disparais.

J'ai mal au ventre. L'idée que mon père soit parti avec un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré me donne envie de vomir. Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Est-ce une simple lubie ou bien plus profond que ça ? Mon père a beau être un connard, il n'en reste pas moins un connard réfléchi. Il n'agit jamais sans raison. Il a toujours une arrière-pensée.

J'essaie de le comprendre - vraiment - mais là, sa logique m'échappe. Pourquoi tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour se retrouver dans une vie de cavale et d'incertitude ? Papa avait tout :

Le compagnon aimant et compréhensif. Un fils premier de la classe. Des beaux-enfants doués. Le potentiel musical. Le talent littéraire. La belle gueule. Un corps bien entretenu. La villa de rêve. La piscine de quatre mètres cinquante de long. La guitare et la voiture de collection. Des costumes sur-mesure. Des Ray-Ban collector. Un travail qui rapportait gros et ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. Un accès privé pour les meilleures boîtes de nuit de Londres. Des magnums de champagne dans la cave. Des vins californiens par dizaines.

Bref, Papa avait une chance de salaud et il la gâchait à tous les coups... Il devait bien être le seul mec de cette planète à qui tout souriait si facilement, et il l'ignorait. Papa ne comprend pas sa chance.

Il croit - tel un enfant capricieux - que tout lui est dû, que c'est inhérent à sa nature, qu'il est élu des Dieux et que sa pisse est de l'eau bénite. Il pourrait avoir une vie de rêve si seulement il ne se prenait pas autant la tête à vouloir se démarquer des autres.

Je laisse le vent s'engouffrer dans la Corvett, un bras posé sur la portière, la fenêtre baissée. Les panneaux défilent devant mes yeux, sans que je n'y prête une réelle attention. J'ai déjà emprunté cette route des centaines de fois, assis à l'arrière, alors que Papa conduisait.

Je ressasse dans ma tête la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Harry. J'ai envie de m'arrêter à une station-service et de pleurer un bon coup. Je le fais. Je fixe de loin l'autoroute de mes yeux brouillés par mes larmes inavouables.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais être triste pour eux, de vivre ma vie. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reste là, assis sur le coffre de ma bagnole à fumer ma première clope, achetée à l'intérieur. J'ai vu Papa en griller des milliers. Et je fume ma première là, pour... pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Je me sens proche de lui à respirer la même odeur, alors qu'il se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. A peine revenu, déjà parti. Un sourire ironique - dénué d'humour - transfigure mes traits. J'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses, de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

Je fume nerveusement encore pour décompresser. Voilà déjà la deuxième. C'est ça le goût de la vie : amer, âcre, un peu sucré, du plomb dans le ventre et dans les poumons, mais ça endort l'esprit. On en redemande encore. L'homme a besoin d'une addiction pour apaiser ses névroses.

Pour Papa ce fut la drogue puis l'écriture. Pour Harry le cinéma et ses gosses. Pour Al la musique. Pour James les jeux et le rire. Pour Lily les dessins et l'homme qu'elle aime. Et pour moi... il n'y a rien qui me rattache à la vie hormis cette putain de cigarette.

Je marche. Je cours. Je vole. J'apprends. Je me surpasse. Pourtant, tout semble vide de sens en cet instant, seul, à cette station-service d'autoroute. Un poids-lourd frôle ma caisse dans un bruit infernal. Je l'entends à peine, plongé dans mes pensées. J'ai mal. Ma seule consolation demeure dans le fait que toute douleur doit bien cesser un jour. Je ferme les yeux et inspire.

Tout s'arrêtera un jour. La douleur n'a pas d'autre but que de nous faire apprendre. Un jour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Papa apprendra dans la souffrance. Harry aussi. Et ce jour-là, j'espère qu'ils seront suffisamment matures pour affronter leurs problèmes. Pour Harry sa gentillesse sans borne. Pour Papa son amour criblé de méchanceté.

Je les observe depuis tant d'années déjà, que je sais que je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureux. Je me l'interdis. C'est moche un couple. C'est terriblement laid. On vit à deux sans se comprendre ou s'entendre. On crie des **«** je t'aime **»** qui n'ont plus de sens. On jouit sans prendre son pied. On pense à quelqu'un d'autre. On fantasme les yeux ouverts.

Un couple, c'est souvent la routine - qu'on le veuille ou non. Un couple ça se brise plus facilement que le verre. Un couple ce n'est pas pratique : pourquoi se tiendrait-on encore la main malgré les obstacles se dressant face à nous ? Pourquoi continuerait-on de faire l'amour si on ne s'aime plus ? Pourquoi continuerait-on de vivre ensemble si on se fait du mal et aussi aux enfants ?

Un couple, ce n'est pas logique. Et moi, j'aime la logique. J'aime le bon-sens. Les raisonnements indéfectibles qui tiennent la route. J'aime le solide, le sûr. Je suis peut-être un peu cartésien, mais je m'en fous. Je fonctionne ainsi, pas autrement.

Je grimpe dans ma voiture, décidé à faire au moins quelque chose d'utile dans la journée. Quatre heures plus tard, j'ai entièrement fini d'arranger les derniers détails de mon appartement - téléphone et internet. J'ai lu cinquante pages de mon manuel de Littérature Contemporaine. J'ai repensé à ce qu'Albus m'avait dit, l'autre soir, sur la culture. Qu'on se la construisait nous-mêmes.

Alors j'ai déposé mon livre et ouvert mon ordinateur portable. J'ai regardé le début du film _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Le premier long-métrage d'Harry. Un très beau film, que je connais par cœur. Parfois, quand un des acteurs s'apprêtent à prendre la parole, mes lèvres s'entreouvrent et découpent les syllabes de la réplique en question. Je reste allongé sur mon lit, sous ma couette blanche à fixer mon écran.

Le soleil me chauffe le dos et une partie du visage. Cette chaleur douce me plaît et m'invite à sortir. Je n'en n'ai plus envie. Je me sens abattu. Lorsque le générique de fin glisse sur l'écran noir, je me permets de souffler, comme si le film m'avait retenu en une longue apnée.

J'éloigne mon notebook de moi et me place sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains sur le ventre. Je me demande, en cette minute, combien y-a-t-il de couples dans Londres ? Combien sont-ils réellement amoureux ? Combien sont-ils à être heureux ensemble ? Combien se sont-ils séparés en cette minute ? Combien se sont-ils mis ensemble en cet instant ? Combien s'embrassent-ils ? Combien font-ils l'amour en cette seconde ?

Je me relève doucement et fixe la ville s'étendant sous mes yeux. J'essaie de dresser des pronostics hasardeux. Je me demande si un jour - malgré tout - je ferai parti de ce grand groupe. Au loin, j'aperçois un panneau publicitaire pour un site de rencontre.

- Autant prostituer son cœur.

Cette remarque acerbe coule entre mes lèvres. Je me tourne vers mon chez moi, vide, immobile, blanc. L'amour est une maladie dont plusieurs millions de gens sont porteurs. Il n'y a pas de cachet ou d'antibiotique. L'amour ça ne se soigne pas. Il faut directement amputer, sinon, c'est risque de gangrène.

Mes bras se resserrent autour de moi : je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminé. Personne ne me touchera. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir comme tous ces cons d'adultes. Je comble le silence en allumant ma chaîne hi-fi. _Cinderella is Hooking _d'Al s'insinue doucement dans la pièce.

J'ai oublié de remettre le CD dans sa pochette. J'en ai plus la force. Je reste là, à écouter. J'attrape la coque du CD et feuillette les paroles. A côté, il y a un poème d'Albus, à l'état de brouillon. On y aperçoit les ratures mais je trouve cela encore plus joli :

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cendrillon fait le trottoir<strong>_

Nuitatement, Cendrillon s'en va chez Orgel,

Sombrant dans un moite vertige sans appel.

Magie de Cassiopée, danse de Salomé,

Elle tourbillonne jusqu'à en être possédée.

Envoûtée par la musique et ses tourbillons,

Son regard azur frappe le ciel ecchymose,

[Ses lèvres audacieuses goûtent le doux minuit

Sa crinoline excite des névroses,

Ses amants lui quémandent l'absolution.

Cendrillon s'imagine être la Princesse de Clèves,

Sous son franc-parler déplacé, les abcès crèvent,

Sous son joug, les hommes trépassent de Charybde

[En Scylla. Sous son ottomane coule la sève.

Cendrillon provoque l'hystérie des duels,

Dans l'alcôve de velours au parfum cruel.

Elle ne lit qu'uniquement la prose Brontë,

Soupirant sous la plume éthérée d'Emily.

Cendrillon, inconquise tel Monte Christo,

S'abandonne pour quelques vulgaires cristaux,

Préférant les jules aux diamants gros comme le Ritz,

Répudiant le Prince au frais bouquet d'Adonis.

Ses fleurs et son amour disparu ont fané.

Elle prit les poussières de son compagnon.

Le Prince est mort, écrasé par ses ambitions,

Dix milles lieux sous les peaux mortes élysées.

Cendrillon aux yeux teinte lapis-lazuli,

Papillonnent vers les cieux gouachés de pâle gris,

Dans l'attente sanglante des lointains beaux temps,

[Et d'un signe ouaté de son défunt amant.

* * *

><p>La chanson est finie depuis longtemps maintenant. On passe à la suivante. J'écoute sans entendre. Je fixe le calendrier accroché au frigidaire.<p>

- Bon anniversaire, mon vieux. Dix-huit ans maintenant, dis-je d'une voix lointaine.

Je ne suis ni heureux ni triste. La nouvelle passe comme une lettre à la Poste. Rien ne change. Rien ne fluctue. Tout reste constant.

Je m'en fous qu'Harry soit trop terrassé pour s'en être souvenu. Je m'en fous que mon père doit sûrement s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu pour y penser. Je m'en fous que Lily soit en train de peindre à New York, trop passionnée par ce qu'elle fait pour m'appeler. Je m'en fous que James soit à une réunion importante et ne trouve pas l'instant pour me joindre. Je m'en fous qu'Albus soit perdu entre le réel et l'irréel avec sa guitare.

Je m'en fous de tout ça. Ça ne me fait pas mal. Ce qui me tue, ce qui me flingue d'année en année, c'est d'attendre un signe de ma mère. Et d'attendre jusqu'à minuit qu'elle daigne entrer en contact avec moi. C'est important pour moi, qu'elle se souvienne de mon existence. Je reste son fils, après tout. Ça fait dix-huit ans que je grandis à l'ombre de son silence, de son indifférence... J'ai dix-huit ans et elle ne le sait peut-être pas.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle est quelque part, à Londres, à faire les boutiques, sans une pensée pour moi.

- Vas te faire foutre, Maman.

Ma tête heurte le mur derrière moi. Le CD change. C'est Portishead à présent. Le groupe favori de Lily. J'ai envie qu'elle revienne. Vite. J'ai envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et... et soit là pour moi.

La seule personne suffisamment proche pour me comprendre est Albus et j'ignore s'il aura la patience de m'écouter, de me consoler. Je ne sais même pas si j'oserais lui dire être perdu, de ne plus savoir où j'en suis...

Je prends le risque. J'arrête la musique et enfile ma veste. Je sors. J'emprunte le métro et en ressors un quart d'heure plus tard. Je ne suis jamais allé chez lui alors je prends du temps avant de trouver son appartement.

Il est là, au troisième étage de cet immeuble. Je toque tout doucement, les mains moites. Silence. Je sonne. Pas de réponse. Je sonne encore. J'attends. Finalement, j'entends un râle passablement agacé. Quelque chose m'étreint au niveau de la gorge : je n'aime pas gêner les autres. Je n'aime pas me sentir de trop ou inutile.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un Albus entièrement nu. La réplique hargneuse qu'il avait préparé reste coincée dans sa gorge. Il reste coi et moi aussi. Je garde mes yeux ancrés dans les siens pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur. J'essaie de me convaincre mentalement qu'il porte quelque chose. Je sens mes doigts s'emmêler dans mes poches et ma température corporelle augmente d'au moins cinq degrés.

Al déglutit péniblement. Après tout, il m'avait promis que je pouvais passer quand je voulais... A ses risques et périls. Je m'avance avec un peu de scrupule dans sa tanière, comme si le moindre geste brusque risquerait de mettre le feu aux poudres...

L'appartement est de taille moyenne et ce qui me saute aux yeux ce sont ces couleurs rouges décimées ci et là, sur un mur, un objet, une toile, une guitare accrochée etc. Des imitations de vinyles sont collées au plafond et luisent doucement sous l'éclat du soleil chutant doucement à l'horizon de la grande fenêtre ouverte sur la rue agitée.

Tout à coup, un bras entièrement tatoué immerge du canapé et la tête de Joane apparaît. Il est nu, lui aussi.

- Mmh, j'aurais dû appeler avant de venir. Je... Je repasserai plus tard.

C'est moi qui parle comme une fillette ? Oui, c'est bien moi... Intimidé, je me mets de côté, histoire qu'on m'oublie. Je vois Al me dépasser et fixe résolument le haut d'une étagère couverte de recueils de poésie afin d'éviter de poser mon regard sur son sexe qui doit certainement être légèrement durci.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque et entends Al demander de l'aide à Joane pour retrouver leurs vêtements. Je me tourne afin de leur laisser une petite parcelle d'intimité. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser au décor avec fureur. Un ricanement s'élève dans mon dos.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de queue de ta vie ? demande Joane en enfilant son tee-shirt. Il faudrait te décoincer un jour, gamin.

Al plante son regard dans le mien tandis qu'il reboutonne son jean. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me sens débile d'être venu. Débile d'être si pudique alors qu'Albus n'hésite pas à ouvrir sa porte en étant nu. Débile d'être là, à interrompre une prometteuse partie de jambes en l'air.

- J'ai vu celle de mon père, une fois, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne sais pas si ça compte...

Je souris, en vain. Joane affiche un air clairement dégouté et s'éloigne.

- Alors, tu as trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici ? demande Albus, les bras ballants. C'est chouette le quartier, hein ?

De son menton, il désigne la fenêtre toujours ouverte. J'acquiesce, pas réellement d'attaque pour discuter urbanisme aujourd'hui. J'entends Al se racler la gorge et passer en revue tous les sujets de conversations qui lui passent par la tête. Je commence à me demander ce que je fous là. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Al ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il se dirige déjà vers le frigo, encore torse nu. Je n'aime pas cette désinvolture. Il en sort deux bouteilles d'eau gazeuse et m'en tend une. Je reste avec elle, dans la main, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il ne m'a pas donné de décapsuleur et je n'ose en réclamer. Voyant mon désarroi, Al reprend ma bouteille et la décapsule à l'aide du rebord du comptoir de la cuisine. Je bois deux gorgées poliment et attends.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? interroge-t-il doucement.

- Il faut une raison pour venir ?

- Non, je suis juste intrigué... Je voulais savoir, c'est tout.

Tous les deux, nous marchons sur une zone dangereuse. Il sait qu'au moindre mouvement, je peux me braquer et lui perdre patience. Nous avançons, avec prudence cette fois.

Je ne lui parle pas de mon anniversaire qu'il semble avoir oublié. Cela ne changera rien au cours des choses d'avoir la majorité ou non. Il serait d'autant plus énervé de ne pas s'en être souvenu. Et moi je lui dirai que ce n'est pas très grave. Nous tournerons en rond en oubliant le réel motif de ma visite.

- J'ai vu Harry aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas bien du tout.

Al souffle, désespéré. Nerveusement, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai le droit d'en avoir rien à branler ?

- Tu as le droit, oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça ?

- J'en ai besoin.

- Moi, je ne veux plus rien entendre, rage presque Albus.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parles plus de ce problème qu'il n'existera plus. Je te croyais suffisamment intelligent pour faire preuve de bon-sens et ne pas passer par la phase du déni. A moins que l'intelligence n'ait rien à voir là-dedans...

Al me flingue du regard avec ses yeux revolver. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, et j'hésite à le rejoindre alors que j'entends Joane prendre une douche. Je m'assois sur un pouf en forme de boule de billard, les jambes étendues devant moi.

- Mon père a pris la fuite avec son amour de jeunesse.

- Je sais, grogne Al. S'il revient, c'est un homme mort.

- Dis, tu crois qu'il fait exprès ? Je veux dire... Tu crois qu'il nous fait intentionnellement du mal ?

- Ton père n'est pas un enfant. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il en connaît les conséquences mais ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre des risques inutiles, parfois. Cette fois, il a pris le risque de tous nous perdre en connaissance de cause. Et j'me demande qui sera encore là pour lui, à la fin.

Je ne réponds pas, ne le sachant moi-même. L'amour que portait Al pour Papa semble s'être éméché, comme le verre traînant sur cette table basse transparente. Un silence inconfortable s'étire entre nous deux. Je me repositionne sur le pouf noir alors que Joane apparaît une nouvelle fois dans le salon, ses cheveux châtain-rouges gorgés d'eau. Il se pose à moins d'un mètre d'Albus et tire légèrement sur son propre tee-shirt pour le décoller de sa peau encore humide.

- Alors, pucelle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lance Joane avec un sourire en coin.

- Mmh, eh bien, je voulais... discuter avec Al.

- Oh, oui, je comprends. On a toujours besoin de son grand-frère.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit frère, intervient Albus, agacé. Et il n'est plus puceau si tu veux tout savoir.

Les sourcils de Joane font un bond spectaculaire. J'ai envie de me foutre de sa gueule. Eh oui, ducon, je ne suis plus vierge... Tu croyais quoi ? Je me retiens de le narguer et savoure le silence. Joane : 0 - Scorpius : 1.

- Oh, finit par dire Joane, et c'était avec qui ?

- Une _fille_ de mon lycée.

J'insiste sur le mot fille afin de le faire taire. Joane ne trouve rien à y redire et embarque la conversation sur le dernier concert de Ska où il s'était rendu. Al l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, on l'a perdu en route. Joane entretient son monologue musical. Puis il parle du rythme. Alors, il se lève et se dirige vers une batterie que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors. Elle était dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Joane s'assoit derrière et commence à jouer.

- C'était ça, le rythme, dit-il**,** essoufflé après plusieurs minutes. J'ai trouvé les accords bien superbes. Pas toi, Al ?

- Mmh ? Ah oui.

Vexé, Joane jette ses baguettes au sol.

- Je t'ai écouté, moi, dis-je pour apaiser sa colère. C'était intéressant. J'aurais presque voulu y être. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti dernièrement. J'aménageais mon appartement.

- Oh, si c'est pas chou, minaude faussement Joane. Le petit poussin installe son nid douillet.

J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir et mes yeux parlent pour moi. Finalement, Joane se rassoit près d'Albus, blotti contre lui, et sa main vient trouver naturellement sa place sur sa cuisse.

_Oui_, j'ai pensé avec dégoût, _on sait que vous êtes en couple. Pas la peine d'étaler votre vomi amoureux à la gueule du monde_.

- Tu fais quoi sinon ?

- Je suis étudiant en Lettres.

Ça a encore du mal à sortir. J'ai quasiment craché le mot _Lettres_, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sous-discipline. Je me rappelle de mes devoirs de vacances à effectuer pour la rentrée...

- Etudiant... répète méchamment Joane afin de me remettre à ma place.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? je demande afin de changer de sujet.

Al et lui échangent un regard. Ils disent en même temps :

- A un concert de jazz.

- Dans une rêve-party.

Je les regarde tous les deux. Albus se mord les lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me raconter si vous n'en avez pas envie.

- Et toi, une petite-amie ? me demande Al, soudainement enjoué.

- Non et je préfère rester célibataire. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas l'amour. C'est débile.

- Tu n'y connais rien, rétorque Albus.

- Parce que toi tu y connais quelque chose, peut-être ?

Il balaie mes propos d'un geste de la main. Je finis ma bouteille de boisson gazeuse. Al se lève et il me souhaite une bonne soirée et me dit qu'il a envie de baiser. Je ne comprends pas. Il ouvre la porte et semble attendre. Doucement, je me redresse et disparais.

J'ai une boule au niveau de la gorge. Je pensais qu'Al serait toujours là pour m'accueillir, que lui - au moins - resterait. Je me suis trompé. Je descends lentement les escaliers de son immeuble et je l'entends refermer la porte. Le bruit me glace le sang.

Je ne sais pas très bien si je suis en colère, blessé, vexé, humilié. Je ne sais pas. Un vide s'installe en moi. J'avais tant besoin qu'on me tende la main aujourd'hui... J'aimerais appeler Lily à New York, mais elle ne répond jamais. Les appels à l'étranger à répétition, ça coûte cher.

En ce moment, je voudrais ne jamais avoir existé. Al m'a donné l'impression d'être inutile et encombrant. Londres me bouscule avec son trop-plein d'images. Je rentre chez moi, atomisé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu aligner un pas devant l'autre. Mais je suis désormais là, devant ma porte, guetté par la solitude.

J'ouvre et j'attends que quelque chose - n'importe quoi - se produise. Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas et prends le cahier que j'ai acheté hier pour rédiger mes pensées de vacances, comme nous l'a demandé un de nos professeurs.

Les mots se pressent au bout de mon stylo, comme s'il y avait une fuite, quelque part, que tout était dans l'urgence. En fait, à cet instant, ce cahier était mon lot de consolation - histoire de dire que les choses matérielles demeuraient. J'avais honte de me confier sur le papier. Mais je l'ai fait, par nécessité plus que par devoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensée 1<strong>

Dans ma tête, j'ai l'image d'une mer houleuse, où des rouleaux d'écume viendraient se jeter contre le rivage abrupt et rocailleux de mon crâne.

Je vois le corps de Papa qui se noie dans ses prétentions vastes comme un océan. Et je serai là, sur une barque à lui tendre la main. On ne saurait pas très bien si mes yeux sont humides à cause de mes larmes où de l'eau qui me claque la figure. Je lui crierai de me prendre la main, que je peux l'aider, le sauver.

Mais Papa resterait là, immobile, à me contempler une dernière fois de ses yeux trop gris. Il sombrerait comme un vieux radeau, engloutis par les entrailles de cette mer féroce. Un hoquet de surprise me prendrait mais au fond, je saurais que nul ne pouvait le sauver encore. Ses pêchés étaient plus lourds que la pierre.

S'il avait accepté ma main tendue, j'aurais sûrement coulé avec lui. Je serais là, sur ma minuscule embarcation à ne pas comprendre pourquoi la mer m'aurait pris mon père. Je serais là, attendre pendant un siècle pour qu'il refasse surface.

Je mourrais de soif, entouré d'eau salée à perte de vue. Je refuserai de retourner là-bas, où les hommes sont heureux. Je veux rentrer au port avec Papa. J'ai peur que cela soit le voyage de trop. J'ai peur que Mère Nature le rattrape et le heurte de plein fouet.

Il lui a volé des années impunément. Il s'est foutu de sa gueule suffisamment. Et maintenant que Mère Nature perd, elle veut l'écraser au plus vite. Elle veut voir mourir Papa. Parce qu'il a trop joué avec elle, avec nous, avec lui.

La mer est lisse comme un miroir, légèrement embuée par la chaleur de l'été. Des ondes de chaud se répandent dans le ciel tandis que les légers prismes éclatants clignotent à l'infini.

Je pensais mon père increvable, que ni les eaux, ni les flammes en viendraient à bout. J'ai envie d'y croire, de me dire que rien n'est fini. Papa est encore là, sous ces tonnes d'eau à mourir étouffé par des algues, de l'iode, de la terre trempée.

Ma main caresserait l'onde comme s'il s'agissait de sa joue. J'ai du mal à lui dire au revoir. J'aurais tant voulu que tout se passe autrement...

J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, Papa m'apprenait à nager.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensée 2<strong>

Mon père se droguait quand j'étais tout petit.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, ni quelles genres de conséquences cela pouvait avoir sur du long terme. Mais j'étais simplement conscient que ça lui procurait du bien et moi je n'y voyais que le mal. Vous savez, il a failli mourir d'une overdose quand j'avais cinq ans. Je l'ai vu s'étouffer sur la moquette du salon, juste sous mes yeux. Je tenais son visage et criais, criais jusqu'à en perdre la tête. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

C'était une journée horrible parce qu'on entendait des cris partout dans la maison. Puis tout est devenu silencieux. Au début, j'ai cru devenir sourd. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer. Les yeux de mon père semblaient vides, perdus on-ne-sait-où, dans un énième paradis artificiel.

Au début, je n'avais pas très bien compris que nous avions failli perdre Papa. J'ai tiré sa main, pour lui demander de se relever. Mais mon père... mon père il était là, étouffé par toutes ces merdes qu'il prenait.

Mon beau-père a essuyé le visage de Papa puis s'est tourné vers moi. Et, je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite :

« _Scorpius, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Ce qu'il va se passer ensuite nous dépassera tous, mais toi... toi je sais que tu auras la force_. »

Il s'est levé et a appelé les pompiers. Puis il a redéposé le téléphone et m'a demandé de dire au revoir à Papa. Je n'osais plus le toucher. Je suis resté là... à fixer ses yeux gris qui ne voyaient plus. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être ce qu'il était. Je n'étais pas en colère ni triste. Je ne comprenais pas.

Quand tu as un Papa, tu te dis que c'est l'homme le plus fort du monde, qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver, qu'il ne peut pas être... méchant. Pourtant, je l'ai vu de nombreuses fois méchant. Méchant avec Harry, avec James, Lily, Albus, avec moi surtout. Vous savez, il n'était pas cruel. C'était ces conneries qu'il prenait qui le rendaient... comme ça.

Je me souviendrai toujours de mon père comme cet homme qui nous faisait rire, nous racontait des histoires hallucinantes, comme cet homme qui... qui nous regarderait entre quatre yeux et nous dirait que la chance n'existait pas, qu'on ne faisait pas sa vie en restant assis.

Les pompiers sont arrivés et l'ont emmené à l'hôpital. Ils l'ont pris. Comme ça. Comme si c'était une chose. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait mourir ou être accro. Je ne savais pas...

Lors de cette période, Harry n'a plus été la même. Il n'était plus aussi affectueux qu'avant. Il était devenu un peu froid et sévère. Il nous aimait à sa façon. Je crois qu'au fond, il s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir choisi un homme pareil pour être son compagnon et, d'une certaine manière, le deuxième père de ses enfants.

Mon père était un mec extraordinaire qui avait du mal à se défaire de ses addictions. Il n'était pas con ou intolérant. Il aimait beaucoup la musique. Il était particulier à sa manière sans être franchement exceptionnel. Il me disait : « _Scorpius, promets-moi de dire au moins une fois non à la drogue. C'est moche. Ne me regarde plus_. » Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi il avait commencé, et je doute que Harry le sache.

Il reniflait sa coke sur la table-basse en regardant le journal de vingt heures, comme d'autres parents prenaient un verre d'eau fraîche en rentrant du travail. A vrai dire, j'osais espérer qu'avec les années tout s'arrangerait. Mais il y a eu le shit, l'héro, l'ecstasy. Tout. Plusieurs fois mon beau-père lui a demandé de partir, de nous laisser tranquille. Et Papa pleurait.

Il disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il faisait des efforts. Harry n'en croyait pas un mot mais le gardait auprès de lui, parce qu'il l'aimait trop fort. Papa a appris à Albus à rouler des pétards quand il avait treize ans. Quand il était trop déchiré pour bouger, c'était nous qui lui apportions sa drogue depuis son lit de mourant. Je le trouvais pathétique. Parfois, ça me faisait mal de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Absolument pas.

Mon père le sentait alors il arrêtait une semaine ou deux et venait me chercher à l'école. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais le plus heureux des petits garçons. J'avais le droit d'avoir une famille normale, comme plein d'autres. Quand je lui disais que j'étais dans les premiers de classe, je sentais un brin de fierté briller dans ses yeux, et ça me donnait envie de continuer. Je levais la main toujours plus haut. Je voulais être le meilleur.

Quand je suis allé au lycée, mon père était constamment sur mon dos comme si l'honneur de la famille se jouait à chaque détour de couloir. Et maintenant c'est la fac, les longues études, tout ça. Premier boulot, première copine sérieuse, premier appart.

Et je me rends compte que les années ont passé, que maintenant, je peux regarder en arrière en ayant un peu moins mal. J'ai essayé de grandir le mieux possible avec ce que j'avais. Et, bizarrement, c'est dans ma famille et mes racines que je trouve de l'espoir.

Le credo de mon père est « _Tu cours toujours après ta propre vie mais c'est elle qui te rattrape_. » En général, il fumait des pétards devant les retransmissions d'athlétisme. Il disait que tous ces gars-là devaient prendre des "trucs". Avant, je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par "truc". Maintenant, avec le recul, je me dis qu'il y a trop de gens qui se droguent. Beaucoup trop.

La drogue, pour moi, c'est... c'est une métamorphose. Tu deviens un monstre en quelques minutes à peine. Tu te tords de convulsion. Tu cries. Tu veux faire du mal, parfois. Un peu comme Michael Jackson dans _Thriller_.

La drogue c'est un vrai film d'horreur que tu imposes à tes proches et toutes les personnes qui t'aiment. La drogue c'est... avoir une bête dans le ventre qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Une bête que tu essaies de domestiquer mais qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tu ne sais jamais quand elle voudra sortir hors de toi et vouloir attaquer.

Petit, quand j'allais au catéchisme avec l'école, je demandais toujours à mon institutrice pourquoi Dieu avait créé la drogue s'il savait que c'était mauvais pour les hommes. Elle me regardait et me disait « _Il l'avait caché_e_. Mais il y a eu quelques imbéciles qui ont réussi à la trouver_. » La drogue... ça a l'air drôle au début, vu de l'extérieur. Mais ça prend vite des proportions inimaginables.

Je sais que mon père, à un moment donné, aurait été prêt à tout pour sa dose. Parfois, en sortant de l'école, on passait voir son dealer et mon père mettait ses merdes dans mon cartable. Il ne voulait pas que Harry sache quelque chose. Parfois, il le devinait de lui-même. Papa ne savait pas mentir - ou plutôt, la drogue ne pouvait pas mentir. C'est quelque chose qui se sent. Partout.

Al en a pris il y a plusieurs années. Il disait que c'était dans ces moments-là, d'extase, où il se sentait proche d'une période en ruine de sa vie. Il avait des visions. Il voulait sans doute rattraper quelque chose. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il a su décrocher.

Et moi... moi j'étais là pour lui. Pour lui dire qu'il y avait mieux pour se rappeler de cette époque, que personne n'aurait pas voulu ça. Je sais que pour beaucoup, il pourrait s'apparenter à la définition de salaud, que la drogue ne fournit aucune excuse, mais voilà : mon père reste mon père.

* * *

><p>J'allume une nouvelle cigarette, de celles que fume Papa.<p>

Je jette mon journal loin de moi, exténué d'avoir hurlé en silence. Je m'allonge sur le dos, et je pense. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de sexe ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas à qui demander pour combler ma frustration...

Je ne sais même pas où on trouve les putes dans cette ville. J'ai envie de m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne sais pas. Un truc. Je me gratte le nez, stupidement. Je me dis qu'ici, personne peut me voir.

Quelques coups sont subitement frappés à la porte. Je me redresse silencieusement. On doit s'être trompé. Personne ne viendra me rendre visite aujourd'hui. On tape - avec plus d'insistance cette fois. Je me lève pour de bon. Un sourire étire mes lèvres : cela soit doute être Albus qui vient pour s'excuser.

J'ouvre la porte et ma déception se lit sur tous mes traits : Un vieillard est là, de longs cheveux blancs sur les épaules. Il se tient droit, fier. Ses yeux gris si distants et pourtant familiers me jaugent entièrement, comme une marchandise à évaluer. Il jette un œil à l'intérieur de mon appartement désordonné.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix traînante, j'imagine que tu ignores qui je suis.

- Bah, vous toquez à ma porte donc... là, non. J'ai la tête dans le cul.

Le vieil homme arque un sourcil et j'ai peur qu'il me frappe avec sa canne à pommeau.

- Je t'ai emmené ce cadeau pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais obtenu une place à l'Académie de South Ashland. Toutes mes sincères félicitations.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux... Et, par la chatte de Thatcher, qui êtes-vous ?

- Lucius.

- Lu-quoi ?

- Lucius Malefoy, ton grand-père.

Mes yeux semblent vouloir tomber de leurs orbites et s'enfuir dans les escaliers. Ma bouche est entrouverte, abasourdi. Alors ce bout de vieillesse est le père de mon père ? Ma mâchoire m'en tombe.

Lucius place dans mes mains un paquet savamment emballé avec un nœud d'argent. Il entre sans me demander la permission. J'ai envie de lui crier que c'est un sans gêne, qu'il doit me montrer ses papiers d'identité, de taper du pied. Mais je reste là, bêtement, à fixer le paquet.

Je referme la porte et dépose mon cadeau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je reviens avec une cruche d'eau et deux verres. Lucius s'assoit à ma chaise de bureau et ses yeux traînent sur mon journal de vacances, ouvert par terre. Je le referme d'un mouvement du pied et lui sert de l'eau.

Lucius lève son verre en silence et boit lentement, comme s'il se donnait le temps de m'étudier :

- Tu n'es pas comme ta racaille de père, hein ? dit-il finalement.

Je ne réponds rien. Dans cette pièce, j'ignore qui de moi ou de lui connait réellement Papa. Après tout, si c'est son père, je risque de découvrir des choses. Je m'installe sur mon matelas avec mon verre à demi-plein. Je l'écoute.

- Ton père, à ton âge, avait fugué. Ma femme en est gravement tombée malade. Il se prenait déjà pour Dieu. Il croyait que la vie c'était butiner ci et là, sans rien donner en retour. Il rêvait de liberté. Un utopique complètement à côté de la plaque. Draco a toujours manifesté une grande forme de violence pour l'ordre établi et la soumission. J'avoue - par faiblesse plus que par autre chose - avoir cédé à nombre de ses caprices. Je fermais les yeux sur sa véritable nature. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un seul instant que mon fils unique était un dépravé sexuel de premier ordre...

Malgré moi, un sourire naît sur ma bouche. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire.

- Ton... père - faute d'un autre terme - a cumulé les mauvais choix dans sa vie, poursuit Lucius. Il n'est pas gérable. Parfois, le soir, j'avais envie d'aller dans sa chambre et de l'étouffer avec un oreiller juste pour qu'il se taise. Oui, ne sois pas choqué. J'ai plusieurs fois envisagé le meurtre. Et puis, la prison est moins pénible que ton père. Crois-moi. Mais c'était ma chair, mon sang... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je lui laissais encore plus de marge pour qu'il aille s'amuser de son propre chef. On trouvait des médicaments sous son matelas, des herbes étranges. Il revenait dans un état déplorable de soirée. Parfois même sans ses vêtements... Il nous a mené la vie dure, sa mère et moi. Il nous faisait perdre des cheveux. On voulait l'emmener chez un psy. Mais rien à faire. Monsieur se vengeait. Il nous crachait à la figure. Un vrai cadeau tombé du ciel, finit-il avec ironie.

Il se sert un nouveau verre d'eau.

- Quand Draco est parti de la maison pour ses dix-sept ans, sans donner de nouvelles, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un le chercher sur le tournage de ce navet de _Woodstock, Terre de Feu_. Il voulait devenir acteur - la lubie d'une année.

- Papa... Papa a été au tournage de _Woodstock_ ?

- On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Ton père connaît Harry depuis ses dix-sept ans. C'est une longue histoire. Très longue et fastidieuse même pour un vieillard comme moi.

Le silence tombe. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur ma propre famille.

- Ton père est un con, tu le sais ça au moins ?

- Oui, j'imagine qu'il est con.

- Et il a beaucoup d'autres défauts.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais il a fait une belle chose dans sa vie, c'est indubitablement la plus belle de toute.

Je me retourne avec espoir et fixe le cadeau luisant sous l'halo blafard de l'ampoule nue de la cuisine.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça la plus belle chose. C'est toi, Scorpius. Ton père t'a fait toi. Toutes ces années, je me demandais à quoi son existence avait servi à part à rendre les méchants un peu plus cool... Eh bien, il y a eu un autre but et je pense - sans trop me tromper - que tu es l'accomplissement de toute sa vie. Tu sais, ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire mais ton père s'en est pas trop mal sorti avec toi. Il... Il a su t'inculquer des principes rares, auxquels lui seul croit. Et même si j'ai vomi ma bile en sachant qu'il côtoyait un homme, j'ai su m'y faire. Et... Et je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas trop t'écorcher au passage. Lorsque tu n'avais que quatre ans, j'ai demandé ta garde exclusive. Tu le sais ça ?

Je fais non de la tête. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie, je suis passé à côté de l'essentiel.

- Ton père avait besoin d'aide. Il était complètement perdu et se droguait trop. Ce n'était pas un environnement sain pour un enfant de ton âge. Alors, ta grand-mère et moi-même nous avons déposé une requête auprès du procureur. Mais elle n'a pas fait suite. Draco nous a suppliés comme une larve de lui laisser une seconde chance, qu'il se rattraperait, qu'il serait un bon père pour toi. J'ai eu pitié de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Mais dans ses yeux il n'y avait nulle trace de mensonge. As-tu l'impression qu'il a tenu sa promesse ?

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- Il... Il a... essayé.

- Tu es trop bon avec lui, Scorpius. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Mais c'est votre fils !

- Et je le connais. Je le connais très bien, même. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Tu vis encore dans l'illusion d'avoir eu le mieux possible. Mais c'est faux, terriblement faux. Ton père t'a privé d'une vraie famille aimante toutes ces années, par égoïsme. Tu aurais pu avoir tout ce que tu méritais. Tu aurais pu avoir des grands-parents, des cousins, une mère !

- Une mère ? balbutié-je, incrédule. Ma mère m'a abandonné quand je n'étais encore un bébé... Elle a disparu.

- C'est faux. Elle a demandé à te revoir, à te retrouver. Elle regrettait terriblement. Elle voulait à nouveau te serrer dans ses bras. Elle est revenue vers ton père lorsque tu avais dix ans. Mais ton père lui a refusé ce droit, comme il nous a refusé à ta grand-mère et moi-même de te voir. Il ne voulait plus de nous. Il a tiré un trait sur son passé. Et que te reste-t-il maintenant ? Rien. Juste une vie en ruines. Je parie qu'il ne t'a même pas appelé pour ton anniversaire.

Furieux, je me lève.

- Il va le faire ! Il va m'appeler !

- Très bien, répond-t-il. Alors je resterai là toute la soirée à attendre son coup de fil...


	4. Traffic Jam In Paradise

**Posté le : **29 Septembre 2011. _Hello, Sunshine !_

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de m'inspirer du mode scolaire de certaines écoles en Grande-Bretagne. Oui, J.K. Rowling n'a rien inventé avec le système des maisons. C'est quelque chose qui existe depuis très longtemps. Inventer une école a quelque chose d'assez jouissif. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir le nouvel univers de Scorpius.

**Post-It : **Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires. Je les ai tous lus et dévorés. J'étais vraiment très heureuse. Je ne peux y répondre par faute de temps : je dois réviser mon russe et relire mes fiches d'Histoire Contemporaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de la Bêta du Chapitre 4 - Gwenelfy : <strong>J'ai adoré corriger ce chapitre, d'autant que je le considère comme le plus réussi de la fanfiction jusqu'à présent ! On y découvre un autre univers, et vous allez sûrement aimer comme moi les clins d'oeils disséminés ça et là. La fin est tout simplement jubilante ; à quand le roman édité, Dear Dairy ? ;D

**[Dairy's Scribenpenne : **Ahum, bonne question. On me la pose souvent mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la carrure nécessaire pour cet attribut. On verra. De toute façon, si un jour ça arrive, je préviendrai toute la planète. En attendant, je n'ai que ROCKRITIC à vous proposer. Enfin si, j'écris des romans mais ils ne sont que sur mes ordinateurs et très très très peu de personnes y ont accès car j'estime que c'est la meilleure chose écrite que j'ai faite jusque là.**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : TRAFFIC JAM IN PARADISE**

**« **Lorsqu'une bombe explose quelque part dans le monde, l'aéroport du Purgatoire est bondé. La grève des bagagistes d'âme contribue au joyeux bordel. Et, une hôtesse sépare ensuite les voyageurs en deux files : Le Paradis et L'Enfer. À vue d'œil, tous les gens cools vont en Enfer. **»**

* * *

><p><em>You fall asleep, Life.<em>

* * *

><p>Je me suis endormi avec mon téléphone portable au creux de la main. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et la lumière du jour m'agresse les pupilles. Je me tourne légèrement sur mon matelas et Lucius Malefoy est encore là, à m'observer. Il jette un regard à sa montre.<p>

- Il est dix heures moins le quart. Je crois que tu as perdu, Scorpius. Ton père a oublié ton anniversaire.

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant cacher une seconde de plus ma déception. Je me lève et fuis vers la salle de bain. Je prends une longue douche tiède et me frotte le visage pour m'ôter toutes ces idées noires. Je ne peux pas y croire. Papa ne peut pas m'avoir définitivement oublié. Pas moi, pas son fils.

J'ai envie de chialer comme un gosse. Je me sens démuni, sans défense. J'ai envie de rester bloqué à la période de ma vie où on formait tous une famille un peu chaotique. J'ai envie de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Harry et me plaindre de mon lycée de merde.

La belle époque révolue.

Lorsque je retourne dans la pièce principale, Lucius Malefoy a disparu. Il a juste laissé un mot expliquant comme quoi il avait un rendez-vous et qu'on se reverrait bientôt. Ai-je seulement envie de le revoir ? Je chiffonne sa note et la jette au fond de la corbeille à papier. Je lance un café dans la machine et contemple le ciel bleu et limpide avec une indifférence effrayante.

- J'ai dix-huit ans et un jour et la seule personne au monde qui me l'a souhaité est mon grand-père, dis-je tout haut, en un grommellement presque imperceptible.

Mon regard est alors attiré par la boîte qu'il m'a laissé la veille. Je déballe le papier, passant outre la sonnerie stridente de la machine à café m'indiquant que ma boisson était prête à déguster.

Tout à coup, sous mes yeux, ploient nombre de clichés. Des centaines de photos de toute ma famille… Enfin, la famille Malefoy. Je les connais à peine mais leur visage me sont familiers. Papa me les a longuement décrit comme une bande d'aristo coincés.

Mais ce sont les photos de Papa qui m'intéressent davantage. J'ai alors l'impression de dérouler le fil de sa vie. J'épingle les photographies une à une sur le mur blanc de mon salon. Je les contemple, remarque quelques détails, observe les ombres. Je pars dans la cuisine chercher mon café et je contemple mon panoramique pixellisé :

Papa encore bébé, sur les genoux de sa mère. Papa à un an, renversant son assiette avec un sourire angélique. Papa à deux ans - tout au plus - qui broie dans sa main une clémentine. Papa qui entre en maternelle et jette un regard furibond aux autres enfants. Papa, enfant, dont le visage est déformé par la rage et les larmes, de la morve plein le nez.

Papa, interrogateur, devant un tricycle. Papa a son anniversaire, ployant sous des montagnes de cadeaux. Papa traçant un ange dans la neige. Papa à sept ans fixant le ciel de Moscou. Papa qui cueille des pissenlits, et sa mère en arrière-plan. Papa qui fait une grimace. Papa a une leçon d'équitation. Et ça continue encore et encore…

Le soleil a atteint son zénith puis est tombé derrière un building. L'opération s'est répétée plusieurs fois sans que mon regard fasciné ne puisse se détacher des photos. Les jours se sont écoulés avec une vitesse spectaculaire. L'été m'a échappé.

J'ai passé tout mon temps à aller travailler dans un fast-food puant la graisse et l'odeur de bouffe. Tous les projets que j'avais construit ont volé en éclat. Je ne me sentais pas la force de sortir pour découvrir Londres. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec moi-même et réfléchir.

J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Harry pour me dire qu'il déménageait provisoirement au sud de la ville. Albus n'est pas revenu depuis notre dernière altercation. James m'a envoyé un colis rempli de farces et attrapes pour mes dix-huit ans. Lily est toujours injoignable. Silence radio pour Papa. J'en veux surtout à Al… Il a été injuste avec moi.

Lucius Malefoy est revenu une fois pour voir comment j'allais. Il m'a emmené faire un tour et nous avons mangé dans un restaurant trois étoiles. C'était délicieux. Lucius - j'ai encore du mal à le considérer comme mon grand-père - m'a parlé de sa vie, de ses rapports complexes avec son fils et un peu de ma mère.

J'ai appris qu'elle vivait au Pays de Galles. Elle s'est remariée et a eu une fille qui a maintenant quatorze ans. J'ai une petite sœur, donc. Ça fout la trouille. J'ai encore du mal à avaler la pilule. Est-ce qu'elle me ressemble ? Est-ce que dans une marée de personnes j'arriverais à la reconnaître ?

_Traffic Jam in Paradise _résonne dans mon petit appartement alors que je noue la cravate rouge de mon uniforme. C'est la rentrée. À moi South Ashland et tous les gosses pétant plus haut que leur cul. Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois :

J'ai le teint un peu pâle et de légers cernes sous les yeux. Je n'ai pas fait une nuit correcte depuis au moins cinq jours. Mon costume cintré noir contraste avec la blancheur incroyable de ma peau - héritée du côté de Papa.

- Marre d'être blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, je maugrée en fermant ma braguette.

Je prends mon sac à l'effigie de l'Université : un S et un A entrecroisés. Je prends dans le frigidaire le déjeuner que je me suis préparé la veille et je ferme la porte à clef derrière moi. Je réussis à attraper le métro en cours de route et tout le monde me regarde. Puis j'entends une mère chuchoter à sa fille :

- Tu vois, si tu travailles bien à l'école, tu pourras être comme lui.

J'aimerai bien que ma mère ou mon père me dise une chose pareille un jour.

Je sors enfin du métro et je suis rejoins par une étudiante de mon école - au vue de l'uniforme qu'elle porte. Elle descend sa jupe de plusieurs centimètres et se met à marcher, la tête haute. À vrai dire, je m'attendais à voir plus d'étudiants prenant le métro. Étrange.

À l'extérieur, l'Université surplombe tout le quartier de son architecture magnifique. Sa coupole verte et légèrement azurée nargue le ciel. À son sommet, une statue d'Apollon en or regarde le ciel. De petites fenêtres bordent le bâtiments et les deux lourdes portes d'entrées sont grandes ouvertes.

Là, un amas d'étudiants s'y agglutinent. Ils poussent des cris d'excitations à l'idée d'être avec untel ou untel dans leur classe et découvrent leurs enseignants référents.

En effet, à South Ashland, le système ne diffère pas réellement du lycée. Je suis étonné d'être le spectateur d'un bal de voitures toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les étudiants viennent seuls ou en groupe mais toujours avec une belle voiture ou un chauffeur personnel. La fille du métro et moi devons être des exceptions…

Je m'approche précautionneusement du panneau d'affichage. Toutes les classes portent le nom d'un grand auteur. La mienne c'est Wilde. Je constate que je suis dans une classe comportant autant de filles que de garçons. Rien de plus à signaler.

Subitement, sort de la foule un type au visage quelconque, des reflets roux dans les cheveux. Il me toise et se racle la gorge.

- Tu es Scorpius Malefoy, je suppose.

Une vague de murmures se propage autour de moi. J'acquiesce. J'avais osé espérer qu'il me resterait plus de temps avant que mon identité soit dévoilée.

- Je suis Harvey Felman, ajoute-t-il en me tendant la main.

Hésitant, je la serre. Un petit groupe se forme autour de nous, spectateurs d'une scène probablement importante pour eux, mais pas pour moi. Harvey esquisse un petit sourire et se donne un air encore plus important.

- Je pourrais te montrer tout ce qu'il y a savoir ici.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en aura besoin, dit la fille rencontrée plus tôt dans le métro. À mon avis, il a dû être pistonné grâce à son père.

Le sang me monte au visage.

- Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi alors je te déconseille de t'avancer là-dessus.

- Oh, c'est bon. On sait tous que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es ici. Il y en a qui ont dû travailler très dur pour se trouver une place.

- J'ai mérité d'être ici autant qu'un autre. Je trouve cela trop facile de juger les gens sur leur paraître.

Je crois que je suis rouge. De vilaines plaques venant enjoliver ma figure. Harvey Felman se place devant moi.

- Scorpius Malefoy est mon ami. C'est quelqu'un d'important que l'on doit tous respecter. (Puis il se tourne vers moi, et regarde le groupe d'étudiants d'un air méprisant) Laisse-les, ils sont ignorants. Certains viennent de la plèbe grouillante de la banlieue. Ils croient que porter le même uniforme que nous leur donneront également une place dans notre monde. Ils peuvent toujours courir.

Je suis scandalisé mais j'ignore ce qui prime le plus : le fait d'être jugé comme un gosse de riche pistonné, le fait d'être protégé par un énergumène vantard, le fait de savoir qu'il existe une espèce de ségrégation entre les riches et les étudiants venant d'autres milieux. J'en reste coi. Je m'écarte du petit cercle formé autour de la jeune fille, Harvey et moi.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis dans aucun de vos… _camps_. Je veux juste étudier tranquillement. Harvey, sache que je ne suis pas riche. Mon père l'est mais pas moi. Je me débrouille tout seul pour avoir ce dont j'ai besoin. Et pour tout te dire, cet été j'ai travaillé dans un fast-food. Alors si c'est ça la jeunesse dorée dont tu crois que je fais parti, tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau d'anniversaire spectaculaire. Je n'ai jamais fait de voyages de dingues - hormis une sortie en Egypte avec ma classe de Terminale. Je n'ai jamais eu d'argent de poche. Mon père a beau sembler cool… Il ne veut pas me laisser pourrir par l'argent comme lui l'a été. Si je veux quelque chose, je dois l'obtenir seul. Donc si tu pensais te faire une excellente relation, c'est mort. Quant à toi, dis-je en regardant la fille de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu n'en sais pas plus sur mon compte. Alors la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de faire des remarques mal placées sur mon passé, je ne serai pas aussi coulant.

À cette seconde, j'ignorais encore que je venais de couper le sifflet à deux fortes têtes de l'Université.

Harvey s'en va et le groupe se dissipe autour de nous. Seule la jeune fille reste. Elle me tend une main avec un sourire gêné.

- Jasmine. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai un tempérament sanguin et je suis sur la défensive avec tous ces requins ici. Je t'ai mal jugé et… et j'apprendrais à d'abord discuter avant de… m'emporter.

Je lui serre doucement la main.

- Je suis dans la classe Poe en deuxième année, et toi ?

- Wilde - première année.

- La chance ! Les profs sont supers dans cette section.

J'hausse des épaules, indifférent. Nous entrons dans le corridor principal de l'université et Jasmine me présente les différents directeurs dont les portraits bordent les murs. Un living-room lounge est ouvert. On y voit un piano, une harpe, un violoncelle et d'autres instruments prestigieux.

- C'est ici qu'on se détend. Des élèves donnent des leçons, parfois. Il faut s'inscrire sur ce tableau si tu es intéressé. Oh, et ici, ajoute-t-elle en me montrant un vaste tableau d'affichage, c'est le mur des citations. On a le droit de tous poser une citation d'auteur qui puisse faire réfléchir les autres étudiants. Certaines salles comme la bibliothèque ou la salle de repos à l'étage sont gardées par le personnel. Il faut leur délivrer un mot de passe pour passer. Le mot de passe change toutes les semaines. C'est ton professeur référent qui vous le dit dès le lundi matin. En fait, ça sert surtout à canaliser le flux d'élèves pour qu'on ne soit pas tous au même endroit au même moment. Par exemple, le jeudi, il n'y a que la classe Shakespeare qui a le droit d'accéder au terrain de tennis et de badminton.

- Pourquoi toutes les classes ont des noms d'auteurs ? Et à quoi ça sert ?

Jasmine arbore un petit sourire et se délecte de conserver quelques secondes de suspense. Elle m'attire vers une table en bois près de grandes arcades donnant sur un jardin luxuriant.

- Ils nous répartissent en fonction de nos capacités intellectuelles, de nos affinités artistiques et de notre parcours scolaire. Il y a six classes, ici. Wilde, Poe, Doyle, Brontë, Tolkien et Shakespeare. Avant que je t'explique leurs spécificités, il faut que tu saches qu'il est possible, au fil des années, de changer de « classe ». Par exemple, si tu excelles dans une matière, un enseignant peut te demander dans son cursus. Moi, j'ai été à Doyle en première année. Mais on m'a placé à Poe parce que je suis excellente en grammaire.

Jasmine mord dans un des cookies reposant dans une coupe sur la table. Leur cafétéria ressemble plutôt à un restaurant chic. C'est à en tomber de sa chaise. Elle finit sa bouchée et reprend :

- Brontë regroupe plus de filles que de garçons, indéniablement. C'est une vieille tradition. Là-bas, on retrouve des personnes intéressées par la cause des femmes ou spécialisées dans les auteurs féminins qui marquent le monde. Tous les professeurs sont des femmes. Lorsqu'on est à Brontë le sport obligatoire est soit le tir à l'arc ou l'équitation. Elles sont géniales. Toutes les filles aimeraient y aller, en secret. Et puis, elles ont un assez bon classement général depuis les dix dernières années. Brontë se spécialise plutôt sur les œuvres du dix-neuvième siècle. Il y a aussi une grande formation d'éditorialiste et ce sont elles qui mettent en place les différents événements liés à l'école. Elles écrivent aussi de belles nouvelles qui sont dans la Gazette de l'Université.

J'acquiesce.

- Au contraire, il y a - étrangement - beaucoup plus de garçons à Tolkien. Leur classe voyage beaucoup. Il n'y a pas une semaine qui se passe sans une sortie quelque part. Ils tiennent un carnet de voyage et des chroniques sont également dans le journal de l'université. Ils sont plus branchés romans d'aventures et fantastique. Ce sont eux qui sont chargés d'entretenir l'écurie pour les Brontë. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Brontë sortent avec des Tolkien. Les Tolkien ont la classe tout en haut, au sixième étage. Ils élèvent des rapaces avec un dresseur spécialisé. Parfois, dans la cour pavée que tu vois juste là (Jasmine me montre un carré entièrement dallé dans le jardin près de nous), ils font des démonstrations. Dernièrement, ils ont essayé de dresser des hiboux pour distribuer le courrier mais ça n'a rien donné de très concluant à part des fientes partout dans l'école. Leur professeur référent est un australien super cool. Il a gagné plusieurs prix littéraire dans son pays. Et il a un franc succès auprès des filles… Les Tolkien ont pour sport obligatoire le judo ou la course à pied.

- Merde, j'aurais aimé faire parti de cette classe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, les autres sont pas mal non plus, me rassure Jasmine. Les Doyle sont plus spécialisé dans les polar, roman policier et les œuvres un peu glauque comme les thrillers. Ils tiennent les rênes de la rédaction du Journal. Ils sont assez cool et organisent des fêtes dignes de ce nom. Ils créés aussi les costumes pour les représentations théâtrales. Disons que ce sont de bon vivants toujours prêt à péter une bière ou un fish and chips. Y'a jamais d'embrouille chez eux. Les Doyle, eux, travaillent en partenariat avec la ville et font des rencontres dans des lycées défavorisés. Ils font parfois des programmes d'échanges d'étudiants. Le directeur de l'association étudiante est un Doyle.

Je tique.

- C'est bizarre de dire « Un Doyle » ou « Une Brontë ».

- Tu t'y feras, t'inquiète. Les Doyle, par contre, sont des élèves un peu… particuliers. Ils ne sont ni spectaculairement bons ni mauvais. Mais ils pourraient s'améliorer au lieu de courir nus dans les amphithéâtres.

- Je suis sûr que mon père aurait adoré aller à Doyle, dis-je en riant.

- Ensuite, il y a… (Jasmine compte sur ses doigts) les Shakespeare. C'est le must de l'école. Tous les gosses de riches - enfin, les riches de riches - y vont. Ce sont eux qui perpétuent la tradition de l'école. Ils ont les clefs de la bibliothèque et ce sont eux qui sont chargé du réassortiment. Ils font aussi parti de la chorale et organisent les rencontres entre nouveaux et anciens élèves. Les Shakespeare ont envahi le club d'échec et la plupart des musiciens de l'école sont des Shakespeare. Tu vois la fille là-bas, dit Jasmine en montrant une fille jouant de la flûte traversière au bord d'un muret, c'est la seule Shakespeare qui n'ait pas de parents fortunés. Elle a une bourse d'étude mais elle a une tête plus grosse qu'un ballon de football. Les Shakespeare ont pour sport obligatoires le tennis ou le golf. Ils étudient les classiques de la littérature britannique. Ils sont aussi très fort en grec et en latin.

- Ils restent les Poe et les Wilde.

- Les Poe, comme je te l'ai dit, sont les élèves plus forts en grammaire. On travaille plus sur la linguistique que la création. On travaille en partenariat avec plusieurs musées de Londres et on étudie aussi l'Histoire de la Littérature. On a comme sport obligatoire soit le water-polo ou le basket. Ils essaient de nous apprendre l'esprit d'équipe pour qu'on soit formé aux différents métiers de l'édition. On s'occupe surtout des œuvres caritatives de l'université, le don du sang, tout ça. On décide aussi du menu de la cafétéria ! On tient aussi le blog de l'Université. C'est là qu'on publie tous les textes personnels des étudiants et, parfois, des personnes du monde repère des talents. C'est une blogosphère ouverte au publique. Là-bas, on étudie obligatoirement le celte, par contre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…. Wilde est une classe où il n'y a que des professeurs déments ! Ils sont spécialisés dans la littérature contemporaine. Par exemple, l'an dernier, ils avaient fait une mission à New York et avait peint une citation de leur cru sur un mur immense. Les photos sont dans la salle de Créa, au fond du couloir, à gauche. En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'y être. Bon, à Wilde, les gens sont assez particulier - dans un genre différent de ceux de Doyle - mais, il y a une bonne ambiance. Vous travaillez plus sur la création. D'ailleurs, vous allez avoir cours de peinture ou de sculpture obligatoire. Vos sport sont - si ce n'a pas changé - le rugby et le cricket. Je te conseille de prendre le cricket si tu veux te la couler douce pendant deux heures… à Wilde, vous étudiez la poésie et beaucoup de lauréats de l'Université sont sorti de cette « maison », si on peut dire ainsi. Oh, et tradition des Wilde : ils arrivent toujours en retard.

- Wow, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup à savoir sur cette Université… Merci, en tout cas.

- De rien. Je dois te laisser, ma rentrée commence une demi-heure plus tôt que la tienne. Au fait, tu as rendez-vous au second étage pour ta rentrée. Le second, c'est uniquement réservé au Wilde. Moi je suis au premier.

Jasmine disparaît après avoir fourré quelques cookies dans son sac. Peu après, une sonnerie retentit et je vois beaucoup d'étudiants qui se pressent vers le premier étage. La fille à la flûte près du muret s'éloigne vers le jardin et disparaît, happé par la végétation dense.

J'aimerai bien profiter des minutes qu'il me reste pour visiter un peu, mais j'ai peur de me perdre tant l'université est grande. Je reste donc à la cafétéria et grignote quelques cookies. Je décide finalement de grimper jusqu'au second étage et je me rends compte que plusieurs étudiants sont déjà là.

On doit être une bonne cinquantaine. Dans nos yeux se lisent une espèce d'appréhension muette. Une fille, complètement nerveuse, récite les onze commandements de South Ashland visibles depuis le hall d'entrée. Un autre fait les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos.

Ils me foutent les ch'tons à tous stresser.

- Mon frère, glapit un garçon étonnamment petit pour son âge, m'a dit qu'il y avait un examen d'entrée, que si on était incapable de connaître _Le Portrait de Dorian Grey _par cœur, on était recalé. J'ai appris des passages entiers pour être sûr de ne pas me tromper.

Tout le monde l'écoute, espérant retenir quelque chose avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une poignée d'étudiants nous rejoignent à la dernière minute.

Finalement, une femme rousse, avec une longue tresse sur le côté, nous ouvre la porte et nous souhaite la bienvenue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'impressionne. Elle dégage une sérénité folle alors que j'ai les mains moites. Elle nous présente l'étage entier, ce qui fait que Wilde est si particulière des autres classes, ou maisons - peu importe. Elle nous montre un bustier d'Oscar Wilde qui inspire des générations entières d'auteurs.

Elle nous présente aussi son bureau et nous donne même son adresse email ainsi que son numéro de téléphone en cas de problème. Elle nous montre la salle circulaire où des coussins, des tapis et des fauteuils de couleurs rouge, orangés et pourpre sont disséminés ci et là et elle nous avoue avoir un petit faible pour cette pièce.

On y voit, au fond, un professeur commencer à rédiger ses cours sur un ordinateur. Il nous fait un léger signe de la main et nous dit à bientôt.

Elle nous emmène aussi à la salle des professeurs, et les différentes salles de classes portant toutes le nom d'une œuvre d'Oscar Wilde.

Notre classe est celle en face de l'entrée, portant le nom de sa pièce _Salomé_. On entre. Il s'agit d'un petit amphithéâtre, suffisamment grand pour accueillir un peu moins de cent personnes. Je m'assois au quatrième rang parmi les autres élèves. On nous explique le fonctionnement de l'Université en long et en large et je me surprends à rêvasser en regardant par la grande fenêtre le ciel bleu parfait.

Trois heures plus tard, on sort tous de la salle dans un bruit de souliers qui trottinent. Je me rends alors compte que notre directrice de maison a écrit son nom au tableau depuis un moment. On peut y lire : « Caroline Franck ».

En sortant, elle nous donne à tous un emploi du temps et nous nous éparpillons au bas des escaliers. Je décide alors de traîner dans les couloirs et de visiter un peu l'Université, pour me repérer avant le jour J. Je suis stupéfait de la taille du théâtre et de la richesse du décor.

Je reste assis sur un des fauteuils au velours rouge un long moment. Des élèves d'années supérieures traversent la scène avec une foule de costumes colorés sans même m'apercevoir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je repars, un peu ailleurs. Je commande un repas chinois à emporter. Je rentre chez moi après avoir tiré de la boîte aux lettres les premières factures.

Je dîne près de ma grande fenêtre, assis par terre. J'ouvre les enveloppes de mes doigts tachetés. Électricité. Internet. Eau courante. Le loyer. Et parmi tout ça, une lettre venant des Etats-Unis. Elle porte plusieurs timbres et mon adresse est tracée avec la plume de Papa. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je m'essuie les mains sur un torchon et ouvre l'enveloppe. Il a écrit des pages entières.

Je retiens ma respiration, puis, me jette à l'eau :

« _Scorpius, _

_Avant toute chose je te demande une faveur : fais-moi le plaisir de rester où tu es. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu quittes Londres, et encore moins tes études. Ta place est là-bas. _

_J'imagine que l'idée t'a déjà traversé que de tout plaquer pour me rejoindre. Je te connais bien et tu as le cœur valeureux pour un môme de ton âge. Je sais que dernièrement nous avons passés que très peu de temps ensemble. Et si je te donnais la vraie raison de mon absence, tu ne me croirais pas. Mais je veux bien essayer de tout t'expliquer car je te le dois. _

_Dernièrement, il s'est produit beaucoup d'événements pour un vieux loup tel que moi. J'ai dû faire face à des obstacles auxquels je ne m'étais pas attendu. Je ne pensais pas réagir aussi connement. J'ai eu honte de ma fuite. Pourquoi celle-ci plus que les autres ? _

_Eh bien, parce que j'ai été pris d'une angoisse sans pareille… Le syndrome de Peter Pan, tu comprends. J'ai réalisé qu'à la fin de l'année tu serais officiellement un homme et moi - dans ma tête - j'ai à tout casser neuf ans. Alors comment un gamin pourrait-il être le père d'un homme ? _

_À part dans Benjamin Button. Tu sais, la nouvelle de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Un grand mec. Vous portez d'ailleurs le même nom, tous les deux. Tu aimais beaucoup mâchouiller les pages de Gatsby quand tu étais bébé. On te laissait faire parce que, mine de rien, tu étais adorable. Et je ne pense pas que ça sera Fitzgerald qui t'en voudra. Là où il est, il doit avoir d'autre préoccupation. _

_Je sais que… Je suis loin d'être le père idéal, que je ne porte pas de réelles attentions aux choses qui semblent avoir de la valeur pour toi et que j'oublie trop souvent. Mais être père a été… a été l'expérience la plus enrichissante de toute ma vie. _

_Et je tenais à te remercier pour ta présence, ton indulgence à mon égard, et - surtout - ton amour qui n'est sans doute pas mérité. Je voulais que tu saches qu'où que tu sois, je serai toujours ton salaud de père et tu pourras compter sur moi. _

_Je n'aurais peut-être jamais écrit quoique ce soit de grandiose, je n'aurais pas réformé la littérature ou inventé une figure de style mais, qu'importe ! Je t'ai toi et tu es la trace la plus significative que je pouvais laisser sur terre. _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te dire que je m'en vais, mais pour te dire simplement que je vais bien. Tu peux dormir en paix, te branler en paix, faire l'amour en paix… Tout ce bordel là. _

_Je ne te dirai pas où je suis. Ça serait long et inutile à raconter et je sais me débrouiller en cas de pépin. Pas la peine d'envoyer des secours, des flics ou les services secrets. Je suis bien là où je suis. _

_Il faut chaud et je grille une clope peinard sur une terrasse. Le soleil se couche à peine. Je me suis surpris, tout à l'heure, à apprécier le orange. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de regarder vraiment cette couleur alors, je découvre, comme un enfant. Cela va à peine faire quatre jours que je suis là et j'ai l'impression que… que tout n'est qu'illusion, une sorte d'hallucination. _

_Ici, j'ai retrouvé ce que j'ai longtemps cherché : ma jeunesse perdue. Rien n'a changé, ni même les époques ou les années. Tout est resté tel quel et m'a attendu. J'évite de penser à Harry, à toi, à Lily, James ou Al. Je préfère occulter tout ce qui traîne dans mon crâne pour me focaliser sur le présent. _

_Mine de rien, je n'ai fait que penser à vous ces dernières années. Dans tout ce que je faisais. Je sais que tu me crois égoïste, narcissique, infatigable, grossier et j'en passe. _

_Mais, au fond, je suis qu'un putain de gosse sans parent, complètement paumé et qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie. On ne peut pas en vouloir à un gosse. Alors, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir à moi. J'ai grandis plus que nécessaire à tes côtés. _

_Je sais que j'ai accumulé les erreurs et les déceptions. Je sais aussi que j'ai brisé beaucoup de choses que je ne pourrais plus jamais recoller. J'en assume les conséquences. Je me dis qu'on a qu'une seule putain de vie, que celle-ci nous en fait déjà suffisamment baver pour rester conciliant et propre sur soi. _

_Je n'aime pas les responsabilités. Et encore moins l'idée que je puisse appartenir à quelqu'un. Je ne m'appartiens pas moi-même et j'ai beau le répéter, fiston, ça entre dans une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Tu sais, je commence à comprendre que je ne suis pas fait pour ce style de vie. _

_La vie a été plutôt facile pour moi. Mais moi je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle le soit. Je voulais la difficulté. Je la provoquais, même. Parce que je sentais que c'était cela dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de me fracasser la gueule encore et encore pour comprendre. _

_Mais personne ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, malheureusement. C'est dans mes erreurs que j'apprends le mieux. Et peut-être que je me trompe aujourd'hui à rester là au lieu d'être près de vous. _

_Pourtant, une force physique et magnétique m'empêche de décoller mon cul de cette chaise. J'écoute en boucle Don't Cry de GNR - Guns N'Roses, mon groupe favoris. Tu sais, la version de Use Your Illusion II, celle qui me fait toujours chialer comme une fillette. _

_Bah, là, je chiale en pensant à toi, en me disant que j'ai zéro pointé sur toute la ligne, que je suis un minable et que tu aurais dû avoir mieux. Je te jure, Scorpius, j'ai toujours essayé de prendre les bonnes directions pour ton éducation. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais - aussi maigre mon bagage soit-il. _

_Je ne t'ai pas donné que mon sang, mais aussi mes tripes, ma niaque, ma fureur de vivre. Et malgré ma négligence, mon je m'en foutisme à toute épreuve et mon laxisme, sache qu'il n'y a pas de chose plus importante au monde à mes yeux que ton bien-être. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne dois quitter Londres sous aucun prétexte. _

_Deuxio : Harry. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui, comme tu sais si bien le faire depuis que t'es tout petit. Il doit être… Dévasté serait un euphémisme, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en veux de lui faire autant de mal après tout l'amour qu'il me porte. Mais c'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça, d'être inconscient. _

_D'entrée de jeu, j'ai été honnête avec Harry. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas simple de m'aimer, que c'était douloureux et plein de risques. Je lui ai répété au moins un million de fois que j'étais né salaud et que je mourrai salaud et, qu'à cause de ça, il allait foutre sa vie en l'air. _

_Plusieurs choix s'offrent à nous : 1, Il a cru que je plaisantais. 2, Il a surestimé son courage émotionnel. 3, Il est masochiste. Je pencherais plus pour le choix numéro 3. _

_Combien de fois il m'a pardonné ? Je ne les compte plus. Et toi ? Je serai curieux de savoir où en serait les comptes. _

_Il s'est perdu en cours de route. Cette séparation, je la fais aussi pour lui. Je veux lui offrir une seconde chance. Je veux qu'il choisisse de lui-même s'il préfère notre relation ou en vivre une autre avec quelqu'un de mieux. Je ne teste pas ses sentiments. Je veux juste qu'il… qu'il n'ait aucun regret. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse sa vie sur une note de tristesse. Ça me rend malade de le rendre malheureux. _

_J'y peux rien, tu sais. J'essaie de faire des efforts et ce n'est sans doute pas assez, mais j'ignore comment m'y prendre. Je te demande conseil, à toi, mon fils. J'ai aimé Harry comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et l'amour c'est aussi faire des sacrifices. Je préfère me sacrifier en toute connaissance de cause plutôt que d'être le spectateur de tout ça. _

_Je veux à nouveau le voir éclater de rire, créer de beaux films, retrouver de son répondant, le retrouver lui. Je veux de quelqu'un qui me tienne tête, qui ne dise pas oui à tous mes caprices. Me dire oui ne m'a pas rendu plus heureux lorsque j'étais enfant. Ça ne changera pas en grandissant. _

_Harry m'a rendu malheureux. Je ne sais pas encore comment l'expliquer. C'est plus du ressenti que des faits. Harry a fait la grossière erreur de vouloir modeler sa personnalité en fonction de la mienne. Et Dieu que je l'aime pour tous les efforts qu'il fait. _

_Mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Il a - depuis le début - eut très peur que je le quitte. Je veux retrouver mon homme tel que je l'ai rencontré, avec de la peinture bleue plein les cheveux. _

_C'est compliqué, je sais. Encore plus lorsque d'autres personnes interviennent. J'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu as déjà entendu parler de Pharell. C'est mon amour d'adolescence, mon premier coup de foudre. _

_À l'époque, j'avais dit adieu à cette idylle pour ne jamais avoir à renoncer à ma liberté. Inconsciemment, j'ai toujours regardé en arrière. Je me demandais ce que serait devenue ma vie si je ne l'avais jamais quitté. _

_Une vie de cavale m'aurait attendue. Je me serai enterré tout vivant dans mon syndrome de Peter Pan. Je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré ta mère. Tu ne serais pas venu au monde. Et toi contre Pharell dans une balance, ça ne fait pas le poids… _

_Il s'est passé un truc dingue dernièrement. _

_Je l'ai revu à New York et j'ai pris la claque de ma vie. Pharell est père - comme moi. Il a deux gamins : un garçon, une fille. On a fugué comme deux adolescents en quête d'aventure. _

_On s'est embrassé et plus si affinité. Je me suis senti… jeune. Rien n'avait changé depuis mes dix-sept ans. Tu comprendras, plus tard, lorsque tu seras vieux. Les dix-sept ans, c'est vachement précieux. Pharell me les a fait vivre et revivre. Je l'aime pour ça. _

_On a quitté New York dans sa voiture puis on s'est enfoncé dans l'arrière-pays. On est arrivé au milieu de nulle part et il a coupé le moteur. Il m'a fait descendre de sa voiture et m'a dit, qu'à présent, on était quitte. _

_Il m'a quitté dans un nuage de poussière, dans le désert, avec juste une chemise pour pleurer. J'ai marché et j'ai trouvé ce motel. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y réside. Mon endroit préféré est la terrasse : elle borde l'infini. Tout semble si majestueux d'ici. _

_Je crois qu'au lieu de fuir toutes ces années, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'une bonne introspection. On aura beau chercher tout autour de cette foutue planète le plus beau des trésors en passant à côté. Parce que, tu vois, je sens que le plus beau des trésors est en nous. _

_Je ne demande pas le pardon, ou une sorte de bénédiction, mais juste un peu de ton temps. Il me faut du temps pour comprendre, enfin, que je ne suis pas que ROCKRITIC. _

_Je suis un autre gars, aussi. Un gars plus accessible, plus censé, moins frappé. Un gars qui avait dix-sept ans et aimait croquer la vie à pleine dents. Mais aussi un gars d'une quarantaine d'année qui fait le bilan de sa putain d'existence. Je suis ces deux là à la fois et le mélange me plaît. Bipolaire, sans l'ombre d'un doute. _

_Ton père qui t'aime._

_Post-Scriptum : Joyeux Anniversaire, vieille branche. _»

Je replis la lettre en quatre et lève les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à pleurer comme une fillette, Papa.

* * *

><p>Le professeur de Littérature Africaine parle en faisant de grands gestes.<p>

Je suis au premier rang - celui réservé aux lèche-culs. Je rate de peu une gifle magistrale alors que le professeur désigne la classe d'un large geste de la main. Il n'arrête pas de gesticuler, de se tordre, de sourire, de trouver du merveilleux dans un détail. Et moi je suis là, stoïque, insensible à son univers.

Il nous distribue un fascicule légèrement orangé et nous lit la bibliographie en faisant de fastidieux commentaires sur tel ou tel auteur, ceux qu'il a préféré, ceux qu'il déteste mais sont au programme obligatoire, ceux qui sont à part et, enfin, les artistes - les vrais. Il nous regarde tous, et dit :

- Une jolie petite classe de cinquante élèves.

Petite ? Je crois qu'on a pas la même notion de ce qui est petit… Je masque un sourire sardonique et me focalise sur un détail du tableau : combien y-a-t-il de petits points blancs dû à la craie ? Je me perds dans mes calculs, ne me sentant pas réellement concernée par la beauté de la prose africaine.

- Qui parmi vous sont déjà allés en Afrique ?

Trois personnes lèvent la main après s'être consultés du regard. Une jeune fille, au premier rang également, bondi sur sa chaise et lève sa main. Elle arbore avec fierté ses koris accrochés aux oreilles. Timidement, je lève la main. J'ai vécu au Maghreb puis à Dubaï. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas, ça doit bien compter, non ? Le professeur sourit poliment et nous dit de baisser la main.

- Qui parmi vous a un membre de sa famille, proche ou éloigné, vivant ou ayant vécu en Afrique ?

Cette fois, plus de personnes lèvent la main. Ils sont un peu plus d'une dizaine. Le professeur continue de nous poser des questions et j'ignore où il veut en venir.

- Qui parmi vous aime la culture africaine - pas seulement la littérature, mais aussi la nourriture, la musique, le théâtre etc. ?

La moitié de la classe lève la main et j'en fais parti.

- Maintenant, je voudrais que ceux et celles pensant ne rien connaître de l'Afrique, ou très peu de chose, lèvent la main.

On se regarde un peu, hésitants, puis la quasi-totalité de la classe lève la main, sauf la jeune fille blonde assise plus loin et d'autres, au fond de la classe. Le professeur nous regarde d'un air consterné.

- Vous savez plus de choses que vous croyez… Ne sous-estimez jamais votre potentiel. Chacun et chacune d'entre vous possède en lui suffisamment de culture pour me citer, dans la minute qui suit beaucoup de choses liées à ce continent. Je ne suis pas qu'un professeur de Littérature, j'ai également une formation d'ethnologue… Et je devine qu'il y a une certaine… _crainte_ dans vos yeux. Rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez que des textes entièrement traduits par un Institut spécialisés. Je ne vous demanderai pas la lune. Et sachez que dans le pire des cas, si vous ignorez vraiment tout de l'Afrique et de ses arts, utilisez votre bon sens et vos émotions. Elles sont souvent très proches de la réalité.

Le professeur s'assoit sur son bureau et place un carnet sous son bras puis fait l'appel. Il fait des commentaires à telles ou telles personnes : « J'adore ton chapeau ! Il est sublime. Mais il est préférable de se décoiffer dans ce genre de circonstance, par politesse. », ou encore « Votre tête me dit quelque chose ? Vous n'auriez pas une sœur ? Oh, c'est votre jumelle ! Je me disais bien que j'avais vu deux fois la même personne dans la journée ».

Ce type dégageait un petit truc qui nous mettait en confiance, jamais un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Il avait, sur le côté, des cheveux qui viraient poivre-sel. Ses lunettes noires rectangulaires glissaient sur son nez, et, comme tic, il avait pris l'habitude de les remettre en place toutes les trente-sept secondes. Oui, j'ai compté. Je plaide coupable. Lorsqu'il finit l'appel. Il nous regarde avec un immense sourire, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

- A la fin de l'année, si vous êtes sages, je vous emmène tous au Mali.

Devant notre air abasourdi, le professeur éclate de rire.

- Chaque année, nous organisons un voyage à l'étranger. Et pour vous, on a décidé qu'il serait bien d'aller là-bas, de voir comment les choses se passent. Bien sûr, je ne serai pas le seul à vous encadrer : il y aura également trois anciens étudiants, un historien, un ethnologue, et un photographe pour beau-livre. Vous allez voir, ça va être stylé ! C'est bien comme ça que vous dites, hein ?

Malgré moi, je peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Et dire que mon père parle carrément comme un banlieusard au réveil… On me la fait pas à moi. J'essaie de paraître gentil, les mains posées sagement sur mon bureau, un sourire un peu con au visage. Le prof se rend compte que je me fous de lui et me jette un regard désabusé.

- Enfin bref… Le Mali, c'est génial. Vous allez voir. On en reparlera dans quelques mois. Je vous distribue déjà les autorisations de sortie du territoire pour les mineurs - on m'a dit que certains d'entre vous avait sauté une classe… Pour les autres, un formulaire vous ai réservé. Le plus important, c'est votre signature en bas et nous dire si vous avez un régime alimentaire particulier, souci de santé quelconque.

La jeune fille blonde au premier rang lève la main et prend la parole sans qu'on la lui ai accordé. Elle se lève, un peu intimidée et dit :

- Je suis allergique à la banane… Alors, je ne sais pas si ça compte mais…

- Merci… Angélique, je suppose ?

- Oui, Angélique. Je suis allergique à la banane. Ça me donne d'affreux boutons sur le nez. Il faut le noter quelque part parce que je m'en souviens pas toujours… Je suis assez tête en l'air.

Elle se rassoit et reverse sa trousse. Elle se met à quatre pattes sous sa table et ramasse le contenu en répétant « désolé ». Le professeur lui lance un sourire indulgent lorsqu'elle réapparaît enfin, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Mmh, en tout cas, tout se passera bien, je pense, reprend-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau. Je ne vous ai pas donné mon nom. C'est Julian Ross. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Julian, y'aura pas de problème.

La craie s'abat à plusieurs reprises sur le tableau et j'imagine que ceux du fond doivent plisser des yeux pour en vérifier l'orthographe. En Angleterre, c'est assez inhabituel d'appeler son enseignant par son prénom mais soit. Si ça lui va à lui, ça nous ira à nous aussi.

La sonnerie finit par sonner et le Professeur Julian nous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.

Nous descendons tous en salle de Créa où nous attend le professeur de style. Il nous accueille avec un sourire en coin qui ne présage rien de bon. Nous nous asseyons tous à même le sol, sur des coussins rouges.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis très heureux de vous voir, enfin. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances… Et que vous avez pensé à tenir votre journal. Je vais passer parmi vous pour les récupérer.

Je donne le mien après un énorme cas de conscience. Le professeur ne me regarde même pas. Il est déjà dans son monde et parle Littérature avec passion et panache. Il dépose tous les journaux sur son bureau et nous dit :

- Le style ne s'acquiert pas. Il se provoque. Alors pour ce premier cours, vous allez m'écrire un texte sur une notion fondamentale qui a inspiré des milliers et des milliers d'auteurs…

Sa voix éthérée se fait tout à coup rêveuse. Il fixe le plafond et s'attache les cheveux en un ridicule pompon au milieu du crâne à l'aide d'un élastique.

- L'amour, chuchote-t-il.

La plupart des filles se mettent à glousser tandis que je me renfrogne. Je hais l'amour.

- MAIS ! s'exclame le professeur. Je vais corser l'affaire. Mesdemoiselles, vous devrez écrire une lettre d'amour à une autre fille et, vous messieurs, une lettre d'amour à un garçon. Cela peut être quelqu'un qui existe, un ou une amie, une célébrité ou quelqu'un sortant de vos fantasmes les plus débridés. Laissez libre court à votre imagination et votre ressenti le plus profond. Ne vous mettez pas de barrière. Et laissez-vous porter, guider, au fil des mots…

Sa voix se perd. Ce professeur est complètement timbré. Ne jamais faire confiance à un déluré dans son genre. Il porte des lunettes rondes teintées de rose et Angélique le dévore des yeux, complètement fascinée.

- Et on peut écrire une lettre d'amour maternelle ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que l'amour passionnelle enfin… je veux dire que… j'aime ma Maman, moi.

- Je veux du saphique ! du sodomite ! Pas de maternage ou de papa-poule. Est-ce clair ?

Angélique se rembrunit et s'allonge sur le ventre, un calepin sous le nez.

- Bien, vous avez une petite heure devant vous. Je sais que c'est très court mais ne réfléchissez pas. Cela doit venir d'un coup…

Il tourbillonne sur lui-même et je me demande s'il a pris un joint. Le silence se fait en salle de Créa et tout le monde se met à griffonner. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. Je m'en fous. J'écrirai comme ça vient.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> Le couple est un concordat politique.

Se tenir la main. Marcher côte à côte l'air de rien. Se sourire ou feindre l'indifférence. Se toucher le fessier ou le contour de la mâchoire. Être courtois. Se tenir la porte. Se prêter les jeans et les chapeaux. Qui fera cette putain de vaisselle ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle ? Vas te faire foutre. Je t'aime moi aussi.

Être conciliant. Ne pas faire de concession. Utiliser son arme fatale : le politiquement-correct. Dire _bye bye_. Ne pas montrer qu'on a une crampe au bide. Terminer ses clopes et ses phrases à sa place. Le discréditer auprès des amis. Apporter une bouteille aux repas ou aux fêtes. Danser des collé-serrés pour le rendre jaloux.

Au contraire, rester près de lui et fuir le dancefloor comme la peste. Faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé par les autres invités. Lui mentir en disant : « Tu es le plus beau ». Aller chez ses parents et faire le faux-cul. Parler de pays qu'on n'a jamais visité. Toujours avoir raison. L'enculer sec. L'aimer. Lui dire des mots doux. Lui tailler des pipes dans le noir du cinéma.

Le tromper et l'aimer plus fort. Lui préparer un plat de gratiné « fait avec amour ». Lui promettre la lune et redescendre sur Terre lors de la rupture. Lui courir après. Refuser d'être remplacé par cette pétasse. Lui trouver mille et un défauts sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole.

Lancer des rumeurs. Lui chiper son mec. Recoucher avec son ex. En tirer une fierté sans nom. L'appeler le lendemain matin pour savoir si c'était bien. Poser des interdictions dans son couple. Jouer l'insensible. L'aimer au plus profond de soi-même.

Pleurer quand il nous manque. Le trouver beau sur les photos. La montrer à un ami et demander une quelconque approbation dont on n'a pas besoin. Il est beau, c'est un fait. Peu importe la culture ou les critères de beauté, son visage est un chef d'œuvre dans son imperfection.

Même s'il semble vouloir passer à autre chose, toi tu le kidnappes, tu le retiens en otage dans les tunnels de tes canaux sanguins. En plein cœur. Il glisse le long du toboggan menant à ton aorte. Tu lui cries de rester. _Whole Lotta Love_.

Tu veux lui donner ton amour tout entier. Il décline poliment. Qu'il aille donc sucer des bites en Enfer. Tu crois fiévreusement que les gens qui meurent en premier son toujours ceux qu'on aime le plus, parce qu'on les use jusqu'à la corde. Notre amour les asphyxie. Notre amour tue.

Et un beau jour - oui, un jour -, tu voudras aimer comme ce n'est pas permis. Tous tes amis et amants reçoivent donc de la dynamite à la figure, le napalm amoureux.

Lorsqu'une bombe explose quelque part dans le monde, l'aéroport du Purgatoire est bondé. La grève des bagagistes d'âme contribue au joyeux bordel. Et, une hôtesse sépare ensuite les voyageurs en deux files : Le Paradis et L'Enfer.

À vue d'œil, tous les gens cools vont en Enfer. Tu les suis.

Tu reconnais quelques types que tu as autrefois côtoyé. Toujours la même coupe de cheveux, même morts. Ils sont démentiels.

Tu en vois même un que tu avais baisé un soir, après un concert pathétique de Folk Indie. Il a claqué avec sa guitare dans ses bras. On lui demande de signer une décharge pour les bagages à main. Quel con ! Un autre, en début de fil, est tout nu et a du shampoing plein les cheveux. Mort sous la douche. Fausse chute à la con. Ça tombe bien, en Enfer il fait très chaud.

Tu constates, paniqué, que tu ne peux pas enlevé tes putains vêtements. Ton tee-shirt est collé à ta peau. Un jingle retentit pour la file du Paradis. Un nuage vient d'arriver pour tous les emmener.

Tu vois une mère tenir fermement ses deux mômes pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dans le vide en ratant la petite marche. Tous les voyageurs en direction du Paradis nous font un petit coucou, les yeux tristes.

Et parmi toutes ces mains levées, tu en reconnais une. Elle a des bagues spécifiques dont une que tu as offerte. Ton ex est là et te sourit faiblement. Connard ! Salaud ! Il ne t'a pas abandonné dans la vie ; ce n'est pas pour qu'il te largue dans la mort.

Tu cours vers le nuage qui s'éloigne de l'aéroport du Purgatoire. Il commence à prendre de la hauteur et tu t'en veux de courir si lentement. Tu ne ressens pas l'effort physique que tu fais. Tu les rattrapes mais, d'un coup, il s'envole subitement.

Et tu es là, sur le tarmac immatériel, des larmes plein les yeux. Et tu cries une dernière fois :

« Je t'aime, fils de pute ! »

Oui, tu l'aimes. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté hormis des larmes supplémentaires ? C'est ça l'amour, la vraie version qu'on ne trouve pas souvent dans les livres, les films, les peintures ou les musiques. L'amour transgénérationel et irrationnel.

C'est de la politique à l'état brut :

Qui sera le dominé ou le dominant, qui sera le centre ou la périphérie, qui fera la fille ou le garçon, qui payera au restaurant, qui réparera les pots cassés auprès de la famille, qui partira au Paradis pendant que l'autre se faire embrocher en Enfer ? Nul ne le sait.

C'est de la politique de trottoir, faite à l'aveuglette.

Référendum : L'amour est-il utile à l'homme ou le fait-il courir à sa perte ? Et tu cours derrière ce nuage qui s'envole comme une bulle d'air, attiré par d'innommables firmaments. L'amour est une crétinerie.

Tu pleures parce que tu comprends tout doucement ce qu'est l'Enfer : C'est un monde sans lui.** »**


	5. Wilde, wild eyed

**Posté le : **4 Octobre 2011. _Merci de toutes vos reviews_ ! Je ne peux pas y répondre parce que j'ai trop de choses à faire en rapport avec mes études. Je suis désolée. Pour ceux et celles préférant obtenir une réponse, je suis prête à le faire. Mais le compromis est de savoir que la suite arrivera donc plus tardivement. Si vous êtes prêts à attendre davantage, je suis OK.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Ahum.

**Post-It : **Je suis TRES fière d'avoir réussi à faire une belle lettre au chapitre 4. Je vous remercie de vos compliments. J'essaierai de m'appliquer pour écrire des passages tout aussi intenses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture,

**D.**

**Mot de la Bêta du Chapitre 5 - Cendrill0n : **Hey, hey ! Petite Cendrillon deviendra grande, m'a-t-on dit. Bah, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^ En attendant, je corrige pour la grande Dairy ! La chance, je n'avais pas cru à une réponse positive et me voilà, à vous ennuyer (soyons politiquement correct) et à blablater sans raison. Je l'attendais, ce chapitre, mine de rien ; c'est celui auquel j'ai le droit de jeter un coup d'œil en avant-première et, franchement, je n'ai pas été déçue du voyage. J'espère que vous aussi. Allez, gros betch d'une petite belge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : WILDE, WILD-EYED**

**« **Je rêve ou je vois ce que je vois ? **»**

* * *

><p><em>Drive me crazy, baby <em>

J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry dans dix minutes pour déjeuner.

Mais le professeur de littérature africaine nous retient. Il ne voit pas l'heure passer et parle sans s'arrêter. Mêmes les cris conjugués de nos estomacs affamés ne l'alertent pas.

Il nous brandit plusieurs ouvrages en nous les recommandant vivement. Angélique - la petite blonde étrange de ma classe - boit ses mots et semble enchantée, comme si être ici était une bénédiction.

J'ai envie d'envoyer un message à Harry pour le prévenir de mon retard mais le professeur me regarde et me passe systématiquement les livres à passer au restant de la classe. J'ai un quart d'heure de retard et les Wilde semblent trop polis pour lui indiquer que l'heure tourne.

Finalement, il nous lâche après avoir distribué des fascicules que nous devrons lire dans la semaine. Lorsque le premier élève sort, je vois Harry qui me sourit gentiment. Il montre son téléphone portable et j'esquisse une moue désolée.

- Entrez, je vous en prie ! s'exclame Julian Ross lorsque la classe se vide enfin. Je ne vois pas le temps passer quand j'enseigne. La littérature africaine et moi c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Je m'excuse d'être si… passionné.

- Au contraire, vous ne devriez pas vous excusez, répond Harry d'un ton aimable. Je sais juste qu'ici se trouve un monstre affamé.

Je ne le contredis pas et place la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule. Je m'approche de la porte, pour montrer mon envie de partir.

- Vous… Vous êtes son père ? demande le professeur Ross.

- Oh, mmh, pas vraiment. Je suis son beau-père. Mais c'est comme si. J'ai élevé Scorpius pratiquement toute sa vie, donc… cela va de soit. Son père… voyage à l'étranger.

J'adore le politiquement correct d'Harry. Il excelle dans ce domaine. Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer des sourcils.

Le professeur Ross ne sait pas qui est mon père ? D'accord, ça fait un peu présomptueux de penser ainsi, mais jusqu'alors, on m'avait habitué à m'associer à ROCKRITIC. C'est bien la première personne qui doit me considérer comme Scorpius et juste Scorpius.

- J'adore voyager !

- Ah bon ? s'étonne Harry.

- Oui, j'ai vécu au Gabon, au Mali, en Afrique du Sud, en Ethiopie… J'ai vu un peu de tout et ce sont des paysages magnifiques qui… Wow, je vais devoir me freiner sur mon euphorie dès que je parle de l'Afrique. J'ai tendance à m'emballer pour rien.

- Je ne connais pas l'Afrique, malheureusement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand : je rêve ou je vois ce que je vois ? Harry continue d'être poli et j'ignore s'il le fait exprès mais les yeux du professeur Ross brillent. Il passe constamment sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu nerveux, alors qu'il range ses papiers.

- Mais le père de Scorpius y est déjà allé plusieurs fois, même si son pays de prédilection est sans aucun doute les Etats-Unis. Il travaille depuis une dizaine d'années sur un livre de voyage. Je ne sais pas où il en est et ce qu'il compte en faire… On est… séparé, explique Harry en voyant les sourcils froncés du professeur Ross.

- Ah, désolé. Je l'ignorais.

Mon regard est fuyant. Je regarde par la fenêtre de la salle de classe. Je n'aime pas quand Harry vient taper la causette à mes profs. Il a cette sale manie de traîner autour de mon école depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je le laisse faire parce que je sais qu'avec ses enfants, il n'en n'avait pas le droit - à cause du divorce, tout ça. Il se rattrape avec moi. Et puis, si Harry ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait.

Au fond, je vois bien que parler du départ impromptu de Papa fait du mal à Harry. Mais il tente d'agir de manière détachée. Le professeur Ross a un sourire gêné. Il se dirige vers la porte et ferme la porte derrière nous.

- Au revoir, professeur.

- A bientôt, Scott.

Il fait un léger signe de tête à Harry et prend une direction opposée à la notre. Nous dépassons un groupe d'étudiants de la maison Poe, les bras chargés de tubes de peintures. Ils filent en salle de Créa tandis qu'Harry et moi nous quittons l'université.

Nous marchons côte à côte, dans les rues légèrement illuminées par cet été indien.

- Il te plaît ?

- Qui ça ? demande Harry en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Mon professeur de Littérature africaine.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas objectivement regardé d'autres hommes. J'étais avec ton père, alors…

- Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'être fidèle en amour ?

- Non, mais la morale et notre culture le veut. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais tromper la personne que j'aime. Je suis comme ça. Ton père est fait autrement et ça lui est déjà arrivé de me tromper si c'est ça que tu te demandes.

- Pourquoi tu lui pardonnes ses adultères si tu conçois les choses différemment ?

- Tu vois, quand j'ai connu ton père il était déjà comme ça et… et j'ai pris le risque de le prendre comme il était et pour ce qu'il était. Je me doutais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait arriver… Je n'ai pas le droit - des années après - de lui balancer mes principes à la figure. On s'est aimé comme on pouvait, avec ce qu'on avait. Ton père n'a pas plus de défauts qu'un autre, c'est juste qu'il ne les cache pas. Je l'ai aimé pour… pour tout. Et une petite partie de moi l'aime encore.

Il sourit tristement et me regarde alors que nous nous asseyons à la terrasse d'un restaurant coquet.

- Mais tout ça, c'est du passé. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. J'ai fait trop de sacrifices pour ton père et… et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer de lui plaire.

- Dis, Harry, comment as-tu fait pour passer de ton ex-femme à Papa ? Je veux dire, sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant, un homme et une femme c'est très… différent. Ça me semble bizarre que tu aies accepté si rapidement ta mise en couple avec lui. J'aurais eu très peur à ta place.

Harry remercie du regard le serveur qui nous apporte les cartes. Il se cache derrière et me dit :

- J'ai toujours été gay au fond de mes trippes. Je me suis voilé la face avec ce mariage et mes enfants. Avant mon ex-femme, j'ai eu des aventures avec quelques hommes. Puis j'ai essayé de « rentrer dans le droit chemin. » Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être ridicule…

Je devine que ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours, mais Harry continue de sourire pour me rassurer.

- Papa continue de croire qu'il est ton premier.

- Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, ce grand gamin. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris à…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

Je le coupe dans son élan. J'ai envie de rire, tout à coup, bêtement.

Nous commandons chacun notre tour. Je choisis au hasard un intitulé étrange sur la carte, faute d'idée.

Je parle avec Harry de mes cours passionnants. Je sens que cette université va me dévoiler à moi-même. Tout commence. La machine s'emballe, et moi avec.

Le professeur de Créa nous a rendu des avis personnalisés quant à nos journaux de vacances. Le mien est dans mon sac. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir. Il nous a dit ne pas être Dieu, ne pas pouvoir nous juger. Il s'est juste attaqué au style, pas au contenu. C'est un prof, pas un psy.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde apprécier mes études. Mais voilà, le fait est là : je les aime déjà beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas à quoi ça me mènera, ce que j'y apprendrais au fil des jours, si je me bâtirais une véritable personnalité… Pourtant, un truc me retient dans cette université. Ce truc passionnant et dévorant - l'amour pour la littérature.

Prochainement, il y aura un bal à l'université pour sonner le début de cette année scolaire. Seules les premières années y sont conviées. Nos chaperons seront des élèves de la maison Doyle en cinquième et dernière année.

D'après Jasmine, ça promet d'être mouvementé… Le problème c'est que le bal s'ouvre sur une valse. Je ne sais pas danser la valse. Honte garantie.

Petite compensation : Angélique, la blonde bizarre de ma classe, m'a sauté dessus pour être ma cavalière. J'ai accepté. Je ne connais pas grand monde de toute manière et elle a l'air sympathique.

Harry a fini de manger. Il m'attend pour le dessert. Je traîne un peu. J'ai surestimé mon appétit. Avec regret, je laisse une partie de mon assiette et ne commande pas de dessert.

Harry me parle de sa nouvelle maison, dans un quartier chic de Londres. Il me parle également de son voisinage et du prochain retour de Lily. Il me raccompagne en voiture jusqu'à chez moi.

Depuis ma rentrée, je n'ai pas sorti ma Corvett du garage. J'ai une conscience écologique très développée, et puis, je ne trouve pas ça utile lorsque l'on se trouve qu'à quelques stations de son université. Je ne vais pas risquer l'embouteillage londonien juste pour paraître friqué.

Avant de le quitter, je sers Harry dans mes bras, parce qu'il m'a manqué. Il s'excuse d'avoir oublié mon anniversaire à cause de sa rupture avec Papa. Il me promet de se rattraper prochainement.

On se quitte. Il m'interpelle une dernière fois et me dit que j'ai grandis. J'ouvre la porte de mon immeuble et je prends l'ascenseur. J'y croise un voisin qui descend deux étages avant moi. Et me voilà dans ma Forteresse de Solitude, tel un super-héros incompris.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas et regarde quelques bandes-dessinées que m'a envoyé James il y a une semaine. L'une d'entre elles est toute neuve : elle parle de deux héroïnes lesbiennes devant rétablir l'équilibre entre les hommes et les femmes.

C'est super bien réalisé. L'intrigue est géniale. Je vais m'abonner, tiens. Je remplis le formulaire distraitement, mordillant mon stylo bic.

Mon téléphone portable sonne. Appel inconnu. Je décroche. Oui, je suis curieux, bordel de merde !

- Allo, lécheur de chatte à l'appareil, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais, Scorpius, il y a plus accrocheur comme phrase, me dit la voix un peu cassée de mon père. Et si j'en crois la rumeur, ça fait un bail que tu n'as pas vu un félin cracheur de cyprine et de boules de poils.

Je grimace.

- Bon, l'ancêtre, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te dire bonjour, vieille peau.

- Bonjour alors.

- Bonjour, fiston. Tu te portes comment ?

- Je viens de voir Harry. Inutile de passer par ce genre de banalités. Je te dirai que je vais bien. Toi aussi. Nous parlerons durant de bonnes minutes de choses qui ne nous concernent en rien et ratant de près l'essentiel de cette conversation…

- L'essentiel de cette conversation qui est ?

Je retiens mon souffle et ma colère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti toutes ces années ?

- De quoi tu parles, Scorpius ?

- Ton père est venu il y a quelques jours. Il m'a parlé de ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Tout, je mens. Absolument tout. Il m'a dit que quand j'avais dix ans, elle voulait me retrouver. Tu sais combien j'aurais donné à cet âge-là pour qu'elle ne me prenne que quelques secondes dans ses bras ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me priver de sa présence égoïstement. Petit, tu as eu le droit à une Maman… Et moi, moi… Moi je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble d'en avoir une. Je… Je t'en veux, tu peux comprendre ça ? T'es… T'es qu'un connard. Et putain, maintenant, je chiale, tu es content ?

Papa ne répond rien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'imagine qu'il a fuit et a raccroché.

- Tu l'aimes ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas.

- C'est ma mère… Je veux la voir. Papa, tu n'avais pas le droit… Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider à ma place de quelque chose de si important. Ça aurait pu changer toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, quand j'étais gamin, je me sentais con de ramener un cadeau pour la fête des Mères et le cacher dans ma chambre, sans avoir qui que ce soit à le donner. Tu m'as privé de quelque chose de vital. Alors, oui je t'en veux.

- C'est dans ton droit. Je… Je pensais bien faire. Je devais certainement encore être en plein délire… Je te demande de… d'essayer de me pardonner.

- Non. Maintenant ça suffit le pardon, dis-je d'une voix autoritaire. Ce n'est pas à nous de faire l'effort d'être indulgent, mais à toi de ne plus faire autant d'erreurs. Je vais raccrocher.

- Attends ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Au revoir, Papa.

Par mesure de précaution, j'éteins carrément mon téléphone portable. Je joue du bout des doigts avec un vinyle de _Nirvana_ qui m'avait coûté la peau du cul. Je m'aperçois que j'ai laissé dans un de mes cartons le mégaphone. J'ai envie d'écouter un vinyle - plus particulièrement celui-ci.

Kurt Cobain avait un sens de l'humour vicieux, une joie corrosive et des pensées à la fois utopiques et bourrées de réalisme.

Je mordille ma couette pour m'empêcher d'hurler ma rage à l'encontre de Papa. Mon nez est perdu dans les nombreux plis de ma couverture. Quelques chose d'humide s'imprègne dessus.

Je pleure. Je pleure comme un gosse qui voudrait sa Maman. Et il n'y a pas plus vrai en cet instant. Je pleure la mère que je n'ai jamais eu - à cause de mon père.

Il m'aura donc tout volé. Et en contre partie, il m'a tout donné. Tout :

La bicyclette pour mes sept ans. La petite voiture électrique pour mes cinq ans. Ma première leçon de pêche dans un des grands Lacs d'Ecosse. Ma première sensation de voler lorsqu'il me projetait dans les airs en rentrant tard à la maison. Les leçons de nage dans la mer froide, brumeuse et dévorante du Kent. Il m'a appris à lire à cinq ans sur ses genoux, en fumant une clope - le bras tendu près de la fenêtre.

Papa m'a tout donné étant enfant, pour mieux me reprendre en étant adulte. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon père.

Je retiens un sanglot. Je dois être affreux à pleurnicher, comme ça, tout seul, pour que dalle. Je m'essuie le visage et ouvre mon sac. J'y déniche le journal de l'école et le lit pour me distraire.

Je découvre avec joie la plume de quelques élèves de la maison Brontë. C'est vrai qu'elles écrivent diablement bien. Je me laisse porter le temps de quelques nouvelles, toujours allongé. Je m'endors tout habillé.

Dehors, il est bientôt dix-sept heures.

* * *

><p>La sonnette de mon appartement me réveille en sursaut.<p>

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les éparpillant davantage. Mon regard s'envole un instant vers la fenêtre : la nuit est noire et opaque. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je me redresse maladroitement, et dénoue la cravate de mon uniforme scolaire. J'enlève mon pantalon noir et l'envoie valdinguer dans un des coins de la pièce. J'enfile mon jean. Je m'approche rapidement de la porte.

Je regarde à travers le judas : Albus.

J'ouvre.

Il regarde le pallier et est semble bizarrement étonné de me voir. Il ne souffle mot.

Al me tend piteusement un énorme cake recouvert de glaçage verdâtre peu recommandable. Le gâteau semblait un peu écrasé et la plupart des bougies se sont enfoncées à l'intérieur, laissant dans leur sillage des trous de la taille de cartouche d'encre. Dessus est écrit : « _Happy B. Day Scorp_- »

- Je n'avais pas la place pour la dernière syllabe, dit-il. J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat.

Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre. Je m'éloigne doucement en laissant la porte ouverte.

Il m'emboîte le pas et fait comme s'il était chez lui. Il dépose le gâteau dans la cuisine et utilise son briquet pour allumer toutes les bougies.

Je m'installe sur le balcon exigu de mon appartement, le nez levé vers les étoiles qu'on devine à peine derrière ce lourd ciel pollué. La lueur des dix-huit bougies s'approche de mon visage.

- Je suis censé faire un vœu ?

- Je peux en faire un pour toi, si tu veux, dit-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Je me retourne et je le vois qui sourit.

- Tu as fini de baiser, c'est pour ça que tu viens ?

Dans ma voix, des reproches décochent des flèches. Al est visé - plus particulièrement le comportement qu'il a eu lors de notre dernière rencontre.

- Sache que je n'aurais jamais fini de baiser, répond-il avec calme. J'étais juste de mauvais poil. Tu sais, je suis un vrai ours, parfois. J'ai un sale caractère et on ne sait pas trop pourquoi et quand ça va venir. C'est là, en moi, et quand je suis froid on se ramasse la banquise dans la gueule. On s'y fait ou on ne s'y fait pas. Je m'en fous. Je ne changerai pas.

- Je t'aimais bien avant l'autre jour, dis-je en goûtant le nappage vert avec gourmandise à l'aide de mon index. Tu es passé de génie à simple crétin en un quart de seconde.

Il éclate de rire et s'adosse à la rambarde, le gâteau toujours dans les mains. La lueur des bougies vacille faiblement, balayée par le vent froid de la nuit.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelle importance ?

- J'aime bien connaître l'heure. C'est nerveux.

Je me détourne et contemple toute la ville s'étendant derrière moi comme un papier-peint en relief. Un de mes voisins écoute une chanson de Lionel Richie que je connais très bien pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois dans la chambre de Lily lorsqu'elle venait d'être plaquée. C'est _Hello_. Une chanson mignonne comme on en fait rarement.

- La sinistre chanson de Lily, constate Al tout comme moi. Je la connais par cœur, à force. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me marrer de l'entendre chanter en pleurant. C'était… nerveux - comme tu dis. Elle revient mardi, tu sais ? Elle aura plein de choses à raconter cette bavarde.

Je souris. S'il savait comme j'avais hâte de la voir.

- Bon, tu le fais ton vœu ? Les bougies fondent.

Je contemple mon gâteau d'anniversaire, puis je plante mon regard bleu dans le sien.

- Je te déteste encore, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, je le sais.

- Alors le vœu que je vais faire risque de te mettre dans une position très compromettante.

- Oh, non, pitié, implora tragiquement Al. Que vas-tu me faire faire ?

Je souris énigmatiquement et je souffle toutes mes bougies.

- La vaisselle t'attend.

Je lui prends le gâteau de ses mains et trouve une cuillère traînant quelque part. Je m'assois en tailleur sur mon matelas et dévore le gâteau au chocolat. Al s'assoit en face de moi et m'observe manger avec entrain.

- Il a beau avoir une sale gueule, il est sacrément bon ton gâteau.

- Merci.

Je trifouille dans le gâteau avec ma cuillère. Al s'approche brusquement de moi, la bouche entrouverte. Je lui fais goûter du gâteau avec amusement.

- C'est bon, hein ?

- Ouais, dit-il un peu déçu.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il sera meilleur la prochaine fois.

Mais ça ne semble pas l'atteindre, comme s'il attendait autre chose. Je continue de manger et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas dîné. Je partage encore quelques cuillérées avec Albus en silence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du chocolat plein les dents. Tendance.

Finalement, Al s'allonge sur mon matelas, les bras en croix. Il fixe le plafond avec indifférence.

- Moi aussi je n'ai pas pu fêter mes dix-huit ans le jour J à cause de ma mère. Elle avait complètement zappé. Tu comprends, je ne suis pas son préféré. Elle ne voulait qu'un garçon et une fille. Je suis celui de trop. Elle a été très déçue en sachant que j'étais un petit mec. Heureusement que Lily rattrape la mise. Ma mère ne sait vraiment rien de moi. Mais quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment rien. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec James et Lily. Moi je suis celui du milieu, celui qui n'existe pas. Mes dix-huit ans, j'ai dû attendre deux semaines pour les fêter, en allant chez mon père. Il m'avait préparé un petit truc avec Draco… Je ne sais pas si fêter ses dix-huit ans c'est réellement important. Je ne sais pas si foirer un anniversaire dans sa p'tite vie c'est réellement important non plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que… d'une certaine manière, ce qui compte ce ne sont pas les années qui s'écoulent, mais plutôt de les passer aves les gens qu'on aime vraiment.

Il me regarde un moment et me sourit.

- Tu l'as passé avec qui ?

- Mon grand-père. Je me suis endormi. Je sais, je suis pathétique.

Al rit doucement. Des fossettes apparaissent un bref instant au creux de ses joues.

- Tu…

- Je ?

Albus se redresse sur un coude et m'observe.

- Tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien. Et toi ?

- Il paraît qu'il serait temps que je me stabilise, prononce-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

- C'est débile : tu es déjà en couple avec Joane. C'est de la stabilité, ça.

- Tu ne connais pas encore très bien mon quotidien. Il fait peur à voir, tu sais.

- Merde. Tu es comme ROCKRITIC, c'est ça ?

- Tu parles que non ! ROCKRITIC c'est un palier au-dessus. Je ne suis pas encore toqué à ce point.

Même s'il se moque de mon père, je sais qu'il a raison et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu, pour décompresser.

- Non, sérieusement, je suis du pipi de chat à côté de ROCKRITIC et je ne compte pas lui ressembler un jour.

- Tant mieux. Un c'est déjà bien assez.

- Je suis… différent.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas.

- Tu as toujours été différent, Albus. Tout le monde le sait.

Al a un sourire en coin, amusé et désabusé.

- Quand tu me connaîtras un peu mieux, tu sauras à quel point j'ai raison.

- Qui a dit que je voulais _vraiment _te connaître ?

- Tu es la reine des curieuses.

- Quoi ? Tu mens !

Je frise les quinze de décibels. C'est mauvais signe. Al a coincé une clope entre ses lèvres et essaie de l'allumer avec une des bougies mal éteinte de mon gâteau. Il y arrive au bout du deuxième essai. Il me sourit avec indulgence, comme on le ferait envers un enfant particulièrement indiscipliné. Je me renfrogne et m'entortille dans ma couverture comme une larve dans son cocon de fil de soie. Al tire sur ma couverture.

- Allez, ne boude pas !

- Je boude si je veux chez moi, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant.

Sa main continue de tirer sur ma couette. Je tire dans mon sens et on joue à ce petit jeu de longues minutes, durant lesquelles - j'imagine - qu'il tire sur la gâchette de sa cigarette.

Tout à coup, la couette se soulève et Al s'engouffre dessous. Nous nous retrouvons face à face, sous le blanc de ma couverture.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir c'est ma cachette secrète.

Il éclate de rire.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu étais môme, je t'avais convaincu que ton manteau te rendait transparent dès que tu le mettais. Et j'avais demandé à tout le monde de t'ignorer.

- Le pire, c'est que je pensais vraiment que c'était un manteau magique.

Mon front tombe contre la naissance de son torse.

- Je t'en veux de m'avoir fait croire à la magie, grand con.

- Non, tu dois me remercier. La magie, c'est _cool_.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule et de mon vocabulaire limité.

- Bientôt, ça changera. Tu es dans une université de Lettres après tout. Tu pourras dire « con » d'une dizaine de manière différente.

Je sens son bras se trouver une place près du mien. Il fredonne _14 Years _de Guns N Roses. C'est drôle, j'y pensais ce matin en cours.

La lumière crue de la pièce rend la couette encore plus immaculée. Les rayons perpendiculaires nous tombent dessus.

- Dis, je dois vraiment faire la vaisselle ?

- Non.

Il souffle de soulagement.

- Je sais que faire la vaisselle t'obligerait à utiliser plus d'un neurone et c'est trop pour un crétin comme toi.

Albus me lance un regard torve. Sa tête vaut un million de dollars. Je suis pris d'un fou rire. Et quand je ris trop, j'ai des crampes à l'estomac. Ma main se resserre autour de mon abdomen. Ça vaut un bon orgasme de rire autant.

- Tu sais qu'on rajeunis un peu quand on rit ? dit sérieusement Al.

- Non, je l'ignorais Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout.

J'ai encore le sourire aux lèvres. Je le regarde, nos visages tournés l'un vers l'autre.

- Tu sens le chocolat.

- C'est normal, ducon, tu m'as fait mangé un gâteau entier.

- Rectification, dit-il, tu t'es tapé le gâteau tout seul. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'aux miettes.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'habitueras à avoir toujours les miettes.

Sa bouche se tord en un rictus incontrôlable, partagé entre le sourire et l'offuscation.

- Allez, ne sois pas fâché.

- Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules alors que je remets la couverture au niveau de nos ventres. Mais bizarrement, je suis fatigué. Je peux dormir ici ?

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Merci.

Un silence.

- Tu éteins la lumière ? demande Al.

- Non, toi.

- Je suis trop bien allongé… Pitié.

- Allez, éteins !

Al prend sa tennis et la lance vers le plafond. L'ampoule explose. Et j'éclate de rire comme un enfant.

* * *

><p>- Al, mon université fait chaque année un bal de la rentrée pour les premières années. J'ai déjà une cavalière mais la première danse est une sorte de valse. Et je ne sais pas danser ça. En fait, je suis un piètre danseur tout court.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, je retrouve Al chez lui. Il est en train d'accorder sa guitare, apparemment très concentré et l'oreille aux aguets.

- Tu te débrouillais pas trop mal au bar, la dernière fois.

J'hausse des épaules.

- Du simple bol, je banalise. Tu saurais m'apprendre à danser ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de trop me ridiculiser ce soir-là. C'est important pour moi.

Al met le feu à une clope et s'éloigne, comme si je n'avais jamais été là. Il prend sa guitare et s'assoit sur la table de ce qui doit sûrement être sa salle à manger. Il gratte un moment en fredonnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais écouter la musique ? demande-t-il en levant enfin la tête de son instrument.

- Bah, bien sûr.

- Non, l'écouter vraiment, idiot. Entendre son cœur pulser, battre le rythme, être en synergie avec elle… Tu sais faire ça ?

- Mmh, je suppose. Pourquoi ?

- C'est la règle fondamentale en danse. Si tu ne sais pas écouter, tu resteras toujours un mauvais danseur. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des sourds qui dansent très bien ! Eux, ils entendent vraiment. Ils captent certaines pulsations et s'en servent pour se laisser guider. Si tu te focalises sur les paroles ou ce qu'il se passe autour, tu n'arriveras pas à aligner un pas devant l'autre. C'est bête, hein ? Il y a tout un tas de chansons qui sont toutes aussi belles sans parole… Il faut que tu t'appuies sur du concret, que tu tiennes le morceau, tu comprends ?

Je réponds oui alors que je meurs d'envie de dire non.

- Règle numéro deux : il faut se servir de l'air. C'est ça qui donne du mouvement à tes gestes. Tu sais, l'espace n'est pas vide : il est plein. C'est de l'énergie qu'il faut savoir capter… Il faut avoir conscience de son corps, de ses possibilités et surtout ses limites. Si tu te trouves gros alors qu'en réalité tu es fin comme un poignet, tu n'arriveras pas à bien danser. C'est une discipline ou il faut être pleinement…

- Conscient de son corps, je complète avec impatience. Oui, bon, je te demande juste de savoir danser une valse, pas le guide du parfait danseur de claquettes.

Al dépose sa guitare sur la table et saute de son perchoir. Il glisse sur le parquet puis tourne sur lui-même.

- A l'école d'art de la scène, on a appris pas mal de choses qui servent à impressionner les gonzesses. Viens-là. On va apprendre à danser ça. Bon, je suppose que je dois faire la nana puisque tu vas être le preux chevalier du bal ?

- Oui, ça serait génial si tu imitais ma cavalière, dis-je en un souffle.

- Bon, sache que c'est le mec qui entame la danse. Tu mets ton pied droit devant et elle le mettra en arrière, OK ? Ensuite, tu… Non, tes mains ici. Ton bras doit être plus souple… Pas des spaghettis, merde ! J'ai dis souple.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Al et moi nous faisons environ la même taille. Il me dépasse juste d'un centimètre ou deux.

Je peux deviner son eau de toilette noyée sous son odeur corporelle naturelle. Il sent un p'tit truc de particulier qui me rappelle la maison.

Al m'apprend les rudiments de la valse. Je le fais tournoyer avec délice, me sentant tout à coup puissant de mener la danse.

Dans son appartement chaleureux s'écoulent les notes paisibles de _Wilde, wild-eyed_. Les paroles sont superflues, c'est vrai. On entend plutôt la voix un peu bluesy d'Albus.

- Joane la réécoutait tout à l'heure, dit-il pour se justifier. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas encore mégalo au point de me branler sur mes propres chansons. Quoi que… un jour, peut-être.

Sa joue est posée contre la mienne. Je devine son souffle qui survole ma nuque. La proximité physique ne me dérange absolument pas.

- Tu crois que je pourrais mettre mes mains sur ses fesses à un moment donné ? dis-je avec une pointe d'espoir humoristique.

- Mmh, elle est comment cette fille ?

- Plutôt jolie, blonde, particulière et intelligente. Pas le genre à coucher le premier soir.

- Oh, tu sais, il faut se méfier des jolies blondes innocentes. Ce sont celles qui cachent les plus gros vices sous leurs jupons.

Je ris légèrement et je sens son abdomen contre le mien. Comme une caisse de résonnance, j'entends son cœur battre tout doucement. Je ne sais pas ce que le mien répond, mais je suis bien là.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose d'intéressant, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Al continue de me donner des indications sur la valse alors que je n'entends plus la chanson.

Je bouge au gré d'autre chose, que je n'arrive pas encore à deviner. Je sens contre ma joue le visage d'Al bouger légèrement. Il se tourne vers moi. Jusqu'à présent, j'ignorais que son regard vert pouvait être aussi franc.

Les lèvres d'Albus s'approchent des miennes. Le contact est furtif et léger, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais ça brûle, étrangement, et pas de la bonne manière. J'ai un violent mouvement de recul. Je le regarde avec incompréhension et fureur. J'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure tant mes émotions se déchaînent.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main, tremblant.

- Fils de pute. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Pas ça.

L'insulte fuse. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure assassin. Je ne peux plus me contenir. Un trou béant fore mes entrailles malmenées par les remous d'une nausée virulente.

Embrasser quelqu'un, c'est censé être un acte d'amour et non pas une impulsion soudaine. Je crache cette affection avec dégoût et mépris.

Il a compris. Ses yeux se troublent comme de l'absinthe. Mon monde vacille. J'ai envie de crier, de lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Je fais un pas en arrière et claque la porte de son appartement derrière moi. Sauf que j'ignorais que c'était le pas de trop.


	6. I loved your Love

**Posté le : **13 Octobre 2011. _Youpi-ha. _

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Aujourd'hui, j'ai créé ma page Facebook. Le lien est disponible depuis mon profil ou vous tapez tout simplement mon pseudonyme sur la barre de recherche de ce réseau social, et vous tomberez dessus ! J'espère qu'on apprendra à se connaître là-bas, à délirer toussa-toussa !

**Post-It :** Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit moment détente. Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes. Love. D.

**Mot de la Bêta du chapitre 6 – SamaireLabiche :** Wesh ! Je suis devenue Bêta de ce chapitre de ROCKRITIC II un peu par hasard –normalement je suis juste groupie à temps plein- pour rendre service à Dairy, et je ne le regrette absolument pas, parce que c'était vraiment, vraiment, un chapitre TROP bueno. Et j'ai pu le lire en avant première. Jouissif. Enfin je vous laisse le découvrir !

~ Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : I LOVED YOUR LOVE**

**«** Tu vas te brûler les ailes, Little Love **»**

* * *

><p><em>I loved your love, sure. But, finally, I agree : Love sucks.<em>

* * *

><p>Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse dans un tintamarre assourdissant. Le numéro doré 2 indique l'étage où je me trouve.<p>

Tout à coup, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Mon crâne me fait mal. La tête me tourne : à cause de la vitesse, des émotions, du coup. Je lève les yeux avec hargne et folie et Albus me regarde, le souffle court.

Son buste se soulève mécaniquement et je suis là, contre ce mur, comme un animal blessé aux aguets, qui cherche la moindre faille pour s'échapper. Mais aucune issue possible. Je suis ici. Il est là. Nous nous regardons.

Ses yeux verts me criblent de balles assassines. Je lui rends son regard revolver. Comme deux vieux cow-boy, nous attendons dans le silence trouble pour dégainer répliques meurtrières et insultes patibulaires.

Je déglutis. Al s'approche et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

- Oui, ma mère est une pute. Ton père l'est aussi. Ex-æquo, dit-il en un souffle corrosif. Oui, je t'ai embrassé. Oui, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et sache que fuir a été la solution de ROCKRITIC, pas la tienne. Et moi, je ne suis pas mon père : je ne te laisserai jamais partir sans aucune explication. Embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas un acte aussi important que tu le crois. Plein de gens s'embrassent sur la bouche sans raison.

Je détourne mon visage, furieux.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je n'embrasse jamais pour rien, que ce qu'il a fait est répugnant : c'est mon demi-frère, ou quelque chose comme ça… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je suis à bout de nerfs. J'ai envie de pleurer, pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et Al ne me facilite pas les choses - loin de là. Je me sens faible, près de lui - happé par des sentiments contradictoires.

J'aime Al, mais je ne l'aime pas. J'aime être embrassé, mais pas par lui. J'aime être avec Al, mais pas quand il y a du monde autour. Je suis embrouillé. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur usé de son immeuble, accroupis, la tête entre les bras.

- Tu as le droit de me frapper si tu veux, prononce doucement Albus en s'agenouillant face à moi. Je… Je ne me plaindrai pas. J'ai été plutôt salaud sur ce coup-là.

- La seule chose que tu pourrais faire, c'est de me rendre ce baiser, dis-je d'un ton agressif.

Me prenant au mot, Al se penche rapidement vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me maudis. J'ai la furieuse impression de réagir exactement comme une belle salope.

Ça me répugne. Ça me répugne d'entrouvrir mes lèvres pour laisser sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Ça me répugne que de m'accrocher à lui comme une groupie. Ça me répugne d'aimer ce baiser alors que je lui en veux à mort de m'embrasser pour la seconde fois. Paradoxal.

Je le repousse en lui tirant les cheveux. Al me mord les lèvres et ma tête cogne encore une fois le mur sale. Je ne sais même pas à quoi on ressemble, tous les deux, à batailler pour un putain de baiser saveur aigre-doux. On s'étouffe peu à peu dans nos souffles erratiques, dans notre orgueil insensé et les non-dits asphyxiants.

- Depuis longtemps déjà, j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Alors je ne me fais plus prier à présent, avoue Al en malaxant son crâne désormais douloureux.

- Je ne te savais pas des penchants pédophiles…

- Longtemps est à nuancer : j'ai… j'ai commencé à te regarder peu après tes dix-sept ans. C'est mal, docteur ?

Je me relève péniblement. Al reste dans la même position, genoux à terre. Il me regarde, attendant ma réponse. Je m'étire le dos comme un chat sortant d'une longue sieste. Mon corps a été endormi par ses baisers successifs.

- Quand tu avais onze ans, je venais de naître. Quand tu as eu vingt-deux ans, j'en avais douze. Et maintenant j'en ai dix-huit et tu sautes sur l'occasion. Je trouve ça terriblement malsain. Doublement malsain, même, au vu de notre passé commun.

- Qui a dit que les artistes étaient forcément sains d'esprit ? Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais. J'ai dit que j'ai commencé à te regarder. Regarder signifie trouver intéressant, désirer - à la rigueur. Mais je n'ai aucunement parlé de sentiments.

Al se redresse et époussette son jean délavé.

- Je hais l'amour, d'accord ? Je hais les gens amoureux qui se tiennent la main, qui s'embrassent ou se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, dis-je d'un ton plus hargneux que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je hais les gens qui se promettent l'impossible : de rester ensemble pour la vie, fidèle, et dégueulassement amoureux. Je hais tout ça, donc tu peux me désirer autant que tu veux. Tu peux t'imaginer tout ce dont tu as envie. Tu peux même me prendre dans tes rêves les plus débridés. Mais le reste - le plus important, tu ne l'auras pas.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin et s'approche de moi. Ma main trouve un appui sur la rampe d'escalier froide et rugueuse.

Mes défenses s'amenuisent à chaque pas qu'il effectue. Deux, ça a suffit pour me foutre la tête à l'envers. Son nez vient effleurer le contour de ma mâchoire puis remonte, lentement. Ses lèvres trouvent mon oreille, et il dit :

- Nous allons jouer à un jeu fort divertissant dans ce cas… Avant la fin de l'automne, je te garantie que tu tomberas fou amoureux de moi, sans concession. Tu t'en foutras de notre passé commun, de notre différence d'âge et de mentalité. Tu m'aimeras, point. Si je gagne, tu emménages chez moi et tu auras l'immense privilège d'annoncer notre « liaison » à nos parents. Si je perds, tu auras le droit de me traîner dans la boue pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir aujourd'hui, de me demander de frapper mon père ou le tien pour leur connerie, tout ce que tu veux…

Le murmure de sa voix me fait réfléchir. Je trouve ça intéressant.

- On a fixé le temps du contrat, dis-je dans une approbation implicite, on pourrait passer aux différentes modalités… J'ai mon mot à dire étant donné que tu veux jouer avec moi. Je te préviens, ça ne sera pas de tout repos.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'aime pas la facilité.

Al me regarde avec un sourire équivoque et gomme la distance entre nos silhouettes.

- Les modalités donc ? lance-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Rien. Tu as carte blanche. De toute façon, je ne t'aime pas et tu n'y arriveras pas. Et même si tu l'emportes, tout ce que tu gagneras ce sera mon respect, le côté droit de mon lit et la syphilis.

- Quelle jeunesse imprudente et arrogante, persifle Al en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu vas te brûler les ailes, Little Love. Tu n'as pas peur du Grand Méchant Loup ?

Je descends l'escalier à l'envers, la main toujours sur la rampe.

- Le Grand Méchant Loup, je le dompte.

Je ne rate pas son léger mordillement de la lèvre. Al me suit et nous progressons en dialoguant de manière courtoise et ambigüe. Je ne sais pas si ce jeu me plaît et où il va nous conduire. Mais j'apprécie cette ambiance incertaine.

Et puis, même si quelques instants auparavant l'idée d'être embrassé me déplaisait, je crois qu'au fond, j'aime être séduit. Ça me flatte. J'ai si peu confiance en moi en réalité, que tout bon joueur est accepté. Et Al semble prendre ça très au sérieux.

- Alors le physique ça ne veut rien dire si on ne tombe pas amoureux ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? murmure-t-il alors que nous nous trouvons au rez-de-chaussée, près des boîtes aux lettres.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça… Pourquoi ?

Al saisit ma main et en embrasse la paume, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Voudrais-tu me faire l'immense honneur de m'accompagner jusque dans mon lit, Little Love ?

- Pourquoi aller jusque dans ton lit si on peut laisser libre court à notre imagination ici ?

Cette fois, Al sourit à pleine dents.

- Tu me plais minute après minute.

- Je m'en fous. Te plaire ou non ne changera rien au karma et à ma petite existence d'étudiant en Lettres. Te plaire à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre revient au même.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

Sa bouche cherche mon cou. J'en ai presque oublié que je lui en voulais quelques instants auparavant que de m'avoir embrassé - deux fois. Et moi qui croyais ne pas être un homme facile… Je repousse Al, par principe plus que pour autre chose.

- Je n'ai pas fini de te faire danser, tu sais.

- Je sens que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs avec toi, Scorpius. Mais sache que je suis un adversaire redoutable. Écoute, j'ai encore une heure devant moi avant que Joane ne revienne… Je peux t'offrir un café. On commencera à « jouer » là-bas, au chaud.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous tes mots sont étrangement connotés sexuellement ?

Je ris en sortant de son immeuble. Il me suit. Je remarque qu'il n'a ni veste ni manteau. Juste son polo bleu-marine. On marche l'un à côté de l'autre. Je fixe stupidement mes jambes qui avancent sans que je ne leur en donne l'ordre.

Al chantonne. Demain, je parie qu'il aura la crève. Il pousse la porte d'une grande chaîne de café et j'entre à sa suite. Je m'assois directement à une table près de la baie vitrée - tableau mouvant londonien.

Deux minutes plus tard, Al revient avec deux grandes tasses remplies d'un café chaud et odorant. Il s'assoit en face de moi.

- Une chance que j'ai toujours ma carte bancaire sur moi.

- Une chance que je ne t'ai pas castré devant ta porte tout à l'heure.

Ma petite nuance le fait rire. Il boit une gorgée ou deux et écoute la chanson qui remplie la salle le volume baissé au minimum. Je déplore cette faute de goût : c'est ce genre de chanson à écouter à fond la caisse, sans complexe.

- The Prentender, de Foo Fighters [1], dis-je. Belle chanson. Elle passait dans la Salle Commune des Wilde, dernièrement. Ils ont vraiment hâte que le bal commence. Je dois dire que ça nous aidera à nous faire des amis dans les autres maisons puisque, jusqu'ici, on était exclusivement ensemble.

- Il débute quand votre bal ?

- Je crois que c'est vingt-trois heures. Ça se finit à quatre heures du matin. Il n'y aura pas de professeurs. Enfin, ils nous l'ont garanti…

Al se penche en avant et s'amuse avec un de ses bracelets africains - des koris mêlés à des lanières en cuir. Ça fait tilt dans ma tête.

- Mon professeur de Littérature africaine craque pour ton père. Il était en train de rougir alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble…

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des films ou pas, mais je tenais à t'avertir avant que tu l'apprennes tardivement.

Albus hausse des épaules. Il regarde un groupe d'amis se disputer un paquet de chips en riant et répond :

- Je m'en fous de qui peut bien côtoyer mon père. Du moins que ça ne tourne pas trop mal. Tu sais, je suis adulte maintenant. Si mon père est heureux, ça me suffit. Je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu - même si je n'aime pas trop les profs. Mais ça, c'est personnel.

Je me surprends à chantonner alors que ma cuillère tourbillonne dans mon café. Je l'ai à peine écouté.

- Je dois rendre un devoir pour demain. Tous les jeudis, on a une question philosophique ou actuelle à laquelle on doit répondre dans un format d'une page manuscrite. C'est pour nous entraîner à la rédaction courte et argumentée, pour les futurs journalistes. Cette semaine c'est sur la beauté féminine - Le maquillage est-il un masque ?

Albus pouffe de rire.

- Vu les couches de fond de teint que mettent certaines, on peut dire oui.

- Ne sois pas mauvaise langue. C'est notre professeur de théâtre qui nous l'a donné.

- Vous faites du théâtre ?

- Rectification : les autres font du théâtre. Moi, je fais la fleur.

- Tu fais la fleur ? hurle de rire Albus.

- Je suis tellement mauvais que le professeur m'a inventé ce rôle sur-mesure. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas vexé - loin de là. Et puis, faire la fleur c'est compliqué ; ça dépend des didascalies. Par exemple, je n'aurai pas la même position au premier acte qu'au dernier, puisque le soleil se lève puis se couche entre temps.

Al se mord les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il est tout rouge.

- Fous-toi pas de moi !

Je termine mon café d'un trait. Je ferme le zip de mon blouson puis me lève. Al m'attrape doucement le poignet, et ses yeux se font impatients.

- Bientôt, ça sera toi qui me retiendra, dit-il à mi-voix.

- C'est beau les rêves : ça entretient l'espoir.

Je pars. Je le laisse là et en sortant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Davantage encore lorsque j'aperçois la tignasse rougeâtre de Joane sortir du métro et rapidement rabattu vers l'immeuble d'Al par la pluie.

Je décide de marcher dans le Londres gorgé d'eau comme une éponge, le nez levé vers le ciel gris inquiétant. Je saute de flaque d'eau en flaque d'eau, les bas de mon pantalon trempés.

J'entre dans un petit square vide. La fontaine déborde. Je plonge mes mains gelées dedans et je remarque, avec étonnement, que l'eau est un peu plus chaude que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. J'écoute les clapotis de l'eau et en renverse un peu. Je m'amuse, à l'abri des regards.

Un moineau vient s'abreuver sans se préoccuper de ma présence. Ses yeux ronds et noirs me fixent un moment avant de s'envoler dans un battement d'ailes.

Ouais, je vais probablement me brûler les ailes d'ici la fin de l'automne… ou peut-être pas.

J'essuie mes mains le long de mon pantalon et je reprends ma route. J'aperçois le sommet de mon immeuble se profiler entre les arbres touffus. Je saute la barrière du petit square, à défaut de la contourner.

Je traverse la ruelle déserte et j'ouvre la porte. J'entre. Je prends l'ascenseur et je sifflote. Je sens mes clefs dans ma poche. Je les saisis en arrivant au dernier étage. Je fais un pas et je me fige.

Assis contre ma porte, endormi, mon salaud de père. Il dort assis sur un sac de sport, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son blouson en cuir dégage une odeur d'usé. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il s'est fait percer l'oreille gauche durant son fameux voyage. Une barbe de quelques jours grignote son visage.

Je m'avance d'un pas décidé et fourre ma clef dans la serrure. Le cliquetis réveille mon père. J'ouvre la porte en grand et il en tombe à la renverse. Il se relève précipitamment et rassemble ses affaires.

Même quand il pleut, ses Ray-Ban ne sont jamais loin. Elles tombent au sol sans se casser. Papa les ramasse et les range dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il entre dans mon appartement et dépose son sac dans l'entrée.

Je mets en route une carafe entière de café : la soirée promet d'être longue.

J'étais si préoccupé à contenir ma rage contre Papa, et mes yeux si rivés à lui, que je n'avais pas vu la personne qui l'accompagnait, assise un peu plus loin, sur les marches de l'escalier. La porte se referme enfin. Je suis dans la cuisine. Je balance mon manteau humide sur une chaise. Mon père se racle la gorge et je fais volte-face.

- Je suis venu… venu accompagné, dit-il en me désignant une femme se tenant à ses côtés.

Elle est blonde, d'un blond différent de Papa et moi. Mais elle a mes yeux ; ou plutôt, j'ai ses yeux…

- Cela faisait un bail que je n'étais pas parti au Pays de Galles alors j'en ai profité pour…

- Tais-toi, dis-je.

Cette femme qui pleure en silence face à moi est ma mère.

Elle s'approche, les bras tendus. Je reste là, bêtement. Finalement, son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou et je l'entends pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon père se tient à l'écart et regarde ailleurs, gêné.

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras et je réalise tout doucement que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je la vois. Elle caresse mes cheveux et s'accroche désespérément à mon tee-shirt en répétant « _Mon fils… Mon fils_… »

Dix-huit ans nous séparent et il a suffit de quelques pas pour nous rapprocher. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je la dépasse d'une bonne tête. Je lui souris alors que je pleure avec elle.

- Je te demande pardon, Scott, murmure-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser… Mais après, j'ai… j'ai cru que… que tu ne m'aimais plus et que…

Je l'accompagne à une chaise. Elle vide son sac en de gros sanglots. Ma main est toujours logée dans la sienne. Papa n'a pas bougé. Il reste là, dans l'ombre, à nous observer.

Finalement, il se décide à faire quelque chose : il va prendre dans la cuisine des tasses et les remplit de café. Il les dépose sur la petite table en formica.

Mais je le vois à peine. Mes yeux sont accaparés par ma mère. Elle porte un chemisier beige et une jupe ocre. Je souris en remarquant que son maquillage est léger, presque naturel. Je sers fort ses mains, agenouillé, mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu n'as pas menti, Draco, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Notre fils est magnifique.

Ses doigts s'égarent dans ma chevelure en un geste tendre et maternel.

- Et il a mes yeux. Je me demandais si… s'il aurait tout de même quelque chose de moi.

- Ton caractère, Astoria. Il a ton caractère, répond Papa. Pas le mien. Nous sommes très différents tous les deux, au fond.

Maman boit ses mots, comme si elle tentait de rattraper les années. Elle sort de son minuscule sac à main une enveloppe.

- Ce sont mes coordonnées, avant toute chose. L'adresse de la maison si tu veux venir un jour. Je… Je t'ai gardé une pièce rien que pour toi. Mon mari n'est pas contre l'idée de te rencontrer, tu sais ? Il est même impatient… Et de l'argent, pour tes études, sortir, tout ça…

Je me lève, déterminé.

- J'aurais une question pour vous : Est-ce que vous vous aimiez, avant, lorsque vous m'avez fait ?

- Oui, dit ma mère. On s'aimait tous les deux très fort. Nous étions un couple… épanoui et… complémentaire d'une certaine manière. On…

- On a eu nos jours heureux, finit mon père. Puis tout s'est cassé la gueule. J'ai foiré. J'ai de nombreuses fois foiré avec ta mère et elle n'a pas supporté. Alors on s'est séparé. Peut-être pas de la plus belle manière, mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Je me tourne vers ma mère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Papa que tu étais enceinte ?

Ses mains tremblent. Elle cherche ses mots.

- J'ai… J'ai fait un déni de grossesse. Je m'en suis rendu compte tardivement, alors que je vivais chez ma sœur, Daphné. J'en étais déjà à sept mois. Ton père était injoignable. Son ancien patron - Earl Montgomery, rédacteur-en-chef du journal - m'a informé que ton père était parti pour l'étranger. Je me sentais perdue et… seule. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu comprends ? Puis, quand tu es arrivé, tu étais si beau, si…minuscule et sans défense que… que je me suis prise d'affection pour toi. Mais j'étais dans l'incapacité psychologique de t'élever correctement. J'ai fait… une dépression. Je suis partie en maison de repos. Et, entre temps, ton père était revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour la sortie de son roman. Je savais qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, un portugais. Puis… Puis, je me suis décidée à ne pas te laisser aux griffes d'un organisme quelconque. Je ne voulais pas te placer en famille d'accueil ou dans un orphelinat alors que tu avais encore de la famille vivante sur cette Terre. Je me suis alors tournée vers ton père. Je t'ai… Je t'ai déposé juste devant sa porte. Et j'ai attendu de longues minutes - ou des heures peut-être - qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il te prenne. J'ai eu très peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il a lu le petit mot que j'avais laissé dans ta poussette. Mais, finalement, il t'a pris et a refermé la porte. Peu de temps après, je l'ai vu monter dans sa voiture avec toi…

- Je me suis rendu chez Harry, finit Papa. Il m'a expliqué comment prendre soin de toi. Dans le train, tout à l'heure, ta mère et moi nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi, de ton avenir. On tenait à te présenter nos excuses communes pour… pour notre mauvaise conduite. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Personne ne le mérite.

Ma mère tente de sourire et dit :

- Scott, nous sommes tes parents. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous sommes les seuls fautifs, d'accord ? Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde… Et… Et ton père et moi nous en sommes venus au point suivant : si pour ton bien on doit… on doit faire d'énormes sacrifices, nous sommes prêts à les faire.

- Je ne partirai plus jamais, déclare d'un ton sérieux Papa. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Je te le jure. Je resterai à tes côtés. C'est fini les conneries. C'est fini Peter Pan.

- Il… Il est parti où ? dis-je d'une voix émue.

- Mauvais décollage pour le Pays Imaginaire. Il s'est cassé la gueule dans une falaise du Nevada. Je lui ai dit au revoir de la plus belle manière qui soit. Et je suis revenu. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Papa sourit. Je remarque qu'il tient ma main et aussi celle de Maman.

- On ne sera peut-être jamais une famille comme les autres, mais le principal c'est qu'on reste uni, OK ? finit par dire Papa.

On s'observe, tous les trois, puis on commence tout doucement à rire, comme des camarades de jeux s'étant finalement retrouvés.

Papa nous tend nos tasses de café. On discute durant des heures de choses sans importance, comme si on avait toujours fait ça. Papa éclate de rire plusieurs fois et dans ces moments-là, il semble rajeunir.

Vers minuit, je m'allonge sur mon matelas après avoir branché ma petite télé. On savoure une pizza, tous les trois coincés sous la couette - moi au milieu. Papa critique le film. Maman le rappelle à l'ordre. Et rien ne semble pouvoir partager ce moment d'intense bonheur…

* * *

><p>Je me réveille enveloppé d'une chaleur étrange. La joue de Maman est collée à la mienne et je remarque que mes doigts sont seulement à quelques centimètres de ceux de Papa.<p>

Les rayons timides du soleil tapent doucement contre les carreaux de mon appartement et je souris connement. Je reste là, blotti contre leurs corps tièdes et protecteurs. J'ai dix-huit ans et quelques jours et j'ai l'impression d'agir exactement comme un gosse de quatre ans.

Je file prendre ma douche et je me surprends à chanter. Je m'habille en prenant mon temps. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner en sifflotant. Papa a la couette sur le visage et est roulé en boule. Maman est dans la salle de bain à se faire belle.

Et moi je grille les premiers toasts du matin. La radio crachote les prévisions météo. J'étale de la confiture à la framboise sur les tartines de Papa et m'en mets plein les doigts.

Le sac de sport de Papa est ouvert. Il a dû se réveiller en pleine nuit pour écrire car son cahier de voyage est visible depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Les filets d'eau de la douche continuent de battre le rythme et mes yeux sont captivés par ce carnet.

Je décide alors de prendre le cahier de Papa et de le remplacer par le mien, celui qu'on a dû remplir pendant nos vacances scolaires. Je cache le carnet de Papa dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau, les mains brûlantes.

Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires. Mais Papa et moi, nous avons du mal à nous parler convenablement et nous dire les choses au bon moment. Au moins, je sais qu'en lisant mon carnet, il en apprendra davantage sur mon compte. Et j'espère trouver des éléments dans le sien qui me rapprocheront de lui.

Je referme lentement le zip de son sac de sport et rejoins la cuisine pile au moment où Maman sort. Elle porte un de mes jeans et mon sweat rouge de l'université. Ses cheveux humides tombent sur ses épaules et elle me sourit. Elle m'aide à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Ses sourires me réchauffent.

On ne se dit rien, mais on se comprend. Elle est là et c'est l'essentiel. J'ai encore des millions de questions à lui poser mais je préfère conserver le silence.

- Winifred déteste la cuisine, dit-elle avec un adorable sourire. Mais elle adore manger.

- Winifred ?

- Ta demi-sœur, éclaircit Maman. Elle va avoir quatorze ans à la fin du mois. Je serai très heureuse de te voir à la maison ce jour-là. Je m'arrangerai pour que vous fassiez connaissance quelques jours avant. Je suis sûre que…

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr, dit mon père d'une voix endormie depuis le matelas. Scorpius se posera comme un grand-frère et ce n'est pas simple comme situation pour une petite fille…

- A qui la faute ? lance Maman avec agressivité.

- A toi, Astoria, dit-il en se dirigeant péniblement vers la salle de bain. Rien qu'à toi.

Maman se mord les lèvres et j'en veux à Papa de briser ce moment de complicité, cette bulle d'irréel, cet instant de bonheur simple. Je détourne le danger en disant sur le ton de la conversation :

- Et elle est comment Winifred ?

- Oh, eh bien, elle est petite pour son âge, répond Maman, heureuse de fuir la confrontation. Elle est blonde et a les cheveux tous frisés. Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. Identiques ! Elle fait partie d'un club de voiles. Elle adore les bateaux et tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à la navigation…

Papa claque la porte en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Les mains de Maman se crispent sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle ferme les yeux une seconde puis reprend :

- Elle a dû attraper ça du côté de son père. Il a un voilier. Il nous emmène parfois le week-end sur une petite île à quelques kilomètres de la côte. On y pique-nique et parfois, c'est Winifred qui tient la barre. C'est une adolescente conquérante. Elle aime… ce qui est nouveau. Elle n'est pas très bonne à l'école et ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons… A vrai dire, j'ai dû mal à la comprendre, parfois. Mais je suis réellement fière d'elle, comme je suis fière de toi, Scott.

- Elle… Elle sait que j'existe ?

- Oui, très tôt nous lui avons dit qu'elle avait un grand-frère quelque part, même si ça a toujours été un sujet délicat. Elle a hâte de te voir et… et en même temps elle l'appréhende. Tu sais comment c'est à quatorze ans… C'est bourré de questions et en même temps, c'est tellement courageux. Winifred sort du moule et - au fond de moi - je suis très heureuse que cela soit le cas. Au moins, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne se fera pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu as réagis comment quand Papa est venu chez toi pour t'emmener ici ? Il a fait comment pour te retrouver ?

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il a dû contacter son père, Lucius, pour obtenir mon adresse. Et même si j'étais assez sur mes gardes en le voyant débarquer, je l'ai suivi parce qu'il m'a parlé de toi et… et ça a gommé toutes mes appréhensions. Je suis une femme comblée maintenant.

- Toi aussi tu as passé toutes ces années à te dire qu'il te manquait quelque chose ?

Maman acquiesce, émue.

- Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais… J'ai des tonnes de choses à rattraper. Je voudrais savoir… tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir sur mon fils. Tu dois bien avoir des choses à me raconter ?

Je ris. Elle me tend un toast et je mords dedans, des miettes plein le menton. Elle m'essuie avec un torchon, comme on le ferait pour un gosse.

En sortant de la salle de bain les cheveux trempés et plaqués en arrière, Papa m'adresse un sourire forcé. Je réponds à ce sourire et on s'installe tous les trois autour de ma minuscule table. Nous mangeons en essayant de conserver cette apparente bonne humeur.

Le petit-déjeuner s'éternise et se transforme en brunch. Papa nous prépare ses fameuses viandes carbonisées qu'on doit rattraper au lancé. Maman s'amuse comme une gamine et le charrie à propos de ses talents de cuisinier.

On a presque l'air d'une famille ordinaire, là, tous les trois. Pourtant, notre histoire de famille est aussi complexe que celle d'un bon roman.

Aux alentours de midi, mes parents me convainquent d'aller en cours. J'enfile rapidement mon uniforme et prends mon sac. Ils me raccompagnent jusqu'à la station de métro. Je les quitte, à regret.

Je me sens tout à coup seul et démuni. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa m'ait promis de rester pour toujours et que ma mère réapparaisse. Je souris doucement, la tête contre la vitre du métro, rendue opaque par la poussière.

Soudainement, quelqu'un tape sur mon épaule. C'est Jasmine. Mon visage s'éclaire et elle me fait la bise - manie qu'elle a attrapée durant un voyage universitaire à Paris.

- Alors, comment ça se passe depuis la rentrée ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc. South Ashland te plaît ?

- Ouais, c'est cool. On n'a pas trop de boulot pour l'instant, donc c'est pas plus mal. Ça me permet d'aller travailler un ou deux soirs dans la semaine comme serveur dans un pub.

- Tu n'aurais pas du boulot pour moi, dis ? J'aimerai bien sortir avec un mec, mais ceux de la fac ne sont vraiment pas mon genre. Un pub c'est l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.

- Si tu définis l'homme de ta vie par un rustre pétant, rotant, se grattant les fesses en regardant la Ligue des Champions, de la bière sur le menton et des restes de saucisse entre les dents, c'est sûr que tu peux trouver l'homme idéal là-bas.

- Je crois que c'est à peu près ce que je cherche, dit-elle avec ironie.

Jasmine me regarde et ses doigts jouent avec ma cravate rouge.

- Tu comptes mettre quoi pour le bal des premières années ?

- Je n'y ai pas encore réellement réfléchis. Je pensais trouver ça la veille…

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. Mon grand-frère est dans l'armée. Toutes ses affaires sont à la maison et il n'aime pas les tenues de soirée. Il doit faire environ ta taille.

- Il serait peut-être gêné qu'un autre mec porte ses fringues sans son autorisation.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne met rien de ce qu'on lui achète et il me les a presque données, en désespoir de cause. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas dans ce cas. Ça m'évitera de louer un smoking.

- J'ai envie de me faire pardonner de mon attitude débile de la dernière fois, vraiment. J'ai été une belle garce.

- Oh, ça, je ne te contredis pas.

Nous nous mettons à rire, l'un près de l'autre. Jasmine me parle alors du gars de ses rêves qui serait un mélange entre un footballeur américain et un diplomate brésilien…

Une fois à notre station, nous descendons et rejoignons l'université. Nous nous séparons au niveau du grand escalier : Jasmine ayant cours au premier étage, et moi au second.

J'ai cours de Figures de Style avec Caroline Franck - notre enseignante référent. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le bureau, un collier à plumes vertes et fauve autour du cou.

Angélique - la blonde loufoque avec qui je me rends au bal - me fait d'immenses signes des bras, immanquables. Elle tapote la place qu'elle semble m'avoir gardée au premier rang. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, résigné. Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur ma joue et me demande si je vais bien.

- Mmh, ouais et toi ?

- Oh, pas plus mal mon petit loup, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu as une agrafeuse ?

- Non, désolé.

- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, dis-moi ! J'espère que tu sais danser.

- A peu près.

- Eh bien ça tombe bien parce que moi pas du tout ! Je suis nulle en danse. Mais après deux ou trois verres, ce que je fais avec mon corps peut presque passer pour de la danse contemporaine. Je n'aime pas trop danser comme toutes les autres filles…

- Si tu veux on passera la soirée à discuter, je propose en sortant mon bloc-notes pour la prise de cours.

- Oui, ça sera chouette d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

Caroline Franck tape dans ses mains et le silence se fait dans le petit amphithéâtre. Angélique se répand sur deux places à elle seule, étalant ses surligneurs, ses papiers, ses fascicules etc.

Angélique note sur son agenda les expositions et spectacles de poésie en plein-air chaudement recommandés par Mrs Franck. Elle rêvasse un moment, jusqu'à la fin du cours. Angélique ne peut s'empêcher de me faire un autre long baiser sur le bout du nez - cette fois - avant de courir vers le sixième étage pour son cours de Littérature Futuriste. Je crois qu'elle s'est prise d'affection pour moi.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre quelques cookies avant de nous rendre en salle de Créa. Là, notre professeur nous attend.

Il est dos à nous et observe le jardin et quelques élèves de Tolkien essayant de dresser des chouettes hulottes pour attraper une enveloppe en plein vol. Finalement, il fait volte-face et nous sourit à pleine dents.

- Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous me rédigiez une crise de la quarantaine, toujours avec ce jeu des genres - messieurs, vous écrirez sur des femmes, et mesdemoiselles, sur des hommes. Je veux que vous m'écriviez de manière synthétique ou prolixe ce que peut penser une personne qui n'en peut plus et ne se reconnaît plus dans sa famille, son entourage etc. Je n'attends pas forcément quelque chose d'originale… Mais quelque chose qui se tient. Je sais que vous n'êtes que des débutants.

Un garçon lève la main.

- Oui ? De quoi s'agit-il ? demande le professeur d'une voix étonnamment haut-perchée en relevant ses lunettes roses comme pour s'adresser à une toute petite chose.

- J'ai oublié mon carnet.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, mon gentilhomme. Vous pouvez tout simplement me rendre cette feuille et la coller dans votre cahier plus tard. Ne vous attachez pas trop à des choses si futiles. Il faut que votre esprit s'élève. Moi, je m'en fiche si vous n'avez pas votre matériel, du moins que vous venez avec votre tête… Tenez, Monsieur Malefoy, venez distribuer les feuilles pour ceux qui n'ont pas leur cahier.

Je me lève et effectue la tâche demandée. On me murmure quelques mercis et chacun part s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, allongé par terre ou assis sur un coussin ou contre le mur. J'utilise mon manuel de Littérature africaine comme support et je mordille mon stylo.

Cet exercice me force à entrer dans la tête de Papa dans ses jours les plus vindicatifs. Mais au lieu d'écrire « Il » je dirai « Elle » ou plutôt, « Moi ». Je vais être femme durant quelques pages. Et pas n'importe laquelle, de femme. Une de ces femmes sans attache, qui vivent. Je trace un grand X en tête de page. Ça sera mon titre.

Je me lance :

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> Je me retrouve sur la grand-route à fumer une Dunhill, les pieds boueux, à courir après le soleil qui chute là-bas, loin. Je ne fais pas de l'autostop. Je marche sur le bas-côté, ma besace faisant des ricochets sur mon flanc.

Le sable rougeâtre du désert du Midwest balaye mes joues creusées par la fatigue. Je m'arrête parfois mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne me retourne jamais. Parce que je sais ce qu'il m'attend chez moi.

J'ai quarante ans. On dit que je suis une femme prise entre deux âges - pas assez vieilles pour qu'on lui cède sa place dans les transports en commun, pas assez jeune pour être invitée partout.

J'ai toujours été un peu vieux jeu. Je m'imaginais être née pour le mariage : la grande robe blanche comme Lady Di, le gâteau couvert de crème trop sucrée, les poignées de riz à la sortie de l'église qui tombent dans les yeux et étouffent les oiseaux, les alliances collantes et serrées etc.

Quand bien même ont m'eut préparée pour ce sacrement virginale, jamais on ne m'avait prévenu du séisme que constituait une naissance. Procréer est la suite logique du verbe marier, me répétait ma mère. Et j'ai fait l'erreur trois fois.

Mes diamants de sang ont été ma seule richesse jusqu'alors. Toutes ces années, je me suis oubliée - reniant le « moi » dans sa superbe. Adieu, idiosyncrasie ! Bonjour, empathie.

J'étais devenue une mère et je devais me cantonner au rôle que m'attribuait la société, les mœurs, ma culture eurocentrée. Cette culture à vomir, prônant la place du père, assis les cuisses ouvertes sur les autres, les écrasant, les exploitant. À bas la femme : Gloire à l'homme.

J'ai été dévouée, modèle, altruiste. Et aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai pu limiter mon existence à des battements de cœur qui ne sont pas les miens. Je me suis laissée aller. Je me suis dis : « C'est foutu ».

Non, rien n'était foutu. J'étais mère, femme surtout, et j'allais avancer de moi-même. Je me suis affranchie de ma condition : de mes vœux de mariage, de l'allaitement, de la cuisine.

Le déclic s'était il y a sept mois. J'ai vomis sur mon fils. J'ai vomis parce que j'étais enceinte, à fleur de peau et que cet univers propret me filait la gerbe. J'ai compris que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça : nourrir - aider - accompagner.

Je suis une X personne aux yeux du monde - celui tenu par les hommes. Pourtant, si Dieu a créé l'homme c'est parce qu'il avait besoin d'une femme - et non le contraire. Eve n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Je fixe la route interminable zébrée d'onde de chaleur transparente. Je m'essuie le visage. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? **»**

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure, je rends ma copie au professeur de Créa. Tous les élèves sortent de la salle pour la laisser aux Shakespeare de troisième année.<p>

Je traîne un moment dans le grand parc bordant l'université. Un groupe de Brontë passe à mes côtés à cheval et deux d'entre elles gloussent bruyamment et rougissent. Je m'arrête brusquement et je me demande sérieusement si j'ai quelque chose sur la figure.

J'hausse des épaules et je m'assois contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je mets mon casque audio sur mes oreilles. J'écoute_ If I go, I'm going_ de Gregory Alan Isakov en lisant un essai sur la littérature paru dans un magazine spécialisé. On doit rendre un compte-rendu la semaine prochaine.

_I loved your Love_ d'Al prend suite. J'en oublie de lire et je me concentre sur sa voix. Je regarde les gens passer sans les voir.

L'après-midi se déroule sans encombre. J'enchaîne avec un cours sur l'Histoire des auteurs, puis j'embraye avec Littérature africaine. Je m'assois au fond, encore humilié de la conversation que le professeur a eu avec Harry la dernière fois. La journée de cours se finit.

Je rentre chez moi en traînant un peu des pieds. J'ouvre la porte, l'esprit ailleurs. Je sursaute en apercevant une silhouette étendue, immobile, sur mon matelas. Albus est là et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il semble m'avoir attendu. Combien de temps ? Je l'ignore. Il éclate de rire en se redressant, joueur.

- Tu as oublié de fermer la porte à clef, lance-t-il avec entrain. Tu sais que c'est très grave ?

Je grommelle quelque chose à propos de mon poing dans sa gueule, lance mon sac sur mon bureau et enlève ma veste de bon petit écolier. Al m'observe.

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible… Comme tout bon prédateur je me dois de comprendre le fonctionnement et les habitudes de ma proie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Je m'assois à mon bureau et sors mon classeur. Je range soigneusement mes feuilles une à une, les tourne avec une lenteur insupportable, fouille dans ma trousse avec sérieux, puis Al craque.

- Bordel, arrête ça.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais m'observer ? dis-je d'une voix innocente.

- Oui, mais pas pour… pour ça !

Il se lève précipitamment, ouvre la fenêtre et part fumer sur le balcon. Je commence à travailler en silence sur mon compte-rendu. J'entends le téléphone portable d'Albus sonner. Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond jamais, d'ailleurs. Je me demande à quoi ça lui sert d'avoir un téléphone portable…

- Tu sais, déclare finalement Al d'une voix forte depuis le balcon, j'ai réfléchis à notre petit jeu hier soir. J'ai à peine fermé l'œil. Je me dis que ça manque encore de piquant, tu vois ? Je me suis demandé ce qui sera licite de ce qui sera interdit, ce qui sera innocent de ce qui sera coupable… (sa voix se perd) Tu as lu les Liaisons Dangereuses ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras l'étudier cette année ou une autre, j'imagine. Dans ma tête, c'est exactement dans ce genre de jeu que nous nous lançons… (il rentre à l'intérieur après avoir jeté son mégot par-dessus son épaule) Deux libertins - dans le double-sens : libre-penseur et libéré sexuellement -, sont amis de longue date et amants. Ils font un pari d'une année. Un pari qui concerne d'autres personnes et dont les aboutissants semblent prometteurs. Une dévote, une vierge effarouchée et une mère se retrouvent bafouées et salies à cause de ces deux libertins. Eux-mêmes reçoivent en pleine figure leurs mauvaises actions…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Notre pari serait plus intéressant s'il induisait d'autres personnes, reprend Al en effectuant un simulacre des cent pas. Mais - d'un point de vue éthique - il serait immorale d'amener d'autres personnes à agir contre leur volonté pour notre simple et seule perversion.

- A qui penses-tu comme cela ?

Al me regarde de haut et s'assoit sur mon bureau, son fessier sur une partie de mon classeur.

- Nos pères.

- Tu veux te servir d'eux ? Mais…

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout : ils ont joué avec nous, notre enfance, notre intégrité, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Ils nous ont pris à partie dans leurs affaires d'adultes. On a subit leur relation - au sens propre du terme.

- Tu… Tu veux te venger ?

Albus roule des yeux.

- Pas me venger ; mais plutôt profiter de leur état de faiblesse psychologique pour… pour en tirer ce qui m'intéresse. J'ai toujours été plutôt manipulateur. Le but du jeu étant de mettre le doigt sur la cause profonde de l'échec de leur couple - quitte à les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements.

- Et nous dans tout ça ?

- Nous ? Eh bien nous sommes les investigateurs. Notre jeu compte double : qui d'entre nous tombera amoureux en premier et qui rassemblera à temps les éléments conjoncturels pour faire la morale à nos pères.

Je fronce des sourcils.

- Tu embobines plutôt bien, je dois dire… Mais je crois avoir une légère avance sur toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je suis plus proche de Harry que toi. Et tu ne parles plus à mon père alors que je suis son fils. En plus de ça, j'ai une arme secrète, dis-je en pensant au carnet volé de Papa.

Albus se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Il m'embrasse furtivement, puis se détache.

- Mais je suis plein de ressources, tu sais.

- Je le devine…

Je suis encore baba, dans le coaltar. Mais je suis encore plus choqué par les événements qui vont suivre :

Nous nous regardons un long moment, Al toujours penché vers moi. Subitement, ma main se plaque contre sa nuque, réduisant la distance à zéro entre nos bouches. Ce baiser est précipité, urgent, impulsif. Nos respirations se conjuguent et les bras d'Al m'enlacent - ou plutôt, me broient contre son corps.

Hier, j'abhorrais ses lèvres et le reste. Aujourd'hui, je les réclame et nous échouons sur mon matelas, ma chemise froissée et défaite en partie. Allongés l'un près de l'autre, nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, éreintés.

- Tu hais toujours l'amour ? interroge Al en un murmure.

- Oui.

- Tu me détestes encore ?

- Toujours, oui.

- Je reste cet inconditionnel fils de pute, alors ?

J'acquiesce.

- Le physique ça ne veut rien dire : je crois que c'est le mot de la fin.

Sa main s'égare sur ma hanche et nous continuons de nous embrasser, entre timidité et impatience. Le désir se fait pressant. Et voilà comment en vingt-quatre heures, ma vie a basculée.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] The Prentender, de Foo Fighters :<strong> Merci Miyahow ! Ça déchire bien comme il faut \o/. Bon, je sais que tu me la proposais pour Baba O'Riley, mais j'aurais eu du mal à la caser là-bas avec deux chapitres restants. Pis, elle était géniale : je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.


	7. Something is going to disappear

**Posté le : **25 Octobre 2011. _Le sommeil des anges._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Dernièrement, beaucoup de choses de prévues : les cours, la famille, ma vie personnelle, etc. Entre temps, j'ai essayé d'avancer la fin d'une de mes histoires qui traînent et j'ai posté l'avant-dernier chapitre de Baba O'Riley. Mmh, en parlant de cette histoire… J'en ai un goût affreusement amer. Quelqu'un m'a plagié. Oui, oui, ça existe encore. On a piqué toute mon histoire et on a juste changé les noms en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Donc, oui, ça me saoule de voir des passages entiers de mes fics ailleurs, que les gens s'en servent pour X raisons sans m'en demander la permission et en tirer profit en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. C'est juste ignoble… C'est dans des jours comme ça que j'ai envie d'arrêter les fics vu comment certains nous remercient de leur faire partager de belles choses de nous. Je veux dire qu'en mettant un texte sur Internet - de surcroît une fanfic - on s'attend à des dérives. Mais entre le savoir et voir tout son travail… flingué comme ça, sans remord, c'est juste terrible. Je me suis également rendue compte que des personnes avaient mis des extraits de ROCKRITIC I sur leur forum et/ou blog. Mmh, je ne dirai rien. Pas envie de me casser la voix, ce soir. J'espère que vous aurez plus de considération pour ma personne et mes textes au fil du temps. Je ne demande pas grands choses si ce n'est que du respect.

**Post-It : **Je n'ai pas de vacances, mes agneaux. Donc n'espérez pas que ça aille plus vite prochainement. Toujours la même cadence.

**Mot de la bêta du chapitre 7 - Line Crah : **Oula, Oulala ! Ce que c'est jouissif d'avoir lu ce chapitre 7 en avant-première ! Que de rebondissements et d'actions ! Vous ne serez pas en manque ! Bref, après ce petit instant de folie, je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré corriger la suite. Et « travailler » pour la grande et génialissime Dairy's était un pur bonheur. Merci à elle, de tout cœur. Je vais m'arrêter ici, et vous laissez lire ce chapitre. Amicalement, Line Crah.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,

**D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : SOMETHING IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR **

**« **L'extase est au bord de mes lèvres **»**

* * *

><p><em>Something is going to disappear,<em>

_Something is going to change,_

_Something is going to_

_you_

* * *

><p>Round 1. Je me retrouve sur Al à mordiller ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Papa dirait que j'ai sûrement le feu au cul. Moi, je pense que c'est la frustration et les hormones ; qu'un homme est un irascible ogre de libido.<p>

Mon désir gronde dans mon ventre alors que le bras d'Al me comprime contre son torse. Ses cheveux sont dans un monstrueux désordre et son regard est teinté d'incertitude.

Un truc immense me prend, me fait trembler et frissonner. J'ouvre les vannes du plaisir : de longs gémissements me prennent. Les mains d'Al échouent sur ma nuque et nos visages se cognent presque alors que nous nous embrassons.

Nous roulons, la couette blanche se retrouvant aplatie sous nos corps enlacés. Je ne sais pas dans quel sens nous nous trouvons exactement. J'entrevois juste les dernières lueurs du soleil à travers mes paupières mi-closes.

Le téléphone portable d'Al sonne au rythme de _Ball and Biscuit _des White Stripes. Je reconnais la chanson parce que je l'avais entendu le soir où nous nous étions rendus dans ce pub, le soir de mon déménagement.

Mon bassin vient à la rencontre du sien. Contact impulsif. Adam dans toute sa splendeur, vautré dans le pêché originel. Contre moi, Al mime l'acte sexuel. _Levis_ contre _Denim_.

Je frise le losing-control. Je ne sais pas où je m'accroche, mais je pousse des cris de salope. Al n'est pas en reste non plus. Il grogne des paroles inaudibles, mais mes synapses captent des « _Little Love_ » dans ces gargarismes sensuels.

Son jean se tend comme la peau d'un tambour. Le _thumpa-thumpa _du plaisir, déferlant dans cette muqueuse gorgée de sang. Une pulsation lui répond avec la même ardeur. Dureté contre dureté. Albus contre Scorpius. Libidineux tandem.

Peut-être bien que c'est juste physique, que c'est de l'énergie cinétique, qu'il a un sex-appeal magnétique, que je ne vois que des couleurs psychédéliques, que le réveil sera électrique, mais je m'en fous.

Peu importe.

L'important c'est l'instant, de réaliser tout doucement que ce qu'on vit est bel et bien réel, qu'il y aura des conséquences voulues ou impromptues.

Sur sa peau flâne l'odeur des pulsions sexuelles profondément enfouies. L'odeur du mec qui s'est refoulé des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années. L'odeur envahissante de la chair décharnée - celle du prédateur qui s'éveille parce qu'on l'a provoqué.

Je cris. Je ne peux plus m'enfuir, ça y'est. Je suis foutu. Little Love ne peut plus faire marche-arrière. Je fonce à vitesse grand V sur l'autoroute de l'Indécence et de la Complication.

J'ouvre les yeux sans savoir d'où me vient cette force. Je dois puiser en moi pour m'empêcher d'émettre un son admiratif. Al est à en couper le souffle, sauvage. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son tee-shirt.

L'extase est au bord de mes lèvres.

Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux et je raffermis la prise. Il me dévore la bouche avec cette même précipitation, cet agacement normalement dû à la jeunesse. Je souris. Et il me mord. Cruel. Adorable perfidie.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort à un stade si peu avancé de l'acte sexuel. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me tire vers des sables mouvants, que quelque chose est sur le point de disparaître… Mes inhibitions, peut-être.

Al tremble. Sa main est prise de spasmes quasi-imperceptibles. Un émoi sans pareil le secoue. Je m'accroche plus fort à lui et nos bassins s'emboîtent. Je me demande ce que je fous ici. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Le monde ne tourne plus rond.

Et je retourne Al. Je fais mon rodéo. La tauromachie est lancée. La paume tiède d'Al se loge sur mon ventre, sous mon polo. Son pouce frôle mon nombril un instant avant de remonter le long de mon torse.

Il me couvre de son regard incendiaire. Le mien doit être tout aussi parlant. Il doit crier des « _Baise-moi _» contre ma volonté. Le corps parle seul. Et moi, je me tais. Je me tais de peur de confirmer le vieil adage : « _Mes mots dépassent ma pensée _».

Mais ça c'est faux. C'est se voiler la face. On dit toujours ce qu'on pense, surtout dans la spontanéité de l'instant. Cette phrase couvre juste les gens avec d'immenses guillemets. Ils se protègent, les hypocrites.

Je suis franc. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire avec ma langue ou mon corps, je ne m'en prive pas. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une personne naturelle. Et c'est avec naturel que ma bouche se pose sur la sienne…

Je tais ses gémissements avec mes lèvres impétueuses. La main d'Albus se resserre puissamment autour de mon bras. Il me plaque contre le matelas, de travers. Il rampe jusqu'à moi comme un serpent et plante ses crocs dans ma chair abandonnée.

J'ignore à quel moment j'ai enlevé mon polo. Ses doigts habiles et furtifs ont déboutonné et dézippé mon pantalon. Ma cage thoracique se soulève en une respiration erratique, comme après avoir plongé dans une eau glacée.

Je me cambre lorsque la douleur me prend, là, au niveau du flanc. Albus me marque. Mon ventre arbore une légère teinte rouge là où il a posé ses dents. Je m'humidifie les lèvres puis il fond sur moi, avide.

Je me sens comme tiré par des dizaines de ballons d'hélium tant je suis euphorique. Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'éveille, comme des milliers de sensitives exacerbées. Je m'envole, quelque part, dans les bras de ce salaud.

J'ai parlé trop vite tout à l'heure : il sera difficile de résister à la tentation. Ce connard veut tirer toutes les ficelles du jeu, _notre_ jeu. J'essais de regagner les morceaux éparpillés de mon intégrité tandis qu'Al se perd dans ce secret d'alcôve.

Sa bouche dépose plusieurs baisers le long de mon ventre avant d'embrasser le contour de ma mâchoire. Si c'était un jeu, nous devrions en rire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qu'il se passe en moment même est une affaire très sérieuse.

C'est la première fois que nous allons aussi loin. Je ne sais pas si une ligne existe, mais si quelqu'un entreprend de la dessiner, il sera déjà trop tard pour nous rattraper…

Ma main posée sur le matelas trouve celle d'Al. Avec impatience, il la loge au niveau de son entrejambe. Le tissus de son sous-vêtement glisse, suivant sa ligne de poils bruns.

Son membre se loge dans le creux entre mon pouce et mon index et je mène la cadence. Il grogne d'impatience et donne de l'impulsion à ses mouvements. Je l'arrête en resserrant doucement ma prise autour de son sexe.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te fais valser. Ereinté, il respire bruyamment au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux me fixent, et pourtant, ils semblent perdus dans un endroit auquel je ne peux encore accéder.

Al est une énigme même dans la luxure, qui est le moment de faiblesse par excellence chez l'homme. Il tait une insulte en se mordant la lèvre alors que j'entame de voluptueux mouvements du poignet. Al ne peut s'empêcher de venir à la rencontre de mes doigts, en une vaine tentative de contrôle du rythme.

J'accélère et décélère en fonction de mon sadisme surgissant des limbes. Mes yeux sont ancrés au port des siens. Ils n'oscillent pas vers le bas. Je ne réalise pas encore ce que je tiens dans ma main. Ce qui est important c'est-ce que je lui fais ressentir.

Les doigts d'Albus empoignent la couverture et il étouffe un grognement presque animal. Je provoque son appétit sexuel en cessant tout mouvement. Il me dévisage d'un air mauvais.

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et je saigne un peu. Sa chaleur corporelle m'étouffe. Ici, c'est la canicule. Les non-dits transpirent. Mes maladresses suent. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là et où ça me mènera.

Je découvre une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Je me reconnais à peine, à exécuter des gestes machinaux. Une pression me guide. Un trop-plein de plaisir m'étouffe. Mon corps se cambre alors que ma main se balade de plus en plus rapidement sur son sexe.

Je jouis, et lui avec moi.

Pendant un instant, Al semble assoupi dans la jouissance, un chant discret s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'halète, encore un peu perdu.

Les doigts d'Al effleurent le contour de mes lèvres comme si j'étais une fragile statue de cire. Il souligne mes sourcils et l'arrête de mon nez. Il s'égare sur le doigt de l'ange et descend le long de mon menton. Il s'arrête au niveau de ma gorge offerte et m'embrasse doucement.

Il se retire et j'ai peur de ce que je lirai dans ses yeux. Je détourne le visage et enlève ma main de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve.

Machinalement, j'essuie ma main sur mon couvre lit. J'intercepte le sourire en coin d'Al alors qu'il roule sur le côté. Il relève son bassin et remet son jean en place. Il le reboutonne après un dernier grognement d'impatience.

Mes yeux contemplent le plafond avec une indifférence effroyable. La retombée est lourde. Un mot de trop accentuerait le malaise.

Round 2. Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers lui : Il me regarde. De ce regard possédé, profond et criant. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'important dont ni lui, ni moi, ne pouvons encore en mesurer la portée.

Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'on vient de faire qui est crucial, mais ce qu'il se passe en nous. C'est dangereux sans que je ne sache pourquoi. On risque de tomber et ne jamais se relever… Et pourtant, on continue, ensemble.

Albus et moi, nous n'avons rien en commun, hormis cette même vision de la vie - cette existence s'étalant dans des camaïeux de gris troubles. Mon ventre se tord d'appréhension. Je me demande comment des enfants aussi innocents en sont arrivés là, à parier sur le dos de leur père, à torturer la chair.

Nous y sommes : à la croisée des chemins. Pas de retour possible une fois la ligne jaune franchie. Quelque chose est sur le point de disparaître. Nous le sentons tous les deux.

La nuit tombe à petit feu et nous consume. Al incendie une de ses cigarettes, tourné vers moi de trois-quarts. Je suis anesthésié contre l'odeur de la fumée depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

J'ai peut-être un cancer qui demande à sortir depuis des années. Peut-être pas. Je ne peux cesser de le regarder, comme si nous nous disions des choses. En réalité, non. Après tout, c'est l'impression qui compte.

- En général, on signe les pactes avec du sang, finit par prononcer Al. Mais cette manière ne me déplaît pas totalement…

- J'ai déjà des scrupules à l'idée de jouer.

Il balaie mes propos d'un geste de la main.

- Il faut savoir s'amuser, dans la vie, même des choses qui paraissent sérieuses au premier abord.

- La vie amoureuse de nos parents en font partie ?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est… monstrueux de penser ça, je murmure. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme ça, que tu… que tu avais du respect pour les autres.

- Les pires tyrans étaient de beaux hommes, la plupart du temps. L'extérieur n'annonce en rien l'intérieur. J'ai toujours été… particulièrement attentif et manipulateur. Je dépense ces mauvaises énergies qu'avec la musique. Mais la plupart du temps, j'aime tirer les ficelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Al ? Je ne te comprends pas…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rares sont les personnes qui le peuvent.

- Alors explique-moi. J'en ai le droit. Je suis… Je fais partie de ta vie, non ? Essaie rien qu'une fois.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas de me connaître vraiment. C'est-ce que tu as dit l'autre fois.

- Je plaisantais.

- Moi, je ne plaisante pas avec ça.

Sa voix est subitement devenue glaciale.

- Je sais ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Toi, tu as la chance d'être normal. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de… de grandir en étant différent. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre ; seul quelqu'un de spécial le peu.

Round 3. Un goût amer défile le long de ma gorge.

- Sale prétentieux.

- Réaliste. Je suis spécial. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Et il n'y a pas de mal à énoncer une vérité.

- Al, sans les autres tu n'es rien. Entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. C'est grâce à nous que tu es spécial. Tu ne le dois pas qu'à toi-même. Si tout le monde était spécial, plus personne ne le serait.

- Je te remercie donc d'être d'une décevante banalité, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Je déteste quand tu utilises ce petit air sûr de toi.

- Pourtant, ça fait partie intégrante de moi. J'ai perdu mon âme d'enfant trop tôt pour rester humble face à la vie. J'ai perdu tout ce qui est précieux en chacun, et ce justement à cause des autres. J'ai grandis trop vite, moi, le petit surdoué de la famille, celui pour qui on ne doit jamais s'inquiéter. Mais c'est des conneries, tout ça. Les génies peuvent se planter encore plus fort que le commun des mortels. On réfléchit trop. On n'utilise pas assez nos intuitions. Même quand je joue de la guitare, je pense à des choses trop sérieuses. J'ai dû mal à m'évader, à rire avec autant de facilité que toi, à m'amuser vraiment.

Je me pince les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Je n'ai pas une histoire spectaculaire, tu sais. Je suis juste… né parce qu'il fallait que je naisse. Ma mère a trompé mon père. James… est mon demi-frère. Papa le sait mais… il le considère comme son fils et ne veut pas faire de différence. Il dit que ce n'est pas de la faute de James. Maman s'est arrangée pour tomber enceinte de lui quelques années après, pour taire ses doutes. Je suis un gosse utilisé. Je n'ai pas reçu d'amour maternelle. James a tout eu. Moi j'étais là pour qu'elle ait une place légitime sur le testament de Papa en cas de pépin. Avec les années, j'ai découvert que ma mère n'était qu'une vicelarde… C'est une opportuniste qui ne pense qu'au fric - raison pour laquelle elle a épousé un magnat du pétrole.

- Mais on n'a qu'une seule mère.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais quand ta mère est une salope, tu ne cherches pas trop à la revoir en général. Je ne la déteste pas ; Je la méprise… Je la méprise pour ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille quand on était gamins. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air pour de l'argent et de la popularité. Elle voulait juste… arrêter d'être la fille de tocards de la campagne. Elle rêvait de belles choses. Elle s'est servie de son utérus pour assoir sa place parmi les riches. Rien de plus. Ce n'est pas… ambitieux ou même original, mais ma mère s'est servie de nous tout le long de notre existence, à tous les trois, James, Lily et moi, pour obtenir exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais James et Lily sont complètement aveuglés. Ils continuent de dire que je suis parano, que Maman n'est pas aussi timbrée que je l'imagine. Mais je vois clair dans son jeu. J'y vois même très clair… Et c'est pour ça que je suis parti.

- Je pensais que tu rêvais d'indépendance.

- Pas seulement. Je rêve d'indépendance et de… Je rêve de…

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Non, tu vas me prendre pour un con.

- Tu sais, ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude, dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement. De quoi rêves-tu, Al ?

- Je rêve… de m'acheter une caravane et de faire le tour du monde avec, d'écrire des chansons sur ce que je verrais et d'être enfin un gars normal parmi tant d'autres. Tu sais, les personnes clairvoyantes et intelligentes ont tendance à mourir prématurément parce qu'elles savent ce qui les attendent. Elles sont pleinement conscientes des choses. Et toute ma chienne de vie j'ai été conscient de ce qui m'attendait. Mais là, je n'en peux plus. Je veux partir. Partir avec beaucoup d'amour et d'énergie en moi. Partir.

- Seul ?

- Non, pas seul. Toute ma vie je l'ai été, et je ne le veux plus. Et puis, quand je suis seul, j'ai tendance à déprimer.

Il rit alors que sa main se balade le long de mon bras.

- En attendant, je suis là, coincé à Londres dans ma vie de pseudo-artiste pourri-gâté et ça, dans tous les sens du terme.

- J'aime ton sens de l'autodérision.

- Et moi ton ironie mordante et ton sacré coup de poignet…

Il m'arrache un sourire. Je me redresse et je m'assois. Son bras retombe mollement à l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques instants auparavant. Il a une moue boudeuse qu'on retrouve chez les enfants contrariés.

Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux et Al éclate de rire. Je dois avoir une sacrée tête. Enfin calmé, il dit avec sérieux :

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à être le vrai moi… celui que je cherche péniblement depuis des années. C'est pour ça que je suis souvent dans les parages. Je me trouve doucement grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas… peut-être que tu m'as jeté un mauvais sort. (Il étend son bras et frappe doucement le mur en tête de lit) S'il y a un Dieu quelque part dans cette foutue baraque, il doit prendre un malin plaisir à me voir ainsi torturé. Tu dois être l'instrument de sa vengeance, ou une connerie du genre… Moi qui pensais crever en paix… Non, il a fallut qu'il mette une furie sur ma route ! J'emmerde personne, en général, et surtout pas le Grand Manitou.

Je ris et me place à la califourchon sur lui.

- Oh, ça me plaît, murmure-t-il en contemplant ma silhouette avec des yeux gourmands.

- Je ne suis pas une furie, OK ? Je suis peut-être un peu hystérique, parfois. J'aime chanter faux sur de la musique vintage. J'aime la pluie. J'aime… les cerf-volant et la plongée sous-marine. J'aime la techno. J'aime la réglisse, mais je ne suis aucunement une furie, dis-je en pointant un index accusateur sur son torse.

- D'accord… La furie.

Je roule des yeux et lui pince le bras. Al rit encore et ainsi, il a l'air de quelqu'un de nouveau. Mon visage est soudainement grave :

- Merde !

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande Al, soudainement paniqué.

Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- On a oublié Lily à l'aéroport ! On devait aller la chercher !

- Putain, jure Al.

Round 4. Je ne fais pas attention et me déshabille rapidement, puis grimpe dans la baignoire et tire le rideau de douche. J'actionne le pommeau et une eau tiède déferle sur mon corps.

Je tends ma main pour prendre mon gel douche quand je sens quelque chose d'improbable. Ma respiration se bloque alors que ma main remonte le long de ce qui doit être un torse. Je suis tout à coup nerveux et nauséeux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma main trouve une épaule, un cou, un nez…

- Ne me dis pas que t'es là, bordel.

- Je ne suis pas là, répond la voix amusée d'Al.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour me débarrasser du surplus d'eau sans me retourner. Je reste figé.

- Je… Je n'aime pas quand on voit mon corps… Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est passé… _ça_… tout à l'heure que tu es autorisé à venir ici. On n'a pas encore… passé cette étape. On ne faisait que…

- S'embrasser et se caresser ? devine-t-il. Cesse tes enfantillages. Tout ce que je vois là, je l'aurais un beau jour.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Le bras d'Albus se tend pour attraper un shampoing. Il l'examine et renifle le contenu avant d'en verser au creux de sa main.

- Et puis, reprend-il, on perdrait beaucoup plus de temps en se douchant l'un après l'autre.

Je reste parfaitement immobile et sursaute quand je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules pour finalement me savonner le dos.

- Ne sois pas pudique, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas du tout à rougir de ce que je vois là… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de sortir une phrase bidon comme : « _Ton père est un artiste pour avoir fait un tel chef d'œuvre_ ».

J'éclate de rire et me décrispe d'un coup. Je me laisse aller et ferme les yeux alors qu'Al me masse les épaules en faisant de petits cercles.

- Tu es plutôt bon.

- C'est la guitare, banalise-t-il.

Je ris doucement et je tourne mon visage vers lui. Ses yeux - mélange hétéroclite de vert et de marron - me fixent avec intensité. Ses cheveux complètement trempés lui ajoutent un air séduisant et naturel que beaucoup recherchent, en vain.

Par deux fois, mon regard s'arrête au niveau de ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse rapidement, avec de la culpabilité au niveau du ventre. Ses mains empoignent ma taille et nous nous retrouvons plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

Bizarrement, je pensais que le contact de son sexe me mettrait profondément mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je le laisse picorer mon cou de baisers en laissant le temps nous échapper. Finalement, avec beaucoup de force mentale, je tourne les deux robinets et l'eau cesse.

J'écarte le rideau et sors de la baignoire. J'enfile mon peignoir duveteux et balance une serviette par-dessus mon épaule sans me soucier de où elle pourrait bien atterrir.

Je me sers du miroir au-dessus du lavabo pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce que fait Al.

Il est assis, nu, sur le rebord de la baignoire, son sexe en partie caché par la serviette qu'il tient entre ses mains. Je cherche mes vêtements dans mon placard et m'habille en quatrième vitesse.

Al me pique un tee-shirt, puis, une fois prêts, nous partons. Je décide de passer par le garage de l'immeuble prendre ma Corvett : ça ira plus vite.

Nous nous retrouvons propulsés dans le Londres encore moite de cette pluie d'été indien.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'autoradio et la voix de Ray Charles ronronne en même temps que le moteur. Al profite du trajet pour griller une clope, le bras à l'extérieur de la bagnole. Il a le regard perdu, un peu paumé comme toujours.

Je me demande ce qui m'attire chez lui. J'aurais besoin d'une bonne introspection prochainement… Toutes mes certitudes partent à vau-l'eau depuis quelques jours. Et hier, ça a été la consécration : Ma vie a pris un tournant inattendu.

Peut-être que rien n'ira en se simplifiant : je dois me rendre au Pays de Galle pour revoir ma mère, rencontrer son mari et sa fille - ma demi-sœur.

Round 5. À un feu rouge, je vois une famille traverser. Le père parle à sa femme en de grands gestes et leur petit garçon sautille autour d'eux, d'un air excité, pressé de raconter quelque chose. Le feu passe au vert pour les voitures, et le père soulève son fils et se dépêche de regagner le trottoir d'en face. Ils rient et disparaissent.

Je les envie mortellement derrière mon volant. On klaxonne derrière moi et je sors de ma rêverie. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport quelques instants plus tard. Al est toujours aussi silencieux. Il préserve toujours le silence lorsqu'il n'a rien à dire, plutôt que de parler inutilement - de tout et de rien.

On quitte le parking d'un pas pressé et nous trouvons enfin le terminal en question. De loin, je vois une chevelure rousse parler avec animation avec Harry. Mon cœur ne fait qu'un bond.

Je n'arrive plus à tenir en place. Je cours vers eux et sers Lily dans mes bras. Elle éclate de rire et son parfum que j'avais oublié depuis des semaines me gonfle le cœur. Elle est là, enfin.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, murmure-t-elle d'une voix émue. Tu m'as manqué, si tu savais.

Elle tend un autre bras et Al s'approche. On reste là, tous les trois, à rester étroitement serrés comme quand on était gosses et qu'on avait peur. Peur des disputes de nos parents. Peur de l'orage. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de tout ce bordel là. Lily se détache et observe nos deux visages côte à côte.

- Il y a quelque chose de changer chez vous deux, dit-elle en caressant la barbe de trois jours d'Al. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça vous va bien… Oh, avant que je n'oublie, Scorpius : ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

Elle me tend une petite enveloppe violette. Harry se rapproche pour lire par-dessus mon épaule :

* * *

><p><em>Monsieur Scott Malefoy,<em>

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer mon avis favorable à l'idée de vous rencontrer. Lily m'a longuement parlé de vous et votre parcours à New York. Sa compagnie m'a été rafraîchissante et ses paroles m'ont données envie d'en savoir davantage sur vous. _

_J'ai appris que vous étudiez cette année à la prestigieuse académie de South Ashland. J'ai, moi aussi, été élève là-bas il y a plusieurs années de ça et j'aimerai vous transmettre mon expérience en tant qu'étudiant et en tant qu'auteur. _

_Je sais qu'au cours de votre première année scolaire on vous demandera d'effectuer un stage chez un écrivain. Je pense que nous pourrons apprendre mutuellement l'un de l'autre, si vous en avez envie. Je rentrerai à Londres lundi prochain. _

_Si l'idée vous intéresse, voici mon adresse ci-jointe. Je vous retrouverai peut-être chez moi dans une semaine. Ma porte vous est ouverte. _

_Cordialement,_

_Mr David Seyre_

* * *

><p>Harry émet un petit sifflement impressionné. Lily arbore une petite moue malicieuse tandis qu'Al prend la lettre de mes mains pour la relire, les sourcils froncés.<p>

- Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans un café à New York, il écrivait pour son prochain roman. C'était peu après ton admission à South Ashland. Alors, j'en ai profité pour parler de toi : ça te fera du bien d'avoir des relations dans ce métier, de connaître du monde. Et puis, David est passionnant.

- David ? répète Al, sceptique. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- On a juste discuté, si c'est ça que tu te demandes, répond Lily, contrariée. J'ai simplement fait ça pour Scorpius et son avenir.

- Mmh, je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut bien être ce David Seyre.

Harry et Al arborent cette même expression éberluée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une énorme bêtise.

- C'est un des plus grands écrivains britannique de notre génération, beugle presque Al. Tu… Tu ne sais pas combien je donnerai pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Il a écrit quatre romans, tous récompensés et salués. Il a une vision de la vie assez originale et il donne un certain enseignement à travers ces bouquins. Il est vraiment bon.

- Al a raison, renchérit Harry, c'est une chance pour toi qu'il veuille te voir. Ça sera une très bonne chose pour ton avenir et tes études. Tu apprendras beaucoup à ses côtés. Après tout, tu as suivi un cursus scientifiques et tu as du retard à rattraper sur tes camarades qui sont presque tous allés dans des filières littéraires et artistiques. Et puis, il y a un tas de choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. C'est un magnifique cadeau que te fait Lily.

- Oui, merci.

- De rien, dit-elle en prenant son grand carton à dessin. Et si nous y allions ? Je crève de fatigue. Elle est comment ta nouvelle maison, Papa ?

- Oh, vous allez voir : je l'adore.

Lily, Al, Harry et moi nous nous marchons en direction du parking. Alors que nous allions prendre l'escalator, j'aperçois une tête blonde émergeant de la foule de voyageurs.

Round 6. Harry cesse de parler et son regard se pose sur Papa. Il est juste à quelques mètres de nous et un silence se creuse. Papa porte un tee-shirt à manches courtes à la gloire du groupe The Doors. Il s'avance et je sens Al frémir à mes côtés.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, dis-je tout doucement.

Les autres ne disent rien. Lily se fait toute petite et pourtant, c'est pour elle que mon père est là. Je sais qu'il l'aime énormément.

- Écoutez, reprend Papa, je sais que je vous ai tous énormément blessé avec mes conneries mais, j'essaie de prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai envie d'entamer une nouvelle vie, avec vous. Ça ne sera pas facile de faire comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas été comme telles, et je me doute qu'il y aura des efforts surhumains à faire, mais je suis prêt à…

- Draco, coupe Harry d'une voix triste et froide, tu me l'as sorti plein de fois ton petit speech attendrissant. Je sais que tu es un excellent comédien quand tu veux t'y mettre. J'ai passé assez de temps à attendre chez toi une quelconque forme de progrès. Tu ne m'as pas seulement fait du mal, mais aussi à mes enfants qui te considéraient comme un second père. Je ne te laisserai plus entrer dans leur vie et tout foutre en l'air, pour enfin disparaître. Tu vois, avec toi, on ne sait plus si… si tu es sincère, ou si tu dis ça par état d'âme. C'est comme courir après le vent. Mets-toi un peu à notre place quelques secondes : Est-ce que tu nous aurais pardonné ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que tu nous as fait ? J'ai fermé les yeux parce que je t'aimais, et maintenant, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire il y a des années, quand tu me disais qu'aimer quelqu'un ne suffisait pas dans bien des cas. C'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous, pour notre famille.

- Rien ne sera plus pareil, dit-il. Je te promets d'essayer…

- Il ne s'agit plus d'essayer, merde ! s'écrie Harry. Tu dois réussir. Peut-être pas pour moi, pour les enfants, mais plus pour toi. Tu es en train de gâcher ton existence avec des névroses. De toute ma vie, personne ne m'avait jamais autant déçu que toi. Tu as vécu toutes ces années égoïstement. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de penser un peu à notre bien-être, même s'il se trouve loin de toi.

Le silence se creuse autour de nous et Harry s'éloigne en de grandes enjambées.

Papa ne tourne pas la tête dans sa direction. Il regarde Lily et lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de partir. Il disparaît, happé par la foule de voyageurs, et tous les trois nous restons là. La main d'Al touche mon cou et elle se retire aussi rapidement.

- Bon, on… on devrait y aller, dis-je d'une voix affreusement fausse.

Je prends la valise de Lily et les deux autres m'emboîtent le pas. On retrouve Harry à l'entrée du parking, à trembler. Al prend les clefs de son père et ils grimpent tous les deux dans la voiture. On se met d'accord pour s'attendre. Lily et moi, nous les suivrons en voiture.

Le ciel est toujours aussi clair malgré la nuit qui tombe. Lily renifle. Elle retient ses larmes. Je ne sais pas ce que Papa voulait lui dire, mais il est venu. C'est déjà un signe. La voiture d'Harry est juste devant nous et je me demande ce que Al et lui doivent se raconter…

- Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui tendre une main ? demande Lily d'une toute petite voix.

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Il doit… prendre du temps pour réfléchir encore un peu. Il… Il a été blessé dans son orgueil et c'est tant mieux.

Lily pleure doucement et attrape un mouchoir en papier dans son sac à main.

- ROCKRITIC arrive même à faire couler le mascara waterproof, dit-elle partagée entre le rire et les larmes.

Très tôt, nous arrivons dans la maison d'Harry. Elle est coincée entre deux maisons identiques - hormis la couleur du revêtement, dans un petit square tranquille. Nous nous garons et je sors l'énorme valise de Lily remplis de tonnes de fringues.

Harry nous fait signe d'approcher. Nous entrons. Tout est lumineux, la peinture beige et vert anis bordent les murs. Les pièces communiquent toutes les unes avec les autres et la cuisine donne sur la salle à manger. Al brise une statuette d'éléphant et j'éclate de rire.

Mais mon rire meurt subitement quand j'aperçois mon professeur de Littérature africaine devant nous, des assiettes dans les mains. Harry se racle la gorge et se met près de lui.

- Je vous présente Julian, dit-il avec un immense sourire. On commence tout juste à… à se fréquenter. Mmh, Scorpius, tu le connais puisque c'est toi qui me l'as présenté.

- Evidemment, dis-je d'un ton faussement poli. Vous… Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Eh bien, reprend Harry tout à coup embarrassé, on essaie de commencer doucement. Mais c'est vrai que Julian passe beaucoup de temps ici. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec lui.

- Et est-ce qu'on doit lever la main pour prendre la parole ? dénigre Al avec un sourire presque mauvais.

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude peu discret.

- Je suppose que non, répond Julian. Nous sommes entre adultes. Et votre père et moi on… on profite du temps qui nous est offert.

- Mais ça ne fait que quelques jours que vous vous connaissez, fais-je remarquer.

- Julian et moi on a vraiment beaucoup en commun et… et ça nous a suffit pour comprendre que c'était génial que de bouleverser un peu l'ordre établis. À quoi bon attendre des jours pour officialiser, des semaines pour vous le présenter et des mois pour vivre ensemble ? J'ai envie de… de profiter de ce que m'offre la vie, explique Harry qui semble heureux. Asseyez-vous, j'ai préparé le dîner avant de partir.

Lily, qui ne semble pas tout comprendre, tire une chaise et je l'imite. Julian dispose les assiettes sur la table et Al esquisse un geste pour sortir son paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Et pas de cigarette pendant le repas ! crie Harry depuis la cuisine.

Al pousse un juron et arbore un air dédaigneux. Il se détache alors de la conversation animée que j'ai avec Lily pour fixer Julian avec le regard le plus insistant qu'il a en magasin.

Celui-ci se racle la gorge et Harry revient avec un plat de lasagnes faites maison - le plat préféré de Lily. Je me charge de servir tout le monde en évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Julian.

C'est horrible de savoir que son prof sort avec un des membres de notre famille… Je ne le regarderai plus de la même manière, maintenant. Lorsqu'Harry lui sert un verre d'eau, Julian dit : « _Merci, mon ange _».

Et là, c'est le drame. Lily devient rouge brique comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus vulgaire qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Al baisse la tête et cache un furieux fou rire. Quant à moi, je dois être livide. Mon père n'a jamais appelé Harry « Mon ange ».

Harry garde la face malgré nos réactions transparentes et Julian se mord les lèvres, se fustigeant sûrement de l'intérieur. Al a les larmes aux yeux et a les mains jointes au-dessus de son assiette.

- Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix chargée de rire, bénissez ce repas. Amen.

Harry le regarde d'un air franchement contrarié. On commence ce repas en silence. Je me demande si Papa sait que Harry fréquente déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Comment réagira-t-il ? Je ressasse dans ma tête des fragments de sa lettre :

« _Cette séparation, _écrivait-il_, je la fais aussi pour lui. Je veux lui offrir une seconde chance. Je veux qu'il choisisse de lui-même s'il préfère notre relation ou en vivre une autre avec quelqu'un de mieux_. »

- Tu as l'air pensif, Scorpius, lance la voix de Julian Ross.

Je relève la tête.

- Je crois que le monsieur veut communiquer, souffle Al à mon oreille.

- Oh, euh… Eh bien, oui, je suis assez rêveur.

- J'ai cru m'en apercevoir en cours, répond Julian.

- Et vlam ! s'amuse Al après avoir dégusté une bouchée de lasagnes.

- Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas pour te vexer, se rattrape-t-il. C'était juste… un simple… constat. Ne t'en fais pas : je sais très bien que la littérature africaine n'intéresse pas tout le monde et que… que je suis trop… emballé, je dirai.

Harry lui lance un sourire bienveillant.

- De toute manière, ce jeune homme doit travailler cette matière obligatoire et ramener de bons résultats, ajoute Harry en prenant un faux air sévère. Et toi, Al, quoi de nouveau dans ton monde ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis un moment…

- Ouais, j'avais des affaires à régler avec mon meilleur ami.

- Ton meilleur ami ? Dis-moi en plus sur lui.

- Il s'appelle Jack Daniels, répond Albus. Jackie et moi nous adorons passer des soirées ensemble, sur un arrière-goût de confession.

Tout à coup, Harry semble en colère.

- Tu t'es remis à boire ? Je n'y crois pas !

- Remis ? je répète bêtement.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté, poursuit Harry.

- C'était ça ou la thérapie de groupe avec Maman, hurle pratiquement Al. Essaie d'avoir un peu de compassion pour ce cher Jack.

- Demain, je vais passer chez toi, et tu as intérêt à ne plus avoir une seule bouteille. Et si par mégarde j'apprends que tu les caches ou bois ailleurs, je t'envoie Draco.

Albus explose de rire. Lily semble inquiète tandis que Julian et moi nous semblons mal à l'aise d'assister à ça. Harry et Al crient de plus en plus fort et je me demande comment la situation a bien pu dégénérer aussi rapidement… Ah oui, ce fameux Jack.

- Quoi ? Lui ? exulte pratiquement Al. Mais tu crois que j'ai encore onze ans ? Que j'admire encore ce type ? Il pourra me dire ce qu'il voudra sur les dangers de l'alcool, j'en ai strictement rien à biter.

- Il serait temps que tu cesses de jouer au gamin immature. Tu as un problème avec l'alcool et avec ta vie en générale et il serait temps que tu assumes tout ça ! Tu n'arrives pas à gérer ce qu'il se passe ni même à mettre un mot dessus et tu noies ta peur dans l'alcool. Mais je vais te dire mon fils, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir et je n'ai pas la moindre envie que tout ce qu'on a fait pendant des années pour te protéger…

Al se lève. Il fixe durement Harry.

- Tu pourrais être tellement mieux, Al, finit-il par dire d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Tellement. Tu es un garçon incroyable. Et plusieurs fois dans ma vie je me suis répété que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir, mais tu restes empêtré dans un problème trop large pour tes épaules. Il faut que tu cesses de tout intérioriser et de te dire que tout va pour le mieux alors que c'est faux. Tu es une bombe à retardement. Et un beau jour, tu risques d'exploser. Ce jour-là, je veux que tu saches que je serai là pour toi. Mais ne t'enferme pas, d'accord ? Al il faut que…

Mais Albus ne le laisse pas finir. Il quitte la salle à manger et sort de la maison. La porte claque et un pot de fleur se brise à l'extérieur.

Harry se lève et jette sa serviette sur la table. Je l'entends crier le prénom d'Albus dans la rue. Le silence lui répond. Il a dû disparaître dans la nuit. Harry revient à l'intérieur, atomisé. Il se rassoit à sa place et nous essayons de reprendre le dîner.

Julian dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Si seulement rien de tout ça ne s'était produit… J'essaie de m'en convaincre, en vain.

* * *

><p>- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il était alcoolique, dis-je le lendemain après-midi, assis sur le rebord du lit de Jasmine.<p>

Cette dernière sort de la penderie de son frère tous ses costumes et les étend sur son lit surélevé et drapé du visage du Ché. Elle est concentrée sur la veste grise qu'elle sort d'un placard puis se tourne vers moi.

- Il a un penchant pour la bouteille, et alors ? Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

- Ouais, il… il est génial. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, tu vois. Mais savoir ça me freine assez. Je n'ai pas envie… de me lancer dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui a des addictions.

- On a tous des addictions : l'alcool, la drogue, les pornos, les séries télévisées, les romans de Tolstoï, les sucreries, le shopping…

- Tu ne comprends pas. Mon père est parti en désintox quand j'avais cinq ans, et c'est une période de ma vie qui m'a assez chamboulé. Je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher à un mec pareil. Un mec à problèmes, tu vois.

Jasmine me tourne vers elle et fait un nœud de cravate autour de mon cou.

- Tu sais, la complexité des relations humaines c'est quelque chose de trop difficile à comprendre pour une petite tête comme toi. Alors fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis contente que tu te sois confié à moi. Après tout, je suis la meilleure.

Elle achève mon nœud avec un immense sourire puis me fait enfiler la veste grise. Elle me place devant le miroir plain-pied de sa chambre.

- Tu vois, tu es canon. Ta cavalière aura énormément de chance.

- Ah, tu crois ça ?

- Fais-moi confiance, jeune homme. Tu es beau comme un lion… Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ? J'ai été recruté pour attribuer les places aux tables pour la fête. On pourrait y aller ensemble, si tu veux ?

J'accepte volontiers. Jasmine est une vraie boule d'énergie. Elle a une réponse à tout et m'aide sur beaucoup de plans différents. C'est ma première vraie amie.

On finit par dévorer des nachos et du guacamole devant sa télé en riant. On se partage des anecdotes et des petits ragots sur l'université. J'évite soigneusement de lui mentionner le fait que mon beau-père sort avec le professeur de Littérature africaine.

Finalement, nous nous endormons aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain, Jasmine endosse le rôle de coach personnel. Elle m'épie dans salle de bain et va jusqu'à choisir ma paire de chaussettes. Jasmine me brosse les cheveux en me fournissant mille et uns conseils plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver adorable : elle essaie juste de faire en sorte que je me trouve des amis.

Vers vingt-deux heures, nous quittons sa maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Nous grimpons à bord de ma Corvett. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, on se retrouve devant South Ashland où les premiers étudiants arrivent. Je fronce des sourcils lorsque j'aperçois Angélique, dans une robe verte fluo, à grelotter de froid.

- Tu es déjà là ? dis-je après l'avoir laissée déposer un énorme baiser sur ma joue.

- Oui, j'ai cru que ça commençait à vingt-deux heures… Enfin bref, tu es très élégant ce soir.

- Oh, merci, tu es très belle aussi. Je te présente Jasmine : elle est à Poe en deuxième année. Elle s'occupe du plan de table.

Les filles échangent une bise polie.

- Bon, je vous laisse, lance Jasmine en entrant à l'intérieur.

Angélique et moi nous restons là, embarrassés. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

- Tu as l'air frigorifiée, finis-je par dire. Viens.

La chaleur de l'université nous enveloppe. On suit un groupe de première année de la maison Tolkien pour nous rendre dans la salle de bal. Elle n'est pas très grande mais le décor est absolument magnifique.

La pièce est circulaire et comporte douze piliers blancs haussés sur des blocs de pierre finement taillés. Puis il y a un majestueux dôme peint représentant les dieux de l'Olympe - Apollon au centre. Je me rends alors compte que nous sommes au cœur de l'université.

Des tables rondes sont placées le long des murs. Les nappes sont blanches mais une lucarne à lueur bleue est posée au centre. Les chaises sont recouvertes d'un tissus de la même couleur. Pour le moment, la piste de danse est vide mais le Dj est en place, en face de la grande entrée.

Je vois Jasmine emmener un couple vers une des tables et leur indiquer leur place. Angélique et moi, nous sommes pris en charge par un garçon que j'ai déjà croisé deux fois dans les couloirs.

Nous nous asseyons à notre table et je regrette d'être placé si loin du buffet. Angélique déplore également cette faute de goût et nous papotons joyeusement alors que la salle se remplie au fil des minutes.

Notre tablée est constituée de deux filles de Brontë particulièrement belles qu'Angélique ne lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il y a également un type de Doyle, deux Tolkien et une fille de Shakespeare.

Nous faisons connaissance pendant que nous sommes servis par des étudiants plus âgés volontaires pour la soirée. La musique est plutôt cool. Je crois qu'on s'est payé ma tête lorsqu'on me parlait de valse comme danse d'entrée.

J'entraîne Angélique et nous nous déhanchons sur les derniers tubes à la mode dans les clubs londoniens. Nous sommes en transe, euphoriques. Quelle belle façon d'entamer son année scolaire !

Je fais tournoyer Angélique et je vois même Jasmine, du coin de l'œil, se défouler avec d'autres étudiants. Puis, brusquement, une main me saisit l'épaule. Je me retourne.

Al est là, le visage déformé par la rage. Il pue l'alcool et je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, et comment il s'est souvenu que ce soir, c'était mon bal. Il me sert fort le poignet et me traîne derrière lui. J'essaie de me dégager et je perds un peu l'équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'il m'entende malgré la musique.

- Je suis venu te chercher. Je veux jouer ce soir.

- Ce soir, je m'amuse. Appelle un taxi et rentre chez toi. Al, rentre chez toi… Je t'en prie.

Autour de nous, les gens arrêtent de danser et leurs regards convergent vers nous. Je déteste attirer l'attention et c'est-ce que fait Al en ce moment. Il m'attrape encore le poignet et j'ai peur, tout à coup.

Ses yeux ne sont plus rieurs ou pensifs, mais emplis de colère et de frustration. Un élève de Doyle, en cinquième année, chargé de l'ordre essaie de nous séparer mais Al le repousse violemment.

- Al, je t'en prie… Arrête ça. On va rentrer, d'accord ? Je vais… Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ailles mieux.

Je dois avoir les larmes aux yeux tant ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Je le traîne à l'extérieur, conscient que cette petite scène ait échappé à peu de regards des élèves de première année. Al vomit dans le couloir et moi, je me retiens de ne pas pleurer.


	8. Your face seems like a Picasso

**Posté le : **4 Novembre 2011. _Ce qui est évident pour nous ne l'est pas forcément pour tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Semaine chargée et ça n'ira pas mieux avec le temps. Je vous demande donc de l'indulgence vis-à-vis des délais. Surtout que dernièrement j'ai réussi à finir Baba O'Riley. J'essaie vraiment d'avancer et de réussir tout ce que je touche sans pour autant négliger quoi que ce soit. Je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre précédent dès que faire ce peu. Je révise et travaille beaucoup en ce moment. La vie, quoi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerai ma vie chez moi à écrire des histoires. Mais j'étudie Histoire tout court.

**Post-It : **Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de continuer ma fanfiction Mahaad. Vraiment. J'ai envie de tout bien refaire, de la reconstruire, de la refignoler etc. Je pense que je pourrais m'y remettre prochainement si ça intéresse quelques-uns d'entre vous. Enfin, d'abord je vais finir les Twoshot qu'il me reste, continuer ROCKRITIC II et Être un Autre et après, Mahaad come-back. J'hésite entre reprendre la suite directement ou supprimer, réécrire, ajouter des choses et reposter. We'll see.

**Mot de la bêta du chapitre 8 - AlExIsAtO : **Ca a été un pur plaisir de corriger ce chapitre, mais comme dirait Draco, ça casse un peu le mythe ! J'espère que vous allez autant adorer que moi la suite de cette fabuleuse histoire ! Au programme… à vous de découvrir !

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

**D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : YOUR FACE SEEMS LIKE A PICASSO**

**« **Il est la dynamite et moi je suis le feu.

La mèche est si proche pour que tout nous pète à la gueule. **»**

* * *

><p><em>Fucking<em>

_Explosing_

_Destroying_

_Crashing_

_Bombing_

_Attacking_

* * *

><p>Al a le teint cireux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. La sono et les lumières phosphorescentes de la salle de bal me mitraillent lorsque les portes s'ouvrent brièvement. Jasmine et Angélique nous regardent.<p>

Sans un mot, Angélique m'aide à soulever Al par les bras et à le transporter en-dehors de l'université. Jasmine marche devant nous, la tête haute. Elle descend rapidement les marches de l'entrée et l'air frais de la nuit me pique le visage. Des larmes dévalent mes joues.

Nos pas semblent lourds et chaque bruit est répété en échos dans le silence moite. Al titube et grommelle des paroles incompréhensibles. Je fixe la silhouette gracile de Jasmine qui se faufile avec rapidité entre les voitures garées.

Nous approchons de ma Corvett qui luit comme un bijou sous le haut lampadaire de la rue d'en face. Cette boule lumineuse statique me rappelle les champs de lucioles dans certaines prairies isolées.

Lorsque je soulève péniblement Al qui glisse entre mes bras, j'ai l'impression de tenir plusieurs kilos d'explosif. Il est la dynamite et moi je suis le feu. La mèche est si proche pour que tout nous pète à la gueule. Je retiens de l'amertume, du dégoût, de la colère.

Angélique prend mes clefs de voiture dans ma poche et les tend à Jasmine qui s'installe derrière le volant. Angélique s'assoit avec elle à l'avant, après m'avoir aidé à installer Al sur la banquette arrière. Je me mets près de lui et boucle sa ceinture.

Nous parcourrons le Londres endormi en silence. Les rayures lumineuses des réverbères balaient nos visages graves. Je suis surpris de voir que les filles ont - d'un accord tacite - décidé de m'aider, comme de vraies amies. Je ne leur ai rien demandé, et elles sont venues à moi.

Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu gérer ça seul. Je me serais senti si perdu, comme si j'avais fait un bond dix ans en arrière, quand Papa faisait des rechutes.

Al est entre la vie et le coma éthylique. Il n'a pas qu'un coup dans le nez. Il s'est noyé dans une piscine d'alcool. Il ne m'inspire que le mépris et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui venir en aide, d'avoir envie que tout s'arrange.

Arrivés à une grande avenue, Jasmine se tourne vers nous. Elle contemple le visage d'Albus avec indifférence puis ses yeux se reportent vers moi :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas me rendre chez lui parce qu'il ne veut de personne dans son monde et son petit-ami doit être là, dis-je douloureusement. Et puis, chez moi c'est trop petit pour nous quatre. Si on se tasse bien, on… on peut tenir. Enfin, si vous voulez bien. Mais je n'ai qu'un lit alors…

Une voiture s'approche derrière et klaxonne de nous éterniser ainsi alors que le feu est déjà passé au vert.

J'ai honte. J'ai honte parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, des personnes semblent se soucier de ma vie et je n'ai même pas un toit à leur offrir. Angélique intercepte mon regard décomposé à travers le rétroviseur et sa main cherche la mienne.

Et ça me suffit pour pleurer, pour de bon. Je m'essuie le visage avec la manche de mon costume et marmonne un pardon en me souvenant que c'est celui du frère de Jasmine.

Tout à coup, je prends mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et je compose le numéro de mon père. Au bout de deux sonneries, il répond. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'amorcer la conversation que je dis :

- Papa, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Où es-tu ? prononce-t-il d'une voix où transparaît la crainte.

- Près de Tottenham, dis-je en reconnaissant les lieux. On arrive devant le petit café dans lequel tu m'avais emmené pour mes dix ans. Je suis avec deux amies. Al n'est pas bien.

- D'accord. Je suis dans notre ancien appartement à Soho - je l'ai récupéré. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

- Oui, je connais bien Soho.

- Je vous attends en bas de l'immeuble. À tout de suite.

Je raccroche, tremblant.

- Direction Soho, reprend Jasmine en mettant son clignotant pour tourner à droite.

Al est ailleurs, le regard vitreux. À l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose se détruit tout doucement. Je me rends compte que toutes ces années, j'avais idéalisé Al sans me rendre compte de la personne qu'il était réellement devenu…

Et ça me tue. Ça me tue de l'entendre répéter « _Joane… Joane… Joane _» alors que ses doigts cherchent les miens dans la pénombre de l'habitacle. Ça me tue à petit feu parce que - inconsciemment - je me suis imaginé valoir tellement plus.

J'indique l'adresse précise à Jasmine et j'aperçois mon père, dans son blouson en cuir fixer ma voiture. Les phares l'éblouissent mais il ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous garer qu'il se précipite vers nous.

Angélique sort la première mais Papa la voit à peine. Il reste figé, contemplant Al assoupi sur la banquette arrière. Il ouvre la portière et contemple de près sa figure.

- Il ressemble à un Picasso, lâche mon père d'un air dédaigneux. Et à un Picasso foiré, apparemment, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en tirant Al hors de la voiture.

Je me précipite pour l'aider et nous nous dirigeons vers le hall de l'immeuble. Jasmine nous tient la porte et Angélique regarde un peu partout. Elles nous suivent jusqu'au second étage.

Papa ouvre la porte de notre ancien loft et Jasmine émet un sifflement admiratif devant le volume bien agencé. Le bar est toujours là, remplis à craquer. Je me dis que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'avoir emmené Al ici, finalement. Mais je ne voyais nul part ailleurs…

Papa invite les filles à s'assoir tandis que nous amenons Al dans la chambre sur la mezzanine. Une fois le macchabé allongé, Papa me lance un regard équivoque. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

- Merci, dis-je tout simplement avant de descendre rejoindre les filles.

Papa m'emboîte le pas et file dans la cuisine nous servir de grandes tasses de chocolat chaud que nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Il s'assoit en face de Jasmine, sur un pouffe marocain.

- J'ai une faiblesse pour le chocolat chaud, malgré mon côté rock'n'roll, justifie-t-il alors que les filles sourient. Je sais, je casse le mythe.

- C'est drôle, prononce subitement Angélique en trempant un doigt dans sa tasse pour le lécher ensuite. Je vous imaginais beaucoup plus vieux…

- Je ne vieillis plus depuis que j'ai Scorpius. Je me suis bloqué physiologiquement à un instant T. Mais ça me flatte. Au moins, je tape encore dans l'œil des jolies jeunes filles.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que je savoure une gorgée chocolatée.

- Comment vous vous appelez toutes les deux ?

- Jasmine.

- Angélique.

- Draco, enchanté - ROCKRITIC pour les intimes.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, glousse Angélique, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. J'ai lu votre livre. Vous avez du cran. J'aimerais bien avoir votre courage, parfois.

- Je n'ai pas de courage, mais juste de la lâcheté à revendre. Au bout d'un moment, on confond un peu les deux. Ma famille en a fait les frais : j'ai un fils qui est dans une école de Lettres et un beau-fils alcoolique. Ma vie est un échec total, plaisante-t-il à moitié en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu sais que tu as été conçu sur ce tapis ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands. Je le traite de dégueulasse en recrachant une partie de mon chocolat chaud. Jasmine éclate de rire et Angélique étudie avec parcimonie les motifs du tapis, intriguée. Papa se lève pour chercher des restes dans le frigo. Angélique en profite pour se pencher vers moi et dit :

- Il est toqué ton père, non ?

- Particulièrement toqué, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup l'avoir comme tuteur cette année. Tu sais, le stage chez les écrivains… A moins que tu comptais le faire avec lui.

- Mmh, à vrai dire, un tuteur s'est déjà proposé.

- Et qui ça ? demande la voix curieuse de Papa en revenant avec des grappes de raisins rouges dans une petite coupe en acier.

Je me mords les lèvres et mâchonne le nom de David Seyre entre mes lèvres. Jasmine pousse une exclamation admirative et le visage de Papa est impassible.

- Il m'a envoyé une lettre, dernièrement, dis-je d'une mine contrite. Je commence probablement la semaine prochaine.

- Mais c'est génial, renchérit Jasmine sans s'apercevoir que mon père semble contrarié de la nouvelle. C'est un auteur d'exception !

- Oui… comme beaucoup d'autres, nuance Angélique qui semble avoir décelé le mutisme très parlant de Papa.

- Non, tu déconnes, c'est le meilleur !

Jasmine me met clairement dans le pétrin.

- Et donc c'est chez ce… David, reprend Papa d'un ton supérieur, que tu vas apprendre les rudiments du métier.

- Oui, en clair.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi ?

Bingo. Nous y sommes. Jasmine comprend tout à coup et semble confuse. Elle conserve le silence et boit d'un trait la fin de son chocolat chaud. Je cherche mes mots, mes yeux rivés sur mes genoux. Pourquoi David Seyre et pas ROCKRITIC ?

- Eh bien…, je commence avec les mains un peu moites, tu sais il s'y connait vraiment en littérature et a été à Wilde comme moi.

- Oh, parce qu'il faut avoir fait des études pour s'y connaître maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Il est excellent et j'apprendrai beaucoup plus à son contact qu'au tien. Le fait que tu sois mon père ne m'aidera pas à t'obéir ou à te considérer simplement comme un auteur. Il me faut de la distance, tu vois ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Parce que je suis un putain d'autodidacte qui n'a même pas son diplôme de fin du lycée ? Parce que…

- Ça n'a rient n'avoir ! Arrête de tout ramener à toi, bordel. Tu n'es pas…

Je me tais en voyant Albus descendre péniblement les escaliers, s'accrochant à la rambarde. Je me lève et l'aide. Je l'installe sur un fauteuil tandis que Papa le regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette trouvée sous un lit.

Al se passe une main sur le front et semble être pris de tournis. Je me demande pourquoi il a quitté le confort du lit. Tout à coup, Al prend ma main et grogne :

- Joane, tu pourrais au moins me présenter.

- Je ne suis pas Joane, dis-je péniblement. C'est Scorpius.

- Ah, oui… J'étais ailleurs. Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici.

- Tu es saoul, dit Papa en le retenant sur le canapé. Tu ne bougeras pas.

Al se lève en titubant, un sourire démoniaque en coin.

- Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'es même rien du tout… Tu es bien le dernier à pouvoir me donner des conseils sur ma conduite. Tu n'es qu'un putain de loser. Ancien toxico. Ne te fais pas passer pour plus innocent que tu ne l'es en réalité, salaud.

Mon père se lève aussi et ils sont désormais face à face. Jasmine me lance un regard interdit et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Un putain de loser, crache Al.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un petit con devenu trop égocentrique pour voir autre chose que sa propre personne. C'est bon, tu as sorti un album et as reçu quelques bonnes critiques et un prix en toc et tu te crois être la réincarnation de Bob Dylan. Va te rhabiller petit joueur. Tu n'as aucune personnalité. Tu pompes chez les autres ce qui te convient pour être quelqu'un de soit disant unique. Ton album c'est du pur marketing pour midinettes. Tu crois tout savoir parce que tu as un Q.I. qui dépasse clairement la moyenne, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être terriblement stupide sur les choses de la vie. J'ai juste envie de t'éclater quand je vois tout le gâchis et le mal que tu fais autour de toi sans t'en rendre compte. Combien de fois Harry a…

- Ah, parce que c'est moi qui lui fait du mal maintenant ? s'exclame Albus avec véhémence. Pendant que tu étais en train de sucer des bites je ne sais où, moi j'étais avec mon père à le regarder déprimer parce que sa vie devenait une merde monumentale à cause d'un pauvre type comme toi.

- Tu ne sais rien de ces choses-là. Tu ne sais rien du tout parce que toutes ces années tu étais aussi absent que moi. C'est à peine si tu faisais partie de la famille. Quand on entendait parler de toi c'était uniquement à la radio ou dans des émissions télévisées à la con. Ne me reproche pas mon absence alors que toi-même…

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, fils de pute.

Je me lève et retiens le bras de Al qui vient d'empoigner le col de Papa. Ils se regardent avec cruauté et j'ai peur que ça dégénère encore plus, au fil des secondes. Al relâche sa prise et regarde mon père de haut en bas avec un clair mépris.

- Tu mériterais de crever seul pour tout ce que tu nous as fait.

Papa déglutit et je balbutie :

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Al n'est pas dans son état normal. Il…

- Il _est_ dans son état normal, contredit Papa sans cesser de fixer Albus droit dans les yeux. Ces dernières années, il a été plus ivre que sobre, après tout. Il boit pour oublier que quoiqu'il fasse, sa vie ne sera qu'une succession d'échecs.

- Ne dis pas ça, Papa, dis-je en m'interposant entre eux. Al est doué. Il est juste…

- Juste trop prétentieux pour prendre les autres au sérieux. Ce n'est pas un mec comme toi qui me fera la leçon, Al, prononce mon père d'une voix dangereuse. C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça. La prochaine, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. Tu peux te détruire autant que tu veux, mais ne mêle plus mon fils dans tes conneries. Je sais à quel point tu peux être… méchant quand tu en as envie. Je sais que tu chercheras à te venger. Et si tu mets Scorpius au milieu de nos problèmes, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à agir en conséquence.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Papa lui dit ça ? Est-il au courant pour notre jeu ? On a franchi le point de non-retour.

- Ce sont des menaces ? souffle Al en s'approchant de Papa. Parce que si c'en est, moi aussi je peux te faire très mal. Ne me provoque pas ou je te garantie que tu ne t'en remettras pas.

- Tu pues l'assurance…, murmure Papa en sondant son visage déformé par quelque chose de malsain. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, pauvre fou ?

Al a un sourire ne présageant rien de bon et j'ai peur de m'être engagé dans un événement qui me dépasse émotionnellement et intellectuellement.

Et si le jeu que Al m'a proposé n'était pas réellement tel qu'il me l'a présenté ? Et si c'était moi son arme qu'il pointait sur Papa ? Mon sang se glace et j'évince cette théorie absurde et terrible de mon esprit.

- Tout le monde est très fatigué, je tempère en les tenant à l'écart l'un de l'autre. On devrait tous aller dormir et oublier cette soirée.

- Pourquoi tout oublier alors que cette conversation est très claire ? s'insurge Papa. Il est loin le gosse de onze ans posé, réaliste et intelligent que j'ai rencontré. Un adulte grossier, sans intérêt et vaniteux a pris sa place. C'est fou la vie.

Sur ce, Papa s'éloigne et regarde par la fenêtre. Albus le regarde un moment puis se dirige vers la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état, dis-je le suivant. On va appeler un taxi.

- Pas la peine, grogne Al. Je vais bien.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Laisse-le foutre sa vie en l'air, Scorpius, lance mon père derrière mon dos.

Je fais volte-face alors qu'Albus a déjà quitté le loft :

- Je ne peux pas le laisser partir seul. Il peut lui arriver quelque chose - n'importe quoi. Je vais le raccompagner chez lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Je me tourne vers les filles, le visage désolé.

- Je vais aussi vous raccompagner chez vous.

- Jasmine n'aura qu'à dormir chez moi ; je vis juste à côté d'ici, prononce Angélique d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Merci de votre accueil Monsieur Malefoy. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Papa a un sourire forcé et nous nous en allons. Je m'en veux d'avoir gâché le bal des filles.

Je retrouve Al assis au bord du trottoir à regarder les étoiles. Il fredonne une chanson de son dernier album - _Your face seems like a Picasso_. Je le soulève et nous grimpons une nouvelle fois dans la voiture. Je conduis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les filles sont rentrées et je suis désormais devant l'immeuble d'Albus. Il agit comme si je n'étais pas là. Dès qu'il sera chez lui, je m'en vais.

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, dit-il alors que nous grimpons les escaliers à son rythme. Tu veux juste te donner bonne conscience, toi, le si gentil Scorpius.

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre. En ce moment, il n'en vaut même pas la peine. Al fouille dans ses poches et s'impatiente de ne pas trouver sa clef. Subitement, la porte s'ouvre sur Joane, les traits tirés.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Oh, mon ange, glousse stupidement Al en le poussant pour rentrer, je pensais justement à toi.

Je reste immobile sur le pallier, embarrassé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je fais volte-face et commence à descendre les escaliers lorsque Joane m'interpelle. Je me retourne légèrement. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravise. Il ferme la porte et je me retrouve tout à coup seul.

Depuis que je suis à Londres, je crois bien que c'est ma pire soirée...

Je décide de me rendre dans un pub pas très éloigné d'ici que je choisis un peu au hasard. Je commande une limonade, suffisamment dégoûté par l'alcool pour ne plus y toucher pour un bon moment encore.

C'est alors que je reconnais mon professeur de Créa. Il n'a plus ses vêtements originaux ni ses affreuses lunettes bicolores. Parmi le tohu-bohu effroyable des supporters de rugby, je me faufile de table en table et m'approche pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

- Scott ? Que faites-vous ici ? demande-t-il en remarquant enfin ma présence. Vous n'êtes pas censé être au bal des premières années ?

- Si, mais j'ai dû écourter ma soirée.

- Asseyez-vous donc. Je suis seul et vous aussi, de toute évidence.

Je tire une chaise et note qu'il a les yeux rouges. Je suis soudainement mal à l'aise lorsque je comprends qu'il a beaucoup pleuré récemment. Je contemple mon verre de limonade et joue avec la rondelle de citron du bout de ma paille.

- J'enseigne depuis sept ans, dit-il d'une voix encore un peu chargée de sanglots, sept ans de bonheur, de partage, de rencontre. J'ai appris avec mes élèves aussi. J'ai vécu ma vie. Oh, je sais qu'on se moque souvent de moi et de… de tout ce qui a attrait à ma personnalité…

- Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer, vous êtes un des professeurs les plus cool de l'académie.

Le professeur de Créa m'accorde un sourire indulgent, comme si je venais de dire une sottise.

- Vous savez, Scott l'extravagance ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Beaucoup préfèrent le conformisme - surtout arrivé à mon âge. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : je suis un jeune professeur mais… Mon Dieu, je raconte ma vie à un élève, prononce-t-il sombrement. Je suis tombé bien bas dans la chaîne alimentaire.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous être conformiste, Monsieur ?

- Parce que… Parce que je veux plaire, tout bêtement.

- Plaire à qui ?

Ma curiosité est poussée à bout et je me rends compte que j'enfreins plusieurs codes. Je m'apprête à m'excuser de mon intrépidité lorsqu'il répond :

- Julian Ross - le professeur de Littérature africaine. Vous l'avez sûrement cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai un visage décomposé. Le professeur de Créa interprète cela comme de la surprise plus qu'autre chose…

- J'ai déclaré ma flamme à Mr Ross il y a peu, alors que depuis plusieurs années je nourris des sentiments pour lui. Et il m'a dit avoir trouvé quelqu'un… Vous êtes un très beau garçon, et de surcroît naturel. Vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est que de ne jamais plaire à qui que ce soit. Je me cache un peu derrière ce look dingue, c'est vrai. Je me dis tant pis, du moins qu'il est heureux… Et voilà que je parle trop. La vie est belle, d'accord ? N'écoutez pas un fou comme moi.

- Puisque nous en sommes au secret, j'aurais besoin… d'aide… sur une question.

- Dites-moi tout.

- Je… flirte avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Mais cette personne a déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne sais même pas qui compte le plus entre cette personne et moi à ses yeux… Je suis perdu.

- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de prendre du recul. Lundi prochain est férié. Prenez-vous un long week-end pour aller voir ailleurs. Ça vous fera du bien. Et si ça ne marche pas, rendez cette personne folle de jalousie !

Mon professeur de Créa a un petit sourire énigmatique et commande un second verre. Il est encore plus sympa qu'en cours, même dans la tristesse. J'ai de la peine pour lui, de me dire qu'à cause d'Harry il ne peut pas être auprès de l'homme qu'il aime vraiment.

Nous continuons de bavarder de tout et de rien.

Il me raconte comment il a voulu devenir enseignant contre l'avis de ses parents, ses débuts catastrophiques, comment il a rencontré Julian Ross, sa passion pour la littérature en général, le fait qu'il ne sache pas écrire et que ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Nous avons également parlé de mon carnet de vacances - celui que je n'ai toujours pas ouvert depuis.

- Je n'ai pas lu vos remarques, je l'avoue. J'avais un peu peur de lire ce que j'y trouverai.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger en tant qu'individu, mon cher Scott. Vous avez un petit truc qui demande à sortir. Je pense qu'avec de l'expérience et beaucoup de travail, on arrivera à en tirer quelque chose de fort intéressant…

- Merci, Professeur. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je suis épuisé.

- Très bien. Faites bonne route.

Je me lève et dépose de quoi payer mon verre sur la table. En sortant, je me rends compte que j'ai pratiquement passé toute la nuit dehors. Les premières lueurs de l'aube sont visibles dans le ciel encore étoilé.

Je fixe ma voiture d'un œil morne, usé de ces petits voyages. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez moi. Je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas tout habillé et je m'endors à peine après avoir fermé les yeux.

* * *

><p>J'aurais pu dormir un siècle au moins, mais le monde m'a rattrapé.<p>

Mon téléphone sonne et il me semble à des kilomètres de moi. Mon répondeur prend le relais et j'entends la voix douce de Maman emplir la pièce :

- Bonjour, Scott, c'est Maman. Je t'appelle pour te dire que nous serons ravis de te voir passer le week-end avec nous, à Swansea… Pour tout te dire, Winifred ne tient plus en place, et Marc n'est pas en reste. Tu me manques mon chéri…

Je me lève et essaie de me dépêtrer de ma couverture.

- Enfin, reprend Maman d'une voix plus ferme, réponds-moi au plus vite qu'on puisse s'organiser. J'ai pris la liberté de t'envoyer un billet de train aller-retour par pli urgent. Tu le recevras sans doute dans un ou deux jours…

- Allô, dis-je d'une voix haletante. Je suis là.

- Oh, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Il y avait une fête à l'université hier soir.

- Les fêtes universitaires, quelle belle époque… Tu penses pouvoir venir prochainement ?

- Dès que le billet arrive. Je manquerai quelques cours mais… j'ai besoin de vacances, de prendre l'air, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est vraiment le bon moment pour venir. Il y a un peu soleil et assez de vent pour pouvoir naviguer jusqu'aux petites îles. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, mon chéri. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis que nous nous sommes vus. Je suis certaine que tu adoreras Swansea.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

- Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai un bœuf bourguignon sur le feu. Si je le rate, Winifred va me maudire. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

Elle raccroche la première et je suis encore ému, comme si sa voix, sa présence, son invitation étaient surréalistes.

Je me rends subitement compte que je meurs de faim. Mon réveille-matin indique treize heures et demi.

Affamé, je décide de me rendre chez Harry après avoir pris une bonne douche. Il vit à une station de métro de chez moi - dans un quartier plutôt ordinaire. Je toque et il m'ouvre avec un large sourire.

- Toi, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours, diagnostique-t-il en refermant la porte derrière moi. Ça tombe bien j'ai remplis le frigo hier après-midi.

- Ça sent tellement bon, dis-je en reniflant jusque dans la cuisine. C'est une tarte à la rhubarbe ?

- Exactement. J'ai déjà déjeuné mais il me reste des spaghettis bolognaise de tout à l'heure. Assieds-toi, je vais te chauffer ça au micro-onde.

À cette seconde précise, j'aime tellement Harry que je suis prêt à verser quelques larmes. J'enlève précipitamment mon blouson en posant mes fesses sur le banc de la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, un plat fumant est posé devant moi et je le dévore comme un ogre, en mettant un peu partout. Harry s'installe en face de moi, une main sous le menton.

- J'ai vu ton père ce matin. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Vous vous parlez encore ?

- De temps en temps. On essaie de… de mettre cette histoire de côté pour parler de toi ou des autres, lorsque c'est nécessaire. Par exemple, il est venu me transmettre les chèques pour ton école il y a quelques jours, de peur d'oublier. On s'est juste dit bonjour et c'est tout.

- C'est triste qu'après toutes ces années vous n'ayez plus rien à vous dire.

Harry hausse des épaules mais je sais qu'au fond ça lui fait tout autant de peine.

- Mais ton père trouvera bientôt quelqu'un qui l'aimera à en crever, c'est sûr, reprend Harry. Il a des qualités qui lui sont propres et je pense qu'il fera des efforts pour que ça marche avec cette personne. Il a mûri, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas encore assez pour moi.

Je lui souris tristement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Tout ira mieux.

- C'était mieux quand vous étiez ensemble. Et je le réalise seulement maintenant.

- Scorpius, écoute-moi bien, on a suffisamment souffert en étant ensemble…

- Mais il y a eu de très beaux moments, aussi. Tu l'aimais pour une raison très forte pour tenir le coup. Tu l'aimais plus que tout, non ? Alors ça ne peut pas disparaître en quelques jours.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de ton père parce que… parce qu'il était ce gars hors du commun, qui avait une réponse à tout. Il me faisait rêver, je l'avoue. Puis je me suis rendu compte que ce rêve avait un prix.

- Ça a l'air terrifiant l'amour, vu comme ça.

- C'est comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Le feu est magnifique, par exemple, mais aussi terrifiant. Il sert à accueillir, réchauffer, protéger, alimenter. Mais s'il est mal utilisé, il détruit, consume, fait mourir. Il y a toujours un bon ou un mauvais côté, mais le tout est mélangé. Tu comprendras ça lorsque tu tomberas amoureux à ton tour.

Harry déguste un spaghetti avec ses doigts, comme un enfant.

- Je vais sûrement passer les prochains jours avec ma mère, au Pays de Galle.

- Tu me raconteras tout en détails ?

- Promis.

Il débarrasse mon assiette et me tend une part de tarte pour le dessert.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Je vais juste passer chez Albus pour voir comment il se porte. Je vais essayer de l'emmener chez un spécialiste prochainement… Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé seul ces dernières semaines.

- Je t'aiderai, d'accord ?

- Non, toi tu te consacres à tes études, ton bien-être, t'amuser, et te trouver quelqu'un. Draco et moi menons cette bataille ensemble, comme nous l'avons commencé il y a plusieurs années.

- Albus a un problème avec l'alcool depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis cinq ans, environ. Lorsqu'il s'est disputé avec sa mère. Il ne l'a plus revu, depuis.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire de ne pas avoir vu tout ça…

- Tu étais encore trop jeune. On essayait tous de te préserver. Et Al ne vivait plus à la maison… Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de notre faute à nous, les adultes. Maintenant, finis moi cette satané tarte et je ne veux pas voir une miette en rentrant tout à l'heure.

Harry enfile une veste légère et s'en va. Je fais des trous dans le plat à tarte avec ma petite cuillère et j'entends le vent siffler dehors. Des oiseaux se disputent des miettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Je comprends subitement que Harry est en train de m'engraisser, comme lorsque j'avais six ans et que je revenais de l'école. Je lâche ma petite cuillère avec effroi, de crainte de perdre les abdominaux que j'avais si durement travaillé pendant les vacances scolaires.

Je recouvre le plat d'un film plastique et le place dans le frigidaire. J'arpente la maison d'Harry. Elle est lumineuse et je m'amuse à allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Je m'assois sur le canapé et étend mes jambes sur la table-basse.

Je prends la pile de magazines pour les feuilleter en silence. Je découvre avec horreur qu'ils ont tous attrait avec l'Afrique, la littérature ou les deux. Dégoûté, je les repose à leur place et décide de visiter les chambres.

L'escalier est plutôt court. Il y a un pallier meublé d'un banc où l'on peut s'assoir et bouquiner avec une vue imprenable sur le jardin. Il suffit de monter les trois dernières marches pour arriver au premier. Tout est dans les tons olive.

Une pluie fine s'abat contre les carreaux du couloir. La première porte est une salle de bain assez espacé avec des vasques en pierre grise polie et une baignoire identique.

Il y a une chambre d'invité assez conventionnel. Un carton traîne encore par terre et les draps ne sont pas mis. J'entrouvre la porte de la chambre d'Harry qui est dans des tons chaleureux. J'entre rapidement à l'intérieur.

Sa penderie est ouverte et je me fige lorsque j'aperçois un gode qui dépasse légèrement d'une boîte. J'ai l'affreuse impression qu'il me regarde, qu'il me pointe tel un index vulgaire et accusateur **[1]**. Je bats en retraite, interrompant ma petite exploration.

Je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier et compose deux messages d'excuse pour Jasmine et Angélique depuis mon téléphone portable. Elles me répondent toutes les deux que ce n'est pas grave et Angélique promet même de me prendre les cours durant mon absence lorsque je lui parle de mon voyage au Pays de Galle.

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers le salon et me vautre sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry débarque, les cheveux trempés. Il semble très en colère. Il jette sa veste sur le porte-manteau et ferme la porte brutalement.

- J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Albus ? dis-je d'une voix anxieuse.

- Il refuse de se faire aider.

Harry s'affale sur le canapé, exténué. Je grimace.

- Al devrait aller voir un médecin.

- Oui, il devrait. Mais il ne veut pas mettre du sien, alors à moins de l'assommer et de le traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche…

- Mmh, à vrai dire, ça pourrait être une excellente idée, dis-je d'un air malicieux.

Harry m'offre un sourire de remerciement et me tend un paquet de chocolat fourrés à la crème.

- Tu en auras besoin pour faire le plein durant tes révisions.

Je roule des yeux : J'imagine que Julian l'a mis au courant à propos de nos examens prévus dans deux semaines déjà. Je me lève et emprunte plusieurs bloc-notes traînant dans la pièce ainsi que deux stylos.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque dans ce cas.

Je sors. Je vagabonde le cœur léger de ruelle en ruelle, décidé à faire des détours avant d'aller travailler. Finalement, aux alentours de quinze heures, je me rabats dans une bibliothèque. Je révise jusqu'à la fermeture, le cerveau lobotomisé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en revenant d'un rendez-vous avec Jasmine, je trouve dans ma boîte aux lettres un pli urgent provenant du Pays de Galles : les billets que m'a envoyé Maman. Mon cœur se gonfle d'appréhension et d'anxiété, pourtant, je cours jusque dans mon appartement faire ma valise.<p>

Grâce à ce billet, j'emprunte le train que je veux. Sur mon notebook, on indique qu'un départ est prévu dans environ une heure et demie. Cela me laisse juste le temps de préparer mes affaires et de prendre une douche.

Je n'oublie pas dans ma valise d'y mettre deux livres de cours, mon walkman, mon notebook, le nouveau numéro de ma bande-dessinée à laquelle je suis abonné, et surtout le carnet de Papa.

Je débranche les appareils électronique comme la télé. Je vérifie de n'avoir rien oublié puis je ferme la porte à clef de mon appartement derrière moi.

Quelques stations de métro plus tard, j'arrive à la gare. Je m'installe dans le train à une place au hasard, côté fenêtre et compose un message pour Maman. Le train s'ébranle et le jingle de bienvenue retient brièvement l'attention des voyageurs.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos et en sors le carnet de Papa, décidé à le feuilleter durant le trajet. Sans une once de surprise, je découvre à l'intérieur un joyeux bordel, des notes fracassées en un rythme anarchique.

Il a consacré une double-page entière à des mots découpés dans les journaux qui s'emmêlent pour former des pensées du jour. Il a également dessiné au pastel un morceau de ciel, puis à côté, il a noté : « _Impossible. Le modèle refuse de rester immobile ne serait-ce qu'une seconde_ ». Je souris piteusement.

Je découvre un extrait d'une nouvelle de Voltaire recopié en travers une page, et, sur l'autre, une photo de Papa et moi scotchée. Je dois avoir quatre ans - tout au plus. Je n'ai plus mes dents de devant et Papa me sert fort contre lui, avec un immense sourire. Je crois qu'on riait à ce moment-là, au vu des éclats dans mes yeux.

Plus loin, en tête de page, sont alignées des notes sur une gamme que je ne peux m'empêcher de fredonner. Je reconnais l'air, sans pour autant pouvoir le nommer. Je retourne le carnet et en dernière page figure un dessin extrêmement bien réalisé. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que Papa avait un bon coup de crayon…

Je contemple le dessin qui n'est pas encore terminé. C'est un lieu avec beaucoup de monde. Il y a des lumières obliques et au centre une porte bleue. De dos, un homme semble la peindre. Il a de la peinture bleue plein les cheveux.

Je tourne la page. Dessus figure un numéro avec le nom d'un magasin de bricolage. Je fronce des sourcils et feuillette le carnet jusqu'à tomber sur une double-page noircie de l'écriture de Papa. Je lis :

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Je suis retourné à Woodstock. Là où toute cette putain d'histoire a commencé. La ville a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. _

_Je crois que je ne m'y étais pas préparé, parce que moi, je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le même gamin un peu con, un peu paumé, un peu hors-norme. Juste un peu ? Beaucoup serait plus juste. _

_Woodstock m'a emporté plusieurs fois. Il m'a défoncé en plusieurs rounds, plusieurs orgasmes. Toujours d'une manière différente, mais cette ville m'a fait grandir sans que je ne sache comment. C'est ma destination phare. _

_C'est là, à dix-sept ans, que je me suis découvert. C'est là, à dix-sept ans, que j'ai croisé le regard de l'homme qui m'impressionnait le plus au monde à l'époque. C'est là, à dix-sept ans, que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas si extraordinaire que ça. _

_Avec du recul, je me rends compte que j'aimais Harry bien avant qu'on soit amené à travailler ensemble. Je l'aimais, ça oui. Mais pas d'amour. Je l'aimais pour ce qu'il incarnait, ses convictions personnelles, son pouvoir indubitable sur l'image, la façon dont il avait de m'emporter dans son monde un peu brutal et saignant de vérité. _

_Je l'ai rencontré pour la toute première fois lorsque je traînais dans les rues, en quête du précieux moi. C'était un cinéma en plein-air. Il y avait un film d'Harry qui passait sur la toile. _

_Et je me suis dit : _« Ce mec, je le veux dans ma vie »_. Peut-être pas comme amant, compagnon ou… je ne sais quoi. Mais je le voulais dans ma vie de tous les jours. _

_Je voulais qu'il fasse partie de moi avec ses scénarios, ses lumières, ses cadrages. Je voulais lui laisser une place et, en me présentant à ce casting, j'espérais qu'il me laisserait une place dans son monde. _

_Je suis donc allé à Woodstock pour le voir, lui, le cinéaste de ma vie. Celui qui m'avait décidé à quitter ma famille d'aristocrates timbrés. Celui qui m'avait réconcilié avec les valeurs pures de la vie. Celui qui m'avait offert un bout de liberté. _

_Longtemps, j'ai idéalisé Harry. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour être à sa place en ce temps là. Être doué, marié, père de famille. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je désirais, en réalité. Alors je me contentais de vivre par procuration. Harry était la figure même de l'homme qui avait réussi dans la vie. _

_Il aurait très bien pu être un cinéaste de pornos, je me serais déshabillé pour lui - gratuitement. Parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais parce qu'il faisait rêver les gens, les gosses perdus comme moi. _

_Au fond, nous étions deux orphelins qui tendaient leurs mains au monde. Je suis arrivé sur le plateau avec mes affaires et de la prétention plein les poches. Je faisais comme si tout allait bien alors que j'étais tout simplement terrifié. _

_Terrifié à l'idée de le rencontrer. Terrifié à l'idée de le décevoir. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que jamais personne ne m'avait encore considéré comme un gars ordinaire jusqu'à présent. On ne m'avait jamais dit ce qui n'allait pas. Et j'avais entendu dire que Potter était franc._

_J'étais préparé à la critique, mais pas à ça… Ma personne en a pris un coup. Il m'avait dit non et pire encore, à moi, le gosse qu'on avait élevé dans le luxe et le laxisme. _

_D'une certaine manière, Harry m'a dépucelé : il a volé mon innocence face aux rêves. Et malgré ça, je l'ai aimé. Je l'aime encore. C'est drôle la vie comme tout peut s'emmancher et être terriblement contradictoire à la fois. Harry est l'homme de ma vie dans tous les sens du terme : il l'a orienté, marqué, possédé au fil des années. _**»**

* * *

><p>Je referme doucement le carnet et contemple les landes vertes défiler à une vitesse extraordinaire à travers la fenêtre du compartiment. Mes yeux se perdent, se posant un peu partout et nulle part à la fois.<p>

Je ne comprends que la moitié de ce que j'ai lu, comme si une longue histoire m'échappait encore. Je réfléchis en essayant de mettre les éléments de cet extrait bout à bout : Papa connaît Harry depuis ses dix-sept ans. Ils se sont rencontré peu après. Harry l'impressionnait mais a brisé son rêve. Lequel ?

Lucius Malefoy m'avait informé que Papa avait essayé de jouer dans un de ses films. Mais est-ce qu'il était réellement motivé par la carrière d'acteur ou par tout ce qu'il y avait autour ? Je m'effondre de sommeil dans le train. Mes yeux s'ouvrent par intermittence…

Tout à coup, une main me secoue brièvement l'épaule. Le visage de Maman est encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Je souris largement.

- Je… Je suis déjà arrivé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête.

Je rassemble mes affaires de gestes imprécis et prends mon sac. Maman caresse mes cheveux. Elle semble heureuse. Sa main me tire hors du compartiment presque vide. On descend le marchepied en acier et on déboule sur le quai.

Mon cœur cogne si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais le vomir d'un moment à un autre. Maman s'approche d'un distributeur de soda et là, je vois, une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux emmêlés tirant sur son tee-shirt mauve à rayures bleue marine et dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus ; les mêmes que les miens. Des tâches de rousseurs sont étalées sur son joue et son nez et elle a deux minuscules ballons de rugby accrochés aux oreilles.

- Scott, je te présente Winifred.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Plus courageuse que moi, Winifred s'approche et me sert brièvement dans ses bras. C'est plus de l'ordre formel qu'affectif. J'essaie de sourire mais je suis plus nerveux qu'autre chose. J'imagine qu'elle doit sûrement ressentir la même chose. Je me racle la gorge et un homme me tend une main.

- Marc, se présente-t-il. Je suis le père de Wini. Enchanté.

- Enchanté, je répète bêtement en lui serrant la main. Je… C'est très beau, ici.

Le ciel semble clair et dégagé.

- Une journée parfaite pour prendre le large, dit-il. Oh, mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec la navigation maintenant. On a…. sûrement plein de choses à se dire.

- Euh, ouais, sûrement…

- Mmh, Wini, intervient Maman, et si tu montrais à Scott où se trouve la voiture pendant que ton père et moi nous allons acheter du pain.

- Vous avez besoin d'être deux pour acheter du pain ? demande Winifred d'une voix suspicieuse. C'est original, ça…

Maman a un petit rire nerveux et entraîne Marc vers une boulangerie visible depuis le quai de la gare. J'attrape mon sac et Winifred et moi nous marchons dans une direction opposée.

- Ecoute, Blondie, lance Winifred à peine après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, j'ai beau être plus petite que toi et certainement inférieure en force et en intelligence, je n'en demeure pas moins une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut.

- Oh… cool.

- Tu n'as que ça à dire, le Londonien ? C'est triste. Je t'imaginais mieux… Enfin, Maman m'a dit que tu faisais partie d'une grande académie… L'université ça ne doit plus être ce que c'était.

Elle met ses mains dans les poches de son jean et sifflote l'hymne gallois.

- Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche.

- Non, et parfois j'aimerai savoir me taire. Je suis trop directe.

- Je préfère ça que les gonzesses tournant autour du pot.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Surtout si ce sont des gonzesses comme celles-là, prononce-t-elle en désignant du menton un groupe de filles de son âge perchées sur des petits talons. Elles sont minables. Les garçons les trouvent belles. Enfin, moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur trouvent.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras à la fac.

- Je comprendrais quoi ? Qu'ils ne pensent qu'au sexe ? Oui, fais pas cette tête. J'ai quatorze ans et je ne joue plus à la Barbie. Et je sais ce que c'est qu'un pénis. Bienvenue sur la planète Terre où les enfants et adolescents sont plus dévergondés qu'une geisha à la veille de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Oh, tiens, la voiture…

Elle ouvre le coffre et j'y dépose mon sac. On s'assoit tous les deux aux rebords. Winifred place ses genoux sous son menton, pensive.

- C'est vrai que tu as été élevé par un couple gay ?

- Euh, ouais, c'est vrai… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me demandais si on en sortait avec des séquelles psychologiques. J'imagine qu'on ne voit pas la vie du même côté - sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment différent des autres mecs de mon âge… J'aime sortir, voir mes amis, lire. J'aime aussi le cinéma. J'aime le football…

Winifred émet un son dégoûté.

- Rien ne vaut le rugby.

- Oh, mille excuses, Milady.

Elle me regarde, amusée et nous ne voyons pas le groupe d'adolescentes de tout à l'heure nous fixer. Elles s'approchent, curieuses, puis chuchotent entre elles. Winifred intercepte leur attitude suspecte et serre mon bras contre elle.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien, souffle-t-elle. Sinon elles vont croire que tu es de la viande fraîche et te poursuivre à travers tout Swansea.

Le groupe d'adolescentes s'éloignent et Winifred a un petit rire sadique.

- Bande de connes, jure-t-elle.

Marc et Maman arrivent peu de temps après, la mine solennel.

- Vous vous entendez bien ? interroge Maman, inquiète.

- Il a un vocabulaire se résumant à des onomatopées, mais à part ça, tout va bien, résume Winifred en enjambant les sièges arrières de la voiture depuis le coffre.

- Mmh, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, chuchote Maman en fermant le coffre après que je me sois levé.

Je grimpe à l'arrière alors que Winifred boucle sa ceinture. Même si le contact a bien pris, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un énorme nœud dans le ventre. Winifred chantonne un titre d'ACDC alors que Marc tente de meubler le silence en me présentant Swansea, jusqu'à leur maison.

Celle-ci est perchée sur une butte verdoyante. Il s'agit d'une maison troglodyte qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la description que fait Tolkien de l'habitat des Hobbits. Je suis émerveillé. Un petit potager croule sous les citrouilles en pleine maturation. Derrière, un chemin en gravier mène à un escalier.

- Où mène-t-il ? je demande, curieux.

- Vers notre quai personnel, répond fièrement Winifred. Le Lloyd y est amarré.

- Le Lloyd ?

- Notre voilier.

Maman ouvre la marche et nous arrivons à l'intérieur de ce que j'imagine être la pièce à vivre, entièrement dallée. C'est atypique mais rempli de vie. Sur les murs, il y a énormément de photos : Maman qui se marie avec Marc. Eux deux sur un catamaran. Winifred bébé qui joue dans le sable. Et je regrette de ne pas y être. Quelque chose me fend le cœur.

Marc semble intercepter ma petite contemplation mais ne dit rien. Il m'emmène vers ma chambre. Elle ne présente que le stricte nécessaire : un lit, une lampe, un bureau, une commode et un miroir. Je dépose mon sac sur mon lit, attiré par la baie vitrée.

J'ai une vue imprenable sur la mer. C'est somptueux. Je fais coulisser la baie vitrée et le chant des mouettes appel à la détente. Marc me laisse seul après m'avoir dit quelques mots à propos du repas. J'acquiesce sans écouter. Je regarde le ciel, encore. Ça me fait trop bizarre d'être là….

La journée défile sans que je m'en rende compte. J'aide Maman à préparer le dîner tandis que Winifred est vautrée sur le canapé, commentant le journal télévisé de commentaires acidulés. J'essaie de rester discret, ne sachant comment m'intégrer dans cette famille déjà si unie.

Vers vingt-deux heures, nous décidons de rejoindre le voilier pour une excursion.

L'onde salée caresse les pontons usés du port. Le voilier de Marc tangue au gré du vent soufflant dans la baie. La pluie battante trempe nos vêtements et nos cheveux.

Winifred grimpe la première à bord et Marc et moi nous aidons Maman à enjamber le rebord blanc de la coque. Winifred allume des loupiotes et se réfugie à l'intérieur. Maman se laisse tomber sur la banquette, essoufflée par notre course. Elle enlève ses espadrilles.

- Bienvenue sur le Lloyd, fanfaronne Winifred en désignant l'intérieur du bateau. Le plus beau voilier du Pays de Galle.

Marc sourit et met le chauffage puis sort des couvertures bleu uni d'un petit placard. À vrai dire, le Lloyd n'est qu'un voilier parmi tant d'autres. Mais pour Winifred et son père il s'agit d'une seconde maison.

Tous les quatre nous restons là, à grelotter, emmitouflés dans nos couvertures. Winifred a les cheveux en pétard, gonflés par l'eau.

- Demain, à la première heure, nous prendrons le large, dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

- Non, nous devons d'abord attendre Drew, fait remarquer son père.

- Qui est Drew ?

- Le fils d'un grand océanologue britannique. Il est en troisième année de biologie marine et travaille sur le développement des algues. On fait de temps en temps des voyages avec lui, explique Maman. Il viendra sûrement au cours de la nuit. Bon, maintenant Winifred va te présenter la cabine que tu partageras avec lui. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Winifred traîne des pieds derrière moi, en me désignant la seconde porte à gauche. On se quitte, épuisés.

Je grimpe dans le lit d'au-dessus après avoir enfilé mon jogging et mon tee-shirt pour la nuit. Je m'enroule dans la couverture, bercé par les bras de la mer…

J'ai chaud.

Je rêve d'Albus et de ses doigts sur mon ventre, sur ma peau, sur mon cou. Un léger gémissement m'échappe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si chaud tout à coup. Je devine presque ses mains sur mon torse, à malmener mes tétons. Tout semble si réel que j'en ai le vertige.

Une bouche se pose à la naissance de ma gorge et je gémis avec plus d'insistance. Je papillonne des paupières et je réalise subitement qu'un homme que je ne connais pas est sur mon lit à m'embrasser la peau.

Je n'ai aucune réaction. Je le regarde faire avec des yeux effarés. S'apercevant que je suis tendu, l'homme lève vers moi un regard incendiaire et murmure :

- Drew.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dis-je d'une voix endormie et plus rauque que je ne le voudrais.

Drew a des yeux noirs comme les abysses mais qui brillent dans la nuit. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure et se placer entièrement au-dessus de moi.

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Drew émet un petit rire en me mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Au-dessus, c'est mon lit, répond-il simplement alors que ses mains viennent à la rencontre de mes fesses. Je… Je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais tu m'as chauffé.

- Je ne t'ai pas chauffé !

- Je t'ai touché légèrement le bras: Je mets toujours sous cet oreiller un tee-shirt de rechange. Tu ne semblais pas vouloir bouger… puis tu as fait ce bruit, comme si ça te plaisait. Alors, j'ai continué…

Sans préambule, il m'embrasse.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, dis-je alors que je sens nos sexes durs entrés en contact.

- C'est mieux qu'un rêve : c'est la réalité.

Exacerbé par la chaleur m'envahissant, je vais à la rencontre de son bassin et de sa bouche. Je l'embrasse comme si c'était une bouée jetée à la mer. Je m'étonne de mon enthousiasme et du peu de résistance dont je fais preuve.

Je ne le connais même pas ce type, et au fond de moi, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une illusion, que demain je me réveillerai avec une érection matinale et plein de questions à propos de ma sexualité…

Mais sa langue dans ma bouche me semble trop concrète. Je réponds avec fougue à son baiser. Je me reconnais à peine, là, dans cette cabine exigüe. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de ses cheveux châtains alors que son nez frôle le mien.

Nous partageons encore un baiser et je déboutonne sa chemise. Mes gestes semblent être guidés par quelque chose d'inexplicable. Impatient, Drew l'enlève et se cogne le sommet du crâne. J'étouffe un rire en me mordant le dos de ma main et je le vois sourire dans le noir. Mon tee-shirt tombe au sol dans un bruit imperceptible.

- Tu as déjà fait ça ? demande à mi-voix Drew, en déposant des baisers le long de mon Chemin de Paradis jusqu'à atteindre la base de mon sexe.

- Sur un voilier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? Oui, bien sûr, ça m'arrive tous les jours.

Je sens Drew sourire contre ma peau avec délice. Puis, je le sens lécher le bout de mon sexe et je me contiens afin de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons nus l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ai pas peur. Un truc transcende ma raison. Ses yeux noirs sondent les traits de mon visage et les faisceaux de mon désir.

Et, lentement, je sens son sexe s'introduire en moi.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] qu'il me pointe tel un index vulgaire et accusateur <strong>: phrase de Netellafim, ou Nella qui me l'a doucereusement suggéré. Merci, ma douce (oui, j'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête). J'en profite pour lui faire de la publicité avec sa fanfiction « A quoi rêvent les anges ? » que j'avais tout simplement adorée.


	9. Bambi's mother is dead

**Posté le : **13 Novembre 2011. _Laisse-toi faire, bébé._

* * *

><p><strong>Important - déballage de sac concernant mes fanfictions : <strong>Pour les personnes utilisant des extraits de ROCKRITIC I ou II sur leur site : J'aimerai que vous les supprimiez de vos blogs, forums etc. parce que sinon ma candidature pour les concours de l'édition sera invalidée.

C'est une des clauses à respecter, et imaginons que je gagne le concours, et que lecteur untel ou lectrice bidule aura laissé sur son blog un paragraphe de moi, le prix peut revenir à quelqu'un d'autre (oui, juste à cause de ça). Et ça en serait très malheureux pour moi. Ou sinon… Je participerais juste aux concours, afin d'éviter la fuite de textes ; ce que je trouve dommage.

Pour les lecteurs sans scrupule ou ne voyant le mal nul part : Sachez que je fais confiance à mes lecteurs et j'ai souvent été tristement étonnée - notamment avec des plagiats. Des petits gestes qui vous semblent inoffensifs sur le net peuvent avoir une autre dimension pour moi.

J'aimerai juste qu'on me consulte avant d'utiliser des extraits de mes histoires ou qu'on les diffuse ailleurs et autrement. Après tout, je suis la principale intéressée. Parfois, c'est limite du vol.

Merci de me faire hommage à votre manière, c'est très touchant, mais il ne faut pas dépasser la ligne jaune. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous menacer avec une arme à feu : la loi et l'éthique l'interdit.

Je compte donc sur votre bon-vouloir. Pour la plupart, vous m'apportez énormément de bonheur au quotidien, mais pour certains aussi beaucoup de complications. Raison de plus pour laquelle mes vrais textes, avec du réel travail et potentiel, ne sont pas disponibles ici ou ailleurs.

C'est la seule précaution que j'ai contre ces malheureuses dérives. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir me donner à cent pourcents ici, sur ce site. Mais vu comment quelques personnes utilisent mes textes, je tiens à me protéger et je continuerai à le faire, je pense.

Pour tout vous dire, il y a même quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé un mail il y a un an, en se vantant d'avoir simplement recopié un pan entier de mon histoire et l'avoir donné en réponse à un devoir, et avoir récolté une superbe note.

J'ai eu le droit à des remerciements. Les plus douloureux sur ce site. Vous savez, je n'écris pas pour vous. Je n'écris pas pour plaire. Je n'écris pas pour passer le temps. J'écris pour moi et parce que c'est devenu un simple besoin.

En outrepassant vos droits de lecteurs, vous bafouez mes droits d'auteur. Je ne dis rien. Que dire, d'ailleurs ? Que ça me casse, parfois ? À quoi bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne m'entend pas.

J'ai des convictions personnelles très fortes, et je serai bien capable d'arrêter de publier sur Internet si ça continue. Mon côté militante, sans doute. Et merci aux autres, les gentils lecteurs - la majorité d'entre vous, les dieux vivants.

**D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles : <strong>Les chansons que j'ai écouté en écrivant ce chapitre - dans le désordre : _Who killed Bambi _- Sex Pistols. _Blue Jeans _- Lana Del Rey. _Someone like you _- Adele. _Peace of Mind _- Selah Sue. _Jarama Valley _- Woody Guthrie. _Little Love _- AaRON. _Forever Young _- Bob Dylan.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour m'encourager !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II <strong>

**Chapitre 9 : BAMBI's MOTHER IS DEAD **

**« **Comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, était apparu ROCKRITIC.

Puis, de suite, il avait voulu être ROCKRITIC II. **»**

* * *

><p><em>Bambi's mother is dead,<em>

_Freacking man with a gun _

_Is all thumb,_

_Shooting her, like a crash-sound of Motörhead_

* * *

><p>Il avait onze ans.<p>

Albus était assis sur le canapé du salon, un livre sur les genoux.

Ses parents se disputaient, fort. Avec les années, il en était devenu sourd. Il n'entendait plus les menaces, les cris et les portes qui claquent.

Albus vivait dans un autre monde, un monde où il apprenait pour se réconforter. Il se bâtissait ses propres repères, ses propres références, ses propres figures mythiques.

Il voulait admirer sa mère, cette femme qui embrassait d'autres messieurs quand Papa n'était pas là ; Il voulait admirer son père aussi, cet homme qui fuyait l'affrontement et laissait les non-dits enfler.

Ses parents avaient beau être célèbres, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins faillibles. Ils ne voyaient qu'eux et leur couple empoisonné, prétextant que les problèmes d'adultes majoraient sur le reste. Et quand leurs yeux tombaient sur leur progéniture, Harry et Ginny faisaient l'erreur de ne voir que des enfants en bonne santé qui ne manquaient de rien.

Mais parmi les trois, il y en avait un terriblement malheureux et seul : celui du milieu.

Celui qui n'était pas assez grand pour discuter avec James de choses d'adolescent. Celui qui n'était pas assez petit pour jouer avec Lily.

Celui du milieu qui avait l'étrange faculté de se débrouiller tout seul depuis son plus jeune âge. Celui du milieu qu'on oubliait souvent. Celui du milieu qui n'était plus un bébé, ni un adulte.

Celui du milieu qui était censé avoir toutes les vertus du monde. Celui du milieu qui ruminait dans sa chambre. Celui du milieu qui comprenait qu'on ne venait le voir que lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes à régler, et non pas pour lui.

Albus a eut le terrible destin de naître en second. Ce n'était pas prévu : Harry et Ginny voulaient _une_ fille et _un_ garçon. C'était l'enfant de trop. Il le savait.

Chaque détail de sa vie était bâti sur des actes manqués :

Sa mère préparait souvent les repas pour quatre. Au début, Al, convaincu que c'était juste de l'oubli ou de la simple maladresse, compris à l'université - des années plus tard - que c'était juste son inconscient maternel qui lui dictait sa conduite.

Deux enfants, pas trois. Jamais trois. Al était un peu perdu. Aux réunions de famille, il occupait le rôle du petit cousin bizarre qui ne parlait à personne. Sa mère le laissait dans le jardin s'amuser avec les diverses curiosités de la faune et la flore.

Tout petit, il croyait avoir le pouvoir magique de parler aux oiseaux. Il s'imaginait être eux, voler, et ne jamais tomber en bas. Il était ce petit garçon qui s'amusait dans son coin, parce que les autres étaient profondément débiles et se conduisaient avec ridicule.

Les autres gamins préféraient jouer pour oublier, et peut-être qu'Albus n'avait pas assez jouer lors de son enfance. Il avait trop réfléchi et au final, il était angoissé. Tout ce qui l'attendait dans sa vie d'adulte c'était une longue et éreintante psychanalyse.

Trop tôt, on avait banalisé ses problèmes. On lui avait laissé une totale autonomie. On l'avait réconforté en mettant en avant son génie ; jamais ses défauts. Al les avait découvert péniblement, un peu sur le tas.

Les défauts c'est comme un bouton au milieu de la figure : on en prend conscience qu'une fois confronté au regard des autres, dans le silence absolu.

Petit, Albus passait le plus clair de son temps soit dans sa chambre, soit dans les rues de son village où se trouvait leur cottage familial. Sa mère ne se rendait même pas compte que son fils de six ans restait toute la journée dehors, à vagabonder sans but précis.

Il revenait aux heures où il la savait plus vigilante et distribuait des mensonges, s'inventant des amis dans le voisinage… Et avec les années, il ne se donna même plus cette peine lorsqu'il comprit que sa mère était satisfaite de le voir partir.

Al mettait dans son sac à dos une bouteille remplie de jus d'orange, quelques biscuits et un numéro de bande-dessinée. Il sortait, aussi bien en hiver qu'en été. Il sortait pour fuir le système familial qui l'étouffait.

Il se sentait compressé entre deux étaux, et en même temps marginalisé. Marginalisé parce qu'on ne le comprenait pas. Et si on ne le comprenait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être compris. Jamais.

Cette différence, ce pont infranchissable, était d'autant plus profond en grandissant et en comprenant vraiment les choses de la vie. Comprendre et mettre un mot sur les faits : Adultère - Couardise - Déni - Hypocrisie - Complexe d'Œdipe - Feedback, etc.

Suave milieu corrompu. Business is Business. Finalement, un beau jour, comme la fin prévisible d'un long-métrage hollywoodien, Papa et Maman se séparèrent et ont acheta un chien.

Albus se souviendrait toujours du regard abruti de James et des pleurs de Lily. Et lui, le plus intelligent des trois, leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer en ces mots :

« _Monsieur Divorce essaie de nous prévenir de sa visite plusieurs mois à l'avance, en général. Il nous envoie d'abord des disputes, des cris, puis des insultes. Et il entre dans nos vies, comme ça. Il écrase tout le monde et détruit tout ce qu'on a construit. On doit juste faire avec et… et choisir notre camp_. »

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas à choisir : cela se décida dans la cour de Justice.

Albus se souvient des paparazzis devant la maison, des questions gênantes à l'école et d'autres boutades, comme si un divorce est en soi quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans une société où l'on se sépare plus rapidement qu'on ne change de forfait téléphonique…

Al grandit. Ce divorce avait, paradoxalement, fait surgir cette envie de se distinguer de ses parents.

Comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, était apparu ROCKRITIC. Puis, de suite, il avait voulu être ROCKRITIC II.

Ce mec l'avait fait rêver en quelques secondes, projeté sur un astre éloigné de la planète Terre. Des galaxies entières s'étaient ouvertes à lui. Le voile de l'inconnu semblait si prometteur.

Et lui, ce gosse de onze ans avait vu en ROCKRITIC une idole à laquelle s'accrocher, un repère en perpétuel éboulement. Comme disait Bob Dylan : Rien n'est plus stable que le changement.

Cette rupture existentielle lui avait apportée cette tranquillité. Al ne se fiait qu'au karma et essayait de rester zen. À seize ans, il s'était tatoué un yin et un yang au poignet. Ses parents avaient hurlé au scandale. Lui, il n'avait rien dit, fier de son petit effet.

Boom. Une brèche s'ouvrait dans les murailles que ses parents avaient si péniblement construites autour de lui, brique après brique. Toutes ses années d'endoctrinement familial et de lavage de cerveau avaient été réduites en poussière grâce à cet homme, ROCKRITIC - de la dynamite pure.

Ça aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça n'aurait pas eu la même saveur - l'arrière-goût du souffre après une bataille. On choisit nos idoles en fonction d'une terrible réalité : ce qu'on évite d'être à tout prix.

Albus ne voulait pas être gentil comme son père ou opportuniste comme sa mère. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller par la facilité d'être bien-né. Il ne voulait pas profiter de cette jeunesse dorée, de cette fortune insolente, de ce savoir brûlant.

Il voulait chambouler l'ordre établis, prendre le pinceau de sa destiné. Al avait prématurément pris conscience que l'homme était en perpétuel devenir.

Le verbe être est un mensonge.

On _devient_ un garçon. On _devient_ intelligent. On _devient _adulte. On _devient_ salaud. On _devient_ ROCKRITIC. Rien n'est acquis.

Alors il prit les devants. Le monde n'attendait pas.

Dès ses treize ans, Al avait pris pour habitude de sécher les cours et de se poser à un endroit dans Londres ou ailleurs pour jouer toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Il ne faisait jamais ses devoirs. Ses enseignants s'en arrachaient les cheveux : autant de potentiel intellectuel gâché. Albus regardait les adultes sans comprendre la gravité de la chose : « Oui, je sais que l'école est obligatoire. Mais je pensais qu'on n'était pas _vraiment_… obligé. »

Il était adorable quand il jouait au petit con. Ça amusait ROCKRITIC. Et dans ce sourire en coin, Al y voyait une once de fierté.

Albus voulait être son fils par procuration.

Il voulait être dans sa peau, être aimé et détesté avec la même ardeur. Il voulait, une fois l'âge adulte atteint, pouvoir dire non avec autant d'aplomb, ne pas avoir d'attache et réaliser ses rêves en ne pensant jamais au lendemain.

Il rêvait de ça, déjà, à onze ans. Alors cet homme était un idéal à atteindre. ROCKRITIC était son Dieu ; Son roman - _Fuck You _- était sa Bible.

Des années après, l'élève voulu dépasser le maître. Pousser le concept jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Étirer les dogmes et briser les tabous. À quinze ans, Al s'était mis à fumer, poussant le vice d'identification jusque là.

Il n'avait pas fugué à dix-sept ans, de crainte d'en devenir tristement prévisible pour son autre. À dix-neuf ans, après avoir dit merde au monde, il était déjà un ROCKRITIC accompli. L'original pouvait aller se rhabiller.

Al avait percé dans la musique, ajoutant une corde à sa guitare.

Shooté aux rêves, il dort les yeux grands ouverts.

Ça lui arrive de pleurer de temps à autres, simplement parce qu'il était un terrible utopiste insatisfait. Mais c'est avant tout un homme fait de marbre dur, qui souris rarement. Il rêve pour oublier ce vide grandissant dans sa vie.

Al s'était fait des amis qui lui ressemblaient - Dylan, Mally, Stu. Il ne les voit pas souvent, juste en période de spleen et ça lui convient parfaitement. Ce n'est que seul qu'il sent son âme s'élever, en fermant les yeux alors que la musique l'emplis tout entier.

C'est merveilleux la musique. Al veut la faire connaître à tout le monde, y compris aux sourds. Il travaille depuis des années sur un album à base de pulsation.

La plupart des personnes s'imaginent qu'être sourd c'est juste ne pas entendre les autres. Mais c'est aussi ne pas entendre les personnes qu'on aime, et la musique - cette petite magie qui transporte.

Al veut toucher un maximum de personnes grâce à son art, chose que ROCKRITIC n'avait jamais pu faire parce qu'il se branlait uniquement sur ses textes. Albus adore la masturbation, mais c'est meilleur si on avait quelqu'un avec qui partager ce plaisir.

Pousser les autres à enfin admettre qu'ils avaient eux aussi envie de partir loin sans se retourner, de jurer à tout va et de réaliser son rêve le plus profond. Peu de personnes le faisaient vraiment - c'est une race à part qui n'a pas peur du ciel, du feu et de la mort.

Pourtant, ce petit truc, tout le monde l'a en soi. Il suffit juste d'en prendre conscience et de l'utiliser pour faire les choses qui nous transcendent.

Après tout, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on est là. Peut-être qu'on mourra demain. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra dire au revoir à personne. Peut-être qu'on n'aura même pas conscience que la fin arrive à grand pas. On ne pourra même pas se dire « _Et si j'avais_… ».

Al veut pouvoir mourir n'importe quand et ne jamais regretter. C'est un peu son credo, sa religion. Cependant, le résultat est loin d'être aussi beau que le concept. Prendre cette voie n'est pas sans risque.

C'est une croix très lourde à porter. Mais, finalement, tout au bout il n'y a que lumière. Regarder le soleil jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux. Devenir aveugle et être profondément voyant. Avoir vu la vie et toutes ses possibilités sans en avoir eu peur.

Al est convaincu que si tant de personnes n'aiment pas les rêveurs, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elles ont peur. Peur d'une vie où il n'existe aucune certitude. Ces gens-là ont besoin d'un cadre, d'une base solide.

Tout avait été savamment pensé pour le restant de sa vie. Albus avait des tas de projets artistiques. Mais cet équilibre fut brisé au milieu de son adolescence, lorsque sa mère le poussa hors de sa vie.

Elle ne supportait plus ses crises d'excès. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise devant son nouveau mari. Ce dernier pensait qu'Albus était un monstre de foire, un mauvais mélange qu'on aurait dû éviter à tout prix…

Sa mère lui avait supplié d'arrêter d'être comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme lui demander de cesser de respirer. Hypocritement, elle lui avait montré la porte de sortie sous le couvert de mots grandiloquents.

Albus était retourné chez son père, de la bile dans le ventre. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Rien n'avait plus été pareil… Tout avait pris un mauvais chemin.

Albus s'était fait dévoré - morceau après morceau - par ses rêves.

Autrefois, il en tirait sa force, maintenant ils sont sa faiblesse. Terrible karma. Il avait quitté la maison de son père, se sentant bizarrement de trop. Il avait chanté jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, appelé sa mère au-dessus des cuvettes des toilettes, vomis son utopisme exacerbé par ses années de solitude.

Il a un truc. Ce truc en lui qui le fait couler lentement dans une mer d'encre. L'écume de ses souvenirs frapperait le rivage de son crâne et il en aurait mal, encore. Le salé sur ses joues sortirait de ses yeux.

Puis, pour s'empêcher de chialer, il deviendrait encore plus froid. Froid comme les plages de galets. Albus est comme un iceberg à la dérive : on n'en aperçoit seulement qu'un huitième et il fond sous le sourire chaleureux de Scorpius.

Il y a, depuis quelques temps, un changement climatique positif… Comme si l'atmosphère aspire au renouveau. Et les rayons du soleil taperaient forts.

Albus adore ce qu'il ressent à son contact. Scorpius le rend tout bizarre, à l'intérieur. Il est cette lumière inaccessible, comme avancer vers le soleil et toujours le voir reculer.

Albus est un virus et Scorpius le sérum. Rien n'est placebo. Pas même les vains sourires.

Al avance encore, bêtement, dans le désert d'innocence de Scorpius. Ce dernier le repousse, se prenant vents et tornades. Pourtant, il adore les défis. Ça a le goût de l'adrénaline. Et même si Albus a mal, il continue encore.

Scorpius utilise des mots coup de poing, des regards revolver qui criblent son corps à chaque mensonge, ses doigts pyromanes qui incendient sa peau…

* * *

><p>Je me réveille enveloppé d'une chaleur moite.<p>

Un bras traverse mon torse et une joue râpeuse est collée à la mienne. Je respire doucement. J'ai l'impression que le voilier tangue et un léger craquement attire mon attention.

Des pas retentissent dans le couloir et j'entends la voix de Maman étouffée par la porte et les murs de la cabine.

Doucement, ma conscience commence un long monologue dans ma tête. Vous savez, cette petite voix perfide et dénuée de compassion, celle qui vous chante que n'aurez jamais dû faire ça, que vous allez le regretter très vite…

**«** _Petit con, va, _susurre-t-elle avec délice_, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu te retrouves entiché d'un mec que tu ne connais pas, juste parce que tu avais le feu au cul. Elle est belle la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui… Très belle._

_Et tu comptes faire quoi, au juste, quand il se réveillera ? Sourire bêtement et espérer que tout s'oublie en passant le pas de la porte ? Espérer que le bon Dieu remonte le temps juste pour ta p'tite gueule ? _

_Mon cher Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu peux être foutrement naïf parfois… Tu sais, la dernière fois, avec Albus, j'ai bien cru que tu allais céder à la tentation… Non, ne me contredis pas, mon agneau, je sais bien que tu en mourrais d'envie. _

_Tu le dévorais des yeux et tu étais à ça de craquer… à ça… Et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que ce jour là tu avais de beaux scrupules. Aujourd'hui, tu n'en as plus._

_Que s'est-il donc passé entre temps, mon joli ? Pourquoi hier soir et pas avant ? Pourquoi un inconnu et pas un autre ? Tu es plein de contradictions, mon mignon… plein de contradictions. _

_Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu es ? Sexuellement parlant, je veux dire. Tu as couché avec une fille et un garçon. Choisis ton camp, maintenant. _

_Tu n'y arrives pas encore ? Oh, allez, ne me boude pas, Scorpius. Je t'aide juste durant ta longue et lancinante introspection. Tu sais, en général, les gens ont un esprit aussi étroit qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Pas toi, et c'est juste fascinant. _**» **

Je me sens minable et diminué. Mes sens ont pris le pas sur ma raison et je déteste ça. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt réfléchi, pourtant. Déçu par mon attitude, j'écarte le bras de Drew et dégage la couverture.

Je descends du lit et trouve mon boxer et mes vêtements éparpillés dans la cabine. Je les ramasse et les roule en boule dans un coin. À travers le hublot, je m'aperçois que nous avons pris le large.

Tant pis si hier soir a été une erreur. Ça devait sans doute être écrit quelque part… On fait tous des conneries un beau jour. Je prends ma douche calmement puis m'habille. Drew est toujours allongé sur le ventre. Je ne sais pas s'il dort encore.

J'ai envie de respirer l'air marin. Je grimpe l'escalier en bois souple et je me retrouve sur le voilier, happé par les rafales de vent. Winifred a les yeux perdus dans l'horizon et tient le gouvernail.

Son père enroule une corde et me lance un chaleureux bonjour. Je réponds par un sourire. J'enjambe des outils que je ne pourrais nommer et Marc me lance un gilet de sauvetage orange.

Winifred arbore un sourire sardonique lorsque je l'enfile. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et regarde le voilier transpercer l'eau à toute vitesse. J'ignore où on se trouve mais Winifred, à quatorze ans déjà, semble savoir où l'on va et comment s'y prendre.

- Vous n'avez pas été discrets Drew et toi hier soir, dit-elle avec un adorable sourire. J'avais presque l'impression d'être une grosse voyeuse. Ma cabine est celle juste à côté de la vôtre. De toute manière, je savais ce qui allait se passer dès que Maman a dit que vous partageriez la même pièce durant le voyage. Drew a le syndrome compulsif de se vider les testicules sur tout ce qui bouge et a un attribut masculin. Il est très gentil mais il a un sévère problème avec sa braguette. Mais moi, j'men fiche, du moins qu'il m'emmène étudier avec lui les animaux marins au centre national tous les mois… La dernière fois, j'ai vu un dauphin naître. Et j'ai aidé à soigner un énorme morse.

Alors qu'elle me parle, Winifred continue de fixer l'horizon, ses cheveux blonds plus indisciplinés que jamais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir stupidement. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée d'avoir couché avec ce mec. Winifred semble lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Drew ne dira rien, et ce n'est pas moi qui ira tout répéter à Maman ! On a tous nos petits secrets, ici. On n'est pas cette gentille famille parfaite qui a une maison magnifique et originale. On n'est pas ces gens suffisamment riches pour avoir un voilier. On est pire que ça : On est humain.

- Ouais, je sais…

- Non, tu doutes. Tu te dis que j'ai été mieux élevée que toi, par des personnes stables. Maman m'a touché deux mots de ton histoire avant que tu viennes. Mais… Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai souffert quand j'étais petite… Tu vois mon Papa. Il est beau, hein ? Il a l'air gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, avant, j'avais un peu peur de lui et on n'est pas si proche qu'on le laisse paraître. Il buvait beaucoup, avant. Maintenant, tout va mieux. Il veut se racheter pour tout ce qu'il a fait de mal. Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il était juste… terriblement triste quand son frère est mort. Heureusement que Maman est courageuse. Je crois qu'elle avait très peur de le perdre. Elle ne supporte plus d'être séparée de qui que ce soit, et je comprends pourquoi… Je pense qu'elle a fait une erreur en te laissant de côté. Tout aurait été si différent avec toi.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et Winifred a un sourire triste. Elle me montre comment tenir le gouvernail, se repérer grâce aux outils à notre disposition et deviner la force des vents en fonction de la forme des nuages :

- Celui-là, lance Winifred en pointant du doigt un énorme nuage gris au-dessus de nos têtes, c'est un stratus qui doit avoir plusieurs semaines. Il va pleuvoir au milieu de la journée si on ne dégage pas vite d'ici.

Winifred manœuvre le voilier après avoir refermé le zip de son k-way gris.

- Je te préviens, ça va secouer, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la houle. Accroche-toi quelque part. Par ici, les vagues sont plus grosses.

Je suis admiratif devant son savoir-faire. Je reste là, à la regarder comme si cela allait être suffisant pour rattraper toutes ces années gâchées. Subitement, une vague glacée claque mon dos, mes cheveux et une partie de mon visage.

Je recrache de l'eau par intermittence et Winifred explose de rire. Elle décroche un morceau d'algue de mes cheveux et le lance par-dessus son épaule. On rit tous les deux et je me sens euphorique.

Marc nous lance de fréquents coups d'œil et je n'ai pas remarqué Maman, debout près de la voile. Elle porte une marinière et des bottes en caoutchouc. Elle sourit et disparaît aussitôt.

Winifred me parle de son collège trop bruyant, des musiques de pouffiasses qu'écoutent les filles de son âge et du fait qu'elle adore la chimie. J'écarquille les yeux.

- J'adore la Chimie aussi !

- C'est vrai ? hurle-t-elle. Je me sentais bizarre et seule, avant toi.

- Je voulais aller étudier dans un institut à Londres. Mais j'ai été pris à l'académie de Lettres. J'aurais aimé continuer la Chimie, dis-je avec regret.

- Ce n'est que ma deuxième année au collège, donc je ne sais pas encore grand-chose. Mais ça me plaît pour l'instant.

- Ah, oui, tu en es au stade où on met du sodium dans de l'eau bouillante, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me frappe l'épaule et arbore une moue ennuyée qui la fait ressembler à une poupée de cire. Elle pourrait sans doute être ce genre de fille blonde, très belle, avec qui tous les garçons veulent sortir.

Pourtant, c'est une adolescente simple, à la tignasse emmêlée, dans de gros pull-over sombres et qui ne se prend pas la tête. J'aime ma sœur. Même pas ma demie, parce qu'elle ne semble pas faire les choses à moitié.

- Tu as quelqu'un à Londres ? demande Winifred alors que la mer semble s'apaiser. Je veux dire… Tu as l'air d'un condamné à mort qui se sait parfaitement coupable.

- Mmh, ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Comme une vache mal dans sa peau après la visite du vétérinaire, confirme-t-elle en sortant un chewing-gum de sa poche. Alors, raconte-moi.

- Juste une longue histoire débile.

- C'est toujours débile avec les garçons, de toute manière.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'empêche de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, c'est tout. C'est très dur en ce moment. Tout se casse la figure.

- Tu as essayé S.O.S. Amis ? dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. J'ai appelé une fois, quand j'ai su que Placebo ne passerait pas à Swansea l'été dernier. J'ai cru que j'allais partir en dépression nerveuse. Une longue traversée du désert. Mais on tient le coup comme on peut dans le coin.

- Paies-toi ma gueule, je grogne avec amertume.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à trouver les phallus élégants. Ça te fait un point commun avec ton père et ta mère d'une pierre de coup. Comme quoi, personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Et puis, s'il est beau et friqué, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est bien ce qu'on essaie d'apprendre à la jeune génération, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. C'est juste… un gars compliqué avec un passé tout aussi compliqué.

- Fais gaffe, prévient Winifred, tu es sur le point de te confier à une gamine. Pas de point retour possible.

- Je ne suis pas très attaché à ma dignité, comme tu l'as déjà deviné.

- Il te la volé et ton intégrité avec ?

- Ouais, je bradais le lot de deux.

- Il y'a deux semaines, reprend Winifred, un garçon m'a touché les seins. Je sais, je ne suis pas censé te dire ça étant donné que tu deviens officiellement mon grand-frère, mais voilà… Je pense que tu dois le savoir. Comme ça, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise pour commencer tes petites confidences. Tu sais, il n'y aura aucun problème si tu me parles des sexes que tu as sucé. Ça me permettra même de m'instruire au passage… Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas allée plus loin qu'un baiser, et il puait. Enfin, je suppose qu'un mec pue toujours après un match de rugby sous la pluie. Donc ça ne compte pas… Tout ce délire d'adolescente pour dire quoi ? Eh bien, pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais avoir honte de ses expériences personnelles et que c'est en se livrant et en mettant des mots sur notre ressenti qu'on avancera. Je l'ai lu dans le magazine auquel Maman est abonné.

Je lui souris et je vois son nez se froncer.

- Et tu as envie de sortir avec lui ? interroge-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Quoi ? Avec Albus ? Tu rêves !

- Oh, maintenant il a un nom… Intéressant. À sa place, je me serai suicidé avec un nom pareil. Échec et mat, mon amour. Sur ce, j'ai un voilier à manœuvrer.

Elle me fait le signe du parfait moussaillon et s'éloigne en sifflotant. Je me sens minable, comme si je venais de me pisser dessus.

Le ciel s'étale dans un étrange camaïeu de gris. Un peu comme une œuvre impressionniste, faite tâche par tâche, teinte après teinte. J'entends Marc crier des indications à Winifred par-dessus la houle qui s'élève. Je les aide à redresser la voile et nous filons sur l'eau.

Je décide de retourner à l'intérieur. Là, Drew et Maman sont assis autour de la table et déguste un thé. Je me fige, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous mon chéri ? propose Maman en désignant la théière fumante.

- Je… Je comptais réviser un peu dans ma cabine.

- Oh, tu étudies quoi ? demande Drew d'un air imperturbable. Hier soir, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance.

- C'est sûr, dis-je d'un sourire pincé. J'étudie la Littérature.

- Tu n'as pas le mal de mer ? interroge Maman, plutôt anxieuse.

- Non, ça va. Merci. Au fait, on a Internet ici ?

- Oui, grâce au satellite.

Je m'éloigne et file vers ma cabine. Dès que la porte est close, je me jette sur mon sac et y déniche mon notebook. Je tapote sur le rebord de mon ordinateur, impatient qu'il affiche la page d'accueil.

Je tape mon mot de passe et lance mon navigateur. Automatiquement, je débarque sur la page officielle d'Albus. Depuis quelques jours, je le suis via le net - lui et ses déliriums schizophréniques. Malheureusement, rien de nouveau. Je me ronge un ongle, inquiet. Et s'il était retombé dans l'alcool sans que quiconque ne puisse l'aider durant mon absence ?

Je me rabats sur ma boîte mail et mon cœur fait un saut périlleux : un message d'Albus. Je clique dessus et lis :

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> J'écoute _Jarama Valley_.

Tu ne dois sans doute pas connaître cette chanson. Elle est vieille comme la folk et est un peu poussiéreuse. Elle m'a fait penser à mon amour inconditionnel pour Bob Dylan - ce gars, il avait tout compris, ou du moins l'essentiel.

Il avait une belle philosophie et des principes implacables. Je voudrais lui ressembler un jour, musicalement parlant. Oui, rien que ça. Bob Dylan ou rien. Donc je serai rien. Et rien doit sans doute dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un comme toi…

Je dis ça parce que tu m'as sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. Je te dois bien un merci ou deux. Je suis passé chez toi, hier soir. Tu ne répondais pas. Ta voisine d'en-dessous m'a vu et a dit que tu étais parti.

Où ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas la curiosité de le demander à mon père ou encore au tien. J'espère juste que tu es bien et que tu décompresses un peu. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce que tu as vu de moi le soir dernier. Ce n'était pas joli, je sais.

Mais au moins, maintenant, tu sais quel monstre je peux être, parfois. Ça n'a pas une réelle importance. Ce qui est important et terrible c'est que tu ne me regarderas jamais de la même manière.

Plus jamais je ne verrai ce regard illuminé, neuf, plein de surprise. Et ça m'atteint plus que je ne saurais le dire. Tant pis. Tant pis pour ma gueule. Je t'aurais bien emmené au pub de ton premier soir à Londres.

Il y avait une soirée folk-song assez sympa. On a embrayé avec _Do Re Mi_. J'étais seul avec ma pinte de bière. Pathétique. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ta présence me manquait quand j'ai commencé à parler tout seul, convaincu en mon for intérieur que tu occupais la place d'à côté.

Non, je n'étais pas ivre. Juste ailleurs. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai compté toutes les petites lumières visibles sur les gratte-ciels de la City. C'est dans ces moments là que tu te rends compte du vide sévissant dans ta vie.

Pour meubler le silence, j'ai glissé un vinyle dans le lecteur et je me suis laissé porter. J'ai repensé à des phrases jetées sur du papier par Bobby chéri. Tu sais, Bob. Bob Dylan :

''_Brusquement, le sol cédait sous mes pas, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Cette emprise sur le monde, cette poésie, cette force. L'âpreté, l'intensité, la voix aiguisée comme une dague. Il ne ressemblait à personne, ses chansons n'avaient pas d'équivalent. _

_Les mots roulaient hors de sa bouche comme des coups de poing. Le tourne-disque me prenait par le col et m'envoyait bouler. La diction était remarquable, le style personnel et parfaitement maîtrisé. _

_Il appuyait, au moment venu, sur la dernière lettre d'un mot, et l'effet était percutant. Quant aux chansons, inclassables, elles portaient le souffle entier de l'humanité. Pas une seule de médiocre. _

_Woody Guthrie faisait place nette autour de lui. C'était pour moi une épiphanie. Une ancre d'un sérieux gabarit venait de soulever les eaux dans le port_.''

Dans ses _Chroniques_, le chapitre Fleuve de glace, j'ai été animé par ce désir de reconnaissance. Pas être reconnu par rapport aux autres, mais être révélé de soi-même.

Le silence s'est forgé tout autour de moi, invisible. J'ai eu envie d'entendre ton rire briser l'air et fendre ma carapace. Mais il n'y a rien eut de tout ça. J'étais seul dans ce putain d'appartement et j'ai pris conscience de tout avoir foiré.

Le dernier soir où nous nous sommes vus, j'étais cette partie sombre de moi - celle que je cache, profondément. Je me souviens que je voulais venir te voir au bal de ton université pour te faire une surprise.

Bizarrement, j'étais anxieux. Alors j'ai bu un verre, puis deux. Et de gorgée en gorgée, je me suis retrouvé trempé de vodka. Ça part très vite avec moi. J'ai saccagé un moment de bonheur et je te prie d'accepter mes plates excuses… si c'est possible.

Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de cette nuit. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de la fois où nous nous sommes caressés - de tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en as pensé, Little Love.

Mais j'espère que c'était également un bon moment pour toi. Je mentirais en disant que je ne voudrais jamais recommencer. En même temps, ça pourrait être risqué : avec toi, je ne maîtrise pas grand-chose. Ça m'effraie.

Tu me fais peur du haut de tes dix-huit ans. Tu es beau parce que tu sais exactement ce que tu veux et ce que tu attends de la vie. Pour ma part, je suis dans l'indécision la plus total et j'ai juste envie de te suivre.

Tu as ce truc que j'ai perdu en cours de route : la jeunesse au fond du cœur.

Accorde-moi une chance de me faire pardonner. Peu importe ta décision, je la respecterai car je te respecte profondément. Je te respecte de me supporter, de m'accorder autant de temps, et un bout de ton corps…

Cessons de jouer un instant. Soyons nous-mêmes l'espace d'un instant : Scorpius et Albus.

J'aime nos joutes verbales et nos batailles buccales. J'aime laisser mes doigts courir sur ta peau. J'aime voir le soleil blondir tes cheveux en été. J'aime la couleur de tes yeux qui vont de paire avec les jeans que tu portes.

J'aime les faux-semblant avec lesquels tu te couvres. J'aime ta folie juvénile. J'aime te voir te battre éperdument contre tes pulsions. J'aime te voir bafouiller et mentir, me dire que tu ne me désires pas.

J'aime ta franche curiosité à chaque fois que tu vois apparaître un oiseau. J'aime l'odeur de ta couverture. J'aime fumer chez toi et y égrainer des cendres. J'aime te voir nu. Et glisser sous tes paupières afin de connaître le fameux sommeil des anges, Little Love.

Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à tout ça, même si je dois mettre sous les feux de la rampe le véritable Albus, celui qui se tapis dans l'ombre de peur du jugement des autres, celui qui se rétracte comme une sensitive à la moindre réflexion.

Je veux prendre le risque au moins une fois dans ma vie, histoire de ne pas mourir abruti par l'auto-séquestration.

Tu sais, le Albus silencieux et rêveur, un peu timoré… Celui qui ne sort jamais de sa tanière, tel un renard solitaire. Celui qui adore rire et s'en cache de peur de paraître futile et maladroit. Tout à coup, cet Albus là demande un permis de sortir quand tu es dans les parages, et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien de le savoir encore vivant.

Tu me permets d'être le moi naturel, celui que j'avais enterré il y a des années plus par soucis pratiques qu'autre chose. Si tu creuses encore plus profondément, peut-être bien que tu apercevras quelque chose d'inattendu et de précieux.

Non, je ne suis pas un homme en or. Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête, Little Love. Je suis un gars à peu près comme les autres, juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de la moyenne.

Le Albus pervers demande un ticket de sortie. Qu'il retourne d'où il vient - dans mon subconscient, dans le tiroir nommé libido, dans le dossier intitulé fantasmes, dans la pile appelée Scorpius, dans le chapitre réservé au fessier, dans le paragraphe concernant notre douche ensemble.

Oui, j'ai gardé mon côté maniaco-dépressif, le côté bordélique en moins.

Maintenant, je zone dans les zones d'ombres de mon passé. Tu vois, je sais faire des rimes sans m'en rendre compte. Rimer pour faire rimer ne rime à rien. Furieuse déformation professionnelle. Je vire dingue.

La dernière fois, je chantais à tue-tête _Who killed Bambi _dans la rue. On m'a regardé comme un échappé de l'asile. Ouais, je sais : il était quatorze heures. L'heure des beaufs aux chaussettes grises et trouées. Mauvais timing pour Sex Pistols.

C'est ce genre de délire en solo qui te donne furieusement envie de retrouver Heineken. Des jours où il vaudrait mieux rester couché, au final. Tout le monde n'en a rien à cirer de Bambi - mort ou vif.

Dommage, c'était un chic type. Paix à son âme. Mais moi, je vais te dire : ce sont ses parents qui l'ont tué, ni plus ni moins. À cause d'eux, il est devenu complètement taré, dynamité par le système-monde.

Ouais, je vois loin. Le Albus conceptuel demande la permission d'entrer. Celui-là, c'est le plus taré de tous. Il est capable de voir dans un simple trombone l'échec du capitalisme. Il est vraiment bon, ce mec. Barré.

C'est celui-là que tu préfères, Little Love ? ou le Albus rêveur ? ou le Albus autodestructeur ? ou le Albus pervers ? ou le Albus qui t'écrit aujourd'hui ? Rimbaud n'avait pas tort en stipulant que Je est un Autre.

''_Petit-Poucet égrène dans sa course, des rêves_''. Et j'en sème des rêves le long de ma route ! Des rêves inachevés ou impossibles à réaliser. Des rêves fous, pour la plupart. J'admire les gens qui n'en n'ont qu'un seul.

Derrière tes airs calmes et sages se cache sûrement le plus grand rêve de liberté que je n'ai jamais touché. Il y a de multiples façons d'être libre. Je me demande laquelle tu auras choisie, Little Love. Reviens-moi vite pour qu'on puisse s'envoler à deux - s'envoyer en l'air, là-haut, au septième ciel.

Platoniquement (niquement, surtout),

Al

**Post-Scriptum : **Ne pas répondre constitue en soi une réponse. **»**

* * *

><p>Durant cette lecture, je crois être passé par tous les stades possibles et inimaginables, mais pas indifférent. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en me mordant les lèvres. Mes doigts effleurent le clavier sans jamais trouver les touches, les mots exacts.<p>

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, en fin de compte. Je referme piteusement mon notebook et m'allonge sur un des lits après avoir sortis un manuel scolaire. Je le lis, les yeux fixes et mornes. Je ne cesse de penser à Albus, à ce qu'il doit faire en ce moment précis…

Doucement, la porte de la cabine s'ouvre et j'aperçois des jambes. Je me redresse et mes yeux tombent dans ceux, orageux, de Drew. Sans un mot, il s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde. Le silence s'insinue entre nous et je me racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises, embarrassé.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ce matin, ni tout à l'heure, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire - ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut rien changer ou modifier.

- Tu aurais changé quelque chose, toi ? demande Drew, dans l'expectative.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne pensais pas que… que j'irai si loin avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. C'est assez effrayant.

- Tu es juste quelqu'un de libéré. Il n'y a pas de mal, au contraire. Et puis, j'adore ton attitude dans le plaisir. Tu t'abandonnes vraiment. C'est rare.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et regarde le bout de mes chaussures, fasciné.

- J'ai souvent à faire avec des coincés, ou des pseudo-débauchés, reprend Drew l'air de rien. Souvent, ces personnes se braquent dans le feu de l'action et imposent énormément de limites. Et j'ai horreur des limites.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduira pas.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le ton qu'emploie Drew semble un peu trop complaisant à mon goût. Je reprends la lecture de mon manuel scolaire afin de lui indiquer que la conversation est close. Mais Drew ne semble pas le voir de cet œil-là. Il s'allonge sur la couchette et me fixe avec insistance.

Winifred me sauve en ouvrant la porte après avoir légèrement toqué, les cheveux humides. Elle se rabroue en des onomatopées humoristiques et Drew esquisse un sourire.

- Ma cabine est un vrai foutoir comparée à la vôtre, dit-elle en faisant le tour des quelques mètres carrés de la pièce. Vos lits prennent trop de place. Moi, j'ai un hamac très confortable, et ça me convient…

- Que veux-tu, petite fouineuse ? interroge Drew.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un assistant pour la recherche sous-marine…

- Tu es trop jeune. Ça ne sera pas de la plongée de tourisme, mais il faudra que tu me suives avec une lampe et que tu sois suffisamment endurante pour tenir le rythme.

- No problem, bro, dit-elle en imitant l'accent des chanteurs de reggae.

Drew se renfrogne, ne trouvant pas d'autres arguments. Après tout, Winifred est une excellente nageuse et connait la mer mieux que ses parents ou moi.

Nous avons accosté une heure plus tard, alors que nous nous amusions à propos de nombreuses choses dans la cabinz. J'en avais presque oublié le mail d'Albus qui traînait sur mon ordinateur.

L'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvions ressemblait à un énorme monticule de terre boisé. Personne n'y vit, et pourtant, elle pourrait très bien être un vaste terrain de jeu.

Durant trois jours entiers, Drew, Winifred, Marc, Maman et moi nous avons profité de la nature, de ce calme en rafale tout autour de l'île. Et mieux encore ! Je me suis retrouvé.

J'en ai oublié South Ashland, mon bal foiré, l'alcoolisme d'Albus, la séparation d'Harry et Papa, la pile de devoirs à rendre dès mon retour, de mon boulot esclavagiste au fast-food, ma prochaine rencontre avec le grand écrivain David Seyre et les factures à payer.

Enfin, depuis la fin des vacances scolaires, j'ai pu être en paix avec moi-même. Plus de stress, plus de cris, plus de pleurs. Juste de l'eau salée à perte de vue…

* * *

><p>La veille de mon départ pour Londres, Winifred et moi nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, à se balader dans les rues de Swansea.<p>

Je me suis inexorablement rapproché d'elle et, au fond de moi, je désirais que cela continue. Les choses ont changé sans que je ne puisse dire comment.

Maman, Marc et Winifred m'ont accompagné à la gare et nous nous sommes dit à bientôt. Maman a beaucoup pleuré, mais elle m'a laissé partir, regagner le monde dans lequel j'avais toujours évolué.

Le train s'est ébranlé et je suis parti. Winifred a sautillé le long du quai, les larmes aux yeux mais avec un sourire étincelant. Puis, avec regret, je la vois ne devenir qu'une silhouette floue découpée par les rayons du soleil, puis un point parmi tant d'autres. Je tire le rideau près de la fenêtre, ébloui.

Je regrette d'avoir oublié de charger mon téléphone avant de partir. J'aurais pu envoyer un dernier message à Maman pour la remercier du séjour.

Je profite de l'accalmie pour ressortir le carnet de Papa. À l'intérieur figure plusieurs photos d'Harry et lui, de nous plus petits, des endroits que nous avons visité autrefois. J'ai l'impression d'arracher ces moments de la mémoire d'un autre tant ça me semble irréel…

C'est bizarre de regarder des gens s'aimer si fort sur une photo puis de voir leur sourire se faner au fil des années, de constater qu'il existe des cicatrices profondes, de contempler l'amertume du passé.

Dans le train, je griffonne également le brouillon d'une dissertation que je dois rendre pour lundi à propos de l'univers Tolkien. Il me manque une pile d'ouvrages autour de moi.

Travailler me permet d'oublier cette cassure, d'oublier qu'il me manque quelqu'un près de moi. Oublier le vide laissé par Winifred. Je pense déjà l'inviter chez moi. Ça sera super de l'emmener visiter Londres !

Le soleil se couche à travers la vitre embrumée par l'automne. On traverse à une vitesse incroyable une forêt tachetée d'orangé, puis une ferme surgit au milieu de la végétation, puis un hameau, puis un village, puis des hangars, puis une banlieue, puis des buildings, et Londres.

Londres m'agresse de ses couleurs vives. Je m'étais très vite habitué aux teintes pastelles de Swansea. Je balance mon sac sur mon dos et marche le long du quai, coincé dans la foule opaque d'autres voyageurs. En tête de quai se tient un homme brandissant une petite pancarte à mon nom. Circonspect, je m'approche.

- Vous êtes Scorpius Malefoy ?

- Eh bien, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Suivez-moi. Une voiture vous attend.

Il prend mon sac et ouvre la marche. Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la gare bruyante où ronronne une limousine noire brillant comme rubis sur ongle dans la nuit.

L'homme m'ouvre la porte et j'entre, hésitant. Je m'assois et la voiture s'élance dans les rues londoniennes. Je me traite aussitôt de crétin d'avoir suivi bêtement un inconnu dans une voiture que je ne connais pas.

Les portes se bloquent et un homme grand et trapu est assis en face de moi, une barbe de quelques jours sur les joues et un tatouage couvrant toute sa main droite.

- Où va-t-on ? je demande d'une voix inquiète au chauffeur.

- Sur les berges, en face de Westminster.

- Mais je vis à l'opposé…

- Je sais. Je vous raccompagnerai chez vous probablement dans un état lamentable après ça.

- Après quoi ?

L'homme fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu et me propose d'écouter les informations à la radio. Il monte suffisamment le volume pour qu'on ne puisse pas entretenir une conversation polie sans se casser la voix. Le malabar en face de moi ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Je boucle finalement ma ceinture, résolu à en finir avec la vie d'ici ce soir. Je m'observe à travers la vitre et mets un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux afin d'être présentable lorsqu'on retrouvera mon crâne troué d'une balle de revolver.

Peut-être que c'est la mafia qui m'enlève, pour se venger d'une des mauvaises actions de Papa. J'ai toujours su que ça allait se finir comme ça, de toute manière.

- Vous avez l'habitude d'emmener les gens se faire tuer en limousine ?

Le chauffeur éclate de rire et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Finalement, ce n'est pas si facile d'accepter l'idée d'être assassiné…

- Vous êtes arrivé, dit-il. Bonne soirée.

Hésitant, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve près des berges, comme il me l'avait dit, dans une ruelle glauque. Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et cours. Quelqu'un crie et j'ai peur qu'on commence à me tirer dessus. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je cours encore plus rapidement et j'entends des pas qui claquent sur les pavés. Je saute une clôture et le grillage s'ébranle derrière moi. Mon poursuiveur jure. Je traverse un square illuminé de quelques lampadaires et je remercie mentalement la négligence du chauffeur qui ne m'a pas attaché en arrivant.

Je ressens un point de côté et je boitille en me cognant le tibia contre un banc que je n'ai pas aperçu. J'ai affreusement mal. Mon souffle devient saccadé, erratique. Il me faut de l'oxygène.

Je dévale des escaliers en pierre et je me permets de légèrement tourner la tête. Un homme avance vers moi et je prends peur de le voir aussi proche. Je l'entends crier quelque chose mais je continue de courir.

Je m'épuise et mes forces s'amenuisent. Le quai s'arrête à quelques mètres, mais continue un peu plus loin. Il faudra se jeter tout entier dans la Tamise et espérer que l'homme ne sache pas nager. J'accélère et saute.

L'eau est froide et me glace les poumons. Elle est crasseuse mais je m'en fous. Ma vie en dépendant peut-être. Un grand _splash _derrière moi m'indique que l'homme continue de me poursuivre dans l'eau.

Je nage aussi rapidement que possible. Brusquement, un bras me saisit l'épaule et je donne plusieurs coups de coude au visage de la personne se trouvant derrière moi. Effrayé, je continue de nager et atteins la rive, les cheveux collants.

Je me hisse hors de l'eau et tourne la tête. J'aperçois dans un smoking Al qui coule peu à peu dans l'eau sombre du fleuve, le visage en sang. Je plonge dans l'eau, alarmé.

Je le retiens au niveau des bras et le ramène vers la rive. Un lampadaire victorien éclaire nos deux silhouettes gelées et Al me fixe de ses yeux trop vert, et la respiration sifflante. Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

- Tu as vraiment peur de l'amour, Little Love.

- Je croyais qu'on allait me tuer…

- Tu regardes trop de films le soir, avant de t'endormir. T'es qu'un boulet, Scott. Un énorme boulet… Ce soir, c'était censé être une session de rattrapage pour ton bal que j'ai bousillé. J'avais… réservé une salle et un orchestre ; un peu comme un premier rendez-vous. Mais tu devras te trouver un autre prince charmant : je suis tout cassé.

Je l'aide à se redresser et Al s'appuie contre un mur poreux. Il chancelle. Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa tempe gauche. Apparemment, les cours de self-défense au lycée ont été utiles…

Je contemple les dégâts et décide d'appeler les secours depuis une cabine téléphonique se trouvant non loin. Je retrouve Al qui tente de s'allonger sur un banc : la tête lui tourne encore.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, grommelle-t-il en brandissant la fleur épinglée à sa veste. Le romantisme jusqu'au bout.

- Et toi tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie !

- C'était pour la bonne cause. Albus Potter a toujours eut une âme noble.

Je souris malgré moi alors que j'entends, au loin, la sirène des pompiers retentir. Une équipe de secouristes dévale les escaliers en pierre et s'occupe de nous. Al est emmené sur une civière et on soigne ses blessures.

Nous sommes enveloppés dans des couvertures thermiques et un des infirmiers nous demande ce qui nous est passé par la tête.

- Oh, absolument rien, banalise Al shooté à l'oxygène. Je l'aime juste, Monsieur le toubib.


	10. Rainbow Watercolor

**Posté le : **21 Novembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles : Les chansons que j'ai écouté en rédigeant ce chapitre : <strong>_Crazy_ - Gnarls Barckley. _The Wolf _- Eddie Vedder. _Warwick _Avenue - Duffy. _Diamonds All Day _- Elysian Fields. _When our wings are cut, can we fly_ ? - Gustavo Santaolalla.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : RAINBOW WATERCOLOR **

**« **- Je ne voulais pas te couper les ailes, Little Love.

- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. **»**

* * *

><p><em>You've fucked my ass,<em>

_Fucked my dreams_

_Fucked my life._

* * *

><p>Al est pris en charge par un interne de l'hôpital tandis qu'un autre vérifie ma tension.<p>

Je ris de temps à autre alors que j'entends, depuis le couloir, Al brailler des inepties aux médecins. Je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête trop fort et manque encore d'oxygène. L'interne lève les yeux au ciel, blasé.

- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demande l'interne alors qu'il finit son auscultation.

- Oh, encore là, il est plutôt calme. Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- On va vous garder en observation pour la nuit, et demain matin, vous pourrez reprendre vos activités en évitant de prendre froid. Vous avez de la chance de savoir nager et de ne pas vous être fait mal dans l'eau. C'est bête, mais ça peut très vite mal tourner ce genre de choses. Enlevez rapidement vos derniers vêtements humides et allez vous reposer.

J'acquiesce et le regarde s'éloigner. J'attends que le futur médecin qui s'occupe d'Al en aie fini pour aller rejoindre la chambre que nous occupons. Dépité, l'interne sort sans un mot après avoir bredouillé quelques instructions aux infirmières.

Je saute sur mes jambes et rejoins la chambre. Al est dans un coin, fixant le mur, sa robe de chambre blanche se confondant avec le reste. On voit ses fesses et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement. Je vais prendre une douche et aller dormir : je suis exténué. Demain, on rentre et on reprend nos vies normales loin l'un de l'autre.

Al s'assoit sur le lit en face du mien tandis que je me débarrasse de mon pantalon encore trempé.

- J'ai cru que ce toubib n'allait jamais me lâcher, marmonne-t-il. Il voulait absolument vérifier des choses sur mon compte…

- Il voulait probablement vérifier qu'à cause du froid ta queue ne s'était pas rétractée comme une tête de tortue. C'est très courant ces choses là.

- Paies-toi ma gueule, immonde créature velue et sans cœur ! N'empêche il m'a fichu la trouille. Je déteste l'hôpital. Il n'y a jamais rien à faire.

Je roule des yeux.

- Bon, on est là pour une soirée et je n'ai pas envie d'alarmer nos parents en les appelant. Donc si tu n'as pas sommeil, trouve quelque chose d'intéressant et de pas bruyant à faire. Moi, je file prendre une bonne douche tiède et je ne veux pas être réveillé par tes jérémiades dignes d'un Peter Pan hypoglycémique.

Al hausse brièvement des épaules et je prends ça pour un oui. Je me retrouve seul dans la petite salle de bain et me détends. Je mets le vêtement que l'hôpital m'a laissé et rejoins la pièce principale. Al n'est pas là. Il est sûrement parti se rafraîchir le cul à l'air…

Je soulève la couverture de mon lit et m'allonge dessous. Très vite, je commence à sentir toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulé et je m'endors profondément.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs de l'hôpital sont uniformes et se ressemblent tous. La lumière crue balaie le visage bariolé de blessures d'Albus. Ce dernier est pieds nus et le carrelage froid remonte par salve électrique dans son corps tout entier.<p>

Il déambule sans but précis, mais se sent obligé de se cacher des infirmières et équipes médicales pour ne pas retourner dans son lit. Alors qu'un accidenté de la route passe sur un brancard, Al fait un bond en arrière et ouvre la porte derrière lui. Il la referme aussitôt et souffle.

- Par la barbe de Saint-Mathieu, bredouille une voix.

Al fait volte-face et un prêtre semble avoir les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où se trouvait son postérieur. Gêné, Al danse sur un pied puis l'autre et regarde le décor de la petite chapelle. Elle est vide et de faux vitraux sont alignés le long des murs. Une croix immense trône au-dessus de l'autel et quatre bancs sont alignés devant.

- Il est dément le totem, lance Al pour détendre l'atmosphère en parlant du Jésus sur la croix. Ça a plus de gueule que le symbole anarchiste, et tous les autres d'ailleurs…

- Vous voulez sauver votre âme, je présume ?

- Eh bien, en fait… pas vraiment. Mais j'y réfléchirai sérieusement la prochaine fois que je me retrouverai dans une telle situation.

- Nous pouvons nous assoir et discuter si vous en avez envie. J'ai du café et des cookies.

Les lèvres d'Albus se tordent.

- Vous êtes vraiment un homme de foi ? Parce que vous savez que c'est terriblement mal de tenter quelqu'un comme moi avec des cookies ?

- Oh, vous savez, Jésus aussi a flirté avec le mal dans le désert. Et son père n'était pas mieux : il a joué avec lui. Tenez, prenez place.

Le prêtre tend une assiette remplie de cookies encore tièdes. Al en saisit un dans chaque main et les grignote.

- Mmh, j'imagine que ça doit avoir des avantages d'avoir Dieu de son côté.

- Oui, quelques-uns. Vous êtes déjà entré dans une église ?

- Oh ça non ! J'avais trop peur d'être brûlé par le regard des gargouilles en essayant. Est-ce que vous auriez du lait, par hasard ?

- Je n'ai rien hormis de l'eau bénite et du vin.

- Ne me tentez pas…, plaisante à moitié Al.

- Problème avec l'alcool ?

- Sérieux problème, je dirai. Mais je dois essayer de régler ça. C'est… compliqué, mais un jour j'y arriverai. Enfin, je dis toujours ça, mais dans deux semaines je recommencerai sûrement. Toujours le même bordel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à boire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Prenons la question sous un autre angle : Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous avez envie de boire ?

- Eh bien, j'me sens tout bizarre. J'ai mal, mais pas mal comme maintenant sur mon corps ou à l'intérieur. J'ai mal dans ma tête. Quelque chose me pousse à boire. Et cette chose est là-dedans.

Al appuie son index sur sa tempe.

- De toute manière, reprend-il d'une voix boudeuse, on n'a plus le droit d'employer les électrochocs ou de pratiquer l'ablation d'un morceau de cerveau.

- Les souvenirs font ce que nous sommes. On ne peut pas s'en débarrasser. On peut faire le choix de rester là, les contempler, les ressasser dans tous les sens et se demandant si on aurait pu faire autrement ; ou on peut s'en servir comme des expériences puissantes pour avancer. Ce sont des électrochocs. Alors même si c'est très dur, même si parfois on préfèrerait oublier, on ne peut pas et on n'y arrivera jamais. Même un amnésique se souvient un beau jour. Peut-être pas de tout, mais de certaines choses. Le passé c'est… c'est une magie qui est en nous. Une magie certes incompréhensible, mais si vous occultiez tous vos mauvais souvenirs de votre mémoire, les bons n'auraient plus la même saveur.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, admet Albus. C'est juste que… parfois… c'est trop dur. J'ai peur d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, de m'être trompé de voie. Et pourtant, je suis déjà trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Un gars que j'admirais énormément a pris cette route et… et ça ne l'a pas rendu véritablement heureux, au fond. Je m'en suis rendu compte seulement cette année et ça m'a fait terriblement mal. Comme lui, je me voilais la face et… et je me disais qu'il trouverait toujours une solution pour s'en sortir. Mais pas cette fois. La vie c'est comme le Monopoly : un jeu de hasard où un beau jour on va devoir payer.

- Vous ne vous reconnaissez plus dans votre modèle ?

- Non, justement, je commence à trop me reconnaître en lui. Et toute la colère que j'éprouve pour moi, je la reporte sur lui. Je ne peux plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui. C'est comme me brandir un miroir devant la gueule et… c'est juste insupportable. J'aimerai vraiment passer à autre chose.

- Mais j'imagine que vous ne buvez pas que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai… Je bois aussi parce que ça doit être symptomatique, ou une connerie du style. Je ressens énormément de culpabilité si vous saviez… De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon père qui m'a toujours vu comme le gentil petit garçon très intelligent qui raflait tous les prix à l'école. De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de ma mère que je n'ai pas revue depuis des années. De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon frère et ma sœur dont je suis jaloux. Et de la culpabilité…

Al s'arrête.

- Oui ?

- De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde, que j'ai déçu. Je risque de la perdre bientôt. Et ça me rend malade. Donc ça me donne envie de boire. Vous voyez un peu le cercle vicieux ? Je crois que je deviens fou, avec le temps. Je me créé mes propres problèmes alors que tout pourrait être réglé par un coup de baguette magique.

Tout à coup, les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillent.

- Vous pouvez m'aider avec un coup de baguette magique ?

- Le christianisme n'est pas de la magie mais une religion, rétorque le prêtre, pointilleux. Mais je vous écoute.

- Eh bien voilà… Je suis avec la personne que j'aime dans cet hôpital et… et je vais la perdre bientôt, comme je vous l'ai dit. J'aimerai que vous me bénissiez et nous mariiez.

- Rien que ça ? s'étouffe le prêtre. Pour la bénédiction, je peux bien faire quelque chose, mais un mariage, c'est toujours délicat dans un hôpital.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas : ça sera quelque chose de très sobre et calme. Il… Il est dans le coma. On l'a… On l'a débranché de la machine parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Al ne cille pas un seul instant, et pour ajouter un peu de matière à son mensonge, il commence à renifler et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je vais le perdre… Le perdre… Le perdre à tout jamais.

- Allons, calmez-vous mon enfant.

- On aurait pu vivre… tant… tant de choses, sanglote faussement Albus. Et moi, je suis là, à me confier, alors que je devrais être à son chevet, à garder son image en mémoire. Depuis cet accident…

- Quel accident ?

Albus relève la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes, exposant en évidence les marques dues aux coups de coude que lui avaient fait Scorpius dans leur baignade improvisée dans la Tamise.

- Vous comprenez, reprend-il d'une voix chargée de trémolos, c'est la seule personne qui puisse sauver mon âme. Je… Je vous en prie. Marriez-nous.

Le prêtre a un air partagé et se lève finalement.

- D'accord, mais ça ne se saura pas dans l'hôpital ou à l'extérieur, hein ?

- Promis.

- Je dois bien avoir quelques certificats et deux vieilles alliances qui traînent quelque part.

- Je vous attends, merci.

En le voyant disparaître, Albus faillit bondir de joie. Ils allaient se marier. Ça sera génial quand Scorpius l'apprendra, plus tard, à son réveil.

Le prêtre revint quelques instants après, ils parcourent quelques couloirs en catimini. Al ouvre la porte de leur chambre, priant intérieurement pour que Scorpius soit profondément endormi.

- Dites, mon père, vous n'êtes pas censé ne pas marier des couples comme ça ?

- En principe, mais j'applique le credo suivant : les hommes ne peuvent pas se juger entre eux. Seule la loi divine prédomine. Maintenant, baissez-la voix d'une octave. Nous allons commencer.

Albus, toujours les fesses à l'air, prit la main de Scorpius, le sourire radieux. Scorpius est toujours profondément endormi et ne bouge pas. Le prêtre n'y voit que du feu et commence un court sermon sur la vie dans l'au-delà et les vertus du mariage.

Pour le jeu, Al se permet une larme ou deux. Il met une alliance au doigt de Scorpius qui fronce du nez dans son sommeil, mais le prêtre est occupé à lire un psaume de la Bible. Al a eu chaud. Il enfile sa propre alliance et prononce deux fois « _Oui, je le veux_ » aux questions du prêtre.

- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare… eh bien… époux… Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Pardonnez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, mon père, rassure Albus. Merci pour tout.

Il signe rapidement le certificat, le prêtre aussi.

- Bon, eh bien, je vous remercie encore une fois… Je sens que la vie sera beaucoup plus facile comme ça. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, je voudrais passer un peu de temps seul avec lui, pour lui dire au revoir.

Le prêtre acquiesce et serre son épaule avant de s'en aller.

Une fois la porte close, Al contemple le visage serein de Scorpius. Il esquisse un savoureux sourire et embrasse son front.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Little Love.

Et Albus disparaît, quittant le calme froid de l'hôpital uniquement vêtu d'une robe courte et fendue à l'arrière.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille, apaisé. Une infirmière vient vérifier mon état de santé et déclare que je peux désormais quitter l'hôpital. Al a disparu. Son lit n'a pas été défait. Frappé comme il est, il a dû prendre ses jambes à son cou et se tirer.<p>

Je m'étire et enfile mes vêtements séchés par le service de nettoyage, les paupières encore lourdes. Comme un zombie, je me traîne au-dehors de la chambre et déboule dans le métro. Je contemple des détails sans pour autant m'y attarder.

Une fois chez moi, je prends un long bain, les yeux mi-clos. Je dois bien passer une heure à l'intérieur et l'eau commence à être fraîche. Je porte mes mains fripées à la hauteur de mon visage et mes yeux semblent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites…

J'ai une bague à l'annulaire gauche et je ne me souviens pas de son endroit de provenance.

Mon rythme cardiaque frôle les mille pulsations par minute. Mon aorte explose. Je vais imploser.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure alors que mes yeux restent rivés à cette bague. Je ne comprends pas, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je n'avais pas cette bague en arrivant à Londres.

Je ne l'avais pas non plus après avoir rencontré Al près de la Tamise, ni quand nous sommes montés dans l'ambulance… Je suis horrifié, tétanisé. Un élan de colère me frappe. Dans mon ventre gronde une rage sans pareille.

Je me lève et sors de la baignoire. J'attrape une serviette et glisse légèrement sur le carrelage. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'ai failli mourir deux fois : noyé et pour mauvaise chute. Tout ça, à cause d'Albus.

J'espère, au fond de moi, que c'est simplement une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague… J'enfile des vêtements au hasard et claque la porte de chez moi, remonté comme jamais.

Mes cheveux sont humides et pleins de savon. J'aurais dû penser à me sécher convenablement avant de sortir. Le froid d'automne me balaie jusqu'au garage. Je grimpe dans ma Corvett et fonce chez Albus.

Je monte les escaliers de son immeuble quatre à quatre et sonne à sa porte. Joane m'ouvre. Je le pousse, ulcéré, et entre.

- Où est-il ? j'hurle.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? s'énerve Joane en se postant juste devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?

- Il se passe que je me réveille avec une alliance !

- Quoi ? Mais…

Je mets ma main à quelques centimètres de son visage et Joane se décompose.

- C'est… faux, hein ? demande-t-il.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, lance la voix d'Albus en sortant de sa chambre dans un superbe costume dans lequel je ne l'avais jamais vu. Tiens, voici notre Contrat de Mariage.

Joane et moi, nous nous retournons vers lui, partagés entre la colère et la consternation.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? interroge Joane.

- Mmh, eh bien, parce que ça m'amusait.

- Tu m'écœures. Je suis…

Et avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, quelque chose remonte le long de mon œsophage et je vomis longuement. Joane nous observe un bref instant et part dans la chambre, ouvrant les placards en grands.

Je l'entends les vider avec rage. Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, Albus reste de marbre, comme si nous entretenons juste une conversation courtoise autour d'un bon repas.

- Charmant, commente Al en allumant une cigarette alors qu'il a son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis parti ce matin à la première heure à la mairie pour déclarer notre union. Tu deviens officiellement Mr Scorpius Malefoy-Potter. Ça sonne un peu dégueulasse à l'oreille, mais tu t'y feras. Je m'y suis déjà fait pour ma part. J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire un mail groupé à toutes nos connaissances. Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour que tout le monde soit au courant…

Joane balance des vinyles avec fracas et l'un d'eux siffle tout près de l'oreille. Imperturbable, il tire sur sa clope avec un naturel sans-gêne. Je me rends compte que je commence à pleurer comme un gamin.

Je m'essuie les yeux, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je pleure et ça me remue profondément. Parce que Al a touché la corde sensible chez moi : s'engager en amour.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier. Je ne veux pas, d'accord ? Alors arrête les conneries et… et on arrête de jouer. Je… Si c'est par rapport au pari, c'est raté. Je ne joue plus. Je ne veux plus jouer avec toi. Tu ne sais pas où t'arrêter.

- Mauvais perdant, cingle Al avec un sourire en coin. Allez, Little Love, souris un peu. Tu vas voir, ça sera marrant d'être mariés.

- Non… Tu ne comprends pas. Ça n'a jamais été mon rêve d'épouser quelqu'un. Je laisse ça pour les autres. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Je veux profiter de ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de… de trafiquer mon existence derrière mon dos.

- Tu étais consentant hier soir.

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne m'en souviens pas, alors ce mariage n'est pas valide.

- D'un point de vue juridique, c'est totalement faux. Mais d'un point de vue éthique… ça peut se défendre.

Albus gratte sa barbe de trois jours et je m'essuie une nouvelle fois le visage. Je tremble. Je sais que ma vie est entre ses mains, sous la forme d'une feuille de papier portant le nom de « Contrat de Mariage ».

- Tu as tout gâché. Tout.

- Ah ouais ? rétorque Al.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé de tout rendre _si _compliqué… Je n'ai rien demandé, tu sais. Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Alors, tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux avec ce putain de contrat. Tu peux même l'encadrer. Mais on en restera pas là. Je déposerai plainte contre toi. Et si notre histoire doit se terminer devant un tribunal, je le ferai.

Je fais volte-face et je m'apprête à partir.

- Et tu crois que c'est moi qui vais nettoyer ta flaque de vomis ? s'écrie Albus.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Tu as tout ce que tu mérites, hurle Joane en me dépassant. Il n'y avait déjà que peu de personnes qui pouvaient t'encadrer. Maintenant, tu viens de perdre deux personnes en une seule journée. J'me tire, pauvre con. Étouffe-toi dans ton monde de détraqué mental. Je préfère partir avant de te tuer.

Sur ce, il ouvre la porte et sort. Mais, quelques secondes après, Joane revient sur ses pas et donne plusieurs coups de pied dans le juke-box qui propage un gargouillement étrange et un léger nuage de fumée.

Pour ma part, je lance à Albus un regard chargé de mépris et dépose mon alliance sur un meuble d'appoint avant de quitter l'appartement saccagé.

J'aperçois les cheveux rouges de Joane dans la cage d'escalier. Il me tient la porte de l'immeuble. Sans un mot, il s'éloigne sur la grand-rue, et moi je reste là, empêtré dans une sensation forte et étrange : l'appréhension fugace que notre vie nous échappe et prend un tournant inattendu.

Je me sens sali, violé dans mes désirs et mon intimité. Albus ne comprend rien à l'amour. Et je réalise tout doucement que jusqu'à présent, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. J'imaginais que le mail allait nous aider à nous rapprocher. Mais j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne.

- Crétin, je murmure alors que je commence à avoir de plus en plus froid.

Je m'assois au bord du trottoir, la tête entre les bras. Il m'épuise. Il m'use. J'en ai assez de pleurer pour lui et ses conneries. Je trouve que c'est déjà trop.

Peu à peu, une odeur de tabac familière m'enveloppe. Une veste tombe sur mes épaules et je lève les yeux. Al est là, sa cigarette toujours coincée entre ses lèvres. Il contemple les londoniens se presser dans des boutiques ou dans des cafés.

- En général, dit-il, c'est ce que font les bons maris.

D'un coup d'épaule, je me débarrasse de sa veste qui a dû lui coûter une fortune et elle tombe dans une flaque d'eau. Albus pousse un petit soupir exaspéré et la récupère.

Il s'assoit lentement à côté de moi, se donnant probablement le temps de réfléchir pour choisir les bons mots. Je détourne le visage. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir mais je n'ai pas encore la force de partir non plus.

- Tu sais, ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, mais j'ai un cœur.

Je ne réponds rien, quoi que je doute de ses dires. Je me contente de renifler. Demain, j'aurais la crève à coup sûr.

- Je peux comprendre que ça te choque et que tu sois très énervé contre moi. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, maintenant, tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire. Je te protègerais…

J'étouffe un rire dédaigneux, pourtant Albus ne se dégonfle pas.

- Je trouvais que c'était une belle déclaration que de t'épouser. Et puis, ça me permettait de dire la vérité à Joane sans utiliser le moindre mot. Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul beau mec de Londres.

Je me lève, titubant un peu, et m'éloigne. Ma voiture est garée beaucoup plus loin - faute de place. Al trottine derrière moi dans ses chaussures italiennes. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est si bien habillé aujourd'hui.

- Tu me rends différent, dit-il. Et j'ai envie de préserver cette différence à tes côtés. Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas l'idée la plus géniale du monde, mais, au moins, tu connais maintenant la vérité. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien - pas même mon acte. J'assumerai toujours. C'est ça un homme, un vrai. Il ne se débine jamais devant l'adversité. Crois-moi ou pas, mais tu es la personne qui me fait vraiment le plus peur sur cette foutue planète. T'affronter aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup pour moi. J'essaie juste de…

- Ta gueule. Je n'ai plus envie de t'entendre et je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à me courir après. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me marier avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas, Albus. Tu comprends un peu ce que je te dis ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aime si tu me fais autant de coups bas ? Ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis. J'en ai finis avec toi, maintenant, barre-toi.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas si près du but.

- Quel but ? Que je mette fin à mes jours parce que tu auras poussé le bouchon trop loin ? Oh, ça oui, tu y es très près ! Ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée pour que tu en rajoutes. Et tu sais quoi ? Je préférais vraiment l'époque où tu ne venais jamais à la maison et ne me parlais pas. Parce que là, au moins, j'étais tranquille.

Al baisse les yeux et déglutit. Il essore sa veste tandis que mes cheveux, encore trempés, s'égouttent le long de mes tempes et mon nez, se mélangeant alors avec mes larmes.

- On ne se marie pas seul, Albus. Jamais. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait l'autre soir. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner. Tu te demandais dans le mail que tu m'as envoyé quel était mon rêve de liberté. Tu veux le savoir ? Je voudrais être seul, que tu me lâche la grappe, que tu disparaisses. J'en ai assez. Tu peux comprendre que je sois fatigué ? Tu le comprends ça ? Oui ou non ?

Albus continue de fixer le sol et je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui, même si je sens que quelque chose se brise entre nous. La confiance que je lui accordais, sans doute.

- Je ne voulais pas te couper les ailes, Little Love.

- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait.

Un silence inconfortable s'étire et je reprends ma marche. Des pensées bourdonnent dans ma tête. Je m'en veux de me sentir si affecté, de ne pas être plus fort que prévu.

Sur le chemin menant jusque ma voiture, Al achète un parapluie transparent dans un bazar. Il le déploie au-dessus de moi, essayant d'être gentleman. Mais un gentleman ne baise pas une main sans la moindre autorisation. J'ouvre la portière de ma voiture et m'installe derrière le volant, Albus toujours sur mes talons.

- J'espère que tu…

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase que je claque la portière. J'attache ma ceinture et démarre. J'éclabousse Al au passage et il ne devient qu'un point infime dans mon rétroviseur alors que le ciel nous nargue en devenant bleu.


	11. Speed And Crash Down

**Posté le : **27 Novembre 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles écoutés durant le gribouillage de ce chapitre : <strong>_Bridge over Troubled Water _- Simon & Garfunkel. _I'll be Waiting _- Lenny Kravitz. _Linger_ - Cranberries. _Feral Love _- Wakey! Wakey!. _Birds In Strom _- AaRON. _Love _- The Smashing Pumkins. _Straight To Number One _- Touch And Go. _My Life _- Dido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : SPEED AND CRASH DOWN**

**« **Mon Amour a les yeux verts, entrecoupés d'éclats ambrés, semblable à un Whisky où nageraient quelques feuilles de menthe. **»**

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes, and feel the speed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Derrière tes airs calmes et sages se cache sûrement le plus grand rêve de liberté que je n'ai jamais touché. Il y a de multiples façons d'être libre. Je me demande laquelle tu auras choisie, Little Love. Reviens-moi vite pour qu'on puisse s'envoler à deux - s'envoyer en l'air, là-haut, au septième ciel. _**»**

Viscéralement, je me répète les derniers mots d'Albus. Je suis assis en tailleur au bord de la Tamise, le froid crispant mes mains rougies. Cela va faire environ mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et qu'il me manque. Cette cassure m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance qu'Albus avait à mes yeux. Al a réussi à construire un nid dans mon cœur.

L'eau du fleuve est calme et lisse tel un miroir découpé de millions de prismes à l'infini. Le soleil, mijaurée, danse d'un nuage à un autre sans jamais se dévoiler entièrement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder une fraction de seconde mon annulaire gauche, m'imaginant une alliance. Je retire aussitôt ma main, pris sur le fait. Foutue conscience.

À côté de moi se trouve une pochette avec mes derniers devoirs à rendre. J'ai mis toute mon énergie dans mes études pour rattraper mon retard et, surtout, l'époque où je n'étais pas autant attaché à lui. L'automne s'est endurci et ma solitude avec.

Depuis un moment, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à être comme les autres. Al m'a dit ressentir cette différence, ce changement. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été davantage curieux à ce propos. Avec lui, je pouvais parler de vraies choses, toucher du concret, effleurer la vérité.

Tous les soirs, lorsque je rentre chez moi, j'espère secrètement qu'Albus aura laissé un message sur mon répondeur ou ma boîte mail. Je n'attends qu'un signe de lui, même discret.

J'ai besoin de lui, mais je préfèrerai me couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Je l'aime, ce con. Et ça me tue de l'avoir pleinement réalisé durant ce mois écoulé.

En période de spleen, je m'accroche aux beaux souvenirs que j'ai de lui : quand il m'avait conseillé de me rendre à South Ashland, quand il m'avait donné sa définition d'un artiste, quand on avait dansé ensemble dans son appartement et plus si affinité.

De temps à autre, lorsque je suis triste et que le doute fond sur moi, j'imagine Albus être retourné avec Joane. Ça m'égratigne. Ça me blesse sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ça me fait tomber malade.

Oui, depuis un mois je suis malade parce que j'ai peur de devenir schizophrène et froid à l'intérieur. Je deviens malade parce que mon cœur est hors de portée. J'ai mal parce que je m'auto-séquestre, comme dirait Al.

Et j'ai peur… peur du jour où je devrais m'affranchir de mes chaînes… peur du jour où j'entrouvrirais mes lèvres pour lui dire ces trois petits mots… peur d'y être contraint pour ne pas le perdre, encore. Il n'y a rien de pire pour moi que de regarder l'Amour droit dans les yeux.

Mon Amour a les yeux verts, entrecoupés d'éclats ambrés, semblable à un Whisky où nageraient quelques feuilles de menthe.

Une petite voix, sournoise, me répète de l'appeler. Je devine les formes de mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean. _Appelle-le_. Mes doigts survolent ma poche distraitement, mais je me ravise. J'ai froid et je brûle à l'intérieur. _Appelle-le_.

Ce manque devient presque insupportable, tels deux crocs qui ne lâcheraient jamais prise, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'étouffe avec son propre sang. Je suis la proie facile et bienvenue. Au fond, peut-être que je l'ai bien cherché…

Pour me changer les idées, je fouille dans mon sac à dos et y trouve le roman que l'on doit lire pour la fin du mois - Les raisins de la colère.

Je repense invariablement au mail d'Al, lui qui me parlait de Woodie Guthrie, _Jarama Valley_. Il a vécu à cette époque, celle où le psaume de la Bible le plus lu était « Tu es poussière et tu retourneras poussière ». Dust Bowl. Je poursuis ma lecture, photographiant dans mon esprit les mêmes lettres depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Je lève la tête et mes yeux s'accrochent à l'onde implacable de la Tamise. Je ne comprends pas le titre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce livre s'appelle ainsi, la raison pour laquelle on le lit, qu'est-ce qu'il apporte réellement… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien à la Littérature.

Brusquement, je me lève. Albus, lui, saura. Je sais, c'est un odieux prétexte et une bonne manière de se voiler la face, mais au fond, j'espère qu'il saura me répondre. À propos du livre ou d'autre chose ? Je préfère ne rien en dire.

J'enfonce mes affaires dans mon sac à dos et y sors mon casque ainsi que mon walkman. J'écoute cette mythique chanson de Cranberries - _Zombie_. Je marche inconsciemment en rythme. Je n'entends pas quelqu'un m'interpeller pour me distribuer un tract publicitaire. Je trace ma route. Je traverse l'immense pont. Albus vit au-delà.

Londres ne devient qu'un paysage flou. Je suis devenu myope des autres réalités tant mon objectif m'obsède. La silhouette de son immeuble se découpe. J'entre. Je monte peu à peu les escaliers alors que j'éteins mon walkman et le range dans mon sac.

J'entends une porte claquer et je sursaute, comme pris sur le fait. Je regarde bêtement autour de moi et envisage de faire demi-tour. Je commence à descendre les escaliers lorsque des pas précipités me poursuivent. Puis une voix, la sienne, embrase l'air.

- Scorpius ?

Je n'ose me retourner et fixe avec une obstination farouche la rampe d'escalier. Je l'entends descendre les quelques marches qui nous séparent. On n'a jamais été aussi proche depuis un moment. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, en espérant que cela fasse naturel. Raté.

Je le sens presque sourire. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Et avec ma faiblesse innée et légendaire, je me retourne, prends son visage en coupe, et l'embrasse langoureusement.

Al gémit aussitôt. Apparemment, à lui aussi je lui ai manqué. Nos langues se retrouvent enfin et se consolent l'une l'autre. Ma main s'égare dans ses cheveux châtains foncés tandis que la sienne rapproche nos bassins. Il mordille mes lèvres un instant et un soupir s'y échappe, pernicieux.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, comme si je venais de m'éveiller du coma. Assommé, je contemple son visage. Il n'a pas changé. Identique à mes souvenirs. Un mois, c'est un siècle lorsqu'on a dix-huit ans. Albus me serre dans ses bras et nos joues sont l'une contre l'autre.

- Si tu t'imaginais que c'était pour le sexe, tu as tout faux, dis-je d'une voix qui manque considérablement de contenance.

- Ah ? Je me serai donc encore trompé…

Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire. Ça me tue de le réaliser mais je suis bien dans ses bras. Le contact se prolonge, devenant romantiquement indécent.

- Oui, tu es dans l'erreur, dis-je en m'écartant. Je suis venu ici pour l'amour de la Littérature.

- Mais voyons…

Albus ne manque pas de souligner son scepticisme en roulant des yeux. C'est toujours ça d'avoir essayé de berner un génie. Je fouille dans mon sac à dos et en tire la version de poche de Steinbeck.

Je fais mine de le lire, faisant semblant de chercher une ligne précise, me donnant un air intéressé. Al s'appuie contre la rambarde du palier, jouant avec les pans de son long manteau sombre. Je lève fréquemment mes yeux vers lui, irrésistiblement magnétisé. Il sourit.

- Je ne savais pas que Steinbeck écrivait à l'envers, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Mais, non, il…

- Ton livre.

Il me le désigne avec son menton et je m'aperçois que je le tiens à l'envers depuis le début.

- L'amour de la littérature peut être renversant, fait remarquer Albus avec cynisme.

Je bafouille quelque chose à propos d'un pot de glue dans sa tignasse et remets le livre à l'endroit.

- J'imagine que c'est maintenant beaucoup plus clair et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, prononce-t-il en se redressant subitement. À moins que Steinbeck ne soit qu'un somptueux prétexte pour contempler le soleil que je suis…

- Je ne suis pas débile au point de trouver un roman comme alibi ! Et d'ailleurs, si je suis venu te voir c'est tout simplement parce tu es celui qui s'y connaît le plus en littérature.

- Et ton père compte pour du beurre ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire alors ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas envie de dire.

Albus se masse les tempes, mimant une affreuse migraine.

- Et moi qui croyais que cela serait moins compliqué de ne pas aimer les femmes…

Je dois faire une sacrée tête parce que Al éclate de rire. Ce son merveilleux résonne dans la cage d'escalier, à l'image de centaines de petites bulles qui s'éclatent au son des carillons.

Je m'assois sur une marche d'escalier et Albus m'imite, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Il me frotte pensivement le dos pour me réchauffer et j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait faire cuire des œufs au plat sur mes joues tant elles sont chaudes. Pour me donner contenance, je lis l'avant-propos du livre en diagonale.

- C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? demande-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

- Le titre, d'abord. Enfin, ça ne parle pas vraiment de raisins là-dedans…

- Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué et tu ne toques pas réellement à la bonne porte. Ça a une référence biblique, et tu sais, moi et à la Bible, ça fait trente-six. Mais il y a deux trois phrases qui parlent des vendanges et… Putain, Scorpius, tu viens de me poser une sacrée colle. La religion, c'est ma kryptonite.

Mon nez se fronce alors que je réprime un rire.

Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvre sur la voisine, qui traîne dans une main une fillette et dans l'autre un cabas à carreaux écossais. Elle plisse du nez en me voyant et je me rapproche d'Albus pour la laisser passer. Il en profite pour me garder tout contre lui et la fillette nous fait un signe de la main avec un immense sourire.

- Alors, les raisins…, reprend Albus.

- Les raisins ?

- Oui, les raisins de la colère. Tu étais bien venu pour le livre, non ?

Son sourire innocent annonce ses intentions. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Rageusement, je plaque mes mains autour de son cou, tentant de l'étrangler. Mais Albus éclate de rire, comme si ce n'était qu'une chatouille. Je le rejoins dans son euphorie.

Soudainement, une porte - plusieurs étages au-dessus - s'ouvre brusquement et on nous lance un œuf qui tombe à quelques centimètres où se trouvait ma main un instant auparavant. Al et moi, nous levons la tête et un homme - petit et incroyablement gras - nous regarde de ses petits yeux porcins et grogne :

- On peut plus baiser en paix, oui ou merde ?

- Merde ! crie Al, avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Fous-toi d'ma gueule, p'tit con. Je vais te démolir le bastion tout à l'heure, t'vas voir.

Il claque la porte et retourne chez lui, allumant à fond son air horripilant de musique classique. Quel genre de femme voudrait faire l'amour avec _ça_ ?

- Baiser en paix, répète Al en un haussement d'épaules. Se masturber en paix, ouais. Les choses seraient plus claires.

Albus se lève et me tend la main pour que je l'imite. Je ramasse mon livre et mon sac à dos et nous rentrons chez lui. Automatiquement, Al ouvre une fenêtre et allume une cigarette. Je remarque des changements :

Le juke-box a disparu, y compris une bonne partie des affaires - dont la batterie. Les placards semblent vides et je suppose que c'était autrefois ceux de Joane. _Autrefois_. Et maintenant ?

Albus contemple Londres sans vraiment s'y attarder et tremble de froid. J'ai envie de lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur. Mais je reste là, en retrait, posant mes fesses sur le canapé sombre.

Il s'arrache de cette vision et s'assoit sur le chauffage. Sa figure est noyée par un nuage de fumée. J'enlève mes tennis dans un parfait jeu de jambe et m'allonge, un bras sur le front.

- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

- Tu vas me le dire, répond Albus d'une voix monocorde.

- Je n'ai toujours pas fait de progrès depuis le début de l'année. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de me donner. Aujourd'hui, on a eu notre premier cours de grammaire approfondie, avec une partie des Doyle. J'étais largué au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que tout le monde grattait. Du coup, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, je me suis endormi près du radiateur, et le professeur m'a réveillé en sursaut devant toute la classe. J'avais des épis plein la tête et un air de déterré.

Al s'approche et s'assoit par terre, près de moi, sur le tapis. Ses doigts entortillent inconsciemment les poils du tapis et je continue de lui raconter ma journée :

Les professeurs trop mous, malades, que je ne peux pas blairer, ceux que j'adore ; la cafétéria confortable, les muffins délicieux, la salle de cinéma où l'on peut s'endormir en passant inaperçu, le froid dans l'amphithéâtre des Wilde, l'énergie redoutable de Jasmine, des soirées que je rate à cause de la fermeture du fast-food où je travaille le week-end, des paires de Dock Martens verte-olive que j'ai vu la dernière fois dans une vitrine, du chocolat délicieux que Maman m'a envoyé de Swansea, de mon désir de partir rapidement dans ce voyage de fin d'année avec ma classe - au Mali.

Al m'écoute et n'ajoute qu'une pointe de mots dans la marée des miens. Il ne dit rien la plupart du temps, et ça me fait du bien. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis des semaines que je déballe tout.

Doucement, les doigts d'Albus se logent au creux de ma main et j'ouvre les yeux. Je me réveille de ma rêverie et ça me fait énormément de bien de le voir si posé, tranquille.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as bu ?

- Mmh, eh bien, depuis la fois où j'ai malencontreusement niqué ton bal. Ça a été une sorte de déclic. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. La sobriété te va tellement bien.

Albus se permet un léger rire amusé et nos doigts s'entrelacent doucement. J'effleure le dos de sa main sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il. Vraiment.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Mais je n'osais pas revenir vers toi après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je voulais au moins respecter ta décision de ne plus pouvoir me saquer.

- Tu as bien fait. Je t'aurais arraché les oreilles si je t'avais trouvé sur ma route.

- Tu sais employer les arguments qui font tilt, se moque Al. J'imagine que ce mariage… C'est… Enfin, j'ai du mal à le qualifier.

- Le mariage le plus raté du siècle ?

- Un truc dans le genre. Surtout qu'on n'a même pas consommé notre union.

- Tout de suite le sexe…

- Franchement, à part l'argent et le sexe, on n'y gagne pas grand-chose à être marié.

- J'en sais rien. Ça ne m'intéresse pas trop le mariage, en fait. Mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas qu'être une relation d'intérêt : il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

Al pose sa tête sur mon ventre et arbore une moue pensive.

- Le mariage est-il une union d'intérêt mutuel ? Telle est la question.

- Nous sommes mariés…

Tout à coup, des milliards de portes s'ouvrent devant mes yeux. Mes synapses s'interconnectent et je commence à comprendre ce que mariage et intérêt mutuel côte à côte peuvent donner.

- Mariés…, je répète béatement. Donc, ça veut dire que tu me dois honneur, fidélité, protection, soutien…

- Scorpius ! gronde Al en se redressant. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as derrière la tête mais…

- Mari adoré, dis-je d'une voix extrêmement hypocrite, demain, j'ai une soirée organisée par Angélique et j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'y déposes et m'y récupères. Oh, et ça serait pas mal que tu me fasses les courses. Et… tiens, tu pourras en profiter pour m'acheter les Docks Martens que je voulais. Il y a les factures d'eau, d'électricité, Internet aussi…

Je compte sur mes doigts, mes yeux brillants de sadisme, alors qu'Albus se décompose peu à peu.

- J'aurais besoin de toi pour mes devoirs, faire à manger, on fera absolument _tout _ensemble. Tu verras, ça sera génial.

- Mais j'ai mes répétitions le soir, pour ma tournée. Je dois me trouver un nouveau batteur parce que Joane a démissionné. Je dois aussi…

- Pas d'excuse pour se défiler. Tu es _mon_ mari, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais…

- Tais-toi. Je t'ai coincé. Maintenant tu vas m'obéir.

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos, tire quelques feuilles de papier, un stylo et l'ouvrage de Steinbeck.

- Mmh, je pense que ça sera mieux que tu ailles t'assoir à cette table pour rédiger mon compte-rendu. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller faire une sieste bien méritée.

- Est-ce que si je fais ton devoir tu me pardonneras ?

- Faut voir quelle note j'aurais.

Sur ce, je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre à coucher tandis qu'Albus se laisse tomber sur une chaise, comme un écolier devant faire une punition extrêmement longue et laborieuse.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Albus et réalise que c'est la toute première fois que j'y mets les pieds. Elle me donne l'impression d'être vide, comme s'il ne dormait jamais là. Les murs sont gris perle et il n'y a qu'un lit et un lampion blanc suspendu au plafond.

Je me loge sous la couverture, et une partie de moi, perfide et cruelle, pense que je viens officiellement de prendre la place de Joane. Malgré moi, un sourire vient naître sur mes lèvres et c'est avec un délice aigre-doux que je me plonge dans un sommeil salvateur.

* * *

><p>Il fait pratiquement nuit. La porte entrebâillée indique que la lumière du living-room est allumée. Je reste de longues minutes sous la tiédeur des draps. Je me lève lorsque les cristaux liquides du réveil m'indiquent qu'il est dix-neuf heures. Je m'étire un moment puis décide enfin à quitter le lit.<p>

Albus est dos à moi. Il fouille dans un placard et trouve un pot en plastique qu'il ouvre. L'odeur qui caractérise la peinture se soulève comme un nuage de vapeur.

Délicatement, Al trempe son index et son majeur à l'intérieur en fixant la grande vitre de la pièce principale. Je remarque qu'un livre est ouvert près de la fenêtre. Il l'observe un instant et trace les premières lettres à la peinture noire :

**«** _Quand même les deux amants seraient très épris et très pleins de désirs réciproques, l'un des deux sera toujours plus calme ou moins possédé que l'autre. Celui-là, ou celle-là, c'est l'opérateur, ou le bourreau ; l'autre, c'est le sujet, la victime_. **»**, Baudelaire, Fusée, III.

Je m'appuie contre un mur, lisant encore ces mots. Sans un bruit, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Al s'aperçoit de ma présence et vient se laver les mains dans l'évier dont l'eau se noircie. Je ferme le robinet lorsqu'il a les mains propres.

- J'aurais besoin de faire quelque chose avant qu'on ne prépare à manger.

Albus ne dit rien.

- Je voudrais que tu me ramènes toutes tes bouteilles. Je sais que… que tu en caches encore quelques-unes. Alors, si tu veux que j'essaie de te pardonner, on devra passer par-là tôt ou tard.

- Mmh, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

En silence, il s'avance vers le disjoncteur et en sort une flasque de Whisky. Il passe sa main par-dessus la hotte et en déniche de la vodka. Idem sous l'évier. Il y a du Rhum derrière la chasse d'eau des toilettes.

Sur le balcon, il y a une caisse de vins, placée à l'abris des regards. Je l'observe, atterré, les bras chargés que je dépose de temps en temps dans la cuisine, près de l'évier. Albus revient finalement avec plusieurs fioles de parfums.

- Je les avais vidées et remplacées par du Martini.

Je compte. Cinquante-six bouteilles sont passées sous la vigilance d'Harry. Je me demande combien il en avait à la base…

- On en fait quoi ? interroge Albus.

- À ton avis ?

Je débouche une bouteille de vin et la tends à Al.

- À toi l'honneur.

Albus la prend et la renverse dans l'évier, l'expression indescriptible. J'imagine que la tentation est forte mais je lui presse doucement le bras quand il a l'air de fléchir. De temps à autre, il joue la carte humoristique en lançant quelques blagues à ce propos.

Je le trouve courageux. Il aurait très pu me dire non, que c'était impossible, qu'il aimait trop l'alcool. Mais il a accepté, et ça signifie énormément pour moi.

Je l'aide à les vider une à une et ça me fait terriblement du bien, un peu comme si nous écrivions une nouvelle page, sans aucune substance. Par moment, Al faiblit. Mais je détourne aussitôt son attention.

- Plus qu'une, dit-il avec fierté.

Elle aussi finit aux égouts. Je rince l'évier et tout a disparu.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Bizarre, répond Al. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Il s'assoit sur le comptoir en inox et bat des jambes. Ses yeux sont perdus ailleurs.

- Et puis, vaut mieux être sobre à deux que ivre tout seul.

- C'est vrai, je confirme. Tu m'aides à préparer à manger ?

- Tu cuisines ?

- Je suis obligé de m'y mettre maintenant que je vis en solitaire dans mon studio. Et puis, secrètement, j'y ai vraiment pris goût. J'ai emprunté une dizaine de livres de cuisine à la bibliothèque de mon université.

Je déniche un post-it et gribouille dessus.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller faire les courses : les supermarchés vont bientôt fermer.

Albus se retient de dire quelque chose et m'arrache le pense-bête des mains.

- Tu vas me faire payer jusqu'au bout, hein ?

Il enfile sa veste et s'en va. Pendant ce temps, j'allume un feu dans sa cheminée à éthanol et profite du calme apparent. Dans le living-room, la voix murmurante et imprégnée de soul d'Otis Redding sort du tourne-disque.

Je regarde distraitement ma montre. Je commence à avoir faim. Je déniche sur la table-basse mon devoir de Steinbeck entièrement rédigé. Émerveillé, je le parcoure d'un bout à l'autre.

Subitement, un bruit de clef me fait sursauter. Al entre, donnant un magistral coup de pied dans la porte. Il porte deux sacs écologiques et une veine est saillante sur son front. Sans un mot, il commence à se déshabiller et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- J'en déduis que faire les courses est source de contrariété, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je me lève et décide de commencer à préparer le dîner. Trente minutes plus tard, un sukiyaki mijote sur la table basse du living-room. Je jette les emballages dans la poubelle à tris sélectif tandis qu'Albus débarque en caleçon. Il prend dans le frigidaire une carafe d'eau fraîche. Il s'assoit en tailleur par terre et je l'y rejoins.

- Bon appétit, dis-je en lui tendant un bol et des baguettes.

Al mange et joue avec un morceau de viande.

- Mally me fait la gueule, dit-il. Je l'ai vu au supermarché tout à l'heure. Il paraît que Joane vit chez elle depuis notre rupture. Elle dit que ça a foutu une sale ambiance dans le groupe… J'ai pas envie de perde mes potes.

- T'en fais pas. Ils sauront rapidement faire la part des choses.

- Et toi, reprend-t-il en changeant de ton, quoi de neuf ?

- Mmh, j'ai vu David Seyre, aujourd'hui. C'était la troisième fois. Il est absolument génial. On parle de beaucoup de choses, mais jamais de cours, ou d'écriture. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de me connaître.

- C'est fort probable.

Je le remercie d'un sourire. Aventureuse, la main d'Albus caresse brièvement la mienne, s'attardant sur mon annulaire gauche.

- Que fait-on de la bague ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je avec sincérité. Si elle vaut cher, donne-la-moi. Je saurais en tirer un très bon prix.

Al éclate de rire.

- On ne peut pas les vendre. C'est un prêtre qui nous en a fait cadeau. Je veux bien avoir zéro pointé niveau éthique, mais on ne vend pas un cadeau.

- C'est si chevaleresque de ta part.

- Ouais, paies-toi ma gueule, espèce de genou fripé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour les insultes, on repassera. Nous continuons de manger en bavardant tranquillement. Mais dès qu'Albus évoque notre mariage, je détourne la conversation à mon profit. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à le digérer. À la fin du repas, Albus s'allonge sur le tapis.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'être une pop-star, me confie Albus avec un immense sourire. Je comprends tout juste pourquoi. Ce qui m'attirait, en fait, ce n'était pas tant la musique à la base. C'était plutôt de voir ces chanteurs entourés de groupies, avoir des petites culottes en dentelle en guise de mouchoir, des plans culs dans toutes les villes, et être bercé par les cris de milliers de maniaques devant leur hôtel. C'était pas pop-star que je voulais faire. C'était être aimé.

- Mais tu es aimé.

- Ah ouais ? Par qui ? Toi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais me ravise.

- Laisse-moi rire, reprend Al, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne m'aimais pas il y a quelques semaines. Je n'invente rien.

- C'est vrai j'ai dit ça. Mais c'était sur le coup de la colère. Si je ne t'aimais pas - ne serait-ce qu'un peu - je ne serai pas là, à t'écouter te lamenter.

Albus joue un instant avec mes mèches blondes qui me tombent devant les yeux.

- Je t'accorde une seconde chance. À toi de la saisir.

- Je te promets, Little Love.

- Tu me promets quoi, crétin ?

- De ne pas… enfin, de ne _plus _te couper les ailes.

Je m'allonge près de lui, la tête sur son épaule. La lumière du lustre suspendu au-dessus de nous m'éblouis par intermittence. Le contact de sa peau me réchauffe et m'emplis le cœur. Mes pensées bourdonnent, court-circuitant ma raison, lorsque les lèvres d'Albus se posent sur les miennes.

Je l'attire contre moi et, en un rien de temps, Al est allongé au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche se balade sur mon cou. Son nez effleure le mien et je grignote rapidement ses lèvres. Je me sens obligé de marmonner :

- Ce n'est pas pour le sexe que je suis venu, sinon, je serai allé voir ailleurs.

- Je m'en doute bien, répond-il en un râle chargé de frustration. On n'a qu'à appeler ça une « pressante démonstration d'affection ».

- Appelle-ça comme tu veux, mais tu as la même réaction d'un mec qui est prêt à se lancer dans les préliminaires… Je veux juste que les choses soient claires.

- Les choses seront claires entre nous quand elles le seront également dans ta tête. Assez de bavardage. Baisons.

Je souris contre sa bouche alors que ses doigts fourmillent sur mon ventre, me retirant mon pull. Tout à coup, Al fronce des sourcils, jetant le vêtement plus loin

- Tu serais allé voir ailleurs ? Qui ?

- J'ai couché avec un gars à Swansea - un étudiant en biologie marine. Tu es jaloux ?

- Pourquoi je serai jaloux alors que je t'ai maintenant ? fait-il remarquer alors qu'il ouvre un carré d'aluminium trouvé sur la table-basse afin d'enfiler le préservatif sur son sexe déjà durci. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais resté avec lui, là-bas.

Le poids d'Albus bloque mon corps contre le tapis. Il me débarrasse de mon jean ainsi que mon boxer. Il suit avec sa bouche mon Chemin de Paradis et embrasse mon sexe avant de le cajoler en profondeur. J'adore la manière dont il s'y prend.

Al me vampirise. Je m'abandonne entièrement sous ses coups de langue. Mes gémissements sont de plus en plus intenses et rapprochés alors qu'il accélère, sa main autour de mon membre.

Avec impatience, j'essaie de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche, mais Al - sadique et prudent - maintient mes ardeurs. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter, une fois de plus. Au bout de longues minutes de tortures buccales, Al s'arrête avant de franchir le point de non-retour. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, plein de défi.

Brusquement, il me serre contre lui et je me sens absorbé dans un élan de passion. Nos corps bougent lentement l'un contre l'autre alors que nous nous embrassons. Il fait froid dans l'appartement, et parfois ma main s'égare en-dehors du tapis, sur le sol dur et glacé.

Pourtant je meurs de chaud sous les assauts répétitifs de ses coups de rein. Une brûlure me gagne, se propageant en moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal ou si je suis bien. Certainement un mélange des deux. Je ferme les yeux, engloutis dans un orage clair-obscur. Je n'entends que son souffle grave.

J'embrasse sans douceur le contour de sa mâchoire, m'accrochant à ses cheveux plus fous qu'à l'ordinaire. Al passe son bras derrière mon dos et me redresse. Nous sommes désormais face à face et j'essaie de donner de l'impulsion à ses mouvements.

Al a un sourire amusé. Je sais déjà quel genre de remarques il me fera. Mais je m'en fiche. Tant pis si je ne suis jamais clair sur mes intentions. Je fais juste ce dont j'ai envie parce que je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Albus a la chair de poule. Je le devine lorsque je caresse brièvement ses épaules et ses bras.

Une voix pressante - et je crois bien qu'il s'agit de la mienne - lui ordonne d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Al s'exécute. Je me sens tout à coup envahi de sensation, en un faisceau allant de la volupté à la souffrance magnanime. Je caresse ses épaules ainsi que son torse avec des gestes pressants et imprécis.

Mes yeux se ferment une énième fois. Je suis transporté dans un heureux ailleurs. Je l'aime. Je l'adore. Je sens Al venir avec moi. Nos corps se compriment l'un contre l'autre, s'accrochant comme si c'était quelque chose de crucial, que si nous nous lâchions, nous allions tomber.

L'extase est au bord de mes lèvres. Je crie de bonheur, d'exaltation, d'euphorie. Al ne m'a pas simplement baisé. C'était plus fort qu'une coucherie inopinée. Il est la dynamite et moi je suis le feu. La mèche est si proche pour que tout nous pète à la gueule.

Une bombe radioactive a sûrement dû exploser quelque part tant ce que je ressens à cette seconde précise emporte tout sur son passage. La frustration, le manque, la passion et la précipitation mêlés ont aboutis sur cet orgasme. Une substance toxique dissout les fils de ma chrysalide.

Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus me protéger contre lui et sa folie. C'est trop tard. Albus a creusé ma tombe en me roulant des pelles. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Jamais. Peu importe si le soleil ne se lève pas demain, ce visage reste dans notre mémoire.

Al.

Il reprend doucement sa respiration, son visage contre mon épaule. Idem pour moi. Je l'écoute inspirer et expirer de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne un rythme normal. Il serait idiot de lui poser une question du genre « _Tu as trouvé ça comment_ ? », tout simplement parce que son corps a parlé pour lui.

Je sens ses doigts se balader sur des carrés de peau et la chaleur de son corps m'empêche de frissonner violemment. La quiétude que je ressens m'encourage à lui demander :

- Au fait, tout à l'heure, dans les escaliers… Tu comptais aller où ?

- À ton avis, répond Albus avec un petit sourire. Chez toi, Little Love.

J'ai du mal à cacher mon embarras. Je sens qu'Al ne me ment pas.

- J'ai froid.

Péniblement, Al et moi nous nous levons. Il me tient la main et m'emmène jusque dans la chambre. Je m'allonge sur le ventre, laissant un espace volontairement large entre lui et moi.

Albus me regarde avec une curiosité presque enfantine et tend un bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui. Je feins n'avoir rien vu et contemple le plafond. Al m'imite, un bras sous son cou. J'apprécie le silence de la chambre à coucher.

Pourtant, mon corps tout entier brûle d'impatience à l'idée de recommencer. Déjà. Alors quand il s'approche avec prudence, je fais tomber mes maigres barrières et le laisse m'embrasser. Encore.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveille seul et j'en suis presque soulagé. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire, de toute manière. Je prends une longue douche et lui emprunte plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements. Les manches de son pull-over gris sont légèrement trop longues pour moi.<p>

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuner, affamé. Mais je remarque qu'un plateau croulant de toast, de bacon, d'œuf au plat et de pancakes m'attend. Dessus se trouve une lettre :

**«** _Et surgit le baiser volé de l'innocence, fugace et irréel._

_Je sais bien que hier soir ce n'est pas le premier - et encore moins le dernier, mais il s'est passé un drôle de truc. Ce petit truc qu'on appelle Folie Amoureuse. C'est contagieux, en plus._

_Jusqu'ici, j'étais convaincu du credo « Aimer, tue ». Tu as été à la fois mon pêché originel et mon absolution. Tu m'as donné la fièvre alors que je n'étais qu'un immense bloc de glace intangible._

_Alors, j'ai pris une aspirine. Je l'ai vu se suicider lentement au fond de mon verre, et se dissoudre en millions de bulles d'air. L'effervescence de nos heures fougueuses ici distillées._

_Toi qui dors encore, Little Love, je t'embrasse du regard. Dans ces moments-là, d'extase, je me dis que la nature est bien faite, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Scorpius contre Albus. Pétale après pétale, tu as effeuillé mon cœur. Il est maintenant au creux de tes mains tièdes. Libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux._

_Nous avons joué. Avant la fin de l'automne un de nous devait tomber. Je suis tombé pour toi, mon amoureux. Tu m'apportes de la clarté dans ma vie, du soleil. Je suis ce papillon de nuit qui flirte avec danger autour de cette lumière cristallisée dans une ampoule, jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes._

_Sans regret. Les remords seraient venus si hier soir n'aurait jamais existé. Les sentiments, c'est comme ça : ça va et ça vient plus ou moins rapidement, tel un sexe gonflé de plaisir._

_Toujours la même équation et la même inconnue. Qui baisera et qui se fera niquer. Qui jettera et qui se mettra à pleurer. Nos corps jeunes froissent nos draps de rides._

_Je te contemple comme une plage tiède et éloignée. Je suis ancré à ton port, caressé par l'iode de tes fluides. J'ai envie de me jeter dans les rivages de tes bras et de respirer ton odeur salée angevine._

_Et de mes vagues de tendresse, surgit le baiser volé de l'innocence, fugace et irréel_. **»**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser cette lettre. Non pas parce qu'elle écrite par la main d'Albus, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle est trempée de sirop d'érable.

Je m'étouffe avec un morceau de papier et vire au rouge tandis que mon téléphone portable sonne. Je reprends ma respiration et j'en ai plein les doigts. Je les essuie sur un torchon et prend le combiné. La voix d'Angélique m'agresse.

- Scorpius ? Tu es où ?

- Eh bien, je suis chez Albus. Pourquoi ?

- Sors-toi les doigts du cul ! On t'attend pour ton exposé sur _Les raisins de la colère_. Tu as été tiré au sort pour l'exposé. Tu as déjà dix minutes de retard. On est dans le petit amphithéâtre et la prof m'a dit de t'appeler.

- Qu-quoi ? Je… Mais, je suis à l'autre bout de Londres…

- Magne-toi. C'est tout. Courage, mon lapin. Tu peux le faire.

Elle raccroche et je me sens subitement très seul. Tout à coup, je saute sur mes jambes, enfile un blouson, prends le devoir qu'a rédigé pour moi Albus la veille au soir, mon sac à dos, mon portable et les clefs de ma voiture.

Je suis partagé entre l'envie d'accélérer, et celle de respecter la signalisation… J'arrive finalement à South Ashland vingt minutes plus tard. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvre grand la porte.

Notre enseignante référente - Caroline Franck - m'accueille gentiment et va s'assoir parmi les élèves. Je monte sur l'estrade, mes papiers froissés dans les mains.

Angélique, installée au premier rang, se racle la gorge et me désigne le contour de sa bouche. Je fronce des sourcils, puis je blanchis, comprenant que j'ai du sirop d'érable partout sur la figure. Je fais volte-face, dos à la classe, et me frotte le visage avec la manche de mon pull. Mais le mal est déjà fait : j'entends déjà des rires se disperser dans la classe.

J'essaie de prendre confiance en moi et respire un bon coup. Je lis avec calme l'analyse écrite par Albus qui tient seulement sur deux pages. Le restant de la classe prend des notes. Le visage de Caroline Franck s'éclaire et elle me couvre de compliments.

Je suis gêné parce que ce travail n'est pas le mien et j'ai peur que cela se sente si on me pose des questions. Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment de tricher. Mais je sais que sans l'aide d'Albus, je n'y serai jamais arrivé. Je dois juste accepter d'avoir choisis la facilité et remercier Al d'avoir été là.

Avec humilité, je rejoins ma place près d'Angélique et cette dernière arbore un fin sourire.

- Alors, dit-elle, c'était comment ?

- De quoi ?

- De coucher avec lui. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas passé toute la soirée à parler de Steinbeck dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de choses qu'on avait à dire sur le sujet.

Angélique rit légèrement et je remarque que durant mon exposé, elle s'est tracée deux lignes au marqueur orange fluo sur les joues. Je ne relève pas ce détail. Le cours se finit sans encombre et Angélique et moi nous rejoignons Jasmine à la bibliothèque.

Cette dernière croule sous les ouvrages consacrés au père de sa maison - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. On discute à mi-voix, s'armant de courage pour faire face à cette nouvelle journée de cours. Jasmine babille des informations à propos de l'étudiant en quatrième année, à Tolkien qui lui a tapé dans l'œil.

Angélique baille aux corneilles sans même s'en apercevoir. Je grappille des éléments ci et là au fil de la conversation alors que ma tête est embrumée de souvenirs de la veille.

- Ne vous retournez pas, mais il vient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, murmure Jasmine.

Comme une seule personne, Angélique et moi nous nous retournons et contemplons un garçon plutôt craquant, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles qui regarde avec insistance de notre côté. J'entends Jasmine se cogner la tête contre la table d'étude.

- Il est vraiment mignon, et sacrément timide si tu veux mon avis…, diagnostique Angélique. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois traîner dans les parages.

- Vous avez loupé la distribution de discrétion lorsque vous étiez gamins ou quoi ? s'énerve Jasmine. Parlez donc plus fort, pour que tout le monde en profite !

Je me ratatine sur ma chaise et fais profile-bas jusqu'à ce que l'épisode soit passé. Angélique ne cesse d'envoyer des messages depuis son téléphone portable, sa dissertation toujours au point mort. Lorsque je m'endors, Jasmine se fixe pour but de me réveiller en sursaut en me plantant son critérium dans le bras.

- J'en ai marre de travailler, dit Angélique qui avait à peine touché à ses affaires. Et si on sortait pour une fois ? Scorpius, tu as envie de prendre l'air ?

- Eh bien, j'ai surtout la dalle.

- J'ai été bannie de la cafétéria, déclare Jasmine, j'ai écrasé un muffin au chocolat dans la tronche de Jessie Parker, hier. Il m'avait énervé avec ses exercices de linguistiques et son ton pédant.

J'éclate de rire tout en rangeant mes affaires.

- Ce mec ne vaut certainement pas un muffin au chocolat, déclare Angélique.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répond-t-elle en enfilant son manteau couleur prune, mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Nous sortons de la bibliothèque en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. Nous nous posons à la terrasse d'un bar à pâtes - pour quelques livres, on a le droit à une boîte de pâtes avec sauce au choix, boisson et dessert. Je me jette sur mes tagliatelles au curry, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le triste monologue de Jasmine à propos du ridiculement minuscule sexe de son ex petit-ami.

- Et celle d'Albus est comment, d'ailleurs ? s'intéresse soudainement Jasmine. Longue ? Courte ? Tassée sur elle-même ? Bien épaisse à la base ?

Je recrache une partie de ma bouchée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tu veux aussi une photo, peut-être ?

- Je ne serai pas contre, affirme Angélique en léchant sa fourchette en plastique couverte de sauce carbonara. Don, elle est comment ?

- Eh bien, bien… vraiment bien.

- Oh, il rougit ! s'exclame-t-elle en me pinçant fort une joue malgré mes protestations. Tu as donc pris ton pied ? C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ce matin ?

- Notre petit Scott d'amour c'est fait couvrir de papouille, renchérit Jasmine avec un petit air coquin surjoué.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, bande de cochonnes, il m'a même sucé et j'en redemandais !

Angélique glousse tandis que je la menace avec mes couverts. Je finis par sourire et me dévoiler peu à peu : je leur raconte brièvement comment la soirée s'est déroulée, et de quelle manière Albus et moi nous en sommes venus à nous accorder une seconde chance.

- Donc vous êtes ensemble ? conclut Jasmine en se regardant à la dérobée dans le reflet de son miroir.

- Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Je pense que prochainement, on en reparlera pour fixer les choses. Et puis, c'est assez délicat : on n'est toujours marié aux yeux de la loi. Je flippe à mort à l'idée que mon père et mon beau-père l'apprennent un jour. Ils vont nous trucider…

- Tu nous appelles ce jour-là, pour qu'on filme ? me chambre Jasmine. Vu comment ton père est hors-norme ça risque d'être un délicieux scandale. À ta place, je me mettrai d'emblée à genoux et demanderais un joker.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, continue Angélique. C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire étant donné que les drogues ne sont pas légalisées dans le pays.

- Merci pour votre optimisme à toute épreuve. Je m'en souviendrai quand mon père me fera des chaussures en béton pour me noyer dans la Tamise, ou qu'il m'enterrera vivant, ou qu'il me mettra une ceinture de chasteté, ou les trois à la fois…

Mon visage s'assombrit.

- Putain, je suis dans la merde.

- Tu n'as qu'à déporter l'entière responsabilité sur Albus, propose Jasmine. Après tout, c'est de sa faute et il a promis d'assumer comme un homme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Si, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai quand même laissé couler un mois avant de réagir et ça, c'est impardonnable… J'aurais dû réagir tout de suite au lieu de me dégonfler. Je tiens trop à lui pour le poursuivre en justice, et j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances un moment pour réfléchir. Je règlerai cette histoire de mariage quand je lui en aurais suffisamment fait baver.

- Dis, on pourra en profiter ? demande innocemment Angélique.

- Oh que oui !

- Sexuellement aussi ?

- Mmh, peut-être pas non. Je ne suis pas très partageur sur ce plan là… surtout quand il s'agit d'un bon coup.

Jasmine me maudit et se venge en croquant dans ma tarte aux pommes. Nous finissons notre déjeuner et décidons de sécher les cours de l'après-midi en faveur d'une séance de cinéma. À la fin du film, nous nous séparons.

Je rentre chez moi d'un pas pressé, histoire d'avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler au fast-food. Une fois au dernier étage, j'aperçois Albus assis sur les marches des escaliers à griller une clope.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- Les cours, tu sais.

Je glisse ma clef dans la serrure alors qu'il se lève en s'étirant. Ce gars n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie que de me suivre… C'est tristement incroyable. Je soupire en le laissant entrer. Albus se vautre sur mon matelas après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Je dépose mon sac à dos sur mon bureau et allume la lumière. Je m'assois en tailleur près de lui.

- Tu as envie de manger ou de boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ça ira comme ça.

- Tu devrais penser à arrêter de fumer un de ces jours…

- Et pourquoi pas devenir moine ? propose Al.

- Oh ça non ! Je deviens quoi moi, après ?

- Dieu t'a donné des doigts pour t'en servir.

- Affreux personnage. Bon, je vais aller me doucher pour aller travailler ce soir.

- Hors de question. Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller te tuer à la tâche pour des frites et des hamburgers puisque je couvre tous tes besoins. C'est un des avantages d'être mariés.

- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes coéquipiers. Ça va être le rush du vendredi soir…

Al prend mes deux mains et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu crois que s'ils avaient le choix, ils iraient bosser là-dedans pour un salaire aussi bas ?

Je ne réponds rien.

- Tu as lu mon mot de ce matin ?

J'hoche de la tête.

- Je l'ai même mangé.

Albus rit un peu.

- Oui, j'ai vu, il en restait juste quelques morceaux… Je suis passé voir mon père tout à l'heure. Je voulais lui annoncer que je commençais à arrêter de boire. Je suis tellement motivé que je suis allé voir un spécialiste. Il m'a présenté un programme et une hygiène de vie à suivre. Il m'a même présenté à un groupe de parole. Je vais pouvoir… me sortir ça de la tête. Ça va être bon pour moi et pour nous.

- _Nous _?

- Oui, tu sais, quand on annoncera notre union à toute notre famille autour d'un bon repas. Ça pourrait être drôle de voir leurs tronches. Surtout si on leur annonce tout de suite après qu'on est en plein instance de divorce. Un grand moment. On ramènera un appareil photo.

Nerveusement, je commence à sourire en imaginant mon père renverser sur son jean haute couture un grand cru en braillant que son fils unique est pur et innocent.

- Il va t'émasculer, je dis entre deux rires. Il va se servir de tes bourses comme grigris. Il va t'écarteler et te farcir de graisse animale. Ça va être un carnage.

- J'aime les défis, et ROCKRITIC en est un.


	12. Remember Jimi, Janis, Jim and Kurt

**Posté le : **18 Décembre 2011. _Merci de votre patience : Il ne me reste plus que trois examens._ _Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances à tous et à toutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la bêta du chapitre : <strong>Et voilà un de mes rêves devenu réalité ; corriger un chapitre de Dairy... Un chapitre qui m'a émue, et que je vous laisse savourer, entre douceur et passion :)_Chaussette HDSS_

**Vinyles :**_Little Wing_ - Jimi Hendrix. _To Love Somebody_ - Janis Joplin. _Hello, I love you_ - The Doors. _All Apologies_ - Nirvana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : REMEMBER JIMI, JANIS, JIM and KURT**

* * *

><p><strong>« <strong>J'éprouve la sensation de m'envoler, tiré par plusieurs ballons d'hélium, que rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre dans mon nirvana sensoriel.

Il m'en faut vraiment peu. Il est là et c'est tout ce qui importe. **»**

* * *

><p><em>My illusions fall like dominoes. <em>

* * *

><p>Sous une arcade en pierre, Al et moi sommes assis dans la neige angevine. De la fine poudre gelée se disperse sur mes joues tandis que mon nez est levé vers le sombre pelage du ciel, tigré de nuages et d'étoiles.<p>

Attirés par la douce chaleur diffusée par les lampes accrochées aux voûtes, des oiseaux piaillent faiblement, ébouriffant leurs plumes, frigorifiés. Al s'amuse avec l'hydrométéore du bout de ses chaussures afin de former un petit tas souillé de saletés éparses.

L'esprit ailleurs, mes pensées me ramènent à la froide réalité alors que des couches de névé crissent sous mes semelles. Ma main, autoritaire, se pose sur un de ses genoux, lui intimant d'arrêter cet agaçant jeu d'enfant. Je me colle contre Al dans l'intention de capturer une once de sa tiédeur, en vain.

Des volutes de dioxygène s'échappent tantôt de nos narines, tantôt de nos lèvres entrouvertes. Un moineau se perche au luminaire, au-dessus de nos têtes, le balançant pendant plusieurs secondes de gauche à droite.

Surpris, le volatile finit par quitter les lieux à tire d'ailes lorsque la voix d'Al s'élève, rauque et cassée :

- J'imagine que ça a été un terrible fiasco.

- C'était plutôt drôle quand James s'est étouffé avec son morceau d'asperge.

Al me lance un regard noir. Je me permets un léger rire et il se déride un peu. Sa main frigorifiée cherche naturellement la mienne et nos doigts se transmettent quelques degrés de réconfort. Al dépose un baiser fugace sur mon poignet, comme une touche de parfum.

- Mais on est encore ensemble. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

- Je dirai plutôt que l'important réside dans l'instant présent.

Je le regarde un moment puis l'embrasse. Al répond à mon baiser tandis que les notes entêtantes de _Little Wing _fuitent depuis la fenêtre d'un café. Je pleure de froid et de soulagement, et je serais à peine étonné si mes larmes se cristallisaient en cours de route.

- Ensemble, répète Al avec un peu plus de force pendant qu'il me serre contre lui. Tu crois qu'on formera toujours un duo demain et les jours qui suivront ? Parce que… j'ai pris goût à être à tes côtés, Little Love, et je voulais savoir si c'était un luxe de t'avoir ou une chose à laquelle je devais durablement m'habituer.

Mon nez effleure son écharpe et je sèche mon visage dedans. Al caresse doucement mes cheveux et chantonne avec Jimi.

J'éprouve la sensation de m'envoler, tiré par plusieurs ballons d'hélium, que rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre dans mon nirvana sensoriel. Il m'en faut vraiment peu. Il est là et c'est tout ce qui importe.

J'ai le corps engourdi par le gel, les mains insensibles, mais je reste ici, contre Al. Il m'est devenu indispensable et je pense que j'occupe la même place dans son coeur.

Et même si à première vue je semble plus faible, je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'est moi qui mène la danse selon mes envies, mes impulsions, mes désirs et mes caprices. Je contrôle notre "couple". Je contrôle Al. Je contrôle l'Amour.

La nuit est blanche. La neige s'étale sur nos manteaux, le trottoir et le bitume, les escaliers et leurs rampes, les capots des voitures, les lampadaires, le toit des maisons et des immeubles, et un voile gris se disperse dans l'atmosphère.

- Allons-y, je commence à avoir sérieusement froid.

Al se lève, ses bottes faisant des trous dans le névé immaculé. Il m'aide à me relever et place un bras autour de mes épaules alors que nous commençons à marcher.

Je déniche une paire de gants verts dans mes poches et les enfile, l'extrémité de mes doigts glacée. Londres est un vaste freezer. Des glaçons me tombent dans le ventre à chaque pas que j'effectue pendant que je reconstitue mentalement la soirée que nous avons passée avec notre famille.

J'ai l'impression de ne voir qu'un huitième de l'iceberg, et qu'à l'intérieur se trouve la carcasse vieille d'un millénaire - au moins - du chaos familiale. La colonne vertébrale des illusions que nous avons si bravement entretenues s'est brisée en éclat, ne laissant qu'un tas d'ossements en ruine, un grossier exosquelette de nos souvenirs.

Je ne sens plus le bout de mes oreilles ni mon nez. Je pressens uniquement cet horizon trouble. Mais je sais que tant qu'Al sera là, rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Le ciel se dégage alors que nous crevons le brouillard, comme nous avons crevé l'abcès…

* * *

><p>Il neigeait lorsque nous avons poussé la porte du restaurant.<p>

Al a enlevé son manteau en un coup d'épaule et un majordome est venu le récupérer. Peu à l'aise dans ce genre de cadre, je l'ai imité en soufflant un merci à l'employé.

On nous a désigné l'intérieur de l'établissement et nous avons suivi un serveur jusqu'à notre table. Harry était déjà là, et j'ai constaté avec effarement que Julian aussi. Il était penché au-dessus d'un verre d'eau gazeuse et papotait joyeusement avec Lily.

Elle portait une belle robe beige qui épousait ses formes. Sous la lumière du lustre, ses taches de rousseur miroitaient comme une constellation de toute beauté. J'ai tiré une chaise auprès d'elle. Al s'était assis à côté de moi, après avoir brièvement salué tout le monde.

D'emblée, il a décroché de la conversation et regardait dans le vide. James est arrivé avec du retard et son accueil fut très chaleureux : cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu ! Harry le présenta à Julian.

Ce dernier accapara toute l'attention de James si bien que je pus à peine échanger quelques mots avec lui. Alors qu'on apportait l'apéritif, le mot "lèche-cul" m'a échappé. Al a retenu un rire. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop ce Julian.

Pour ma part, je trouvais que c'est un excellent prof, mais quelque chose clochait avec lui, sans que je ne puisse mettre un mot dessus. Lily se cachait avec la nappe pour envoyer des messages depuis son téléphone portable, le laissant reposer sur ses cuisses.

Nerveusement, je me grattais l'avant-bras. Il ne manquait plus que Papa. Il est arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard, alors que le ventre de James entamait la seconde symphonie du _Mortem Te Deum_.

Le visage de Papa s'était brusquement éteint en s'apercevant que Harry était venu accompagné. Il a embrassé Lily sur le front et a serré l'épaule de James en faisant le tour de la table.

Tous les deux nous avons échangé un bref sourire gêné alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés de Julian, en face d'Albus. La place du condamné à mort. La pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver aux vues de ce qu'on allait leur annoncer ce soir.

Passant outre ce désagrément, j'ai demandé avec entrain les cartes et nous nous sommes tous plongés dans une lecture silencieuse du menu. Lily s'est discrètement grattée la gorge et Harry a sauté sur l'occasion pour faire la conversation, l'air de rien.

Il n'avait même pas dit bonsoir à Papa. Je finis par commander un saumon épicé au curry. Al m'imite, indifférent au malaise régnant sur la tablée. James parle de son nouveau projet de jeu vidéo qui lui prend pas mal de temps, ainsi que de sa fiancée.

Al embraye la discussion là-dessus, se rapprochant dangereusement du terme "mariage" et je le fusille du regard : ce n'est pas encore le moment. Subitement, il retombe dans son mutisme et contemple la décoration du restaurant. Harry s'est intéressé au déroulement des cours et je réponds succinctement.

Papa reste étrangement silencieux et personne n'ose lui demander comment il va en ce moment. Pas très fort en tout cas… Je lui souris, histoire de lui faire remarquer que je pense à lui. Mais Papa reste douloureusement absent, voguant ailleurs.

Je crois bien que ça le tue de voir Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer le cours des choses. Il ne dit rien de peur que cela dégénère et je sais que souvent, très vite, on a tendance à déporter l'entière responsabilité sur lui.

Papa reste digne et je l'admire. Il contient vraiment toutes ses émotions, y compris les plus négatives. Al jubile. Je crois que, par esprit vengeur, il a envie de voir Papa craquer et tout envoyer valser.

Le saumon au curry arrive, me déconcentrant de la conversation. Julian reçoit son plat du côté de Papa et ce dernier s'écarte pour ne pas avoir à le toucher. Harry le regarde d'un air désabusé mais ne dit toujours rien. James amuse la galerie en un pittoresque jeu de mime auquel Lily et moi nous nous prêtons volontiers.

Avant, lorsque nous formions encore une famille, nous adorions faire ce genre de choses. Maintenant, ça n'a plus la même consonance : tout sonne terriblement creux. C'est à mon tour d'imiter quelque chose. J'essaie d'être le plus précis possible mais je crois que personne ne comprend.

Soudain, le visage de Papa s'éclaire. Il claque des doigts afin d'interpeller mon attention.

- C'est un singe.

Je fais non de la tête et il se gratte la nuque.

- Un attardé mental aux envies castratrices ? Une vieille folle ? poursuit-il.

Je commence à perdre patience alors que les lèvres d'Al se tordent en un furieux rictus.

- Mmh, je crois savoir, reprend Papa en se passant la main sur le menton, c'est un professeur de Littérature africaine coincé, sans enfant, qui n'a rien fait de sa vie hormis voyager seul et voler le compagnon d'un autre, qui a si peur de mourir comme un vieux pourri qu'il se raccroche à l'unique espoir d'être considéré comme un homme d'importance, un type sans grande envergure qui ne fait que lécher les bottines au caporal, un larbin quelconque, figé dans sa posture du mec bien sous tous rapports, mais qui pisse dans son froc dès qu'on commence à hausser le ton. Une larve, en somme.

- Que Dieu bénisse ce repas, Amen, ajoute Al en jouant avec son filet de saumon du bout de sa fourchette.

Mes bras retombent et mon visage est subitement interdit alors que Papa arbore ce petit sourire sûr de lui. James ne souffle mot mais n'en pense pas moins.

- Et tu veux que je t'imite, peut-être ? lance Harry. Je te garantis que ça va être vite fait et que je ne tomberai pas dans la caricature. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con égocentrique, aussi stable psychologiquement qu'un psychopathe autodestructeur. Un type constamment affamé sexuellement qui ne pense qu'à tremper sa queue dans le moindre trou se présentant à lui…

- Alléluia, renchérit Al en se grattant l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être enfermé dans ta piteuse peau de serpent. Tu t'évertues à détruire tout ce que je fais et j'en ai juste marre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, je sais, finis Papa avec une certaine désinvolture cachant un subit malaise. Je suis là pour les gosses.

Harry laisse échapper un rire dédaigneux.

- Toutes les fois où les "gosses" ont eu besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là… C'est trop tard, maintenant : les "gosses" sont grands.

- Personnellement, on n'aura pas à me payer très cher pour que j'accepte de redevenir un gamin.

J'inflige un coup de coude à Al pour qu'il se taise.

Je remarque que Julian fixe un recoin de la nappe sans lever les yeux vers nous. Je crois que ce qu'a dit Papa l'a plus blessé que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus. Je le trouve terriblement mauvais joueur. Il y a quelques mois à peine, Papa m'écrivait dans une lettre :

''_Cette séparation, je la fais aussi pour lui. Je veux lui offrir une seconde chance. Je veux qu'il choisisse de lui-même s'il préfère notre relation ou en vivre une autre avec quelqu'un de mieux. Je ne teste pas ses sentiments. Je veux juste qu'il… qu'il n'ait aucun regret. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse sa vie sur une note de tristesse. Ça me rend malade de le rendre malheureux.''_

Papa n'est qu'un menteur qui ne parvient pas à tenir ses engagements. Je redoute à présent la suite. Al et moi échangeons un regard équivoque : c'est le moment ou jamais.

- Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, débute-t-il d'une voix un peu trop décontractée à mon goût.

Lily se redresse, une main sous son menton.

- Je vais commencer par la bonne, continue Al.

J'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'amuse comme un fou alors que je suis prêt à rendre mes tripes sur la table tant je suis anxieux.

- Scorpius et moi nous sommes mariés.

James ouvre de grands yeux tandis que Lily nous observe, effarée. Tout à coup, Papa explose de rire.

- Mais oui, et moi je suis l'Empereur du Japon. J'ai failli marcher pendant une seconde.

- Papa, nous sommes sérieux. Nous sommes mariés… C'était à mon retour de Swansea. On ne peut pas dire que cela se soit fait dans les règles de l'art… mais, aux yeux de la loi, nous sommes époux.

Harry a la bouche entrouverte et Julian cligne stupidement des yeux.

- Et donc la mauvaise nouvelle, reprend Al avec une moue surjouée, c'est que nous allons débuter la procédure de divorce puisque nous ne pouvons pas annuler le mariage. Nous avons passé le délai réglementaire.

- Le délai réglementaire est de six semaines, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Vous êtes mariés depuis plus de six semaines ? comprend tout à coup Harry en nous regardant tous les deux. Quand est-ce que vous comptiez nous le dire ?

- Ce soir, rappelle Al avec un sourire innocent. Après avoir consumé notre union.

Tout à coup, Papa l'attrape par le col et grogne.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as déposé tes sales pattes sur le corps parfait de mon fils !

- Je ne le dirai pas, dans ce cas.

Si de la fumée pouvait sortir de ses oreilles, Papa ressemblerait certainement à une cocotte-minute.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas censé être de l'inceste ? murmure doucement James, presque pour lui.

- J'allais le dire ! rugit Papa en secouant toujours Al par le col. Je vais te buter, salaud.

- Si tu lui fais du mal, t'auras affaire à moi, s'interpose Harry avec froideur. Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et t'es un homme mort.

- Provoque-le en duel, engrène Al, sûr de lui. Je suis certain que tu vas gagner.

- Toi, ta gueule, gronde Harry, tu en as déjà bien assez fait.

Harry se lève et entraîne Papa vers l'extérieur du restaurant. L'ambiance retombe comme un soufflé et un soufflé apparemment raté. Sous la table, Al cherche avec inquiétude ma main alors qu'il affiche un air plutôt décontracté. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'on nous sépare. Harry jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et disparaît, Papa hurlant dans tout le restaurant qu'on devrait nous tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

- Alors c'est vrai, reprend James en déportant son attention sur nous. Vous êtes… mariés et vous avez… enfin, vous voyez quoi…

- Oui, on a aussi couché ensemble, répond Al d'une voix presque lointaine.

- C'est glauque.

Al s'apprête à riposter mais je presse sa main avant de la lâcher. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient sur notre relation. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très clair à bien des égards, mais je sais qu'avec lui, je suis à ma place. Et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour être heureux…

Tremblant, je me lève et Lily, Julian, James et Al me regardent. Je m'éloigne sans un mot et récupère mon manteau. J'étouffe ici, à attendre que nos pères décident pour nous de ce qui est bien ou mal. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis grand, maintenant.

Et même si je me trompe royalement sur le chemin à suivre, ça ne me fait plus peur. Une fois dehors, je passe devant Harry et Papa qui se disputent violemment. Je ferme mon blouson et marche sans même les regarder.

Il neige.

Des milliards de petits cristaux virevoltent dans la rue doucement éclairée par un alignement sans fin de lampadaires. La voix de Papa, enrouée, m'interpelle pourtant je ne me retourne pas. Je continue de déambuler, sans distinguer la route du trottoir tant le tapis de névé est désormais épais.

Soudain, un bras entoure mes épaules et Al me sourit. Je le lui rends avec tout autant de chaleur. Je crois que mes yeux parlent pour moi : Je suis prêt, à présent. Exalté, Al se retourne et crie le plus fort possible :

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Malgré moi, j'éclate de rire et je lui prends la main. Nous courrons et traversons une rue transversale désertée. Avec précipitation, je l'embrasse sans pouvoir cacher ma joie. Je craque pour lui.

Les joues de Al sont glacées mais je reste contre lui, à respirer un peu trop bruyamment, comme après une course effrénée. Je sais qu'en cet instant, mon père est déçu et en colère par le chemin que j'ai pris. Je me doute que ça va créer de nouveaux conflits avec Harry et qu'à cause de nous, peut-être, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Mais je suis sûr que tout ira mieux pour moi maintenant. C'est égoïste, j'en prends doucement conscience… Et ma seule excuse c'est d'être amoureux.

- Tu me suis ? demande Al, souriant comme jamais.

- Ouais, je te suis. Il paraît que je vis chez toi, tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vais bientôt être expulsé si je n'arrive plus à payer. Tu te souviens, tu avais promis de m'entretenir.

- Non, je ne me souviens pas de ça, ment-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me mords les lèvres, préparant un mauvais coup. Ma main glisse sur le capot d'une voiture et je forme une boule de neige. Al parvient à l'évincer et on court dans la rue. Il tombe et je rigole.

On s'amuse comme des gamins et Al finit par me porter sur son dos tandis qu'on progresse lentement dans les rues enneigées. Je lui indique le chemin à suivre en lui tapant le sommet du crâne lorsqu'il ne va pas assez vite à mon goût.

- Finalement, être en instance de divorce ce n'est pas si mal.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir me quitter ? interroge-t-il. Je veux dire, jusqu'ici je n'ai pas été si mal en tant époux.

Il s'arrête et me dépose sur des marches en pierre.

- Officiellement, nous ne serons peut-être plus mariés, mais on se laisse le temps de se découvrir librement, non ?

Al s'installe à mes côtes et semble perplexe alors qu'il fredonne un air de Janis Joplin.

- L'histoire nous dira si on continuera d'avancer ensemble, finit-il par prononcer. J'ai hâte de connaître la fin.

- Et moi qu'elle débute.

Al et moi nous nous embrassons, assis dans la neige angevine. De la fine poudre gelée se disperse sur mes joues tandis que mon nez est frôle le sien. Le sombre pelage du ciel, tigré de nuages et d'étoiles, laisse apercevoir une faucille de la lune.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous continuons parler sans se préoccuper des températures négatives ou de la pression du lendemain. Je crois que ce soir-là nous avons fait la chose la plus courageuse de notre vie. Notre destin s'est scellé sous une arcade en pierre, même si c'était l'événement le plus imprévisible et le plus dingue qui nous avait uni.


	13. Eating Phoenix's Embers

**Posté le : **23 Décembre 2011. _Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes. Et n'oubliez pas mon cadeau de Noël : une gentille review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles écoutés durant le scribouillage : <strong>_What I Want_ – Daughtry. _Sober _– P!nk. _L'étranger_ – Gérard De Palmas. _Kozmic Blues_ – Janis Joplin. _Heartbreaker _– Led Zeppelin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Excellente lecture, mes amis._ Dairy's Scribenpenne. _

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 13 : EATING PHOENIX's EMBERS**

* * *

><p><strong>« <strong>Si je reste avec toi, dans un mois ça sera beau. Dans deux mois, ça sera parfait. Dans trois mois, ça sera intense. Dans six mois, ça sera tranquille et dans un an ça sera la routine. **», **ROCKRITIC I.

* * *

><p><em>When ROCKRITIC became ROCKRITIC II.<em>

* * *

><p>La porte claque.<p>

Draco, submergé par la colère et le dégoût, renverse des objets se situant sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et jette son manteau par terre.

Il a l'impression que ses tripes se retournent. Nerveusement, il fouille dans un tiroir et trouve un sachet de Marijuana.

Fébriles, ses doigts déchirent presque le plastique.

- Calme-toi, prononce la voix d'Harry qui est resté sur le seuil. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ils ne sont plus là. Nos fils sont partis.

- Non, sans déconner ? argue-t-il au paroxysme de la rage.

- On est allé voir chez Scorpius : Ils n'étaient pas là. Idem chez Albus. Et… Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre que les choses se calment.

- Elles se calmeront quand ils cesseront de jouer avec moi et ma patience ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule, que je ne leur ai rien appris. D'accord, je ne suis pas le père idéal, mais je leur ai bien dit que l'amour fraternel avait des limites, non ?

Harry clos ses paupières un moment, frémissant légèrement, puis les rouvres.

- D'un point de vue biologique, ils ne sont pas frères. Ils n'ont même pas _vraiment_ vécu ensemble. Ils sont très différents l'un de l'autre. Ils n'ont pas la même histoire ni les mêmes blessures. Alors, ils sont peut-être frères dans ton esprit tordu et étroit, mais pas aux yeux de la loi.

- J'imagine que je partirais en prison si je les tuais tous les deux…

- J'imagine, oui.

- C'est de la faute d'Astoria.

- Quoi ? s'insurge Harry en s'approchant, marchant avec ses chaussures sur un morceau de verre brisé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir là-dedans ?

- Si Astoria n'avait pas abandonné son fils, il l'aurait vu la moitié du temps. Il n'aurait pas eu un contact prolongé avec ce salopard…

- Ce salopard, comme tu dis, c'est _mon_ fils. Et sache qu'il a eut un très bon professeur, à ce jeu-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demande Draco en roulant son joint.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, merde. Arrête de te voiler la face : tu sais plus que quiconque qu'Albus t'a toujours considéré comme son père spirituel, qu'il t'a admiré dès que tu es entré dans sa vie, et à présent il essaie de se débarrasser de sa ROCKRITIC-attitude. Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur ? Qu'il agisse avec Scorpius exactement comme tu as agis avec moi. Toi aussi tu as peur que ça se passe comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu es si… hors de toi. Scorpius est ton bien le plus précieux et tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je l'aime aussi énormément. Je sais également que Albus est très différent de toi… mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Draco allume son joint et jette le briquet sur le canapé de son loft. Après le dîner catastrophique au restaurant, ils avaient décidé de venir ici, pour discuter. James avait raccompagné Lily dans son appartement. Julian attendait Harry chez eux.

- Dieu doit certainement se foutre de ma gueule, murmure Draco en grattant sa barbe de trois jours. J'ai un karma à la con depuis quelques temps. La roue tourne, sans doute, mais pas dans le bon sens (Silence). Dis, tu es plus heureux maintenant ?

- Comment ça ? prononce son ex, pris au dépourvu.

- Je veux savoir si tu es plus heureux depuis que je suis sorti de ta vie.

Harry esquisse un sourire navré et s'assoit sur le fauteuil, sans pour autant se mettre à l'aise. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et répond :

- Les choses ont changé, c'est vrai. Et j'ai enfin la vie paisible dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais…

- Mais ? continue Draco en s'installant sur la table basse.

- C'est moins beau que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je suis loin de toute folie depuis que tu m'as quitté.

- Arrête, rigole Draco, c'est _toi_ qui m'a quitté. Je t'offrais juste un joker. Puis quand j'ai voulu revenir, tu m'as rembarré devant les enfants !

- Tu es décidé à ce qu'on inverse les rôles ? Espèce de mauvais perdant.

- Je te sers un verre ? C'est mieux d'avoir les mains occupées lors d'une discussion avec son ex.

Harry roule des yeux.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Draco, toi qui es un exemple même de vertu, je dirai que c'est vraiment salace ce que tu viens de dire.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, ce dernier se dirige vers le bar et prépare deux Mojito au citron vert. Il revient quelques instants après tandis qu'Harry allume sa cheminée à l'éthanol. Il rejoint enfin le fauteuil et déguste quelques gorgées avant de prononcer à mi-voix :

- Tu te souviens, avant, quand on s'aimait encore… Tout le monde disait qu'on ne tiendrait pas longtemps, que tu étais ingérable, que j'en aurais assez de tes infidélités et que je finirais par craquer. On a tenu quand même pas mal d'années, non ? (Silence) Aujourd'hui, nos fils s'apprêtent à faire la même fabuleuse connerie que nous. Et rien ne pourra les en empêcher. Si on crie, ils crieront encore plus fort. Si on les sépare, ils s'aimeront davantage. On ne peut rien faire…

- Mais…, tente Draco.

- On ne peut rien faire, répète Harry d'une voix plus ferme. Si tout doit se terminer un jour – en bien ou en mal – ça sera uniquement dû à leur décision. Ça te semble incongru, mais ils s'aiment peut-être bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer à l'heure actuelle.

- Donc selon toi… Ils s'aiment.

- Oui, ils s'aiment. Et si tu n'avais pas fait une obsession sur la meilleure manière de rabaisser Julian lors de la soirée, tu l'aurais vu. Ça crève les yeux.

Soudainement, Draco se redresse, renversant un peu de Mojito sur son jean.

- Tu étais au courant pour eux deux ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je n'étais pas… _sûr_… Ils semblaient passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble… Je me rendais bien compte qu'ils se rapprochaient. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, et encore moins qu'ils s'étaient mariés derrière notre dos.

- Ils sont venus te voir, alors ?

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Une fois, lors d'une réunion de crise. A croire que je n'existe que dans les situations les plus extrêmes…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Harry en pressant doucement sa main. Les enfants sont souvent ingrats, tu devrais le savoir : Tu as été une vraie plaie avec tes parents, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Offusqué, Draco jure. Harry joue avec la glace pillée en riant. De son côté, Draco gratte distraitement sa paume à l'endroit où il l'a touché quelques instants auparavant.

- Tu en penserais quoi si je te disais que… que je t'aimais encore ?

- Que je le savais déjà, répond simplement Harry. Et que tu as une bien drôle définition du verbe aimer. Tu aurais du Martini ?

- Tu es sérieux, là ? Je te fais une déclaration hyper émouvante et toi… toi tu ne penses qu'à te bourrer la gueule avec du Martini. Fous-le-toi où je pense !

- Draco, tu sais bien que ça ne rentrera jamais dans le nez, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Va me chercher un verre : j'en ai besoin pour me détendre.

- C'était presque drôle, Potter. Presque.

Draco part en coup de vent vers son bar et en ramène une bouteille à demi-pleine.

- Je te sers, je présume.

- Tu présumes admirablement bien ce soir, renchérit Harry en tendant son verre.

- Tu sais que ça me manque de ne plus te retrouver dans mon lit, le soir. Je dois me contenter de serrer fort ma couette et me frotter contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse.

- Tu es donc retourné te payer des putes, devine son ex.

- Je suis donc retourné aux putes, oui. Ambiance toujours aussi chaleureuse…

- Draco…

- On m'a même offert une lap-dance.

- Draco, je voudrais que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

- J'ai déjà trouvé.

- Ah bon ? Raconte.

- Il s'appelle Harry et il est juste en face de moi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Non, ça va aller. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

Dégoûté, Draco regarde ailleurs et finit d'un trait le contenu de son verre. Le silence inconfortable s'étire entre eux, jusqu'à en avoir la nausée.

- La dernière fois, à l'aéroport, j'étais vraiment sincère, finit par dire Draco. Je voulais vraiment tout reprendre du bon pied avec toi. Je voulais te prouver à quel point tu pouvais compter pour moi.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises beaucoup plus tôt, quand je comptais encore sur toi pour me rendre heureux. A présent, j'ai pris mon envol et j'ai envie que tu me laisses prendre le large. Si tu m'aimais vraiment…

- C'est le cas ! proteste Draco.

- Laisse-moi finir ma phrase. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais jamais – je dis bien jamais – abandonné. Toutes les fois où tu partais, et moi je restais là comme une pauvre ménagère dépendante à attendre le retour de son prince charmant… Toutes les fois où tu me plantais du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Toutes ces fois où j'espérais… Et un jour, je me suis levé un matin, et j'en ai eu assez de t'attendre. Aujourd'hui, je me prends en main. Tu devrais être heureux pour moi. Juste heureux.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Harry. Je pense à… à toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, à toutes celles que j'ai dites et je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer.

- C'est fini, d'accord ? Tout est fini.

Draco contemple ses mains et quelques gouttes tombent dessus, provenant de ses yeux gris.

- Tu n'as même pas l'air désolé quand tu dis ça.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû faire semblant ?

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. Je l'ai mérité tout ça, non ?

- Ne pleure pas, Draco. Ce qu'il se passe c'est juste… juste la vie.

- Putain, comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là ? Je ne comprends pas… On avait tout ce qui fallait pour être bien ensemble.

- Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour toi.

Harry s'assoit à ses côtés et place sa main au creux dans la sienne.

- Je mourrai seul et con.

- Tu mourras jeune. Parce que tu l'as été, tu l'es, et tu le seras toujours. Tu ne vieillis pas, Peter Pan, et même si tu m'aimes, tu dois me laisser grandir de mon côté, d'accord ? Ça ne voudra pas dire pour autant que je ne chérirais plus tous les beaux souvenirs que nous avons eu ensemble.

- Parce qu'il y en a eu ? interroge sarcastiquement Draco. A t'attendre, on croirait presque que ces années avec moi ont été les pires de toute ta vie.

- Si c'était les pires, je ne serai pas resté aussi longtemps. Je marque un point là, non ?

- Ouais, t'en marque un, sourit-il à contre-coeur. N'empêche que tu me manques quand même et ça, ce vide, personne d'autre ne pourra le combler.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi : bien sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne déconne pas, Harry. Tu… tu…

Délicatement, Harry pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te fais du mal à ressasser le passé.

- Tu as l'air de tout prendre avec philosophie, comme si tes blessures s'étaient subitement renfermées.

- Elles sont pourtant encore bien visibles. J'en ai encore un peu partout.

- Tu es certain… archi-sûr que…

- Oui, c'est terminé, répond Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ensemble, on fait trop de dégâts, tu ne crois pas ? Je dois y aller. Julian m'attend. Merci pour… le verre.

Harry se lève et s'apprête à enfiler son manteau lorsque Draco déclare :

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Viens.

D'abord hésitant, Harry redépose son manteau et le suit dans l'ancienne chambre de Scorpius. Cette dernière est couverte d'une toile blanche et une bâche en plastique recouvre le sol.

Par terre, des dizaines de pots de taille différentes. Ils recouvrent tout le panel de bleu : Bleu. Camaïeu. Cyan. Azur. Bleu nuit ou bleu-gris. Céruléen. Bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmure Harry.

- Quand je suis tombé amoureux, tu avais du bleu… dans les cheveux…, répond-il, presque à bout de souffle. Et tu m'avais dit, un soir, que tu adorais peindre mais que tu n'en n'avais plus le temps. Je voulais t'offrir cette toile blanche, pour que tu puisses y exprimer tout ce que tu as en toi.

- M-Merci, prononce son ex un peu désorienté. Je ne savais pas que… que tu te souvenais de tout ça.

Harry s'avance dans la pièce, ses yeux s'accrochant à chaque détail.

- C'est très difficile pour nous deux de communiquer des choses qu'on… ressent réellement. Ici, ça pourrait être notre exutoire.

- Je ne ressens rien de particulier. Je dois m'en aller.

Alors qu'il fait volte-face, Draco se poste devant lui afin de lui barrer la route.

- Tu es en colère contre moi depuis des années et tu ne t'es jamais lâché.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'explose pas à la gueule du monde comme un adolescent… Je suis censé. Il n'y a pas de folie en moi, OK ?

- OK, répond Draco en ouvrant un seau de peinture de deux litres. Mais moi, je suis complètement dingue.

Soudain, il jette le contenu du seau au visage d'Harry qui reste figé, du liquide dégoulinant le long de son visage. Il s'essuie la figure et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type…

Dès lors, Draco ouvre un second seau. Harry a un mouvement de recul mais son ex le verse sur son propre crâne. Le seau de peinture retombe et roule au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

- Maintenant on est quitte, dit-il, le visage entièrement bleu.

- On est quitte ? répète lentement Harry. On est _quitte _? ON NE SERA JAMAIS QUITTE, ESPECE DE CONNARD ! Tu auras beau te vautrer dans tous les litres de peintures possibles et inimaginables, tu auras toujours une dette envers moi. Tu veux qu'on soit quitte ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Alors regarde ce que je fais. Regarde bien.

Harry donne un coup de pied dans un bocal rempli à ras-bord de liquide bleuâtre et déchire la toile gigantesque recouvrant les murs. Il empoigne deux tubes et les serre au creux de ses mains. Deux jets bleues se retrouvent projeter, comme une double éjaculation précoce.

- Tu as foutu le bordel dans ma vie, hurle Harry. Tu as tout fait merdé. Tout ce que j'ai construit… Tu as salopé mon mariage, mon intégrité, l'âme de mon fils… Tu as tout foutu en l'air !

Alors qu'il parle, Harry – en proie à une vraie crise d'hystérie – saccage toute la pièce, sans réel but précis. Une chaise se retrouve valdinguée à l'autre bout de la pièce et se brise avec fracas. Le carreau de la fenêtre se fend. Les mains d'Harry, couvertes de peinture bleue, incendient les murs.

- Je vomis ce loft, crie-t-il. Je vomis tout ce qui touche à toi ! Je te vomis.

Médusé, Draco le laisse faire, la peinture s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements. La pièce ressemble à un énorme capharnaüm, comme si une bombe bleue y avait explosé quelques secondes auparavant. Impossible de le calmer. Il faut juste attendre que la tempête se calme.

Finalement, Harry tombe, exténué. Il respire bruyamment et semble faible comme un animal blessé. Prudemment, Draco s'approche et s'agenouille auprès de lui. Il tend la main pour caresser sa joue mais Harry le rejette.

- Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? prononce-t-il, à bout de souffle. Je te déteste si fort… Et j'en ai marre. Marre de te détester alors que j'aimerai pouvoir t'aimer.

- Si tu me laissais faire, tu pourrais m'aimer pleinement, sans retenu, Harry. Plus de barrière, plus de mensonge. Plus rien. Juste nous deux et la vie devant soi.

Harry tremble. Draco débarbouille son visage et ses yeux verts, noyés dans le bleu, paraissent plus criants que d'habitude.

- Je t'aime, d'accord ? continue-t-il. Et peu importe si tu es avec Jimi…

- Julian, rectifie Harry d'une voix chargée de sanglots.

- Peu importe avec qui tu es : Jimi, Julian, Jim ou Jeffrey… Je t'aimerai toujours et ça… ça c'est une vérité. Nous deux, c'est du concret… Nous deux, tu comprends ? Et s'il y a quelqu'un entre, ça ne fait rien. Je… Je sais qu'au fond, je t'ai tout entier et je t'aurais pour l'éternité.

- Je ne te suis pas acquis.

- Menteur, rit Draco en le serrant contre lui. Tu es à moi depuis la première phrase, la première dispute, le tout début, quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

- Tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi, Draco Malefoy. Un jour, tu tomberas de haut.

- Mais moi, je suis différent. J'ai toujours eu des ailes pour m'envoler.

A cause de la peinture qui coule dans son cou, Draco ne sait pas qu'Harry pleure. Il lui murmure des souvenirs au creux de son oreille. Il lui rappelle toutes les choses qui les ont liées autrefois.

- J'ai mal, juste là, ajoute-t-il en plaçant une main entre leur torse. Comme si… Comme si tu serrais fort mon cœur dans ta main, jusqu'à le broyer. Bordel, je suis pathétique.

- Tout le monde le serait avec un mec comme ROCKRITIC. Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi, hein ?

Ils se font face à présent et sans même s'en apercevoir, ils se tiennent la main.

- Je vais te raccompagner. Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seul… Enfin, tu seras autorisé à grimper dans ma bagnole lorsque tu auras pris une bonne douche.

Harry se relève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrête un instant et dit :

- Merci, Draco… Je n'y croyais plus.

Draco ne se retourne pas pour contempler son visage. A l'intonation de sa voix, il est capable de cerner l'expression qu'il peut avoir en cet instant. Il connaît Harry par cœur, tout comme Harry le connaît.

Grâce à quelques pots de peinture bleue, leur histoire renaît de ses cendres :

Si je reste avec toi, dans un mois ça sera beau. Dans deux mois, ça sera parfait. Dans trois mois, ça sera intense. Dans six mois, ça sera tranquille et dans un an ça sera la routine.

Peut-être qu'on passera le cap des un an, peut-être pas... J'en sais rien. Mais si on atteint les deux ans, on commencera par se disputer régulièrement.

Dans deux ans... dans deux ans, je commencerai à te frapper.

Dans trois ans, tu apprendras la loi du silence.

Dans quatre ans, tu partiras parfois te réfugier ailleurs parce que je ne suis pas tenable.

Dans cinq ans, on commencera par te raisonner.

Dans six ans, tu me quitteras.

Et au bout de la septième année... Je me tuerai parce que tu me manqueras trop.

Mais on ne vivra pas que sept ans ensemble. Il y en aura bien plus au compteur. Si je reste avec toi pour toujours, ça sera beau, parfait, intense, tranquille, la routine. On se disputera et se battra. Pourtant jamais on ne se quittera.

Ce soir-là, Harry est rentré chez lui avec de la peinture bleue plein les cheveux. Draco l'a marqué. Il est irrécupérable, maintenant.

Nulle autre ne pourra le ramener vers les rivages de la raison.


	14. Do you want to be my Valentine ?

**Posté le : **3 Janvier 2012. _Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la toute fin. Chaque mot a été pour moi une délivrance._

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles :<strong> **01.** _Little Love_ – AaRON. **02**._ Lifeline_ - Ben Harper. **03.** _Undenied_ – Portishead. **04.** _Goodbye_ – Archive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : DO YOU WANT TO BE MY VALENTINE ?**

* * *

><p><strong>« <strong>Les petites lumières des bâtiments se reflètent dans l'eau sombre du fleuve. Je me souviens du soir où j'y ai plongé la tête la première pour fuir l'Amour. Et c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé en premier. **»**

* * *

><p><em>It's seems like the ending but it's just the beginning<em>

_When all the people are together_

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'aime<strong>

Les lueurs rougeâtres de la ville rendent Jasmine et Angélique heureuses. Elles parlent de ce qu'elles ont prévu pour ce soir.

C'est la Saint-Valentin et chacune sort de son côté : l'une avec le gars de quatrième année un peu trop mijaurée, l'autre avec une jeune femme dont je ne sais rien. Je marche auprès d'elles, le sourire aux lèvres.

La neige est encore présente sur le bitume et le trottoir. Les vitrines semblent toutes chaleureuses et attirent l'œil de tous les amoureux ou aspirant fiancés. Je m'arrête un instant devant une bijouterie.

Dans un écrin repose une alliance semblable avec celle que j'avais, lorsque j'étais marié avec Al.

A présent, les papiers du divorce ont officiellement été signés. Nous sommes libre en étant encore ensemble. J'aime ce cocon qui m'enveloppe lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras.

Des guirlandes en forme de cœur décorent l'avenue entière et des couples se tiennent par la main, apparemment d'excellente humeur. Je frisonne doucement et referme le zip de mon blouson.

Jasmine entre dans une boutique de robe de soirée et en choisi une, couleur prune, après une fastidieuse séance d'essayage. Angélique, en revanche, prétend se rendre à son rendez-vous avec son habituel tandem tee-shirt-basket.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas patient.

Je grignote le donut à la framboise que l'on achète en chemin, et les pousse vers la bouche de métro. J'ai envie de rentrer. Al doit encore être en train de dormir, bien qu'il soit déjà onze heures.

Je suis parti très tôt ce matin pour accompagner les filles faire leur shopping de dernière minute. Elles avaient tant insisté au cours de la semaine que je n'ai pu refuser. Sans gêne, Jasmine s'assoit directement sur mes genoux une fois dans le métro et babille à Angélique des conseils beautés que celle-ci ne semble écouter.

Arrivé à ma station, je leur dis rapidement à demain et sors du wagon. J'arrive quelques minutes après en bas de l'immeuble d'Albus.

Notre immeuble.

Cela va faire près de deux mois que je vis chez lui et on a très vite trouvé nos petites habitudes, tous les deux.

**Un peu **

L'un n'empiète pas sur le terrain de l'autre. C'est notre règle d'or. Alors, même si l'envie me brûle de le réveiller, je ne le fais pas. J'entre en silence et referme la porte doucement. Je lance un cappuccino dans la machine à café et déplie le journal reçu tôt dans la matinée.

Mes yeux balaient les titres : Un incendie criminel dans les Dock ; Une fuite de gaz détectée par un ouvrier à la retraite ; Un record de tempête de neige dans le nord du pays etc.

Je lis deux ou trois articles, ma tasse chaude dans les mains. Je m'attarde sur la double-page consacrée aux prochaines élections municipales et me gratte l'arrête du nez.

Puis, j'envoie des messages depuis mon téléphone portable souhaitant une joyeuse Saint Valentin à tout mon répertoire, Harry et Papa compris. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop malheureux aujourd'hui…

Je redépose mon appareil sur le comptoir de la cuisine et bois quelques gorgées de café. L'appartement est tranquille.

En se réveillant, Al aura certainement oublié et ne pensera qu'à gratter sa guitare. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas si important. Ce n'est qu'un jour parmi d'autres, à bien des égards. J'ai appris à aimer l'Amour, et ça, c'est crucial.

Motivé comme jamais, je décide de ranger le fouillis de la veille. Al et moi, nous avons joué au strip-poker. J'ai gagné. Je rassemble les cartes et les remets dans leur paquet. Je grignote des chips restées sur la table-basse alors que le jet de douche s'actionne dans la salle de bain.

Al est debout. Il fredonne une chanson de son dernier album sous les clapotis de l'eau. En l'attendant, j'allume la télé et regarde une série-télévisée ayant un épisode spécial 14 Février. Je me surprends à rire, parfois.

Tandis qu'un personnage se retrouve dans une situation cocasse, Al passe derrière moi et s'amuse à me décoiffer avant de se diriger vers le frigidaire. Il se prépare un club-sandwich et m'en propose un.

Je refuse : Il met toujours trop de mayonnaise.

Je m'étire dans le canapé.

- Tu ne me sautes pas dessus pour me traîner dans un endroit pseudo-romantique ? interroge Al, suspicieux en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Où voudrais-tu aller ?

- Non, _toi_, où voudrais-tu aller ?

Je hausse des épaules et place mon avant-bras sur mon visage en me détendant.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais vraiment me sortir.

- C'est exact, dit-il. Je ne suis jamais sorti dehors le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Tous ces angelots, ces cœurs, ce chocolat, me violent les yeux… Trop d'amour, tue l'amour.

- Oui, c'est vrai, on est tellement au-dessus de ça, dis-je d'un ton un peu plus cynique que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Al m'observe et finit son encas et remet les condiments dans le frigo. Toujours uniquement vêtu d'un jean, il s'assoit sur le comptoir et me fixe avec un immense sourire.

**Beaucoup**

- Scorpius…

Je ne réponds rien.

- Scorpius…, répète-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas un peu… _frustré_, de ne pas avoir un petit-ami comme les autres ?

- Je t'emmerde. Je sais bien qu'on ne serait pas parti à la patinoire ou faire un tour en calèche. Mais j'aurais au moins espéré qu'on fasse un truc tous les deux.

- Un truc sexuel ? interroge Al avec une lueur d'espoir un peu trop vivace.

- Un truc spirituel.

Al pousse un sifflement dédaigneux et enfile un pull propre étendu près de la fenêtre. Je me redresse, m'asseyant en tailleur. Je contemple mes chaussettes dépareillées et dit d'une voix faussement blessée :

- Et un truc sexuel aussi, si c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu crois réellement que je vais m'en vouloir de te dire que oui, effectivement, j'adore quand on couche ensemble. Et non, je n'aime pas la Saint-Valentin. C'est surfait, tu comprends ?

- Je ne te demande pas d'adhérer à la cette fête ou de faire semblant pour moi. Je te demande juste de me consacrer les prochaines vingt-quatre heures pour être ensemble… Ce n'est pas la lune, non ?

Al semble peser le pour et le contre et descend de son perchoir. Il attrape sa veste et murmure :

- Allons-y. Tu as une journée pour me prouver que la Saint-Valentin n'est pas une fête de merde.

- Je n'ai strictement rien à te prouver, dis-je en me levant.

Je souris malgré moi et Al m'emboîte le pas. Il ferme la porte à clef derrière nous tandis que j'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Nous descendons les escaliers ensemble et Al coince une clope entre ses lèvres pour la griller une fois dehors.

Habitué à l'odeur du tabac, je me blottis contre lui alors qu'on marche dans les rues gelées. Al et moi nous parlons de beaucoup de chose : des nouveaux romans à la mode, des films dernièrement sortis au box-office, du récent album de tel groupe et des déboires médiatiques d'untel. Ça me fait du bien, un peu comme une pause. Une pause où il n'y aurait que nous.

Sur une place, un orchestre de jazz entame quelques morceaux et des enfants dansent dans la neige. Al a ses bras autour de mes épaules et fredonne la mélodie, distraitement.

On se balance en rythme. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que nous sommes maintenant en couple. Ce n'est que le début de notre histoire, mais je sens qu'Al fera tout pour ne jamais tomber dans la routine. Il déteste ça, de toute manière.

Il prend ma main et me fait tourner tout doucement. Finalement, nous nous éloignons bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Je suis heureux, enfin. J'ai de la chance et j'en prends lentement conscience.

En fin de compte, l'amour ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. C'est même plaisant, parfois.

Nous asseyons à une table d'un bar-restaurant, commandant deux plats du jour.

- Comment se passent les cours, en ce moment ? me questionne Al en s'installant sur son tabouret. Pas trop chiant, non ?

- Mmh, ça peut aller… J'ai un peu moins de travail que les deux dernières semaines et je ne m'en plains pas. Juste les professeurs qui mettent la pression pour les préparatifs du voyage en Afrique, à la fin de l'année.

- Que vais-je donc faire sans toi pendant deux semaines, minaude Albus en recevant sa bière. Laisse-moi deviner : Je pourrais jouer à la console non-stop, faire une rêve-party dans l'appart, me balader nu…

- Tu sais, tu peux te balader nu même quand je suis là. Ça ne me dérange pas. Loin de là.

- C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais. Beaucoup trop.

- Je suis comme ça. Généreux par nature.

Nos assiettes fumantes finissent par arriver quelques minutes après alors qu'on discute de détails sans importance. Plusieurs fois, je regarde les gens autour de nous en essayant de capturer quelques mots et des instants de leur vie.

Je remarque qu'une fille regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance Al depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va arriver vers nous, sa poitrine en avant, pour essayer de me le voler. Je refuse d'être plaqué le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Sans préavis, je l'embrasse. Je me détache et Al cligne des yeux avant de dire :

- Et c'était en quel honneur ?

- La grognasse, à la table du fond.

Al rit légèrement et me tend une serviette en papier.

- Tu as du ketchup sur la tronche.

Je m'essuie la bouche nerveusement. Il faut forcément se salir en amour. En tout cas, je ne me savais pas si jaloux… Al regarde un match de rugby retranscris en direct à la télévision et encourage l'équipe en ayant parfois la bouche-pleine. Il est glamour, mon homme. Je finis mon assiette sans me préoccuper de lui. Le téléphone portable d'Al vibre sur la table. Il me fait signe de le prendre et je lis le message, avec un sourire aux lèvres :

« _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous aussi. Mais pas trop. Je ne te demanderai donc pas d'embrasser mon fils de ma part. Deux mètres de distance minimum entre vos lèvres. Draco, votre héros. _»

Je le montre à Al.

- Il veut sans doute nous dire que même si c'est très dur pour lui, on a sa bénédiction, devine-t-il. J'espère qu'il ira voir mon père aujourd'hui. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Le karma, sans doute.

Je ne réponds rien, pourtant, au fond, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

**Passionnément**

* * *

><p>Nous sommes restés toute la journée dehors. Il fait nuit, enfin.<p>

Je fixe la Tamise lisse et calme, m'abreuvant des détails de la capitale. Les petites lumières des bâtiments se reflètent dans l'eau sombre du fleuve. Je me souviens du soir où j'y ai plongé la tête la première pour fuir l'Amour. Et c'est lui qui m'a rattrapé en premier.

Je me retourne alors que le téléphone portable d'Albus sonne. Il décroche et je me perds une nouvelle fois dans cette vision nocturne, troublée par le voile gris du mois de Février. Je souris.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal la Saint-Valentin. On a pu en profiter et faire vomir les célibataires sur notre passage.

Voyant qu'Al ne me répond toujours pas, je me retourne.

Mon air radieux s'efface lorsque je le vois serrer dans sa main son téléphone portable, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je regarde autour de nous et m'approche doucement. Je prends sa main et ses yeux me crient sa détresse. Il frissonne longuement avant de balbutier :

- J-Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de James. Il s'est passé quelque chose…

* * *

><p>Je cours. Je cours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une infirmière me crie que c'est interdit, mais je m'en fous. Tout à coup, deux bras font barrage. James est là, le regard vide et m'empêche d'aller plus loin.<p>

Il me dit de me calmer alors qu'il tremble, lui aussi. Je le supplie de me laisser passer. Al est près de nous et il fixe son frère d'un air interdis. Toutes les barrières si péniblement érigées autour de lui se sont écroulées, ce soir-là.

Brusquement, Al m'arrache des bras de James et avance avec moi. Déphasée, Lily est assise sur une chaise inconfortable. J'ai peur d'avancer encore un peu. Mais je le fais quand même, pour en avoir le cœur net. Lily se lève, imperturbable. Elle s'approche et dit, d'une voix brisée :

- Il est mort tout à l'heure. Ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Ces mots auraient pu me tuer à mon tour. Je me suis cramponner à Al mais lui aussi tombait. Et j'ai pleuré. Pleuré comme je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Je venais de perdre mon père et je pleurais ma mère.

C'est un immense vide, comblé par ce trop-plein d'émotion. La douleur n'est qu'un mot comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me suis retrouvé assis sur une chaise, à fixer mes genoux sans les voir.

**A la folie**

Lily a caressé mes cheveux et des larmes sont tombées dedans. Al est encore debout, le regard perdu au bout du couloir où Harry pleure. On est seul dans notre peine tout en restant serré ensemble. Je me demande comment tout cela a-t-il bien pu arriver.

Lily me raconte douloureusement :

Il aurait reçu un coup de fil urgent de son éditeur pour son nouveau livre. Il serait descendu de son loft à la dernière minute et aurait pris sa voiture. Il aurait jeté sa première épreuve sur le siège avant de démarrer. Il aurait conduit l'autoradio allumée. Il n'aurait pas vu un stop et se serait fait percuter de plein fouet par un semi-remorque. Son thorax s'est brisé. Hémorragie interne.

J'écoute sans entendre. Je ne pleure plus. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est juste insensé.

Quelque chose s'est détruit en moi, doucement mais sûrement. Et je ressens énormément de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas avoir été là pour lui dire au revoir…

Quand Papa a eut son accident de voiture, j'étais probablement en train de rire dans les rues de Londres. J'ai oublié mon portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement…

Lily me serre fort contre elle. Une partie de moi veut voir mon père, pour lui dire adieu mais une autre – plus craintive et plus fragile – a peur de le voir défiguré. Un haut le cœur violent me prend.

J'ai peur de ce que ce je verrai. J'ai peur qu'il soit « abîmé ». Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de lui comme ça, plus tard.

Je veux me souvenir de Papa comme quelqu'un de fort, dingue et immortel. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça… Al prend une place près de moi et je le devine tout aussi ébranlé que moi. Il se blotti contre moi et je l'entends pleurer silencieusement.

C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Je me raccroche à lui parce qu'il est sans doute tout ce qu'il me reste et me rappelle Papa… Seul James demeure étrangement silencieux. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir pleuré. Son corps le lui refuse.

Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre son père. Mon regard brouillé par les larmes contemple Harry sans pouvoir distinguer son visage. Les doigts d'Al se resserrent autour de mon manteau. Je lui murmure des paroles incohérentes, perdues entre mes sanglots.

Quand une étoile crève dans le ciel, elle absorbe tout de ce qu'il y autour d'elle. ROCKRITIC est mort et a mis sous terre toute sa famille avec. Le seul repère instable de ma vie a disparu. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vais devoir avancer sans.

Papa est parti depuis longtemps maintenant – encore une fois. Mais là, plus rien ne pourra le faire revenir. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le téléphone au Paradis.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_A la mémoire de mon ami d'enfance, mort l'été 2010 alors que je m'amusais – sans le savoir - sur les plages du Portugal. Parce que je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir à temps et comme il le fallait. _


	15. Bonus Track : Blueprint

**Posté le : **9 Janvier 2012. _Pour vous remercier de vos si belles reviews qui ont clôturé avec panache cette longue et intense aventure. Je ne peux y répondre pour l'instant. Mais j'essaierai de trouver un moment. Vous êtes mes ROCKRITICs. _

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyles à ABSOLUMENT écouter : 01.<strong> _Mon fils, Ma bataille_ – Daniel Balavoine. **02.** _Lifeline_ – Ben Harper. **03. **_Toxic_ – Yael Naïm.** 04. **_Blueprint_ (_Pagan Poetry_) – Björk**.** **05.** _Peter Pan R.I.P._ – Kula Shaker. **06. **_When our wings are cut, can we fly ?_ – Gustavo Santaolalla. **07.** _Don't Cry_ – Guns N'Roses.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, mes lecteurs, mes amis, mes amours.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKRITIC II<strong>

**_Blueprint_ (sic.)**

**« **Peter Pan mue **»**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_A mon premier et dernier chef d'œuvre,_

_Scorpius._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Les stigmates d'un chef d'œuvre<strong>

C'était arrivé un mardi.

Pour une raison étrange, j'ai toujours détesté le mardi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il suivait de près le lundi et qu'il annonçait à lui seul une très longue et pénible semaine.

Je délirais pas mal dans mon loft londonien – un énième monologue nombrilo-maniaque. J'ai ouvert la porte et il était là, mon chef d'œuvre.

Pour tout vous avouer, au départ, je l'ai trouvé franchement laid. Il ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une grosse boule de chair babillante et puante. En fait, beaucoup ne comprennent pas qu'ils ont à faire à une beauté de la nature lorsqu'ils l'ont sous les yeux. Et il m'a fallut pas mal de temps avant de me rendre compte que ce que j'avais de plus réussi était là, dans mes bras.

Je l'ai rejeté au début, je l'avoue. Par faiblesse et ignorance. Et surtout pour mon âme d'enfant égocentrique et capricieuse. Ça a été le bordel dans ma vie quand Scorpius est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était mon fils, qu'un con fini comme moi pouvait réussir un truc dans sa vie, que je pouvais réaliser un chef d'œuvre vivant.

Je sais bien que l'art est périssable. Mais l'amour que je porte à mon chef d'œuvre est immortel.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que m'a écrit Harry – mon compagnon – dans un mail : « _Pour quelqu'un ayant peur de la solitude, du gouffre amer de la vieillesse et du temps qui passe... passe... passe... eh bien, les enfants sont un excellent remède. Croyez-moi sur parole. Vous ne serez plus jamais seul_. »

Il avait raison. À partir de là, plus jamais je n'ai été seul. Je n'ai plus eu peur une seule fois. Scorpius est mon totem, mon repère, ma vie, mon art, mon essence. Tout. Et je lui ai dit qu'il était la trace la plus significative que je pouvais laisser sur mon passage.

« _Une génération passe, une autre lui succède, mais la terre demeure ferme pour jamais. Le soleil se lève aussi, et il se couche, et il retourne d'où il est parti_ », L'Ecclésiaste.

Ça ne me ressemble pas de citer des textes sacrés. Pourtant, Dieu m'ôte là les mots de la bouche. Dieu, mon ami, qui m'a vu tomber très bas et essayer – tant bien que mal – de me relever.

Maintenant que je suis usé et désabusé, je suis obligé d'y croire, à Dieu, à Allah, Bouddha ou Boddah, Jahvé et autre. Je ne peux que constater qu'il existe quelque chose qui nous dépasse clairement – intellectuellement et émotionnellement, que je ne sais pas encore quoi et peu importe la forme, cette chose est là.

Croire en soi n'est pas une religion. Donc je crois en mon fils. Il y a plus de chance pour qu'il exauce mes prières.

Ce livre est une mosaïque de textes, de pensées entrecroisées, de déliriums exacerbés, de non-dit et de psychoses. Peut-être qu'il ne parlera qu'à une poignée de personnes, qui en discuteront avec un nombre ridicule d'autres, et aura donc une portée infinitésimale.

Mais je m'en fous. J'écris ce livre comme on pisserait sur un mur pour le marquer. Rien n'est plus important que de faire ce dont on a envie. Tant pis si c'est stupide, futile ou vain.

Pendant longtemps j'ai eu ce blocage là, que les cons appellent « _syndrome de la page blanche _». Pour ma part, j'appellerais plutôt cela une « _perte de libido phraséologique _». Je n'étais plus excité à l'idée d'écrire, de jeter mes mots sur le papier. Pas même les salves maniaques des lecteurs ne me faisaient mouiller.

Oui, l'auteur a forcément un vagin. Il faut être femme lorsqu'on écrit. Mettre son machisme de côté et sa surenchère innée de l'autre. Il est nécessaire – primordiale, même – de tout percevoir avec sensibilité et le dire de manière crue, vulgaire, presque obscène, attirant l'attention des lecteurs comme une prostituée le ferait au bord d'un boulevard.

L'auteur est la pute. Le lecteur est le client. L'éditeur est le proxénète.

Je suis là, portant des bas en résille, une clope entre les lèvres et une machine écrire façon old-school sur mon bureau. Et j'écris. J'écris en sachant avoir perdu le feu sacré.

J'ai longtemps tourné en rond pour trouver la flamme, le petit truc qui ferait décoller la baraque, la poudre d'opium, la goutte d'encre qui ferait déborder le vase. Avec les années, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, ce qu'il me manquait, ce n'était pas plus de style et toujours plus de style. Non, je n'en n'aurais jamais.

Ce qu'il me fallait c'était une histoire. Un scénario bandant et émouvant à la fois. Un peu comme une femme qui se toucherait en se caressant les seins. Le sublime dans son apothéose.

J'ai regardé un peu autour de moi. J'ai creusé. J'ai voyagé. J'ai tout fait, ou presque, pour trouver le sujet en or. Puis, un après-midi, dans un motel limitrophe à la Route 66, j'ai pensé à mon fils qui fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire si loin de moi.

Il était parfait : parfait pour un fils et parfait pour un livre. Il avait tout de ce que les écrivains cherchaient à s'en briser le crâne contre le mur : la sensibilité, l'optimisme, la force de caractère, l'intelligence, la sagesse, le sens du partage, des responsabilité et de la famille.

Scorpius était – est ? – un vrai héros. Il l'est parce qu'il a également beaucoup de défauts. Ça le rend si humain et accessible. Écrire à son sujet m'a permis de mieux le comprendre qu'en discutant avec lui.

Il m'a fourni, sans s'en rendre compte, des morceaux précieux de sa vie, de ses pensées, de ses désirs. Je les ai capturé et si ce livre est entre vos mains aujourd'hui, c'est que Scorpius en a accepté la publication.

Je ne ferai plus rien qui pourrait l'offenser ou le blesser. Je passe mon tour. Scorpius a ce petit truc en plus qui donne envie d'en savoir davantage. Il est beau, mon fils. Il a grandi. Et sur sa figure, je pouvais y voir des blessures. Les stigmates d'un chef d'œuvre.

* * *

><p><strong>Un soir d'été, à Soho<strong>

Un soir d'été, Scorpius était là, regardant avec tristesse deux glaçons se suicider lentement dans son verre de limonade. Il devait avoir cinq ans, peut-être un peu moins. Nous vivions tous les deux à Londres, Soho pour être exact.

Il était assis sur une des chaises de la terrasse, les clameurs des passants s'échappant depuis la rue d'en bas. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient un peu. Ses yeux bleus dégageaient une telle mélancolie que mon âme de père en a été percutée.

Je ne savais pas que mon petit bonhomme était si triste. Je suis arrivé à ses côtés, fumant un énième joint. Il ne me regardait pas ou ne me voyait plus, au choix – rayez la mention inutile.

Scorpius n'avait pas d'ami à l'école. Il était un peu précoce, aussi. Juste un poil, mais pas trop. Précoce sur les choses de la vie, mais incroyablement banal scolairement parlant. J'étais tout le contraire : un handicapé émotionnel, mais un génie intellectuel.

Je l'ai fixé et il m'a jeté un regard indifférent, presque blasé, de ce regard qui blesse quand on le retrouve sur notre enfant. J'ai voulu jouer au bon père quelques minutes. Je l'ai soulevé de sa chaise pour le mettre sur mes genoux et il m'a dit :

- Tu pues la fumée.

Je me suis reniflé en imitant un chien, cherchant quelque chose. La petite bouche de Scorpius retenait un sourire. Il adorait quand je faisais le chien. Scorpius s'est laissé aller, sa tête contre mon torse. Et je l'ai serré très fort contre moi. Je lui ai promis silencieusement de toujours le protéger, y compris de moi.

Cet été là, mes parents étaient venus à la maison pour me le prendre. Définitivement. Ils avaient entamé une procédure judiciaire stipulant que j'étais incapable de m'en occuper. Scorpius méritait mieux, disaient-ils. Mieux que moi.

Pourtant, chaque jour, j'avais l'impression de lui offrir le must. J'étais plus calme, plus modéré dans ses propos et à l'écoute. Le Draco dingue et salaud s'évaporait dès que Scorpius entrait dans la pièce. J'étais à lui. Complètement à lui.

Alors, ouais, je n'étais – et je ne suis toujours pas – le meilleur père du monde. Je ne suis pas doux et patient comme Harry, et encore moins strict et borné comme mon propre père.

Mais personne ne pourra m'enlever l'affection que je porte pour mon fils. C'est indéniable. J'ai prié une force mystique quelconque, lui demandant de me laisser mon fils. Il est la meilleure part de moi-même. Le top du top. La crème. Le feu en boîte.

Il me faisait sourire et oublier mes problèmes. Scorpius, tout petit déjà, s'occupait de moi. J'étais toujours sifflé de voir comment il parvenait à s'adapter aux situations les plus extrêmes. Davantage encore lorsqu'il m'aimait alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de ne plus le faire.

Scorpius mérite bien plus qu'un livre. Mais un mausolée, ou quelque chose du style. Une reconstitution du cercle de Stonehenge lui irait bien, afin de marquer la démesure de sa magnificence.

Cet été là, donc, Scorpius avait cinq ans. Mon petit garçon ne parlait pas du tout et des institutrices – préoccupées – m'avaient demandé de lui faire passer des tests d'acuités sonores etc.

Mon fils entendait très bien. Pire même. Il en entendait trop. Toute la journée. Alors, il se taisait. Scorpius faisait comme les éponges. Il absorbait tout pour ne jamais rien recracher.

J'en étais terriblement conscient et j'avoue m'être senti coupable à plusieurs reprises. Je réfléchissais à mille et un moyens de stopper la machine. Mais dans tous les cas de figure, j'aurais eu besoin d'aide.

C'est là qu'Harry est arrivé sur ses grands destriers.

Au fond, dans les abysses de mon âme, j'ai toujours jalousé Harry et le rapport de confiance naturelle qu'il arrivait à instaurer avec les enfants.

Très – trop ? – vite, il a réussi le prodige d'entrer dans la bulle de Scorpius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais dès qu'ils sont entrés en contact, impossible de les séparer. Scorpius adorait quand Harry le prenait dans ses bras, l'emmenait au parc ou dans les salles de cinéma. Ils avaient cette complicité père-fils qu'ils avaient cherché chacun de leur côté, en vain.

Harry a deux garçons : James et Albus. Mais aucun des deux n'ont de lien intime avec leur père. James est un peu trop turbulent pour se concentrer plus de trente-neuf secondes sur ce qu'on peut bien lui raconter. Et Al, de son côté, n'en a rien à biter de l'affection. Il est comme moi. Il préfère la solitude et rester dans son coin. Harry avait plusieurs fois essayé de se rapprocher d'eux. Mais les deux petits gars ne lui laissaient aucune chance.

Scorpius est devenu son fils de substitution, puis son fils tout court. J'ai été happé par leurs sentiments, l'osmose parfaite qui régnait lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte. Scorpius devait voir en Harry la figure paternelle idoine.

Je l'ai laissé rêver.

Son père, c'est moi. Peu importe ce qu'on dira ou fera, ça sera toujours la même chose.

Ce même été, vers le mois d'août (je me souviens que c'était en août parce que Guns N'Roses avait donné un superbe concert à Londres), Scorpius avait appelé Harry « _Papa_ ». Tchernobyl, à côté, ça m'avait fait moins mal.

J'étais là, comme un putain de con, à fixer mon fils de cinq ans qui me disait « _On va aller voir Papa _? ». Scorpius me tirait la main et m'a traîné jusque dans l'entrée où je laissais mes clefs. Il a posé ma main sur le trousseau avec un immense sourire et a répété sa question en ajoutant un « _S'il te plaît _».

Etais-je donc si transparent pour qu'Harry soit constamment sous les feux de la rampe ? J'avais le sentiment de toujours devoir me battre pour assurer ma place. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui et j'ai dit : « _On va voir Harry. Mais ton Papa est juste en face de toi _». Scorpius a répondu : « _Non, toi tu n'es pas un Papa. Tu es un bébé _». Puis il a ri. De ce rire d'enfant si sincère, joueur, sans arrière-pensée.

Cette candeur m'a cloué sur place. J'ai souri, pour la forme. Le cœur n'y était pas. Il était loin, en fait. J'ai attrapé le siège-auto de Scorpius, puis nous sommes parti chez Papa. Son _vrai_ Papa.

Harry habitait dans une villa, dans la couronne extérieure de Londres. Une banlieue chic, belle sous bien des angles. Je faisais un peu décalé avec mon tatouage à la nuque, ma caisse sortant tout droit d'une bande-dessinée, mes bagues en argent, ma ROCKRITIC-attitude. Je faisais clairement tache. Et pourtant, sa maison, je l'adorais. Ça a été le coup de foudre entre elle et moi.

Scorpius y avait déjà une chambre, pour les soirs où il y dormait. Rien de bien officiel, mais on avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les trois : Papa (sic. Harry), Scorpius et moi – le bébé.

Les enfants d'Harry ne venait qu'un week-end sur deux depuis son divorce, donc il se sentait seul la plupart du temps. Il était toujours heureux de nous voir débarquer à l'improviste. Il m'embrassait. Je l'embrassais. Scorpius l'embrassait. Il nous embrassait. Bref, une effusion de tendresse que j'abhorrais en temps normal.

Sauf qu'avec Harry, rien n'était normal.

Il fallait toujours que cela soit ''trop''… J'achetais une tarte au citron : il fallait qu'il ajoute de la chantilly. Je rénovais ma voiture : il faisait tuner la sienne. Je finissais Mortal Combat IV : il me fumait à Assassin's Creed.

Harry et moi nous étions amants, mais également rivaux. Inconsciemment et indubitablement. Deux pères sous le même toit entraînerait forcément des problèmes. Nous, les mâles, nous devons sans arrêt tout ramener à qui est le plus fort, le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus cool… Toujours plus, plus, plus.

Et les enfants, au milieu, qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. On était entré dans ce cercle-vicieux, malgré nous. Il nous a été difficile d'en sortir.

Jusqu'au jour où Scorpius a dû faire les frais de nos crises de bec. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mon fils m'aime. Je n'avais pas encore compris qu'il m'aimait déjà. J'étais trop braqué sur des détails insignifiants pour contempler la belle évidence.

L'amour est un combat, forcément. Et j'étais mauvais perdant. Je le suis encore et je le serai probablement toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Le fusil a enfanté des balles et les balles ont projeté de la poudre, <strong>

**Et de la poudre a suivi l'éclat. **

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté les choix que j'ai fais qu'à ce moment-là, lorsque ma famille s'est éloignée, lorsque tout s'est effondré.

Scorpius me répétait sans arrêt que j'avais tout pour réussir, malgré mes tendances autodestructrices. Au début c'était bon enfant. Puis ses mots se sont transformés en reproches. Scorpius avait doucement basculé _in the dark side_, celui de Harry, bien sûr.

Tout s'est transformé en odieuse dichotomie : j'étais le méchant Harry le gentil. Ça m'agaçait plus que tout. Plus je restais à son contact, plus j'en ressortais aigri, méchant, pathétique. Alors je partais. Je partais pour oublier. C'était trop douloureux à supporter de ne pas se sentir aimé.

C'est con, dit comme ça, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un terrible malentendu. Mais sur le coup, je me sentais rejeté. Je ne comprenais pas les plaisanteries que se lançaient Scorpius et Harry. J'étais l'intrus. Indésirable. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien.

Je n'étais pas très loquace. Je préférais l'action, le rythme, la vitesse. Il m'arrivait de bavasser comme une femme, de temps à autres, quand le Spleen était trop grand. Mais en général, je me la fermais. Je ne parlais que pour dire des choses utiles ou drôles ou utilement drôles et vice-versa.

Je fonctionne différemment et, un jour, j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'affreux qui m'a donné envie de vomir :

Et si Scorpius avait été à ma place d'adulte, si nos places avaient été échangées, Harry l'aurait-il aimé comme il m'a aimé ? ou davantage encore ? Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

J'ai commencé à devenir fou dans ma tête, à compter les années, à me dire que Scorpius un jour me volera ma place, un peu comme un complexe d'Œdipe mal dégrossi. J'avais peur qu'il devienne moi, en mieux. J'avais peur de n'être qu'une épreuve ratée, qu'un brouillon, que notre ressemblance nous confonde tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas si Scorpius a déjà ressenti ce trouble, mais quand je le regarde parfois, j'ai l'impression de me voir plus jeune, de voir ce que je voyais dans le miroir. Mais il a ce regard bleu, différent, plus… enfin, moins dur.

A son âge, je m'étais entouré d'une muraille bien haute pour que nulle ne puisse jamais m'atteindre. Lui, au contraire, a laissé la porte ouverte. Il a eu la force de caractère de ne pas se renfermer sur lui-même à cause des blessures. Il a fait confiance au karma.

J'avoue avoir été de nombreuses fois impressionné par mon fils. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point je suis fier de lui. J'ai du mal. Il me comble, pourtant. C'est une relation complexe. Un peu comme les poupées russes. L'une dans l'autre l'autre découlant forcément de l'une. ROCKRITIC et ROCKRITIC II, en quelque sorte.

C'est amusant comment les choses arrivent. On ne s'y attend pas forcément, mais elles sont là et on ne peut rien faire pour y changer quoique ce soit. Eh bien, maintenant que Scorpius est là, j'imagine mal ma vie sans. Pas que j'ai été prédestiné à être père, loin de là. Pourtant, il m'a apporté ce petit truc qui a su faire décoller ma folie dans d'innommables galaxies.

Scorpius et moi fonctionnons en miroir : deux gosses si semblables en apparence, mais profondément différents. Moi, le gosse pourri-gâté. Lui, l'enfant sage. Nous, père et fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Blueprint<strong>

La première fois qu'Harry m'a dit je t'aime, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai cru me pisser dessus. J'avais des suées et les mains qui tremblaient.

Il fallait obligatoirement être kamikaze pour m'aimer, même un peu. Un peu comme _Iron Man_ (non, pas le comics, mais la chanson, bande de taffioles). Black Sabbah, quoi. J'ai le thumpa-thumpa dans la tête. C'est incroyable.

En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce joli flip que m'a fait Harry, et bien, à partir du moment où il a prononcé ces trois petits mots, la chanson a hanté mon esprit. Je n'entendais plus que les guitares et les voix métalliques, rien d'autre.

Harry aurait très bien pu me chanter une sérénade en neuf symphonies, j'avais fait un furieux blocage mental. Je suis resté là, atone, mort-vivant, cramponné à la table en formica.

Puis je lui ai dit : « _Dis, tu es sûr que tu m'aimes ? À combien de pourcents ? J'aimerai un ordre d'idée… _». Un ordre d'idée pour mieux prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Donc le lendemain, je me suis tiré en lui laissant mon gamin. J'ai couché avec Harry la veille, histoire de conserver un beau souvenir. Et j'ai fugué en catimini. Le je t'aime fait fuir, tout le monde le sait. En tout cas, pas Harry qui croyait – avec une naïveté insolente – que j'allais rester à cause et/ou grâce à ça.

Harry aurait très bien pu me faire un gosse dans le dos, j'aurais trouvé ça plus raffiné et moins effrayant que ces trois ultimes mots.

Ce qui m'a le plus fait peur, c'est de réaliser que je l'aimais aussi. Au début, je n'en n'étais pas très sûr. Harry était ma lubie. Puis, une partie de moi s'est greffée à lui. J'avais beau partir à l'autre bout du monde, je lui revenais toujours.

Je cherchais les catastrophes. Je voulais qu'il me plaque. Mais il m'aimait trop. J'en étais sidéré, mais admiratif aussi.

Ça semblait être une romance tirée par les cheveux. J'avais un rôle un peu trop facile en apparence. Mais non, c'était horrible tous les jours quand je partais. C'était horrible de le quitter et de revenir.

Je ne me comprenais plus. Je l'aimais mais je le fuyais. Puis je revenais. Ça doit sûrement être une pathologie…

C'est vrai qu'on a vécu de belles années ensemble – quoi qu'un peu chaotiques – mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais, en mieux. Je profiterais de chaque seconde, chaque souffle, chaque je t'aime qu'il m'avait donné. Je n'ai pas assez considéré ma chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai été stupide.

Je me sentais pourtant terriblement bien, avec lui dans mes bras. Je crois que je suis malade. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai. Le syndrome ROCKRITIC, suave cocktail de plusieurs psychoses…

Malgré ma crétinerie et mes trop nombreuses erreurs, je sais que j'aimerai Harry pour toujours, d'un amour un peu particulier et indéfinissable. Et lui aussi il m'aime, de toute évidence. Il est nécessaire d'aimer pour accorder autant d'importance à quelqu'un. Aimer et être aimé en retour.

Harry a apporté un peu de bleu dans ma vie.

De la douceur.

Du Paradis.

Du rêve.

J'ai d'ailleurs appelé ce second roman Blueprint parce que… Parce que quoi ? Ce titre me faisait juste bander dur.

Je pensais au plan des navires, à leur dissection sur le papier glacé. Et puis il me fallait quelque chose d'accrocheur, d'un peu léché, un timbre où on reconnaîtrait directement l'endroit de provenance (même si on m'a probablement oublié depuis « Fuck You »).

Il m'a fallut du temps et du courage pour attaquer un second livre. Du courage plus que du temps. Le premier roman – celui sur lequel tout le reste vient se baser – a été celui de ma vie, où tout a changé.

Le second ne pouvait qu'être médiocre, sans intérêt et amer. J'avais peur de retrouver ce livre en librairie et de me dire : « _C'est très laid, tout ça… J'ai si honte, mon Dieu. Il faut que j'immole ce livre par le feu _». Blocage psychologique.

Et bizarrement, depuis la naissance de Scorpius, j'ai la furieuse tendance de m'autocensurer, de ne plus dire brutalement ce qui me traverse l'esprit. Surtout depuis ses cinq ans. Quand il commençait à devenir silencieux. J'ai eu peur pour lui. Très peur…

Maintenant, le truc qui me préoccupe davantage, c'est de savoir comment mon fils prendra le fait que j'écrive sur lui. J'aimerai tellement voir son visage lorsqu'il lira ces mots. Je donnerai beaucoup. Mais je devrais me contenter d'attendre son verdict, dans l'ombre.

Je suppose qu'il débarquera furieux chez moi, et me dira que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con bien présomptueux, un type qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire sa vie. C'est vrai.

En ce moment, je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Je n'ai pas encore appris à me sucer la bite moi-même, donc j'écris. J'écris pour oublier ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

Aujourd'hui, je vois dans le miroir Peter Pan sortant de désintox. Ce n'est pas joli du tout. Il a mon nez, mes yeux, mes pommettes et pourtant, quelque chose est différent. Peter Pan mue. Il enlève son costume – qui ressemble aujourd'hui à une peau morte – pour s'intéresser au costume-cravate.

C'est effrayant de constater que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, ce lien si fragile qui m'unis avec Scorpius, Harry, Lily, James et Al. J'ai déposé mon emprunte dans leur vie comme ils ont marqué la mienne.

Ma vie est une révolution : un cycle autour du même point fixe. Je tourne autour de l'amour sans prendre le risque de le toucher. Est-ce douloureux d'aimer ? Quand je vois Harry, je me dis que oui, c'est douloureux. Et j'ai mal parce qu'il a mal.

C'est ça l'amour. Une putain d'empathie qui nous mord. Je ne pensais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir la peine d'autrui…

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se produit en ce moment. À chaque regard qu'il me lance, je ressens cette chose m'envahir. Je me dis : « _Draco, t'es niqué. Tu l'aimes trop_ ». Mais à quoi ressembleraient nos vies si je ne l'aimais pas suffisamment ?

Nous ne serions peut-être pas resté si longtemps ensemble. Nous n'aurions pas autant ri et partagé d'un point de vue spirituel. Il ne m'aurait pas accompagné chez le psychothérapeute. Je ne l'aurais pas aidé à se rapprocher d'Albus. Il ne m'aurait pas changé les couches de Scorpius. Je ne lui aurais jamais exprimé mon dégoût à la figure. Il ne m'aurait jamais critiqué sur un plateau bondé. Je ne serais jamais parti aux Etats-Unis pour le rencontrer. Il ne serait jamais devenu cinéaste. Je ne serais pas ROCKRITIC.

Donc oui, Harry, si un jour tu lis ce bouquin, sache que je t'aime. Sincèrement. Profondément. Puissamment. Et tous les autres adjectifs que tu voudras ajouter. N'en doute jamais. Maintenant que la messe est dite, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses :

Je ne peux plus parler de mon fils sans prononcer quelques mots à propos de son petit-ami, Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Amour fraternel<strong>

**Foudres paternelles**

À onze ans, Al m'avait cloué sur place. Il était vraiment intelligent pour son âge. Trop pour son propre bien et je me suis dit que c'était foutu pour lui.

La clairvoyance pousse au suicide dans trente-cinq pourcents des cas. Les chiffres sont d'ailleurs en hausse. Au départ, j'étais très pessimiste sur le capital santé mentale de Albus. J'imaginais qu'il ne passerait pas la crise d'adolescence et mettrait fin à ses jours sur une note tragico-comique, juste à son image.

Il voulait devenir chanteur.

Il voulait chanter et même si je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie, je ne comprenais pas son choix. À vrai dire, je l'imaginais tout sauf chanteur. Peut-être astrophysicien, ou philosophe, mais pas chanteur pour midinettes.

Mais, Al – nous l'appellerons ainsi – s'était brusquement métamorphosé lors de son adolescence. Finis les petits airs proprets, les cheveux bien coiffés, l'allure tranquille et posée. Al était devenu clairement dérangé, pire que moi à son âge. C'est dire.

Harry, à cette époque, s'inquiétait sérieusement. Il n'y avait pas une semaine qui se déroulait sans un coup de fil de son ex-femme ou du proviseur de ce jeune garnement. De temps à autre, j'accompagnais Harry aux réunions pédagogiques. J'aurais pu apporter du pop-corn tellement c'était risible.

Al n'écoutait personne et ne semblait pas concerné par le procès en quinze chefs d'accusation qu'on lui faisait. Il fredonnait, absent, ou griffonnait des accords sur son avant-bras avec un stylo noir. Il s'était fait tatoué à cette période, histoire de provoquer un peu plus. Pour ma part, ça m'a juste fait sourire. Il séchait les cours – examens compris.

Al passait le plus clair de son temps au bord de l'eau. Près de la ville se trouvait un lac magnifique. Al y zonait.

Lorsque je rentrais tard le soir, je passais automatiquement devant. Mes phares éblouissaient l'eau lisse et sombre. Al était là, assis par terre, le regard perdu. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il cherchait exactement là-bas, mais l'endroit semblait atténuer ses peines. J'ignore encore lesquelles.

Une nuit, nous avons eu la discussion de notre vie. J'ai fini par m'impatienter à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je suis donc sorti et je me suis approché.

Al fumait un pétard, déjà si jeune. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a eu, mais j'imagine que ça a été facile. Une bouteille de vodka noire à demie pleine était entre ses jambes. Je me suis accroupi en face de lui et il a fui mon regard, se focalisant sur l'onde froide et immobile du lac.

Il n'avait pas l'air ivre. Il ne bougeait pas et ça m'inquiétait de le sentir si seul. Je me suis assis à côté de lui, et comme un bon père de substitution, je lui ai demandé de faire tourner le joint.

- Alors, c'est si déprimant le lycée ?

- J'ai envie de me défenestrer dès que j'y entre.

- Ton proviseur a encore appelé, ce matin. Il paraît que tu ne t'es pas pointé en cours. Harry t'avait pourtant déposé devant le portail.

- J'ai sauté le portail quand il est parti, a expliqué Al sans quitter le lac des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ?

- J'ai couru.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas, admet-il. Mais je ne voulais pas rester.

- Donc tu as couru. Et après ?

- J'ai pris le bus. C'est pratique le bus.

- Le bus pour aller où ?

- Au terminus.

- C'était le numéro combien ?

- 42.

- Ah, je vois. Celui-là s'arrête près de Merton, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris d'autre ?

- Que la Vodka noire ce n'était pas si bon que ça avec le Coca, que je ne faisais pas dix-huit ans physiquement mais que les buralistes acceptaient tout de même de me vendre des cigarettes, que les lois de la gravité sont démentielles, qu'en jetant son portable dans l'eau il coule forcément, et à ne jamais faire confiance à un mec qui propose de la weed, énumère Al.

- C'est plutôt pas mal pour un petit gars qui a séché les cours. C'est plus utile comme apprentissage que l'Histoire britannique, les mathématiques ou les cours non-existant d'éducations sexuels. J'ai toujours déploré qu'ils n'emploient pas de cobayes, pas toi ?

Al n'avait même pas souris. Déçu, j'ai bu une gorgée de Vodka en fixant les lueurs des réverbères disséminés autour du lac.

- Tu ne veux pas marcher un peu ?

- Je suis très bien ici.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? ai-je proposé.

- Je ne préférais pas. Mais personne ne me demande mon avis.

Je me suis étendu, le nez levé vers le ciel légèrement dégagé de la banlieue.

- Moi, j'ai envie d'entendre ton avis. Ça m'intéresse. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, de l'école ? de la maison ? de notre famille ?

- Mmh, eh bien, je n'ai rien choisi. Je trouve juste que tout le monde craint – à part toi, peut-être, quand tu y mets du tien. Sinon, la plupart du temps, je ne vous vois même pas.

- C'est réciproque. Les autres aussi ne te voient jamais.

- Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

- Allez, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui te fait bander sur cette triste planète.

- Tu te trompes complètement, a-t-il dit. Je suis un eunuque sentimental.

- Joliment formulé.

Cette fois, Al esquisse un sourire. Nous sommes restés là encore de longues minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis, avant de rentrer à la maison, je lui ai appris à fabriquer un cocktail Molotov, au cas où. La détonation a effrayé plusieurs canards et l'éclat orangé, mêlé au bleu nuit, était saisissant.

Nous sommes partis bras-dessus, bras-dessous en parlant de guérilla urbaine. Je l'encourageais à devenir pilleur et casseur en lui racontant mon passé sulfureux. Al avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Je crois qu'il s'est toujours plus reconnu en le jeune ROCKRITIC plutôt qu'en la version évoluée. Il préfère la folie brute plutôt que les délires affutés.

Al était déjà incroyable à cet âge. Il avait sciemment renié toute notion d'ordre, de calme et de sagesse au profit du chaos et de l'insaisissable utopie. Il en existait une poignée, des gamins comme ceux-là. Inclassables.

Je l'ai soutenu dans son originalité parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse assassiner par la société. Je ne m'en serais jamais remis. S'il n'avait plus ça, Al deviendrait un mort-vivant. Il existe grâce à ses escapades, son allure clairement dissipée et sa fièvre de l'excès.

À mes yeux, rien n'aurait pu rapprocher Al et Scorpius – hormis leurs pères. Quand je les regardais ensemble, je les trouvais dépareillés, furieusement contraire et sans attache.

Mais, avec le temps, à force de les observer séparément, je trouvais chez l'un et l'autre des similitudes. Notamment sur leur perception de l'amour. Je me souviendrais toujours de Scorpius qui ne cherchait jamais – ou presque – le contact des filles, et d'Al qui disait à quatorze ans : « _L'amour n'existe pas. L'amour est mort _». Je les trouvais tous les deux adorables, si naïfs, si faussement désabusés.

Lorsque Al avait onze ans, je lui expliquais l'amour en ces termes :

- La télévision vend du rêve, pas la réalité. Même au journal télévisé, on ne trouve pas la vérité. Elle est partielle, fragmentée. L'amour, sincèrement, ça apporte quoi à l'homme à part un tas d'emmerdes ? Des disputes ? Des cœurs brisés ? L'amour ne sert à personne. Il nous dessert juste un peu plus… L'amour c'est comme une drogue : tu planes un moment et la rechute est plus douloureuse. L'amour c'est un putain de saut dans le vide sans élastique. C'est prendre le risque de se fracasser le crâne une fois au pied du mur. Je n'aime pas cette sensation de trop plein puis de vide qui se succède à une vitesse phénoménale. Je suis un control-freak. Je n'aime pas quand une situation m'échappe. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Je suis mon propre maître. Mais en amour c'est… différent, je crois. En amour, tu n'es maître de rien. C'est… obscur. Tu connais le mot « _amour_ » mais tu ignores ce que cela implique – que cela soit sur du court ou du long terme. L'amour c'est le domaine de la non-maîtrise. L'amour c'est pour les fous, les désespérés, les lunatiques, les drogués, les amateurs de poésie, les midinettes et les gens de la télévision. C'est tout. Même Peter Pan n'a pas le droit à l'amour. Wendy s'énamoure de lui dans le Pays Imaginaire mais une fois dans la réalité, il ne l'intéresse plus. L'amour, c'est un fantasme pour les personnes trop jeunes et pour les personnes trop vieilles et trop cartésiennes pour s'accrocher à la religion. Il faut bien croire en quelque chose, non ? Peter Pan est fantasque, malicieux, plein de vie. Il peut avoir qui il veut, quand il veut… mais juste un moment, pas pour l'éternité. Juste quelques jours, quelques mois… jamais des années. Parce que… parce que la vieillesse lui ôte tout ce qu'il a de bien en lui. Avec les rides, il n'aura plus rien à offrir.

Al ne semblait pas être d'accord. Alors, il a rétorqué :

- D'accord mais, Peter Pan offre les plus beaux souvenirs de toute sa vie à Wendy. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais alors qu'ils n'ont passé que peu de temps ensemble. Par contre, je n'ai pas lu le livre alors ce que je dis n'est peut-être pas des plus fiable… Mais il y a un paradoxe là-dedans. Il lui offre des beaux moments éphémères – au même titre que la jeunesse, et pourtant, il est présent pour l'éternité.

Des années plus tard, Al et Scorpius se sont rejoints par je ne sais quel prodige. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui les a rapproché, et qui a fait le premier pas. Apprendre qu'ils étaient en couple m'a fait autant d'effet que Kennedy tué dans sa voiture. Radical.

Ça me semble tellement étrange comme relation qu'il m'arrive d'y réfléchir sérieusement, de me poser des questions concernant leur avenir à deux. Et maintenant, ils vivent ensemble. C'est comme si Scorpius m'avait annoncé partir sur la lune. Harry me dit qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux et que ça peut marcher.

J'attends de voir, personnellement. Avec le caractère de mon fils et la désinvolture de Al, un jour, ça risque d'exploser et je veux être aux premières loges.

* * *

><p><strong>Hier encore, Papa m'apprenait à nager.<strong>

En rentrant de mon périple états-unien, Scorpius avait glissé dans mon sac son cahier de devoirs de vacances. Il avait pour tâche d'écrire de courts textes sous forme de pensées.

C'était une manière pour son professeur de style de se rendre compte du potentiel et du travail à faire avec chaque élève.

Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les études longues, à l'instar de Al. Mais l'université de mon fils, South Ashland, m'avait toujours fascinée. J'ai donc ouvert ce recueil, sans me douter une seule secondes des perles que j'allais y trouver :

**«** _Dans ma tête, _écrivait Scorpius_, j'ai l'image d'une mer houleuse, où des rouleaux d'écume viendraient se jeter contre le rivage abrupt et rocailleux de mon crâne._

_Je vois le corps de Papa qui se noie dans ses prétentions vastes comme un océan. Et je serai là, sur une barque à lui tendre la main. On ne saurait pas très bien si mes yeux sont humides à cause de mes larmes où de l'eau qui me claque la figure. Je lui crierai de me prendre la main, que je peux l'aider, le sauver._

_Mais Papa resterait là, immobile, à me contempler une dernière fois de ses yeux trop gris. Il sombrerait comme un vieux radeau, engloutis par les entrailles de cette mer féroce. Un hoquet de surprise me prendrait mais au fond, je saurais que nul ne pouvait le sauver, encore._

_Ses pêchés étaient plus lourds que la pierre._

_S'il avait accepté ma main tendue, j'aurais sûrement coulé avec lui. Je serais là, sur ma minuscule embarcation à ne pas comprendre pourquoi la mer m'aurait pris mon père. Je serais là, attendre pendant un siècle pour qu'il refasse surface._

_Je mourrais de soif, entouré d'eau salée à perte de vue. Je refuserai de retourner là-bas, où les hommes sont heureux. Je veux rentrer au port avec Papa. J'ai peur que cela soit le voyage de trop. J'ai peur que Mère Nature le rattrape et le heurte de plein fouet._

_Il lui a volé des années impunément. Il s'est foutu de sa gueule suffisamment. Et maintenant que Mère Nature perd, elle veut l'écraser au plus vite. Elle veut voir mourir Papa. Parce qu'il a trop joué avec elle, avec nous, avec lui._

_La mer est lisse comme un miroir, légèrement embuée par la chaleur de l'été. Des ondes de chaleur se répandent dans le ciel tandis que les légers prismes éclatants clignotent à l'infini._

_Je pensais mon père increvable, que ni les eaux, ni les flammes en viendraient à bout. J'ai envie d'y croire, de me dire que rien n'est fini. Papa est encore là, sous ces tonnes d'eau à mourir étouffé par des algues, de l'iode, de la terre trempée._

_Ma main caresserait l'onde comme s'il s'agirait de sa joue. J'ai du mal à lui dire au revoir. J'aurais tant voulu que tout se passe autrement..._

_J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, Papa m'apprenait à nager_. **»**

J'ai pleuré la première fois que j'ai lu ça. Je me suis senti vraiment… coupable. Je ne pouvais que l'être, de toute manière. J'ai regardé le vide tout autour de moi et j'ai compris.

Ce n'est pas ma ROCKRITIC-attitude qui nous a éloigné, mais c'est le fait d'avoir eu un enfant à la place d'un père. Peter Pan a kidnappé mon gamin.

Ma vie est découpé en deux : un avant et après Scorpius. D'un côté un homme dingue, renfermé sur lui-même et imbu de sa personne de l'autre, un parent qui fait passer son propre bien-être après celui de son enfant. Et ces deux Draco se battent tous les jours en moi. Ils luttent contre leur propre nature.

Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ce conflit intérieur, c'était peu après avoir quitté Harry pour la première fois.

Scorpius n'avait pas encore un an. Je l'avais emmené avec moi au Moyen-Orient. J'en avais toujours rêvé. J'étais fasciné par ce paysage idyllique. J'ai pris mon fils et je suis parti me jeter là-bas, la tête la première.

Un matin, Scorpius et moi sommes descendus de notre chambre d'hôtel situé au quinzième étage pour profiter de la mer. Je me suis frayé un chemin parmi les agitations de l'eau, mon fils fermement maintenu dans mes bras.

J'ai trempé ses tout petits pieds. Il riait légèrement. Je le regardais s'épanouir et être si curieux de cet océan qui s'offrait à nous.

Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. Les rayons obliques du soleil créaient des milliards de prismes brillant sur l'onde sombre et salée. La mer et le ciel se confondaient en un sublime camaïeu. Les vagues tissées les unes aux autres entamaient de langoureux va-et-vient sur la plage au sable fin et brûlant de Dubaï. L'eau était tiède, presque chaude. L'écume venait lécher les parois rocailleuses des jetées.

Et du bleu à perte de vue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La voix d'Al vient de s'éteindre en un murmure alors que la lampe de chevet éclaire une partie de son visage. J'ai la tête posée contre son épaule et mes yeux fixent les derniers mots dactylographiés.

Cela doit être la quatrième fois qu'on le lit ensemble. C'est l'épreuve du dernier roman de Papa, celle qu'on a retrouvée dans sa voiture le soir de l'accident.

La page de garde comporte quelques taches de sang. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu du mal à le prendre lorsqu'on me l'a remis. Ça m'a pris des mois entiers pour avoir le courage de le faire. Et depuis, je m'insulte de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Le deuil aurait été peut-être plus facile à faire. Je trouve en ces mots un réconfort incroyable.

Ce soir, Al ne m'a lu que quelques passages. Demain il m'en lira probablement d'autres. Je sais que ça lui fait du bien à lui aussi. Il fait sa cure. Cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Al non plus.

Nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre. On se confie de plus en plus et notre couple s'est consolidé autour du malheur. Al a été d'une patience exemplaire avec moi, ces derniers temps. Je l'ai déjà remercié, mais c'est comme si que ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet est revenu sur le tapis et il a tu mes excuses, une fois de plus. Nous avons donc parlé de son prochain album qu'il travaille en studio et de mes études. Nous sommes là, allongé sous la couette blanche de mon ancien appartement, à relater des souvenirs communs ou individuels. Al m'a raconté avec ébahissement et une certaine joie sa première rencontre avec Papa :

- Il dormait dans la chambre de James, avec toi. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Malgré moi, un sourire est né sur mes lèvres. Les yeux d'Al voyageaient d'un endroit à un autre, alors qu'il tirait sur ce fil de sa mémoire. Il raconte :

- Je venais d'avoir onze ans et mes parents avaient divorcé. Ton père dormait chez le mien. Puis, il a débarqué dans ma chambre, comme ça. Et on a parlé littérature, surtout. On a joué à Guitar Hero. C'était un moment de complicité. J'étais heureux depuis la première fois que mes parents s'étaient séparés. James, Lily et moi ont a vraiment recommencé à rire lorsqu'il a débarqué dans nos vies. Il était magique. Il _est _magique. Après tout, on meurt vraiment quand on n'a plus souvenir de nous.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement, heureux d'avoir entendu ces quelques mots.

Al quitte les draps tièdes et sort de la pièce. Il revient un instant plus tard avec une lampe torche et un immense drap fin couleur anis. Il le suspend à la tête de lit en montant sur le matelas et, quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux sous une tente presque parfaite. Ça me rappelle les secrets de mon enfance. Al s'assoit en tailleur en face de moi, un sourire presque enfantin peint sur les lèvres.

- Action ou vérité ? demande-t-il.

- Vérité.

Al fait mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Que veux-tu faire plus tard, lorsque tu auras finis tes études ?

Au fond, la réponse a toujours été là, en moi. Mais c'est la première fois que je le dis, et mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite.

- Je veux devenir journaliste musical, plus précisément un rock-critique.


	16. A l'intention du lecteur

**Posté le **: 28 Septembre 2012. _Sortie officielle de « The Casual Vacancy ». En espérant le début d'une nouvelle ère, je vous propose de revenir une ancienne._

* * *

><p><strong><span>A l'intention du lecteur<span>, ROCKRITIC I et II **(effectué sur le groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley). Vous pouvez le rejoindre en tapant ce mot dans une barre de recherche ou directement sur mon profil, j'ai mis le lien !

• **Recommandation : **_C__ontenu à ne pas lire si vous vous êtes fait jusqu'ici une idée précise de l'histoire et ne voulez pas revenir là-dessus. Dans le cas contraire, vous trouverez ci-joint des explications que vous avez peut-être voulu avoir à un moment où un autre de votre lecture_ •

Cette histoire regroupe à elle seule de nombreuses sous-intrigues à peine effleurées. J'ai dû mettre de côté bon nombre de « scénarios fantômes » pour me concentrer sur le fil principal. À la base, cela ne devait qu'être qu'un simple drarry, mais l'évolution de ROCKRITIC a été telle qu'il m'a échappé des mains et m'a embarqué dans une histoire longue de près quarante-et-un ans (du préquelle « ∞ young » où il n'a que sept ans à « Blueprint »).

De nombreuses questions ont été posées dans les reviews et même si parfois j'étais dépassée par l'intérêt qu'on y a porté, je mettais de côté ces suppositions car sinon, la fanfiction serait partie dans tous les sens et aurait perdu de son intérêt. Le vote a donc permis aux lectrices et lecteurs de choisir dans un panel de propositions les questions qui les démangeaient depuis si longtemps. Je vais essayer d'y répondre succinctement (haha, je me félicite d'avoir casé ce mot)

**post-scriptum :** N'hésitez pas à visiter de temps à autres mon profil pour découvrir des nouveautés.

* * *

><p><em>Les questions <em>(dans l'ordre décroissant des votes) :

**ϟ ****Que deviennent Al et Scorpius après l'épilogue ? **(41 votes)

A la base, j'avais eu dans l'idée d'écrire une mini-fic de cinq chapitres après l'épilogue mais je me suis freinée en me disant « que ça ferait trop ». Dans cette mini-fic, j'aurais pensé reprendre quelques années après que Scott (ou Scorpius) soit diplômé, donc environ vers ses vingt-six, vingt-sept ans et le voir évoluer dans le monde du journalisme où il aurait trouvé un emploi dans la même rédaction que Jasmine. J'en aurais profité pour creuser le personnage de Jasmine (que j'adore et pourtant que j'ai à peine effleuré) et consolider leur relation.

Winifred aurait déménagé à Londres et aurait vingt-et-un an. Elle étudierait la chimie et l'océanologie en travaillant en alternance au grand aquarium. Vivre à Londres lui permettra de se rapprocher de son frère, de partager son quotidien (le bon comme le mauvais). Al, de son côté, a décidé d'entreprendre une thérapie afin de se prendre en main et régler son problème avec l'alcoolisme.

Selon moi leur couple est bien plus solide et sain que celui que formait leur parent. Je les trouve plus à l'écoute et moins égoïste, ou peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir assisté à de tels déchirements qui les forcent à aller dans le droit chemin... j'en sais rien. Dans tous les cas, dans l'épilogue on a un indice selon lequel ils vivraient désormais ensemble et c'est le cas. Albus a composé deux nouveaux albums depuis « Blueprint (tribute to ROCKRITIC) » et « Red Velvet » qui ont fait un petit carton malgré ça, il continue à avoir les pieds sur terre (d'ailleurs, Scorpius le frappe à cœur joie lorsqu'il plane un peu trop...).

Ils se sont déjà disputés à propos de sa petite célébrité : Scorpius étant très jaloux, il ne supporte pas qu'on accoste son homme en lorgnant dessus comme Do-ré-mi le ferait avec un bon steak de Kobé. Anecdote : Scorpius a déjà fait la une d'un tabloïd pour s'être battu avec une fan à la sortie d'un concert.

J'ai une idée très précise de leur avenir amoureux (si on peut appeler ça comme ça). Je pense qu'ils ont gardé leur âme d'enfant parce qu'ils ont eu du mal à l'extérioriser par le passé. Scorpius ayant une peur atroce de perdre les gens qu'il aime et Al de l'affrontement, ils font tout pour que ça colle. C'est un de ces rares couples qui est franchement fait pour durer. Je ne les vois pas séparer (pourtant j'ai écrit des tas d'histoires où je prends plaisir à les torturer, mais là, non, rien, nada, je sais qu'ils seront ensemble et que j'aurais beau me foutre entre eux, ils arriveront à se rabibocher. Pourtant je suis Dieu et maître sur cette histoire, mais leur lien semble plus fort que tout (oui, j'en parle comme des personnes vivantes, c'est normal)).

Scorpius a pas mal galéré avant de se trouver une place dans la rédaction, contrairement à Jasmine qui a rapidement gravis les échelons. Cela fut pendant quelques mois une légère source de tension qui faillie gâcher leur amitié. Je crois que ça n'a pa été évident pour Scorpius de devoir être sous les ordres de son amie et courir à travers tout Londres en tant que larbin. Finalement, il est parvenu à son but : devenir rock-critique et ça, sans piston.

Grâce à lui, Winifred a des places à l'oeil pour des concerts. Scorpius réussira à interviewer de très grands artistes et à les suivre en tournée. Il écrira d'ailleurs un petit livre sur Albus et ses musiciens qu'il dédicacera à son père disparu. Plus tard, Al et Scorpius effectueront un tour du monde en caravane (comme Albus l'avait rêvé des années plus tôt) et en ressortiront grandis.

* * *

><p><strong>ϟ <strong>**Harry s'est-il remis de la perte de Draco ?** (31 votes)

Malheureusement, Harry ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de Draco. Ça a été un immense choc pour lui. À la fin de ROCKRITIC II, on sent qu'il est sur le point de craquer, de le récupérer, mais il est déjà attaché à Julian Ross et ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il a été pris d'un étau et à force de douter, il est passé à côté de sa vie. Après son enterrement, il a sombré dans une grave dépression et même s'il a été aidé entouré de ses enfants pour s'en sortir, Harry en porte à jamais les stigmates. Il passera le restant de sa vie avec Julian avec qui il trouvera finalement l'apaisement. Il ne l'aimera jamais comme il a pu aimer Draco, ça c'est certain. M'étaler là-dessus me fait un peu de mal. Je dirai juste une chose sur la fin de l'histoire : vieillir seulement aurait tué ROCKRITIC. Rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>ϟ <strong>**Quelle aurait été la vie de Draco s'il avait joué dans « Woodstock, Terre de Feu » ? **(18 votes)

Grande question. Au fond de moi, je l'ai imaginé même écrite... Dans le chapitre « ROCKRITIC » je parle bien de ce jeune acteur australien, Caleb, qui arrive avec de la poudre aux yeux et où tout lui réussit après avoir joué dans un seul film (cf. adaptation de « Fuck you » par H. J. Potter).

Je crois que Draco s'est plusieurs fois projeté en lui, en ce qu'il aurait pu devenir simplement en le regardant. Je crois que Draco a beaucoup rêvé de ça, de devenir acteur, de sentir les filles devenir folles de lui en marchant simplement dans la rue. Il a besoin de se sentir admiré et aimé sans aucune raison et ne rien rendre en retour.

Si Draco avait joué dans Woodstock, Terre de Feu auprès d'Alicia, il serait devenu clairement mégalo (je veux dire, plus qu'en étant journaliste). Il n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire afin d'endosser un succès et aurait fait mauvais choix sur mauvais choix. Je suis de celle qui croit dur comme fer que sans souffrance, on n'a pas encore compris grand-chose à la vie.

Être acteur après avoir fraîchement quitté le nid familial aurait été une success-story hollywoodienne. Je suppose que Draco aurait perdu de son intérêt et de sa folie à croupir au milieu de son fric et n'aurait pas vu l'intérêt de faire un second film (ou il aurait simplement signé le contrat pour la jolie cagnotte). Draco serait devenu une diva capricieuse, quelqu'un de violent à cause de la frustration sans savoir après quoi il court. En clair, un cercle vicieux.

D'ailleurs dans le chapitre « 2011 » Draco envisage clairement cette possibilité en se posant des et si :

«_Cela aurait pû être lui._

_Il aurait pû devenir acteur._

_Il avait laissé le destin lui passer sous le nez._

_Il avait été spectateur de son existence._

_Cela aurait dû être lui._

_Lui sur l'écran qui aurait jouer._

_Lui qui aurait son image agrandie fois dix._

_Lui qui aurait peut-être reçu un prix._

_Mais tout était au conditionel._

_La vérité, la vérité de sa vie, c'était qu'il l'avait raté. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce soir-là, sur la pelouse londonienne, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'un nombre infinitésimal à atteindre leur rêve._ »

Sincèrement, Draco aurait pu mal tourner en devenant acteur (je m'épate du jeu de mots). Il en prend doucement conscience dans le bonus « Tu as cinq jours, Dieu » :

« _Caleb était tout le contraire de Draco, à son âge. Caleb possédait déjà ce truc : c'était inné. Draco, lui, le cherchait encore._

_- Ah ouais ?, avait hurlé Potter au tournage Woodstock : Terre de Feu. Et bien je vais t'apprendre un truc : la vie ce n'est pas un film. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. La vie ce n'est pas tout rose. La vie ce n'est pas « Tu rates et tu recommences », c'est plutôt « Tu rates, tant pis pour toi ». Je… Quelqu'un ici peut trouver ça dur ce que je dis. Mais c'est profondément vrai. On n'y arrive pas en claquant des doigts et en posant sa gueule d'ange dans l'angle de la caméra. Il faut du travail et de la pugnacité… Peins. Chante. Écris. Je ne sais pas moi… Deviens artiste si ça te chante, mais pas dans ce domaine. Je te le dis pour ton propre bien. Ça se sent un vrai acteur. Un vrai acteur, il arrive et on le sent habité. Toi… toi tu es vide._

_Oui, ça prenait pleinement son sens en voyant Caleb joué. Potter ne l'avait pas jugé excessivement mais dans la pleine réalité du métier :_

_Draco n'était pas encore prêt, pas assez humble, beaucoup trop léger. Alors la pointe de rancune qui subsistait dans son cœur s'évapora comme un nuage : il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un homme qui avait raison. Potter lui avait épargné la plus belle connerie de sa vie en devenant acteur. Par exemple, il ne serait jamais devenu ROCKRITIC, et ROCKRITIC c'était lui_. »

D'une certaine façon, avec le temps et la maturité, Draco a compris qu'il a eu de la chance dans son malheur, en devenant la personne qu'il était réellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine bien la vie d'un Draco acteur complètement décousu, avec des baby dolls dans son lit, de la coke dans un petit coffret en or blanc, des pompes sur mesure carrément hallucinantes, une garde-robe à faire pâlir Anna Wintour et une villa sur les falaises abruptes de Rio. Connaissant le personnage et son goût démesuré pour le grandiose et le clinquant, ça aurait pu être assez amusant à écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>ϟ <strong>**Pourquoi Blaise et Draco ne s'adressent-ils plus la parole ?** (13 votes)

Blaise est un personnage quasi transparent de cette histoire. Il n'apparaît qu'uniquement dans le préquelle « ∞ young » (part. I) et « Les Princes des Villes » (part. II). Même si Draco ne semble pas l'apprécier, car Blaise est constamment sous les feux de la rampe, une sorte d'amitié se forme entre les deux jeunes hommes à partir du moment où ils sont amenés à partager leur chambre au pensionnat. Ils font partie de la même équipe de basketball et vont souvent en soirée ensemble. En apparence, ils n'ont strictement aucun point commun :

Draco est un jeune homme excentrique, imbu de sa personne, se désintéressant complètement des cours, tandis que Blaise est peu sûr de lui malgré ses atouts et essaie de faire le mieux qu'il peut pour réussir. À la fin de leur dernière année de lycée, peu après les A-level, un fossé se creuse entre les deux.

Le décès prématuré de Théodore les ampute de ce point de jonction. Théo avait toujours incarné la passerelle entre leurs deux mondes mais une fois partie, se rapprocher l'un de l'autre fut difficile. De son côté Blaise a poursuivi ses études, et de l'autre Draco partait aux États-Unis à la rencontre de son vrai lui.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, on imagine qu'ils auraient pu se rejoindre à un moment donné, pourtant ça serait rester à la surface des choses. Si Blaise et Draco ne s'adressent plus la parole, c'est parce qu'une femme se tient entre eux. Je vais copier-coller un passage du préquelle afin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire :

« _Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Blaise entre sans demander son reste et fouille la pharmacie. Il prend une capote et se tire aussitôt. J'attrape un caleçon. Dans notre chambre, une fille que j'ai croisée quelques fois dans les couloirs de l'école contemple le tableau de Bob Marley suspendu près de la fenêtre. Elle porte une robe très courte et Théodore affiche un sourire goguenard et lève son pouce dans ma direction. Je me racle la gorge et m'avance. Elle se tourne et me regarde, se mordant les lèvres. Dans mon dos, j'entends Blaise fermer le zip de son blouson._

– _On se casse, lance-t-il. On va se balader un peu._

_Je ne l'écoute pas et serre la main de la fille._

– _Draco._

– _Astoria, répond-elle avec une légère rougeur aux joues. Elle est cool votre piaule._

– _On le sait. On a beaucoup de style, tous les trois._

_Je me gratte l'entrejambe, la contourne, mattant son postérieur, et attrape un jean que j'enfile. Blaise saisit l'épaule d'Astoria et s'en va en me lançant un regard revolver. Théodore explose de rire et lâche sa revue._

– _Tu crois qu'il va réussir à la sauter ? demande-t-il._

– _Si j'étais elle, j'accepterais. C'est un bon coup._

– _Il paraît qu'elle est particulièrement difficile. Blaise lui tourne autour depuis des lustres._

– _Pour une fois qu'on lui fait un peu de résistance_ »

Astoria a elle aussi été dans ce pensionnat (puisque beaucoup se demandaient comment elle avait pu rencontrer ROCKRITIC) et, même si a d'abord été sous le charme de Blaise, elle a rapidement changé d'avis en approchant Draco. Astoria et Blaise sont sorti ensemble durant le lycée mais aussi après et ce durant des années. Blaise pensait sincèrement que Astoria était la femme de sa vie et construisait sa vie autour de cette certitude. Ils habitaient dans un appartement luxueux de Londres, avaient achevé leurs études ensemble (lui dans la Finance, elle dans la mode).

Grâce (ou à cause) du fanatisme de Draco pour la haute couture, Astoria et lui ont été amené à se revoir des années plus tard lors de son retour fracassant en Grande-Bretagne peu avant ses vingt-deux ans. Ils ont d'abord sympathisé en parlant du bon vieux temps bien que Draco s'imaginait déjà la mettre dans son lit. Complètement charmée par sa façon d'être Astoria s'éloigna de plus en plus de Blaise jusqu'à le quitter.

Quelque temps après elle emménagea chez Draco dans son appartement à Soho où ils vécurent (si mes souvenirs sont bons) deux ou trois années ensemble sans la moindre anicroche. Après quoi, comme tout le monde le sait, Astoria l'a quitté parce que Draco la trompait régulièrement avec Pansy et d'autres demoiselles sans savoir qu'elle était déjà enceinte de lui. Je copie-colle un nouveau passage, cette fois dans le chapitre « I loved your love » qui est un dialogue entre Scorpius et sa mère :

« - _Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Papa que tu étais enceinte ?_

_Ses mains tremblent. Elle cherche ses mots._

_- J'ai… J'ai fait un déni de grossesse. Je m'en suis rendu compte tardivement, alors que je vivais chez ma sœur, Daphné. J'en étais déjà à sept mois. Ton père était injoignable. Son ancien patron - Earl Montgomery, rédacteur en chef du journal - m'a informé que ton père était parti pour l'étranger. Je me sentais perdue et… seule. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu comprends ? Puis, quand tu es arrivé, tu étais si beau, si…minuscule et sans défense que… que je me suis prise d'affection pour toi. Mais j'étais dans l'incapacité psychologique de t'élever correctement. J'ai fait… une dépression. Je suis partie en maison de repos. Et, entre temps, ton père était revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour la sortie de son roman. Je savais qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, un portugais. Puis… Puis, je me suis décidée à ne pas te laisser aux griffes d'un organisme quelconque. Je ne voulais pas te placer en famille d'accueil ou dans un orphelinat alors que tu avais encore de la famille vivante sur cette Terre. Je me suis alors tournée vers ton père. Je t'ai… Je t'ai déposé juste devant sa porte. Et j'ai attendu de longues minutes - ou des heures peut-être - qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il te prenne. J'ai eu très peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il a lu le petit mot que j'avais laissé dans ta poussette. Mais, finalement, il t'a pris et a refermé la porte. Peu de temps après, je l'ai vu monter dans sa voiture avec toi… _»

Que s'est-il passé entre le départ d'Astoria et le moment où elle a déposé son fils chez son ex ? J'avais imaginé cette zone d'ombre à la perfection et j'avais sincèrement eut envie de tout écrire, sauf que : 1, ça aurait gâché l'effet de surprise de Draco en découvrant qu'il était père. 2, j'aurais dû utiliser trois ou quatre chapitres seulement en explications focalisées sur le personnage d'Astoria (et à l'époque je n'en n'avais pas le courage). 3, j'avais peur de perdre le lecteur en me détournant du fil principal alors qu'on était à un moment crucial de l'intrigue.

Complètement perdue, Astoria s'est tournée vers la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance : c'est-à-dire Blaise. Il l'a aidé durant sa grossesse et lui a promis de l'aider. Scorpius a passé les premiers mois de sa vie en considérant – ô comble ! - Blaise comme son père.

À présent, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le reconnaisse en le croisant dans la rue, mais soit... Blaise s'en est admirablement occupé même si c'était « le fils d'un autre » et, peut-être pensait-il pouvoir récupérer Astoria de cette façon. Le mal-être de cette dernière était trop profond alors elle a pris les choses en main et a décidé de confier Scorpius (ou Scott) à son père biologique.

Elle sentait qu'elle handicapait Blaise dans sa vie et se servait plutôt de lui qu'autre chose... J'ai fait le choix douloureux de mettre Astoria avec un inconnu (vraiment douloureux lorsqu'on mesure l'étendue de l'affection que je porte pour Blaise...), ça me semblait plus réaliste et en adéquation avec ce qu'elle avait pu traverser.

Même si le lecteur n'était pas au courant de toute cette grande histoire qui n'est que résumée ici, il faut comprendre que la vie d'Astoria a été horriblement compliquée et ce fut seulement avec la naissance de Winifred que les choses se sont apaisées (passons outre l'alcoolisme de son époux). Astoria pensait sincèrement faire les bons choix pour ses enfants en agissant ainsi et la lourde culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Scott l'empêchait d'agir, de retourner vers lui. Elle a essayé deux fois par le passé mais Draco le lui a interdit.

Dans tous les cas je regrette dans un sens de ne pas avoir creusé son personnage parce qu'elle aurait apporté un vrai plus. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de son personnage, mais j'ai vu que nombre d'entre vous aviez accumulé de la rancoeur contre Astoria. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

**. . . . . .**

J'espère avoir répondu à la plupart de vos questions et que cela ne vous a pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre. Si quelqu'un a une requête particulière vis-à-vis de l'histoire ou autre vous pouvez me joindre mar MP our sur Facebook. Inutile d'utiliser mon Tumblr (à moins de m'ajouter), il est en rénovation (j'ai tout enlevé même la déco). Pour surveiller mes projets de fanfictions, je tiens au courant de l'avancée sur mon groupe ou sur la page de mon profil, tout en bas. Il me reste encore six histoires incomplètes (misère !). Mais j'adore écrire donc si vous avez un projet de fanfiction géniale à me soumettre, je suis toute ouïe. J'ai envie de quitter l'univers de la fic avec panache. Si vous voulez vous lancer dans la traduction de cette histoire, c'est possible mais il faudra m'en parler. Bref, beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

ROCKRITIQUEMENT VÔTRE,

**D Would**


End file.
